New beginnings
by Steviee
Summary: Harry grows up and things are not what he expects. Rivalries are bought together, and he settles families at war. After everything, he finds love in the most unexpected place (or is it?) and shocks the wizarding world. Or some of it anyway. This is a Draco and Harry Slash. It's also a long story so will take a while to actually get to the Slash! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains swearing, sexual content and Harry/Draco Slash later on in the story. It's just friendship to begin with. If you don't like pleaseee don't read! Thanks :D All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K but the plot is mine! This is written for fun and not for profit.

New beginnings:

Chapter one: What happened first?

It was early morning and freezing cold. People were just starting to wake up and collect their newspapers from outside the front door. A woman rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to balance a cup of coffee, a small child and the paper in her hands, when she started to look around trying to locate a persistent and annoying scraping sound. She jumped a little when she saw a small, scrawny, raven haired boy clearing leaves off the driveway opposite her house. She gasped loudly, and the young boy looked up, his little face was obstructed by a large pair of broken glasses, but he quickly hid his face in his unruly mop of messy black hair.

She shook her head sadly and hurried back inside.

'ROBERT!' she called as she shut the front door.

'THOSE HORRIBLE PEOPLE HAVE GOT THAT LITTLE BOY OUT IN THE FREEZING COLD AGAIN!'

She had seen the same sight since the weekend, every day without fail, she was beginning to feel angry as it was obvious the young lad wasn't being cared for. The man named Robert was running down the stairs trying to put his trousers on, as well as attempting to tie his tie and brush his hair. He looked at his wife and frowned.

'There's something not right about that whole family, if it carries on for much longer i'll contact the police or something, poor chap.'

He grabbed his travel cup of coffee and kissed his wife and daughter goodbye as he rushed out the front door. He noticed he'd forgotten his coat but was running too late for work to head back. His wife was right, the young boy was outside , and he looked frozen to the core, he felt guilty, so ignoring the thoughts of his screaming boss ran back inside, and grabbed his coat and a fleece jacket. He left no explanation for his wife but for the second time left his home. He walked over the road toward the boy and held his arm out for the child to take the jacket from him.

He made no movement to reach out for the coat so Robert placed it on the pavement and started to walk away, he turned round to tell the young boy to keep it and already the boy had wrapped it around himself. After throwing Robert a grateful smile, he got back to work with the leaves.


	2. Chapter 2- Harry's alone

Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! Characters belong to Miss. Rowling!

Chapter 2- Harry's alone.

Harry was 10 years old, 3 days off being 11. Although most people would say he looked no older than 8. He was short and very skinny. Unnaturally skinny. He had a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Despite his malnourished appearance, he had beautiful emerald green eyes, that looked too old to be in his tiny little face, behind clunky and broken glasses.

Harry had seen things that no child should have ever seen. He knew that the people he lived with weren't his parents. God, he was grateful that they weren't his parents! They were so nasty to him, day in and day out. He had never received a birthday or Christmas present before, he had never received a compliment or a hug either. Sadly, he hadn't even ever received a hot meal. On the other hand what he did get was beatings on almost a daily basis, it was either a slap here or a kick there. He had broken 6 bones in his body which he had to deal with alone, as he was always told he wasn't worth a trip to the hospital. Harry was miserable, he wanted the mother he didn't remember, he wanted his aunt and uncle to treat him the way they treated their arrogant and overweight son, Dudley.

One morning, the day before his 11th birthday, Harry was woken by the sound of his aunt banging on his cupboard door, he heard the lock bolt undo and before he could get up off his dirty little mattress, he was yanked out by his hair. Tears threatened his eyes but he willed himself not to cry.

'WAKE UP YOU LAZY RAT! DUDLEY WANTS HIS BREAKFAST' she yelled before stomping off into the kitchen.

Harry was used to waking up like this, and after a quick trip to the bathroom he was found in the kitchen cooking for his family.

'Boy, we're taking Diddy out for the day to get him some late birthday gifts' his uncle told him meanly. 'You can clean the house while we're gone and we've marked all the food so you can keep your freak hands off it.'

Harry felt a pang of jealousy and sadness and nodded his head.

'Don't leave the house either' his uncle carried on talking, but Harry had already turned his ears off and was fantasizing about going out himself and getting some late birthday gifts.

'Just one would be nice' he thought to himself.

After they left, Harry whizzed around the house putting the house in order. They had left an intentional mess. After he was done, he hopped into a well needed shower.

Harry wasn't allowed showers often so this was a luxury for him. He stood under the hot water for what seemed to be hours, just thinking how different his life would of been if his parents were still alive.

He'd never been told how they died. In fact he knew nothing about them other than their names: Lily and James Potter. His aunt and uncle had said they were lazy freaks too, and that's where he got his 'freakishness' from.

The day passed in a blur and Harry had what he classed as fun. He finished his shower, snuck some sweets from his cousin's secret stash and watched cartoons on the T.V. At 8 he heard his uncle pull up in the drive outside the door and he hurriedly turned the T.V off and ran back to his cupboard. He pretended to be asleep, but was 'woken up' by his cousin ripping open the cupboard door and hitting Harry in the stomach with the new baseball bat his mum and dad had just bought for him. Winded he fell into the wall with a dull thud.

'Happy early birthday present freak!' Dudley whispered as his parents walked into the kitchen laughing. He slammed the door in Harry's face and locked it from the outside.

He curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

Authors note- Hopefully I've fixed all errors so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Characters still belong to Miss. Rowling! :)

Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Harry!

It was 11:59pm when Harry awoke, he glanced over at his tiny alarm clock and sighed.

'Happy birthday to me' he sang sadly to himself, as the clock struck 12. It was just another day for Harry. A day with no cake, no gifts, no nothing.

Harry thought he was dreaming when a loud knock came from the hallway, no one ever knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive this time of night, in fact, no one ever knocked on the door on 4 Privet Drive. He realized that his door had been unlocked during the night, so he opened it and peeped at the front door.

'WHO THE HELL IS THAT!' his aunt screeched as she ran down the stairs. Harry quickly shut his door and hid under his blanket, no doubt it would be his fault someone was banging on the door at midnight. Little did he know, it _was_ actually his fault this one time, although he didn't yet know that.

Aunt Petunia opened the door and promptly screamed, and fell into a dead faint on the floor. She fell with a thud, knocking over an expensive looking vase on the way down.

'Alright lady keep yer knickers on, I'm here for Harry, where is he?' The man looked at the unconscious woman and shrugged, he was used to people fainting on sight of him, after all.

Harry's ears pricked when he heard his name, but after hearing his aunts blood curdling scream he was hesitant to see who the rough voice belonged to. It was only after Uncle Vernon hurled himself down the stairs, closely followed by his elephant of a son, that Harry dared to look.

Vernon attempted to slam the door in the mans face, after gently stepping over his wife, but as the man was over 8ft tall, Vernon didn't succeed. Harry oogled the man from within his cupboard, hoping not to be seen by either his raging mad uncle or the giant man.

'Wow he's massive' he thought to himself, he'd never seen anything like it!

'Hey! 'Arry! Hello! God yer tiny in't ya? Mind you, yer ma 'nd pa weren't exactly huge haha!' The giant man laughed to himself and barged into the house knocking Vernon and Dudley over as he passed them, he picked up the unconscious Petunia and almost threw her at her husband to the delight of Harry who giggled in shocked disbelief.

'Mister, who are you?' Harry asked timidly, finally finding his voice.

'How do you know my name, nobody knows my name? Did you say you knew my mum and dad? I don't even know my mum and dad, I don't even know what they look like.'

The giant man looked shocked, almost comical with his eyes huge and his jaw hanging open. Hair covered almost every inch of his face, literally leaving space for eyes, lips and cheekbones, but even then you could see hair there too.

'Oh 'Arry, sorry I forget sometimes, yer me name is 'Agrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school where yer mum and dad went, excellent school, went there meself! I work for Professor Dumbledore, I do, he's such a great Wizard, anyway I'm ramblin' I do that a lot, what yer mean yer don't know nothing anyway? Have yer aunt and uncle never shown you any pictures, or told yer anythin' 'bout yer parents? And wha' the 'ell are ye doin' under the stairs, surely that ain't yer bedroom!? I should bloody well 'ope not anyway!'

Harry looked sheepish and nodded once, never taking his eyes off the giant man named 'Agrid.

'I'm sorry, but Mister 'Agrid, is this some sort of sick prank or something?' Harry asked, his anger, fear and confidence all building at once, he had never really spoken to anyone, so he shocked himself by addressing the huge man so boldly.

'I've never seen you before, and you come here on my birthday spouting a load of shit about wizards and dumbledores, why can't I JUST BE LEFT ALONE TOO BE FUCKING MISERABLE BY MYSELF WHICH IS HOW THE FUCK I LIKE IT!'

Again Harry shocked himself, he had never sworn before, well at least not to anyone but himself.

'Maybe I've just been so angry and so alone for so long it all just slipped out' Harry thought to himself hysterically, he was going to be in SO much trouble.

With that, Harry ran pass the giant and his aunt, uncle and cousin. Tears were running down his face, he couldn't hold them back any longer. He had had enough. His audience were all too gobsmacked and too shocked to do anything but gape at the young boy as he ran out into the night, and they watched him until he disappeared down the road from sight.

'AND DON'T YOU COME BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE VERMIN!' Vernon screamed after he found his voice. He was red and purple in the face and he had green veins bulging out of his neck and forehead. He grabbed an old, shabby bag off the nearest coat peg and started to ram all of of Harry's possessions into it. There wasn't much and it took less than a minute before he threw the bag at 'Agrid and attempted to push him out the door.

'Now you fucking freak, leave my house, take the little rat with you and never come back, tell your kind to leave me and my family alone, I've had it up to here with it! Having a little runt dumped on my doorstep was one thing, at least we could hide him! But YOU! You are even freakier then the rest of the freaks!' Vernon spoke low, trying to threaten the giant, not realizing that he was treading on incredibly thin ice. He knew the man before him could easily hurt him, but right then, he didn't care.

The giant was giving the small family looks that could kill, he was shaking his head in shock and disgust. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the fat muggle man.

'Ther' are a lot of people yer gonna wanna watch out for yer horrid little muggles, treating 'Arry like that, after everything he's done and been through! Poor child, gonna be better off without yer, if yer ask me! People like yerselfs don't deserve children, yer won't be getting away with this, 'nd I'll personally see to it that you get punished in both worlds for your evil behavior!'

He was fuming as he put his hand into his huge hairy coat and pulled out a long, pink umbrella. He pointed it at Vernon's beefy neck. Just pushing it enough to hurt.

'I could kill yer an' no one would ever find yer body, yer get me? I ever hear you done summit to hurt 'Arry ever again and I will come back, yer wait and see. Horrible feckers.' He shoved Vernon with his plate size hands, who tumbled into his very recently revived wife, who in turn fell into their son.

Looking gleefully at the undignified heap on the floor, he ripped the front door off it's hinges and dumped it onto the car, making the alarm go off. He then started to run after Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support everyone! Hope you are enjoying it! The characters still don't belong to me, although I may be adding some of my own in soon!

Chapter 4- Well that was unexpected...

It didn't take long for 'Agrid to find Harry. He found him sitting on a swing in a local muggle park, talking to a young red-headed girl, who was swinging beside him.

'So, you're telling me that a giant magic man, came to your door and started talking to you about your dead parents and magic... Wow! My Father is going to love this!' the young girl squealed in delight.

'No, no, no!' Harry quickly stood up.

'You can't tell anyone, they will think I've gone crazy, completely bonkers! I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this, I don't know you.'

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands, this was all just too much, now he was going to have to find somewhere warm to sleep as he's just made himself homeless. Great.

'I don't think you're crazy, hey, what's your name anyway?' The girl asked.

'Harry' said Harry, sitting back down on the swing, scuffing his old and broken trainers on the floor.

'Well hello Harry, I'm Leanna, and I know you're not completely bonkers, 'cuz me and my daddy are magic too!' she took Harry's hands in her own and gave him a beaming smile, he looked at her and knew in his heart that she was telling the truth.

'Well okay then, so magic's real, but why did I end up living with my Aunt and Uncle who hate me, it makes no sense!' Harry felt so frustrated.

'Well sometimes Harry, not all the family are magical, so when you're mum and daddy died, you went to live with your mum's sister right?' Harry nodded.

'So, basically, I know this doesn't sound nice but that probably means that you don't have any other family. Your mum is probably a muggle born, so when she died you had to live with your muggle family who obviously don't like magic, which is why they were so mean to you'.

Leanna looked sad, and held Harry's hand even tighter.

'And that giant man who came to your house? That's Hagrid, although he says 'Agrid, like a farmer! And he does work at Hogwarts school, he was there when my Daddy went there! I'll be going there in September, and hopefully that's what Hagrid was coming to tell you, that you'll be coming too!'

'Oh' was all Harry could say. That's if his family would let him go.

'Anyway, you obviously don't know much about anything Magic so I'll tell ya now if you want?!' Leanna was almost bouncing in excitement.

'So, Hogwarts is the greatest school in the world! You have 4 houses. The Lions, who belong to Gryffindor, The Eagles, who belong to Ravenclaw, The badgers, who belong to Hufflepuff and The Snakes who belong to Slytherin. They all have their own values and morals. Courage, Loyalty, Ambition and Intelligence and things like that! I don't mind what I'm in to be honest, my daddy was in Hufflepuff and he is amazing with plants and my mum was in Slytherin which is a really odd mix, as The Snakes don't generally mix with anyone outside their own house. They have a bad reputation, but I think they are just misunderstood. Yeah admittedly they are all a bit snooty nosed, as most of them are purebloods and that's what a lot of purebloods are like, and some of them think they're better then the muggleborns and half bloods _although,_ you do get the occasional half blood in that house, but they keep it to themselves. I'm a pureblood, but I don't care about that kinda thing.'

Harry listened intently, willing Leanna not to leave any details out, this magic world seemed incredible so far!

He wondered what house he'd get sorted into. He wondered what house his parents were in, hopefully he'd find out soon! If only he stayed and heard Hagrid out. Harry thought he'd blown his chances now.

'Arry! Don't yer ever do that to me again, almost gave me a bloody heart attack! An' 'ello little miss, you look familiar where's yer ma and pa?'

Harry jumped, he hadn't seen the giant there.

'Hello Hagrid! You knew my daddy! My mamma's dead but it's okay! I'm Leanna Griffin, my daddy is Ralph Griffin, do you remember him?'

'Ah yer, I do, trouble maker yer dad was, surprising as 'e was in 'ufflepuff!' Hagrid laughed and sat himself on the floor leaning up against the swings.

'So 'Arry, why'd yer run away? I know I'm a lot to take in, but I ain't that scary!' Hagrid smiled warmly at Harry.

'Hey hey! I gotta go now, my daddy doesn't know I snuck out! Here's my address Harry, send me a letter! Hopefully I'll see you on the train!' Leanna ran across the park and disappeared between a little row of houses. Harry's eyes followed her until he couldn't see her any more, he looked at Hagrid and looked away, hanging his head.

'I'm sorry for shouting and swearing at you Hagrid, I think I'm just scared, Leanna helped me understand a bit better, I like her. I think she's my first friend'

Hagrid looked at Harry with sad eyes, but smiled. Just by looking at him, you could tell he'd been through a lot in his short life. What was Dumbledore thinking, leaving him with those God Awful Muggles? There were plenty of people who would have been more than willing to take Harry Potter in, and give him a loving and warm home.

Harry was loved by many, for a reason he didn't even know. When he was just a baby, his parents were hunted down by the most powerful dark wizard of all time. People had been led to believe that he had wanted Lily and James to join his forces, and were killed because they refused, but only a select few people knew the true story. The Dark Lord had wanted Harry. Prophecy had it that Harry was going to be an incredibly powerful wizard, and the Dark Lord believed that they could and _would_ do great things together, in a partnership that would eventually rule the world. However, what he didn't know, was that Harry was protected, protected by something even his parents didn't know about. Harry was protected by pure love, even before his parents demise, Harry had something about him that made all the women fall in love with him at sight and all the men want to cuddle him. Harry was the most wanted child in the world, although unexpected. Lily was told by a healer that she'd never be able to conceive, due to a spell gone wrong just after she left school. Lord Voldemort wanted to rule supreme and he believed 1 year old Harry Potter, could help him get on his way to power.

'That's okay 'Arry! I don' blame yer, they weren't nice to yer were they?'

'No, Hagrid, they weren't, but it's okay yeah? I get to go to school right? I haven't messed up the chance have I? How do you know I'm even magic?' Harry was starting to panic, he had never used magic! How did he find out!?

'Ave you ever done things that shouldn't of happened? Like when yer angry or sad?'

Harry thought quietly to himself, yes he had, he'd made a rat bite Dudley just by willing it to happen, he'd made the lights turn off when he had a headache. He noticed his cuts and bruises healed much quicker then they should have done too, plus he learnt much quicker then what he thought to be normal. He never got to go to school, but he nicked his cousins junior school text books and taught himself basic maths and English, and whatever was in the books.

Harry nodded.

'Well then! Yer a wizard Harry! And yer going to Hogwarts, if you wanted to still go that is!'

Harry burst into tears, but he was smiling. He had a chance to be happy and he was happy about this chance.

Hagrid put his hands into his pocket and bought out a badly wrapped parcel, Harry's eyes grew wide.

'Happy birthday, 'Arry Potter! We will celebrate in style come morning but now let's go find somewhere to kip!'

AN!-Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. The line 'Yer a wizard Harry', is a line is from J.K Rowling, no copyright intended! Watch this space for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Harry Potter still belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot belongs to me, but this is written for fun only! :D if you could review that would be great, I'd love to now what you all think.

Chapter five- Harry's birthday surprise!

Harry woke up with a start, his eyes were blurry and his head was fuzzy. He reached over to the bed side table and picked up his glasses, slipping them on to his face. Something wasn't right. Since when was there a bedside table in his cupboard? Everything came back in an instant, Harry almost fell off the bed in shock, wait, bed?

'I'm in a bed!' Harry thought, 'I'm in a bed for the first time!' he grinned and snuggled back into the thick and comfortable blanket. It felt incredible!

'Arry! 'Arry! are you awake yet?' Harry grunted his answer, and sat up. Hagrid opened the door and strolled into the room.

'Sleep well?' Hagrid asked.

'Yeah the best sleep ever thanks! Where exactly are we?' Harry replied.

'Leaky Cauldron, it's an inn that acts as a gateway from muggle London to magic London, now get ready we have some shoppin' to do!'

Harry quickly bathed and got dressed, and rushed downstairs to find Hagrid waiting with 2 plates of steaming hot fry-up in front of him.

'Ere you go 'Arry, eat up, sure could do with it eh?'

Harry grinned, and started to shovel bacon and eggs into his mouth, it was the nicest thing he had ever eaten! He didn't want to ever stop and he managed to eat his whole plate and seconds that the bartender had bought over for him. The barman, Tom, was looking at Harry oddly, Harry wondered why for a split second, but was too busy eating to really pay much attention. Full to the brim, Harry lent back and felt more content then he could ever remember feeling.

'Thanks so much Hagrid!' He beamed. 'I'm not sure how I'm going to repay you though, I don't have any money at all' Harry looked sad, but looked the giant in the eye.

'Nah, 'Arry, think of it as a birthday present!'

Harry had forgotten it was his birthday, and felt guilty that he'd forgotten about the first ever gift he'd received just hours before.

'Oh I never properly said thank you for the gift, it's amazing I love it. Although I'm not too sure what they're for?' Harry blushed, he thought that he'd never get used to all this new stuff.

'Zonko's joke shop! I forget yer didn't grow up here. They're just fun games, and pranks to play on people, odd tasting sweets and all that stuff! Don' be pranking me though at school though, I get enough from the older students!' He laughed, which told Harry he didn't really mind being pranked.

'Anyway enough chit chat time to show you Diagon Alley!'

They left the pub by the back door and Hagrid used his pink umbrella to tap several times on a blank, brick wall. After a few seconds the brick wall parted and the pair walked through, leading them into a busy, bustling street. Full of people in hats and cloaks, Harry was mesmerized. They walked passed shops with purple smoke floating from the chimneys, shooting stars were flying from doors and windows, and some shops had mini brooms with tiny people whizzing around on them advertising their goods for sale. The smells and sights were intoxicating!

'Right 'Arry, we'll get some money firs', then it's school supply shoppin', fun shoppin' then we'll stop fer food before we go back to the Inn, sound good to yer?'

'Yes! It sounds perfect, but where are we getting money from, I told you you I haven't got anything!?'

'Arry, I know it's been hard on yer, but just think, yer gonna start in a new school, make new friends. I know yer didn't know them, but yer mum and dad were great people, and they left yer some money. So yer don't have to worry anymore. I promise.'

Harry just stood there.

'You mean, all this time I've had money, and I couldn't use it? That really sucks, Hagrid'

Harry looked sad again and Hagrid's heart melted.

'No, no 'Arry. When you were given to yer Aunt for safekeeping, Dumbledore thought they'd love yer like their own, but at the time, money was tight for 'em, so he gave 'em some money to get yerself and them by. They were meant ter love yer, it's no one's fault but there's that they're 'orrible people, and 'Arry, they will pay.'

Harry nodded, he wasn't going to let his aunt and uncle ruin his life any longer. He was going to enjoy his birthday with his new friend and shop for new school supplies. At Grignott's wizarding bank, Harry saw creatures he only saw in fairy tale books, Goblins, Hagrid called them, not the most pleasant of beings but incredibly good with money and gold. Hagrid handed over a little key and the Goblin led Harry and Hagrid downstairs into a little cart.

The cart moved at such speed that Harry felt his face almost slide off, he cried out in glee, this was so much fun! But before he could really get into it, the cart stopped abruptly. Harry climbed out and was about to fall over, but Hagrid caught him and grinned.

'Got me the firs' time too'

The Goblin approached a golden door and used the little key to open it.

'Here you go Mr. Potter, your vaults'.

Harry was gobsmacked, in front of him lay piles and piles of gold, and it was all his!

'Are you sure this is all mine?' He asked the Goblin.

'Yes' he replied. 'Every last knut belongs to you'

Harry didn't hesitate, although he didn't know what a knut was he had never really owned anything in his whole life, he was going to go as crazy as he damn well pleased, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it.

After leaving the bank with pockets full of gold, Harry hit the shops, first he went to the sweet shop where he bought his weight in every sweet and chocolate he could find. He then bought the essentials, a trunk, school books, potions kit, quills and parchment, he followed he list carefully so he didn't forget a single item.

He was having the most fun that he had ever head in his whole life.

Next stop was robes. Hagrid left Harry to have his robes fitted, while he done a spot of his own shopping. While Harry was in Madame Malkins', he noticed a boy walk in, about Harry's own age, although he looked older. He had a pale, pointed face and platinum blonde hair. Harry thought he was pretty, but stopped himself when he realized boys didn't think other boys were pretty.

'Hello' the blonde boy said, turning to look at Harry. 'I'm Draco, who are you? You look young but I see you are here for a Hogwarts fitting?'

'Hey, yeah I'm going to be in first year, I'm Harry, nice to meet you Draco' Draco smiled and held his hand out for Harry to take, he hesitated at first but took the blondes hand in a firm handshake.

'Who are you here with today Harry?' Draco asked.

'A man named Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts, he's the only magical person I know so far and I only met him last night , I grew up with what I think you call muggles?'

'Yeah, non-magical folk are called muggles, they're alright I suppose, a bit small minded and slow, but what can you do?' Draco smiled at Harry. He wasn't going to ruin the chance of having an actual friend, who didn't judge him because of his Father's actions. 'I know Hagrid, he works with the terrifying animals that live in the forest on the school grounds.'

Harry smiled, Madame Malkin gave Harry his made up robes. He paid for them, leaving a small tip for the kind witch.

'Goodbye Draco, it was nice to meet you!'

'You too Harry, see you on the train!'

'Draco?'

'Yes Harry?'

'What's the train?'

'It's the Hogwarts Express, a huge, red, steam engine that takes all students to school and back, I've never been on it, but my Parents have. They used to love it!'

'Oh, cool. There's a girl I met the other day, she said she'd see me on the train, but I wasn't really sure what she meant.'

'Yeah, the school train, anyway goodbye!'

'Goodbye' Harry grinned, that's 3 friends already, his life was already beginning to look up!'

AN: What did you think guys? If you have any ideas or help I'm willing to listen :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support! Just a reminder, this is a fairly long story and there will be slash, but Harry and Draco are only 11 at the moment so we'll get there slowly but surely! Plot is mine, but HPC belong to Miss. Rowling. :D ENJOY! To Heroics: I'll try put a Draco POV in the next few chapters :)

Chapter 6- Harry, Draco and Leanna's new wands.

Harry couldn't get over how happy he felt. 2 new friends his own age and an adult he believed he could trust. He had some nice, new clothes, both for casual and for school, some interesting books and equipment for his lessons, a belly full of food and sweets and now he was going to buy a wand.

A wand! Harry was so excited.

Hagrid took Harry into Ollivanders wand shop, and on first sight he wasn't too impressed. It was a dusty and grey old place, with hardly any light.

Again, Hagrid left to do his own thing.

'Harry!'  
'Harry?'

Harry spun round to find both Draco and Leanna trying to charge through the front door to the shop at the same time. Draco, ever the gentleman stood back to let the red head through, and then walked in, closing the door behind him.

'Oh Harry you haven't written yet! Well I suppose it was only last night! Have you got a way to write anyway? After all it's a month until we start school, we could meet up and go for ice cream! Ooooo, I can't wait to see what wand I get, I wonder if it'll be like my mum's or my dad's! My daddy's' over there, maybe you could meet him!'

Leanna stopped talking to breathe, when she spotted the blonde boy behind her.

'Hi! Do you know too Harry then?' she beamed at the blonde boy.

'Yes, I met him earlier' Draco replied warily eyeing Leanna, he wasn't used to such excitement.

Leanna smiled at both boys and glided up to the counter.

'Hellooooo!' she called.

'Hello, miss, how can I help? Gentlemen' An old greying man addressed the trio softly.

'Hello, we're after wands, we're all first years about to start at Hogwarts' Draco replied.

'Aha, how nice! Well give me a minute and I'll get a few samples!'

Ollivander was gone for only a few minutes when he came back with his arms laden with boxes.

'Here we go, this one for you' he said handing a box to Harry.

'This one for you little miss' he commented as he handed a smaller box to Leanna.

'And this one for you Mr. Malfoy' he said as he handed a dark wooden box to Draco.

Leanna looked shocked when Ollivander called Draco, Malfoy, but quickly forgot as she dug the wand out the box.

All three, swished their wands at the same time, only to blow up part of the counter in front of them.

'Oh no, no, no!' Ollivander cried. 'Maybe not'. He quickly repaired the damage to the table.

He looked thoughtful for a minute switching his glances between the wands and the young faces. 'I've got a good feeling about these wands' he mummered.

He gave the wand Harry was holding to Draco, the wand Draco was holding to Leanna, and the wand Leanna was holding to Harry. Again they waited for each other before swishing the wands. A light breeze filled the shop as all 3 children started glowing a faint gold.

'Aha!' Ollivander clapped his hands in childish glee as the wands joined to their respective magical core.

'We've never had this before, I think you three are going to be friends for a very very long time, regardless of what house you're sorted into, you'll always look out for each other, you _may_ even find others who make you glow like that!.'

Harry, Draco and Leanna was all grinning like loons as they paid and left the shop with their new purchases tucked under their arms.

'Hey, Hagrid said he'd meet me at the inn for a butter beer, but I can't remember where to go or what butter beer is?' Harry looked around trying to locate the Leaky, but to no avail. Instead, with the promise that they'd take him to the inn later, Harry's new friends dragged him away to the magical version of a pet shop and a flying broomstick shop. Harry was awed. THIS is his new favorite shop! Wow! He was going to try flying as soon as he possibly could.

Harry was looking at the brooms for so long he didn't see his new friends sneak out and then back in the shop.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' they chorused together, holding up a golden cage that contained a beautiful white snowy owl.

'What? How'd you know it's my birthday? Wow, thanks, but I can't, it's too much and I haven't known you guys long. Oh god.' Harry was speechless, tears were threatening his eyes again, but he was _not_ going to cry in front of of his peers.

'We know we haven't known you long, but you look like you could do with a friend, when we're not around, besides she wasn't expensive and we both thought you needed a bit of cheering up, you don't look like you've had a very good couple of weeks to be honest'.

Draco and Leanna smiled at Harry, they really liked him and they wanted to look after their new friend and although they hadn't know him for more than a few hours, a connection was there, one they weren't going to let go.

'Well, thanks so much! I'm going to call her Hedwig, what do you think?'

Leanna giggled, 'Perfect'.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the continued support! Like I've said, if you see any mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me, just do it nicely! :) all HPC characters still belong to JKR. Still no slash yet, but I'm going to try and skim through the years, just concentrating on the more interesting bits of the story :) enjoy!

Chapter 7- Letters.

1st August. Draco to Harry.

Hello, Harry, I really enjoyed meeting you yesterday, and I hope you had a great birthday. I hope this letter gets to you, as I wasn't 100% sure if you're staying in the Leaky or not. How are you anyway? What are you up to the rest of the holidays?

Yours, Draco.

1st August. Leanna to Harry.

Hey Harry, you alright? It was awesome seeing you yesterday, you looked much better then when I saw you the other day! Can we meet up at some point before we have to go to school? My daddy can take me to Diagon whenever, so please let me know!

Love, Leanna.

1st August. Harry to Draco.

Hello, Draco, I really enjoyed meeting you too, I had a great day. The best day ever, in fact. Thanks for making it so great for me. Thanks so much for Hedwig too. I think she really likes me, although she keeps biting my fingers. I can send her with this letter so you can get to know her too. I am staying in the Leaky. I'm not allowed to go back to living with my Aunt and Uncle, and to be honest I'd rather live on the streets anyway. Hope to see you soon.

Yours, Harry.

1st August. Harry to Leanna.

Hey Leanna, yeah it was lovely to see you too. I would like to say a big thankyou for yesterday I really loved it, and I love Hegwig too! I feel much better, anyway. I've eaten more these last 2 days then I have in the last month or so, so that probably helped! Yeah, of course we could meet up. I'll tell Draco?

Love, Harry.

5th August. Draco to Harry.

Sorry it took me a few days to reply, my Father has been keeping me really busy and I barely have time to breathe. I'm coming to Diagon on the 8th if you'd like to meet up then, I'll be alone but it's okay if you want to tell Leanna. She's nice, but very excitable, I'm not used to that! Anyway get back to me soon if you want to meet!

Yours, Draco.

6th August. Harry to Draco.

Sorry I didn't reply last night I fell asleep writing back to you. Yeah the 8th is perfect, can you meet me by the ice cream parlor, at 11? The one by the entrance to the Leaky? I'm still not certain where I'm going! See you soon!

Yours, Harry.

6th August. Harry to Leanna.

Hey Leanna, I haven't heard from you in a while, I was wondering if you were okay? Me and Draco are meeting on the 8th at 11, by the ice cream place, and I'd like you to be there if you could! Let me know!

Love Harry.

7th August. Leanna to Harry.

Hey Harry, I'm so sorry I haven't replied! I've not been well so I can't meet you tomorrow, but I should be better in a few days if you could meet then too? I'm so sorry, I can keep the letters going now I can write again! See you soon Harry! Miss you!

Love Leanna.

7th August. Draco to Harry.

Hey, Harry, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at 11. Can't wait.

Yours, Draco.

8th August. Harry to Leanna.

Hey! Hope you feel better soon, I'll pick you up a little something from the sweet shop to make you feel better. Miss you too, but will see you very soon. We can keep writing and arrange another day. You and your dad could always come to the Leaky for dinner? Tom, the barman really likes me. I have no idea why, but he'll even give you discount! Me and Draco are still going to meet today. He likes you, he told me. Although I like him, I have a feeling he's one of the toffee nosed wizards you were talking about the other day. It's okay though, because he's not been horrible about anyone, not even Hagrid, and I just know that Draco doesn't like him much. Anyway, I promise I'll write soon and I'll send you some get well soon sweets with the next letter!

Love Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the support! Still Harry and co, don't belong to me. Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Draco's POV.

'Father, I'm going to Diagon this morning, would you like me to fetch anything for you?'

Draco sat down and faced his Father. Lucius Malfoy, was a intimidating, cold looking wizard, with long blonde hair, and an older version of his sons face, slim and pointy, with high cheekbones and silver grey eyes. He was a handsome man, as was his son, although Draco had softer, more friendlier features, and his hair, wasnot quite so long.

'Why are you going there, son? You went just last week if my memory serves me right?' Lucius looked at his son with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

'Yes, I did, but I want to go do some shopping, plus there's a few things I forgot' Draco replied.

It was no surprise that his son wanted to go shopping, Lucius thought. He always loved shopping with his Mother when he was a boy, and he had more clothes then his female peers. Image was important to the Malfoy's and Draco took it very seriously.

'Yes, fine, go, be back for 7 though, we have guests.'

Draco was usually allowed to go wherever he pleased and always got what he wanted, he was young but fairly responsible. He knew the rules, and he followed them. Most of the time. Draco couldn't wait to see Harry. He knew who Harry was, although he hadn't been told. He had caught a glimpse of Harry's lightning scar while he was laughing. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's friend. Wow.

He didn't want to be his friend for the fame, which he was sure Harry didn't even know about. He wanted to be his friend because he cared for him, in the short time Draco had known Harry, he cared for him and would do anything to keep this friendship going. He wasn't sure if his Father would approve of Harry, as Lucius had a dark and slightly dodgy past, which ironically people believed involved Harry Potter and his parents.

He'd keep it secret for now, and maybe tell his dad another day. He was excited to see his friend again, so nodded his head at his Father and left the room He went to his bedroom, as it had a massive and private fireplace, he used it to floo everywhere, and his parents had ensured it was connected to Diagon Alley, The Ministry Of Magic, and the Parkinson, Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle residences. They were Draco's friends, well, more the Friends of his Parents children. They were alright. Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson were nice enough, but Vincent and Greg, were trolls.

Draco brushed his robes down, and smoothed down his hair. He took a handful of floo powder from the green box by the fireplace, and shouted 'Diagon Alley' as he disappeared into green flames. Within seconds he was walking toward the ice cream parlor. Harry was already there and Draco saw him jump up and hurry towards him. They smiled at each other and started walking back to the table Harry had just abandoned.

'Hey, Draco you okay? I'll get the ice cream, what do you like?'

'I'm fine thanks, you? I'll have chocolate and vanilla with sprinkles please'

'Coming right up!' Harry beamed at Draco and started toward the counter.

He came back 5 minutes later with 2 butter beers. 'I don't know if you like this, but I love it. I tried it with Hagrid the other day, the lady will bring the ice creams shortly, I think she said that anyway. So tell me about you then? I know hardly anything about this world!'

Harry shut his mouth, not that he had any experience with dates, but he was starting to think this sounded like one. He chuckled nervously to himself. Oh well, he thought, can't take it back now!

Draco just smiled. 'Not much to say really, I'm Draco, my Mother and Father are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, We're a well known, wealthy, pureblood family, I don't care about that kind of thing, although I'm expected too. My dad does though, he's proper stuck up at times, and he can be a right ass, but he's okay, he's not evil or anything like that I suppose. Anyway, yeah, I'm more than likely to be in Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts, house of the Snakes, it's where both my Parents were. Ermmm, My favorite colours are blue and green, I love flying, potions and reading and you met my Eagle Owl, Pegasus the other day, my favorite food is pasta and chocolate, not together of course!'

Draco smiled 'Now, I think that's about everything! Your turn Harry'.

Harry blushed, oh dear, what was he going to say!?

'Okay, well there's not much to know about me either, I lived with my muggle Aunt, Uncle and Cousin for 10 years, she was was mum's sister, as my Parents died when I was a baby, I can't remember them at all, I still don't know what they look like, I'll ask Hagrid, I think he was at the school when my parents were there ' he looked thoughtful for a minute, thinking that maybe he could see Lily and James after all.

Harry had a brief look of sadness flit across his face , but wiped it off instantly and carried on talking.

'I didn't go to school, I was kept in the house most of the time, unless I was doing outside chores'

Draco looked shocked, what on earth were chores!? They didn't sound nice whatever they were.

'But I know I like Math and reading' Harry hadn't noticed Draco's look of confusion, so carried on like nothing had happened.

'I don't know much about any of the subjects we'll be doing at school, although I have been reading all my school books while I've been bored, and so far charms and transfiguration seem the best. I found out I was a wizard on my birthday at midnight, the day I met you actually, and Leanna.'

Both Draco and Harry smiled at this. It was a good day they both thought.

'My favorite colours are green and red. I don't really know what food I like, although I know I love fry-ups, especially eggs, and chocolate ice cream! So I suppose they're my favorite food at the moment. I've never flown before, but I would LOVE to try.'

Draco smiled, he could teach Harry, a bit anyway. He knew the perfect place. He's ask him in a letter, less personal then, plus Draco didn't want Harry to see him blush.

'I have no idea what house I'll be in and I don't know if i'll be any good at potions.' Harry stopped talking and took a deep breath, he said most of that in one, not stopping to breathe. It was almost like he was making up lost time for talking. 11 years of silence had done that to him.

Draco smiled and raised his eyebrow 'Gryffindor' he said.

'What?' Harry replied, confusion flitting across his face.

'I think you'll be in Gryffindor, Harry. Your parents were, everyone knows they were. You're famous in our world, I'm surprised Hagrid didn't tell you all this. I don't know much about it to be honest, it's not really my business to know and I don't care that you're famous, I just want to be your friend.' He was rambling and was very shocked at himself. Malfoy's never ramble. Oh Merlin help me! Draco thought.

'Besides, I'm sure the professors will fill you in what happened, no doubt.'

Draco bit his lip, he really hoped Harry didn't mind that he knew more about his past then what he did. He didn't want to loose the only friend he'd made on his own. Hell, it wasn't his fault he knew what happened to Harry, EVERYONE knew about it. Harry wasn't the savoir of the wizarding world for nothing.

All Draco knew, was that a Dark Lord, going by the name of Vodemort had tried to take Harry as a baby, killing both his parents in the process. However, Harry had some sort of protection, and managed to protect himself. He had done something that no one had understood, and from that day on, Voldemort had gone and Harry was left with an odd shaped scar on his forehead.

'Yes, I'm sure they will, Draco. I know you don't care that I'm famous, not that I know I am, I don't know why that is. But you knew me, before you knew who I was, even if it was for only a few hours' He chuckled.

'Hang on, how did you know who I was anyway, I never told you, I don't think? Did I?'

'No, Harry' Draco said laughing, he exhaled in relief, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath.

'When we saw each other last, you started to laugh at something, and when you laughed, you shook your head which made your fringe move. I saw the scar and knew right away who you were, it was sometime after we got out wands.'

'Oh right' Harry said smoothing down his fringe. 'No wonder the barman at the Leaky likes me so much! I just want to be normal, I don't suppose you know of any magic spell to get rid of scars? I've never liked this damn thing.'

Draco shook his head, he had a feeling that that particular scar wouldn't be able to be removed.

The boys had been talking for hours, they had eaten their ice creams and ordered a second one each. Draco had taken Harry through quidditch, the wizard flying game, and many other wizard games and hobbies. He took Harry around to all his favorite shops and then to the shops that he knew had caught Harry's eye. After buying so much, Draco had to call for one of his house-elf's to help carry the bags.

'DOBBY!' he shouted making Harry jump.

Harry peeped around Draco and saw a little green elf with huge eyes staring at him.

'Yes Master Draco, what can Dobby help with. I is able to do anything Master wants!'

'Just help with these bags please, in fact, take them home for me, I'm hungry, so Harry and I are going for something to eat. If I need you, I'll call you'

'Of course Master Draco, Dobby is hearing you, wherever you are!'

With that the little elf Dobby vanished into thin air.

'Err, what was that Draco? Why was he wearing an old pillow case, that's not cool'

'Harry, Dobby is a house elf, they live to serve us, and they don't do so well if they don't have a Mistress or a Master to boss them around. I don't know why, but that's just how it is. Some people don't treat them very well, but house elves will punish themselves if they do something wrong, whether they're told to or not. I'm not mean to my elf, neither is my Mother, my Dad sometimes is, depending on his mood. They're not allowed clothes as that means they're free, and don't have a master, it's the biggest punishment of all to give an elf clothes, they'll be very insulted, and will cry and scream at you to let them stay.'

'Oh, weird.' Harry replied, it really was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Draco looked into Harry's face, looking for signs of discomfort, he found none, but saw confusion. He chuckled.

'Come on Harry I'm starving, this place over his does great pasta and the best chocolate cake in the world!'

After eating, Draco had to say goodbye to Harry. It was nearly 7 and he promised his dad he's be home.

'I had a wonderful day Harry, I'll try come again next week or something. Write yeah?'

'Thanks to you too, Draco! Yeah I'll write!'

They smiled awkwardly at each other before going their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to say another thanks to everyone that's followed my story so far! I hope you're enjoying it, as I've said I know there's no slash yet , but there will be as soon as everyone is old enough! It's going to be so awkward to write so any suggestions on wording, etc, would be great! J.K still owns all characters apart from Leanna, she's mine! And the plot which is also mine! Please review if you can! I would like to know how I'm doing! :D

Chapter 9- Nearly school!

For the next few days, Harry, Draco and Leanna had to settle for just sending letters to each other. Draco was busy, Leanna was just getting over being ill and Harry was bored, so so bored! He had read everything, without understanding much, all his school books and the extras he'd picked up at the bookshop, he understood magic a lot better now, but it didn't stop him from still being really bored. He couldn't practice any spells, not that he wanted to risk blowing up his room anyway. Hagrid had been to see him a few times, although they were only short visits as he was busy setting up Hogwarts for the new year.

He wanted his friends.

Almost as if the wish fairies heard him, he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants run past his door, and then run back again. They stopped, and before he could get up and see what the noise was about, Leanna and Draco came barging through the door.

Harry was standing there shocked before his face broke out into a grin.

'Harrrrryyyyyy!' Leanna squealed as she threw herself into Harry's arms. He stood there as stiff as a board for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't used to being touched and to start with he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, he soon decided he liked friendly human contact.

'Hello Lea, it's nice to see you too!'

She let go of Harry and let him go to Draco, they gave each other an awkward boy hug and stepped apart from each other.

'Thank God you're here, I thought I was going to die of boredom!'

'Who's God?' asked Draco, confused at Harry's choice of words.

'It's a muggle thing, Draco, it's like me and you saying oh Merlin, don't forget Harry didn't grow up around magic' Leanna looked proud of herself, she has never been able to tell anyone anything like that in her life.

Draco shrugged and smiled.

'Not that I'm complaining, but what are you two doing here? I thought we were meeting up next week or something?'

'Oh no Harry, you didn't think we'd leave you up here alone for that long did ya? We were talking over letter and decided to surprise you. Tom recognised us as being your friends so he told us where to find you, which was lucky otherwise we'd still be knocking on doors now' Leanna almost couldn't contain her excitement, it was spilling over and infecting the two boys with her cheerfulness.

'So what did you want to do Harry? Neither of us knew if you'd be bored with the shops, so we have bought some games and such, so we could stay here, if you wanted to of course'

Harry noticed then, how well spoken Draco was, he dotted his i's and crossed his t's, Harry thought with a smile. He didn't mind, it made up for his total lack of properness, he knew he was lazy, but didn't really care. No one else seemed to mind it.

'Oh Merlin' he said to everyone's amusement. 'I need to get out of here! There's a playing field not far from here, we could go there and i'll teach you some muggle games!'

Harry didn't really know how to play, but he knew the basics from the stolen cartoon days he got when the muggles left him at home alone.

Neither Draco or Leanna had known that this place existed, it was tucked away down a little alley. But it was beautiful, a huge green field, with flowers everywhere and a cool and icy looking river streaming through the middle. It was like something from a fairly tale. Harry had found a little shop down Diagon Alley that sold enchanted muggle goods, he had no idea what they were going to do, but bought a football, some tennis rackets and balls and a Frisbee anyway.

Turns out the equipment had a mind of it's own, they played for a while, then they spent ages chasing the ball when it grew wings and started to fly away, the Frisbee sprouted legs and ran off before launching itself in to some poor mans head. The trio shouted their apologizes trying to hold in the laughter that racked their bodies.

After hours of tiring fun they collapsed onto the floor and dug out the food Draco and Leanna had bought.

'Merlin, if my Father saw me act so rougeish, i'd be locked in my room for a week!' Draco was pink in the face, and spoke mournfully, although he was smiling and had a twinkle in his eye. He'd never had so much fun, who cares if he was sweating and covered in mud and grass stains, it may not be proper, but hell it was a laugh!

Harry looked concerned, but when the food came up he forgot all about it and started to dig in. The food was delicious and the three of them ate and ate, until there was nothing left. They lay back, content and shaded their eyes from the sun.

'I don't want to go home' Leanna said with a sigh. 'I don't get to see anyone when I go home'.

'Well I'm not allowed to leave Diagon, but you're more than welcome to come here and meet me whenever you want' Harry said with a smile. 'I love it when you come here, I've had the best time of my life, I'm so glad I met you both, you're my first friends and it's been awesome. '

Harry spoke quietly, he hadn't told anyone about his severe lack of friends, but his words were so sincere that Draco frowned and blushed, tapping Harry on the shoulder and Leanna linked her arm through Harry's a let out a small sob.

'You're a great friend Harry, we'll always be here for you won't we Draco? Even when we get older and go different ways, even if we all get sorted into different houses at school, we'll always be here for each other, even Ollivander said we'd stick together.'

The boys nodded in agreement. They knew what was coming. Draco knew he would have to act like his Father at school. Leanna knew that she and Draco couldn't be friends if she ended up in Hufflepuff. They both knew Harry would get a lot of unwanted attention. But no matter what they had to publicly act like, they knew that nothing would tear them apart.

The day sadly, came to a close and they all said their goodbyes.

'It's okay Harry, we'll be back won't we Draco, we'll come up with an awesome plan and we'll have a wicked time!' She gave the boys one last hug and strolled away to meet her dad, she turned round once and waved before she got lost in the departing crowd.

'So, Draco, until next time then' Harry laughed. They done the awkward hug again and smiled at each other.

'Until next time Harry.'


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to try and make Draco kinder at school, but then someone is going to have to take on his mean-ness! Don't know who yet, so that'll be a surprise! JK still owns HP! Plus, I'm not sure which brooms are which, so I'm going to make it up, although the brooms are mentioned in the books/films/internet. A shooting star is the best, a moon trimmer is second best, a cleansweep is third best, a flame thrower is forth best and an oak shaft 79 is first broom invented, so not too great as it's old! The nimbus 2000 and 2001, and the firebolt, haven't been invented yet, but they'll be the best ones in following chapters!

Chapter 10- Only seventy two hours to go!

Harry woke up with a start. Hedwig was sat on his pillow pecking his face urgently. He swatted her away and noticed that there were two letters attached to her leg. Ooo replies already!

Harry had sent Leanna and Draco letters just hours before telling them that he couldn't go to Hogwarts. They went a little something like this:

Dear Lea and Draco.

I'm so sorry but I don't think I can see you anymore. I can't go to Hogwarts because I'm not a wizard and I can't do anything. I'll use my money and hide in the muggle world somewhere. I can't do this, oh hell, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. I've never been to school, what if everyone hates me? Maybe I'll see you soon, don't try to find me please.

All my love Harry.

P.s I'm keeping Hedwig, and my wand, no, not my wand you can have it. Actually yes, oh I don't know. Bye.

The reply he recieved went a bit like this:

Harry.

Don't be a bloody idiot. You're not going anywhere, we will hunt you down. Don't think we can't because we can, and we will and then you'll feel like a fool, won't you? We will be over to take you out at 9, so be ready.

With love, Draco and Leanna.

P.s We have Pegasus and Tobias (Lea's exciteable brown fluff-ball owl, you've not met him yet!) at your window, if you try and run they will stop you, and so will Hedwig, she's on our side with this and we bribed her with bacon and owl treats.

Harry panicked and then smiled. He wanted to cry, what had he ever done to deserve these two? He looked at his clock and realized he had 15 minutes to shower and get dressed. He was ready by 9.10 and when he came out the bathroom, Draco and Leanna were sat on his bed. He jumped and fell back into the doorway.

'We said don't be late' Draco smirked, 'I was going to come and find you 10 minutes ago, that would of been embarrasing wouldn't it?'

Leanna laughed loudly as she walked over to Harry and helped him up.

'He would off seen you NAKED Harry, that would of been funny, and horrible, but mostly funny!' she was shaking with laughter, and Harry and Draco grinned at her mirth.

'Right Harry, we asked Hagrid if it was okay to do something outside of Diagon today, he's fine with it as long as we stick to the pre-planned route'

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'It's a surprise silly!' Leanna cried, skipping ahead. 'You're going to loveeee it!'

'What is it?' Harry repeated.

'You'll see' said Draco with a grin.

'What is it?' Harry pestered

'We won't go if you don't shut up stupid' Draco said, in his Father's trademark stern voice.

Harry ducked his head, he didn't like being told of, regardless if it's a joke or not. Leanna linked arms with him and Draco slung his arm round Harry's shoulder, He perked up and grinned, he couldn't wait to see what his friends had planned for him! He hoped it was something active, he hadn't been out for a day and a half and he needed to stretch his legs.

They approached a fireplace.

'We're taking the floo network Harry, it's where you step into green fire and end up in another place.' He thought that that was most simple way of explaining something so complicated and intricate.

Harry looked green. Oh hell...

'Right, take some of this powder, and follow my lead' Draco comanded.

He scooped a handful of floo powder into his hand, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder around his feet and green fire erupted all around him, he shouted 'Ministry fields!' as he vanished from sight

'What the hell was that? Where has he gone! Is he okay, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Lea, I don't like this!'

Harry had gone into hysterics, Leanna tried to calm him down, by smoothing his hair and cooing into his ear.

'Remember, he said it take you somewhere else, it's a lot quicker and safer than a car, he's fine, and he's waiting for us the other side, he's fine Harry, I promise, okay? Just do what he did and he'll be there waiting for you, trust me.'

Harry tried breathing and calmed down slowly. He counted to 10, opened his eyes and nodded his head slowly. He scooped some powder and stepped into the empty fireplace.

'Well here goes!'

He followed Draco's lead and shouted 'Ministry fields' as he threw the powder at his shoes. He went up in flames and before he knew it, Draco had his arms wrapped round Harry, who was lying undignified on the floor.

'I heard you panicking Harry, the connection was still open, and will be until Lea comes through. You have a rotten mouth on you don't you?' Draco grinned and brushed Harry's clothes down. 'I told you it'll be okay, and I was right, I'm always right, you should listen to me more!'

Just then Leanna came through the fire, landing neatly on her feet, she wiped a bit of soot off her face and smiled.

'I'll never, ever get bored of floo'ing, I can't wait to be able to apparate!' she said as she gathered Harry up in her arms, she was only eleven, but had already became a mother hen to Harry and Draco.

'See I told you it wasn't so bad!' she laughed and linked arms with both boys as they started to walk away.

'So where are we? I think I deserve to know, as I've just been through hell and my heart is still beating as if it's going to explode out of my chest!'

'We're going to teach you to fly Harry, both Lea and I, have grown up flying, so we want to teach you before we get to school, so you might have a head start in something' Harry could tell Draco was getting excited, it showed in his voice and pink dots appeared on his cheeks. Draco loved flying!

'Oh wow.' Harry breathed, he was ecstatic, he couldn't wait!

'Right, so anyway, we're at the ministry of magic, it's a room that's not really outside, even though it looks like it is, the walls and ceiling are enchanted, and these fields are basically for kids like us, who want to fly, but can't at home, due to being surrounded by muggles, or in an area where we could be spotted by accident, over there...' he pointed to a fat, balding man, ' is the healer, in case you hurt yourself, and those...' he pointed to three stern looking witches, 'are the chaperones, or supervisors or whatever, they stop you from playing if you hurt each other or act like idiots.'

Draco took the three of them to a messy looking shed.

'I come here a lot so I have a broom here already and a broom at home, my Father works quite high up in the ministry so he pulled some strings to let me keep it locked here, under magic. My broom is a shooting star, of course, they don't have many here as idiot kids ruin them but they normally have a few cleansweeps, if you get here early enough'.

Leanna walked into the shed and came out with two battered looking brooms. 'Cleansweeps! A bit well used, but still in working condition, I think!'

Harry grinned and took one, as Draco went further into the shed and came out with his shiny, new and very expensive looking shooting star.

He looked smug, but winked at the two who were staring open mouthed at his broom.

'Right let's start then! Lay your broom on the floor on your right hand side, hold your hand out over it and shout UP!'

Leanna had already done it, she had known for years but went along with it for Harry's sake.

It happened on the first try, the broom shot up and neatly landed in Harry's hand. He looked excited and chuffed.

'Ooo Draco, Harry looks like he could be a natural!' Leanna squealed.

They both showed Harry how to mount and kick off and before they knew it they were flying around the field at break neck speed and chasing each other round the pitch. Harry nearly fell off twice for getting too cocky and trying to go to fast, but each time his friends were there to keep him on his broom.

'Can we play that quidditch game Draco? I can remember the rules and how to play from what you told me the other week! This is amazing! I love flying! Do we fly at school? Oh I hope so!' Harry was chattering on and on, making his friends chuckle. He flew closer to them, making it easier for them to hear him.

'Afraid we can't this time Harry, it's almost time to go, we've been here for nearly five hours! You must be starving, I know I am!'

Harry looked disappointed, but nodded his head.

'I promise we'll come back in the holidays though okay?' Draco and Leanna both looked at Harry. They loved seeing him smile and they done everything they could to get him to do it more, they both saw the sadness in his eyes sometimes and they both wanted to get rid of it completely.

They landed their brooms and stored them back into the shed, Draco carefully placing his back into it's allocated place.

They walked slowly back to the fireplace they came from and one by one floo'ed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

'Hey Tom!' Harry shouted, when he saw the ever present barman. 'Can my friends stay for food please?' Harry looked at the duo behind him 'Are you able to stay or do you have to go?'

'No, no. We can stay, my daddy is picking me up from here at 5, and Draco has to be home for 6 right?' Leanna faced Draco, and he nodded in agreement.

'So we got ages!'

'Mr Potter, would you like me to send food up to your room or are you going to eat down here?' Tom asked.

'Upstairs please, we'll go up now, we like everything! he said as he sprinted up the stairs, his friends hot on his heels.

They all settled down on Harry's bed and tucked into the spread Tom has prepared for them.

Again, Harry had had the best day with his friends and he'd never been so happy in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support! HPC still don't belong to me bla bla blaaa!

Chapter 11- The Hogwarts Express.

It was the first day of September and the first day of Hogwarts. Harry woke early, and got ready with time to spare, he felt he was too nervous to eat, but chewed on a piece of toast anyway. He waited impatiently for Hagrid to come collect him, and felt like he was waiting forever. Eventually, Harry heard the stomp of Hagrid's huge feet, and his huge shadow pause outside the Inn door.

'See you later Tom, thanks for letting me stay here, it's been lovely, the food is great, and I'll recommend it!' Harry approached Tom and held out his hand, for a shake. Tom grasped his hand and said:

'No worries Harry it's been a pleasure having you, please, feel free to come back whenever you please!'

Harry felt a bit of a pang of sadness as he left the pub, it had been his home for the last month or so and he was going to sorely miss it.

'Alright 'Arry? Yer ready for this?' Hagrid said as he gathered Harry into a bear hug. They went behind the Inn, the same way they went when they went into Diagon Alley, and waiting for them was a motorbike with a side cab. It was the biggest bike Harry had ever seen in his life, I suppose it would have to be, Harry thought. With a driver like Hagrid, a normal bike would of buckled under his sheer weight.

Harry got into the cab as Hagrid mounted the bike and within minutes, they were in the air. Hagrid hit an invisibility button as they soared across muggle London. Tom, being a wizard himself had shrunk Harry's trunk so he could carry it to school with ease. It would become normal size again when they reached the train. Hedwigs cage was balanced on his lap, with a very unhappy owl inside. Before long they had landed in a secluded area not far from Kings Cross Station. Hagrid walked Harry to the barrier and handed him a gold and silver ticket.

'This will take yer onto platform 9 and 3/4, the 'Ogwarts express goes from there, yer need ter be on the platform by 11 or the train will go without yer. Hurry now! And Good luck 'Arry, see you soon!' Harry glanced around, and when he looked round to reply to Hagrid, he had disappeared.

'Oh crap' Harry muttered, he hadn't a single clue where the platform was. There was a platform nine, and a platform ten, but no in-between platform. Dammit! Harry thought, it's not here is it?

Harry had almost given up, no way was he going to ask a guard, the man would think he's totally bonkers. He was was just turning to head back out the station when he saw a large red headed family, with similar trunks to his own, gathering around the wall between the two platforms.

'Come on Fred! We haven't got all day! The train leaves in 10 minutes! George! Oh bloody hell where's he gone now? Ronald, have you got Pepper? George! Get here NOW! And put your wand anyway Ron, there's muggles present'!

Wand! Harry was sure he heard the word wand! YES! He was saved!

The red headed mother was red in the face trying to gather her brood together, the boys named Fred and George had approached from behind the pillar. They were identical twins with cheeky smiles and twinkly blue eyes.

'Excuse me miss?' Harry politely approached the redheaded women. 'I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, I need to get on to 9 and 3/4'

'Of course dear, just follow the twins, you have to run, right into the wall, sounds odd I know but it'll work.'

The twins ran into the wall and disappeared. Harry took a run up and followed suite. He closed his eyes tightly as he approached the wall. And when he opened them again he was staring at a bright red, very large steam engine. There was so much steam that Harry couldn't see much, but the twins had grabbed his arms and steered him up the platform.

'Hello Harry' they said together. Harry was shocked. And a bit creeped out.

'We know who you are' said George, or it could've been Fred, Harry didn't know.

'You should learn to cover your head if you want to stay hidden' said the other twin.

'Yeah you should, but not to panic, you're with us now' they said together.

Weird, thought Harry. I've been here two minutes and already I'm managed to find the strangest pair.

Harry was ushered onto the train and found an empty compartment. The twins had told him to find them if he needed help. Leanna and Draco both said they'd see Harry on the express. He couldn't see them on the platform, but then again he couldn't really see anyone.

'Hey mate, is anyone sitting here?' One of the freckle faced, red headed boys opened the door of Harry's compartment. 'All the others are taken now and my brothers won't let me share with them, they're plotting something and I dread to think what it is' he frowned.

'Course you can. You're Fred and George's brother aren't you?' Harry said to the newcomer. 'I saw you with them on the other side of the wall, your mum helped me get on here.'

'Yeah that's right, I'm Ron Weasley anyway' he held out his hand for Harry to shake.

'Harry Potter' said Harry, taking Ron's hand.

'Wow, Harry Potter, The Harry Potter? Have you got the, the ummmm...thing?' He gestured to his forehead and Harry smiled and lifted up his fringe.

'Well nice to meet you anyway Harry, thanks for letting me share with you'. Ron blushed. At that moment the train lurched and started to move, Ron threw his hand out of the window and waved to his Mother who was waving frantically at the moving train.

The boys talked randomly for a while, Harry spoke about muggles and Ron spoke about his large family and his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

Harry was eager to learn anything about the world of magic and got Ron to talk about anything that involved a magic wand and strange creatures. He laughed when he was told about the gnomes that infested the garden's of witches and wizards.

'Do you have a pet Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, a snowy white owl, Hedwig, she's in another part of the train with all the other owls, do you have an owl?

'No, not an owl, at Rat. Pepper, he had a girlfriend Salt, but she died a year ago, they were my brothers' but they got bored of them pretty soon, so gave them to me, he's okay, pretty boring though'.

The food trolley came round and Harry wanted to try everything. Ron shook his head and declined, taking out a few squashed sandwiches from his pocket. Harry wasn't selfish, and clicking on that Ron didn't have much money, shared his goodies with his new friend. It wasn't long before the doors opened again and Draco and Leanna came into the small compartment. Draco was wheeling Leanna's trunk and was about to hoist it up into the bag rack about his head, when he stopped still and glared at Ron.

'Weasley' he greeted with a sneer. 'Harry, a Weasley? Seriously?' Ron glared back.

'Shove off Malfoy' he replied.

'Hey, shut it both of you. You obviously know each other, and I don't care if you're not friends, I like the both of you, so Draco sit down and apologize and Ron, please don't tell him to shove off, it's not nice. Hey Leanna, how're you?' He stood up and embraced his friend warmly. He gave Draco a hug and a questioning look as he sat back down.

'Long story Harry.' Draco said as he got comfortable in his seat and helped himself to a chocolate frog. 'I can't stay here for long as I promised Pansy and Blaise I'd sit with them. Leanna was with me, and we looked for you earlier but we couldn't find you.'

Lea had linked her arm through Harry's and nuzzled into his neck. 'Missed you' she said softly.

'Missed you too, Lea'

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while eating Harry's food supply, they spoke occasionally, when they pulled out the card that came from the chocolate frogs and compared them with the others.

'Anyway, got to go. Harry, Leanna, Weasley' Draco stood up and nodded his head at the trio. 'See you at school, you have to get changed into your robes soon as it won't be long before we're there!' he smiled at Harry one last time and took his leave, slamming the door closed behind him.

'He's right, you know. I think we'll be there in about half hour' said Leanna standing up and getting her case down. She took out her new Hogwarts robes and slung them over the clothes she was wearing. Harry noticed she was all in black, which was odd for her as she was somewhat, an eccentric dresser. He and Ron followed suite and donned their robes and school shoes before sitting back down and finishing their mini feast.

As Leanna predicted, half an hour later they pulled up to a rather large and handsome castle. They were ushered off the train by Hagrid and after he and Harry embraced quickly, the first years were told to get into one of the many boats that dotted the black, inky looking river. Harry, Leanna, Ron and another three boys and one girl that the trio didn't know climbed into a boat and automatically started sailing across the water.

As they neared the castle, Harry held Leanna's hand, and whispered to her. 'Here's to a new beginning.'


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the follows! Only the plot and Leanna belong to me. The rest is Miss Rowling's! Enjoy!

Chapter 12- The sorting!

All the first years were greeted by a stern looking old witch.

'Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Master.'

The young boys and girls just looked at her, none of them daring to put a foot out of line. She was scary looking.

'This evening will start by sorting you into your respective houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When you get sorted, you can not change house, but the sorting hat will put you into the house that is best for you and your personality. Your classmates will be your family and the castle will be your home. Show respect, study hard and be kind to your peers and you shall be fine. Now, I will lead you into the hall to be sorted, you will go to the table of your house and wait until the sorting is finished, then the feast will begin!'

Draco had left his friends for a minute to find Harry and Leanna, he was annoyed to find them with Weasley, but he didn't say anything to keep Harry happy. If Harry liked him then he's have to like him too. He gave them both a comforting hug.

'Remember, no matter what houses we're in, we'll always be friends, good luck' he smiled at his friends at walked back to where Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting. They saw Draco's unusual show of affection, but let it slip, they never questioned Malfoy.

They were led into the hall and waited in line to be called. The rest of the students were waiting patiently to welcome their new house members. Professor McGonagall stood waiting with a long scroll in her hand.

'When you're name is called, sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, it will shout the house you will belong to. Good luck!' she gave the first years a comforting smile.

'ABBOTT HANNAH-HUFFLEPUFF! The Hufflepuff table cheered, while the rest of that hall applauded politely.

ABRAMS LEO- SLYTHERIN! This time the Slytherin table erupted into loud cheering.

The professor called out each name and the first years got sorted one by one.

GRANGER HERMIONE-RAVENCLAW!

GRIFFIN LEANNA-GRYFFINDOR!

GOYLE GREGORY-SLYTHERIN!

GIBBS PENNY-RAVENCLAW!

LONGBOTTOM NEVILLE-GRYIFFINDOR!

LOVEGOOD LUNA-GRYFFINDOR!

MALFOY DRACO-SLYTHERIN!

PARKINSON PANSY-SLYTHERIN!

POTTER HARRY!- The hall went quiet suddenly and Harry blushed and slowly shook his head. Dammit, he thought there goes my peace and the only chance I had at normality. He smiled shyly and took a seat on the rickity old stool. It was surprisingly sturdy, and fairly comfortable.

'Hmmm, hello. You're a hard one to place aren't you. Clever, Loyal, Brave and Ambitious! I had a hard time placing your friend Mr Malfoy too, you both show a lot of the same qualities. Anyway...'

GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted, causing the red and gold table to shout and cheer more loudly than they ever had. They got the celebrity. The whole house was chuffed.

'WE GOT POTTER' shouted one of the twins, ruffling Harrys hair and scooting over on the bench to make room for the pint size 'hero'.

Draco felt a pang of sadness, he wanted Harry with him. Slytherin and Gryffindor were natural rivals. What were they going to do? He wouldn't mind, but his Father would. He had an important 'Malfoy Image' to uphold. The Lions and Snakes were never friends. Ever.

He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting, but cheered and clapped in the right places. He was in his own dream world. As the last one to be sorted, Blaise noticed Draco's lack of enthusiasm for him when he sat down. He knew a bit about his relationship with Harry and that ginger girl, but thought nothing of it. Draco was friends with whomever he wished and Blaise didn't question his choice in befriending Harry Potter. Blaise was a loyal friend and would befriend Harry at his first chance. He would also do what he could to keep Draco's secret from his Father. He may be young but loyalty was a big thing to the Zambini family, and his loyalties lay with the younger Malfoy. Not the Elder.

Well this was going to be awkward, Blaise thought. Hopefully not for long. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's as friends? Unheard of, but not dis allowed. He would make it work. For Draco's sake. He had charm and he would use it. It would work, wouldn't it? Hmmm.

AN: A short chapter, I know. But will make the next ones longer! (i hope). :) please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the support! HP still belongs to JK! I'm going to try and do Harry and Draco's seven years at Hogwarts in parts. I don't want to ramble on, and take years to write each year. Enjoy! :D

Chapter thirteen- First year- part one.

After the feast and the Headmasters speech of welcome in the great hall, the first years were shown to their common rooms straight away. Harry and Lea stuck together, but they didn't have time to even say goodnight to Draco, they caught each others' eyes and smiled at each other, mouthing 'night'. It was the best they were going to get. Draco and his Slytherin friends were lead down towards the dungeons and Harry and Lea plus the other new Gryffindor's were led up towards the biggest tower. All the first years' were shocked to find that the staircases moved, with them on it and they ended up on the other side of the hallway. Some tripped and fell to the amusement of some of the older students. The prefect, who happened to be Ron's older brother Percy, waited impatiently for the stairs to move the first years' back in the right direction.

'Please follow me and keep up.' Percy repeated.

'My brother is a pompous tosser sometimes, just ignore him. Everyone else does.' Ron muttered to Harry. Harry chuckled. How Percy ever dealt with his twin brothers, Harry would never know.

'Right, gather round!' Percy cleared his throat. 'This is the Fat Lady. You need a password to get it and it will change every week. You need to remember it, or you'll be locked out until someone else comes along. You must NOT give the password to anyone who isn't in your house. Understood?' The group nodded.

'The password for this week is Godric. Keep it safe!' The portrait swung open and the group followed the prefect through.

'This is the common room, it's for all years. The boys dorms are up the left hand stairs and the girls' are the right, the boys are not to go into the girls dorms and vice versa, they will be your rooms for your entire time here so treat them respectfully. Tomorrow we will be showing you around the castle so you know where your classrooms are, et cetera. You will also get your timetables, so make sure you have the correct equipment to go into lessons with. Breakfast is eight to nine, and lessons start at nine fifteen. Lunch is twelve to one and dinner is six thirty until seven thirty. You need to be in the tower by eight, and in your dorms by nine. Any rule breaking will loose points for your house and any good work you will gain them, we all want to win the house cup, so do try and behave! Anyway, it's late. Dorms now please. Goodnight!'

The first years' let out a small cheer as Percy disappeared up to his own dorm. There were mutterings of 'Pillock', 'Toff' and 'Idiot' as the crowd dispersed.

'Hell, he droned on a bit din't he! Oi you, you're his brother eh? Unlucky mate.' A young boy with a mop of brown hair and an Irish accent approached Harry and Ron, he patted the redhead sympathetically on the arm. 'Looks like I'm sharing a dorm with you guys. Harry, Ronald, Neville, Dean and me, Seamus, nice to meet y'all.'

The three boys made their way up to their dorm and claimed the three beds that weren't already claimed.

'Hey, I'm Dean' a voice said, Dean had dark mocha skin, big brown eyes and short, curled hair cut short to his head.

'He's Neville, he's a bit shy' Dean said, pointing to the round faced boy who was sat on the bed nearest the door. He waved.

'Well I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Seamus,' Harry introduced himself to his new room mates. He noticed that his trunk had been bought up, and everything put away in the draws and on the desk. Harry saw that all the other boys had pictures of their family in frames, he didn't. Thinking about it, Harry realized he didn't remember ever having a photo taken, and he'd never seen one of his parents. He'll ask Hagrid next time he saw him. He got dressed quickly, making sure that no one saw his tiny, bony body. He had some scars that didn't heal well and he was really self conscious of them. He'd gained weight over the last month, due to the excessive amount Leanna, Draco and Tom made him eat, but it still wasn't enough to be normal. At least he didn't look ill anymore, Harry thought.

He climbed into bed, as did his room mates and joined in with the conversation between, Ron, Dean and Seamus. Neville appeared to be listening but he didn't say much.

'Don't be such a twat mate, no way in hell are the Cannons better than the Wolves' Seamus glared at Ron.

Dean laughed. 'There both shite teams, deal with it!'

He got a double glare by two very red faced boys.

'So, has anyone here actually tried a bogey flavored bean'? Harry asked innocently, peering at his dorm mates through his hair. 'I heard someone mention it earlier but thought they must be lying. They don't exist do they?'

Aha, Harry thought. There were all stupid enough to be diverted from quidditch to sweets, but unfortunately now they were arguing about what the most horrid bean flavor was.

Oh hell, though Harry, tonight's going to be a long one.

Harry woke up bang on seven. It took him a moment to remember when he was, but as he climbed out of bed he noticed all the sweet wrappers from the night before all over the floor. He trod carefully, careful not to wake anyone, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He stood in the shower for ages, just enjoying the warmth the water gave him, before drying and dressing and headed back to the room.

The others had just woken up and were frantically grabbing towels and clothes and rushing to the showers. They didn't have long until breakfast and no one wanted to be late on the first day. Fifteen minutes later saw five very messy boys heading down to the great hall. Harry waited and walked down with them. He always looked messy, no matter how long he spent on his appearance. Harry suddenly though of Draco. He missed him, and he missed Leanna. He wondered if he should of waited for her in the common room, whoops he thought, she's gonna be mad at me. He sighed, oh well.

Draco had woken up at half six. Perfect he thought, I'll have the showers all to myself, with a smug grin he got out of bed and went for a long hot shower, he dried off and spent ten minutes styling his hair in his own personal mirror. Fist impressions always help, he thought as he smoothed his hair and robes down one last time. He waited for his friends in the common room, and they were just on time for breakfast. He spotted Harry and Lea as he walked through the door, they were both obviously looking out for him and they both waved discreetly before turning back to their food. He missed them, purely because they were right there, but he couldn't act with them the way he normally would.

After breakfast the day went quickly, they were shown the classrooms for their lessons: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Astronomy, and after they were shown the greenhouses that were used for Herbology. Next they were shown the quidditch pitch and where the brooms are stored and lastly they were shown the classrooms that they would be using in later years.

'As you know from Professor Dumbledore's speech last night, the forest in strictly forbidden and you mustn't fly without a teacher present, unless you're third year or above' McGonagall peeped over her glasses to make sure the students were paying attention. They were. She was giving the grand tour, a job she enjoyed immensely.

Harry, Leanna, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Ron stuck together throughout the day. Not many people noticed that first year lions and snakes were mixing, the newbies never really get much attention paid to them and people were generally leaving Harry alone. The small group didn't care either way, they were having a laugh with each other, becoming firm friends. Even Draco and Ron were getting along. Draco worried that his Father would find out, but so far no one had informed him that his son was friends with Harry potter and a Weasley . He still acted the way he was 'supposed' to, most of the time, walking around like he owned the place. No one would cross eleven year old Draco Malfoy. Only a select few people knew Draco, the rest knew Malfoy.

Harry thought that he was going to continually feel jealous of Blaise and Pansy, as they spent much more time with Draco then what he could. He thought that they'd make Draco stop seeing him and that their friendship would dwindle and eventually die. They only really got to see each other in some of the classes they shared and after dinner, and that was only minutes at a time, but he had never been more wrong.

Over the next few months, strong friendships were formed. The first years were getting along with their studies well and although some were struggling with the work load, their peers helped them and the teachers helped put together study groups, consisting of first and second years, so that everyone had the chance to improve. They enjoyed their first Halloween ball, mingling with each other behind masks, which made flirting much easier. The young boys drooled over the older girls and the younger girls fell in love with the older males.

Before they knew it, Christmas had come upon them. The professors had taken the first and second years, to the local village of Hogsmeade over previous weekends to help with Christmas shopping. Harry, Draco and Leanna enjoyed these weekends out, and used them to sneak some time together. Acting the way they did over the summer holidays. All three of them, including Blaise and Ron were staying at the castle for Christmas. Pansy wanted to but she had to travel to The States to see her wrinkly old Grandmother. She had whined and pleaded with her parents, but to no avail. She decided to ignore her parents letters for the next few weeks, but they soon got bored and told her if she carried it on, she'd get none of her gifts. She replied immediately.

There wasn't many students staying over the holidays, but the castle had been decked out to the nine's. Tree's with pretty lights were everywhere, fairies flew close to the ceilings, leaving trails of silver and gold dust behind them, the knight amours were charmed to sing and fake snow fell from the enchanted roofs. It was beautiful. Harry and his friends were the only first years left, but two second year Ravenclaws, five other Gryffindor's in different years, including the twins, their friend Lee, Percy and some stuck up seventh year and two six year Huflepuff's also stayed. Most of the professors, including Hagrid and the Headmaster were still there too. They ate on the same table for meals and generally got on with their own thing. Most of the people left in the castle, including the adults, participated in snowball fights and other snow wars. They stayed up late and played games by the fire, drinking butterbeer and eating as much chocolate as possible.

Harry woke up on Christmas morning to a pile of gifts at the end of his bed. He grinned widely, his smile lighting up his face.

'Presents? Oh Merlin, Ron! Wake up!' he hopped out of bed and shook Ron awake. He remembered Lea was asleep in Neville's bed and woke her up by bashing her in the face with a pillow. They spoke about it being against the rules last night, but decided to do it anyway. Turns out, girls can get into the boys' dorm, but the boys' are unable to get into the girls' one, they all thought it was odd, but didn't dwell on it for too long.

Harry had never got a Christmas gift before, he was so excited, and eager to start opening them. He got showered and got dressed in record timing, carefully placing his gifts into a backpack, and made Ron and Lea do the same.

'I thought it would be nice to open them with Blaise and Draco, too.' He explained as they were loading their gifts into bags.

As they were on the way to the dungeons, it turned out the Slytherin's had the same idea, and were on their way up to the town to meet the Gryffindor's in their tower. Again, they were breaking rules, but again, no one actually cared.

Instead, they made their way to the great hall and set a fire in the massive fire place, they grabbed some food and Christmas crackers off the table and settled down in a cosy huddle in front of the hearth.

One by one they starting opening the gifts that they had gotten form each other, and many hugs and kisses later (mainly from Lea) they opened ones from their families. Harry received a jumper from Ron's mum (Ron had been telling his mum of his blooming friendship with Harry and they'd been speaking over letter) and a strange cloak from an unknown sender. He was urged to put it on and he heard a collection of gasps.

He looked down and choked.

'It's an invisibility cloak' they chorused together.

'They're really really rare Harry ' commented Ron, trying to poke Harry in his invisible stomach.

'Not to mention more expensive than anything else in the world' said Draco, he looked impressed and a bit jealous. He owned lots of expensive things, but nothing like this!

After eating and unwrapping the group went outside to play in the snow, they messed around with Harry's new cloak, careful not to get it dirty, and when they got too cold they retreated back in front of the fire with hot chocolate and cheesy Christmas songs.

It was late, when everyone decided to go to bed. Everyone joined together and played games to celebrate but by one in the morning everyone was exhausted.

They all felt it was the best Christmas' they had ever had, but being eleven years olds', every Christmas is the best one ever. They all retired to bed happy and content.


	14. Chapter 14

See a nice long chapter for you! :D Hope I didn't ramble on. HP characters still aren't mine! Enjoy!

Chapter fourteen: First year, part 2:

The new year passed quickly, and school carried on as normal. Some of the older students had come back worse for wear, obviously over doing the fire whiskey in their festivities. January came and went, taking the white snow with it and by valentines day, they were just left with a slushy mess.

Valentines day, the boys groaned and the girls squealed.

'This is going to be a disaster' Draco said to his friends, already, everywhere you looked you could see crying females being cradled by their best friends and boys walking around either extremely embarrassed or acting like the cat who'd got the cream.

Harry, Draco and Blaise received a handful of valentine cards and gifts. Leanna and Pansy got one each. Seamus and Dean got a couple , and poor Neville had none.

'I'm surprised I even got one!' Leanna said, opening her card. 'I bet it is a joke or something, I can name on, oh that's _right_, no hands the people who fancy me' she pulled out her card and was covered in a puff of glitter and tiny hearts.

'Loads of people like you, you're just too stupid to see' Draco said beginning to open his hoard of cards. 'Stop being self pitiful and start looking for the fool who sent that to you so we can get you married off to him and we won't have to deal with you anymore!'

Leanna cried in mock despair, and playfully shoved Draco, who winked at her.

'Did any of you send a card?' Leanna asked the group.

'No' Harry and Draco said together.

Blaise, Pansy and Ron blushed.

'Aha you did! Who, who, who, tell me!'

Blaise hurriedly excused himself, muttering something about needing to let the dog out and Pansy followed close to his heels.

The trio turned on Ron who wasn't quick enough to get away.

'So?' Harry said. 'Who is it?' Draco raised his eyebrow and Leanna was positively bouncing.

'Imayormaynothavesentacardandchocolatetopansybutyo ucanttellherorillhavetoleavetheschoolandnevercomeb ack!'

Ron had turned a brilliant red and said his words as one.

'Oh, Harry, do you know what I go from that?' Draco mused, turning to face Harry.

'No, Draco, what did you get from it? I got that he fancied a certain Slytherin and sent her a cute little pink card this morning'

'Well yes, I got he wanted this Slytherin girl to be his girlfriend!'

Ron shoved the boys and ran off to cool his burning face down. Draco and Harry were holding their sides that hurt with laughter. Leanna looked like she had gone into a dream world.

'You shouldn't mock him you know, because when you fancy someone he's going to rip you to shreds.'

'Don't care' they gasped. They found it beyond funny.

The day passed in a blur, the first and second years were constantly getting shouted at as they accidently walked in on the older students kissing in empty classrooms and dark hallways. Harry and Draco had a constant blush on their face but Leanna just found it 'sooo, cute!'

'You do know we are going to be like that one day. Well maybe not me, unless I figure what sap sent me this card!'

'Draco, I'll bet you ten galleons that Lea is the first of us to get a boyfriend, or girlfriend, whichever she prefers.'

Draco snorted. 'You're on Potter, I actually think I'll be the first, but it's you prerogative.'

'Shut it you tossers' Leanna laughed.

The rest of the month passed slowly, after the excitement of valentines day, that last two weeks of February were boring, no one found out who sent them the cards. Harry and Draco and Blaise forgot about theirs but the girls and Ron kept theirs in their trunks as proof someone liked them.

April came and the small group of friends were invited to join in with the twins birthday celebrations on the first. Harry and Leanna snuck the three Slytherin's into the Gryffindor common room and disguised them so they didn't stand out like a sore thumb. Blaise had used his talents in potions to compose a sleeping drought to knock out the Trolls for the night. They dubbed Crabbe and Goyle 'The Trolls' as they were basically graded as troll in every subject. Not to mention their sheer heights and stupid expressions.

It wasn't until the end of April, that things started going butter side up.

Harry had started to not do so well in Potions. He didn't mean to, he just didn't understand most of the work. The first half of the year had been easy, but this was just so hard, how on earth was he going to deal with second year, he didn't know. The potions master Professor Snape had never really liked Harry and deducted house points if Harry got a question wrong, he done the same with Ron and Neville too.

Harry had no idea why the potions master didn't like him, in fact, he hated him and Harry thought the feeling was mutual. He knew he was Draco's godfather and considering Snape knew they were friends he thought that he'd go easier on him. Obviously not. Dammit, Harry thought, he was going to have to get extra lessons if he wanted to pass.

While Harry was in charms with Professor Flitwick, he asked for the lavatory pass, he hadn't been feeling well the last few days and he felt like he needed to be sick. Harry knew he was doing well in charms. They had just finished doing the levitating charm, _Wingardium Leviosa and _the summoning charm _accio, _and Harry done well in both. He left the classroom and headed to the nearest bathroom. All of a sudden he heard 'STUPEFY' and that was the last thing he remembered.

Harry woke up sometime later, chained to a chair, with a blindfold around his eyes.

'Oh so the great Harry Potter has decided to awaken, how very kind of you'

Harry recognized the voice, but couldn't place where he heard it before?

Harry remembered a conversation between him and his friends one weekend lunchtime.

(Flashback)

'What have you done this time, Harry?' Draco asked. 'Professor Quirrell keeps staring at you like he's planning on killing you'

Harry hadn't noticed, he always got along okay with the professor in their defense against the dark arts lesson.

'I dunno.' Harry replied. 'He always seemed cool with me in class.'

He glanced up and true to Draco's word Quirrell was glaring at him, if looks could kill Harry would be dead.

The professor looked away when he saw Harry's eyes turn on him, and he continued talking to the professor next to him.

Harry came back to the present day. His wrists were starting to ache.

'Professor Quirrell? Why the hell have you got me tied up and blindfolded, I'm sure people are going to think this is odd.'

'Shut it brat, don't speak unless I speak to you first, you incompetent child.'

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, nobody spoke to him like that anymore , not since the Dursleys. He hated it, it made him feel like a hopeless child.

'That reminds me, I have your little girlfriend here too.' Harry couldn't see, but he felt the evil grin that was currently plastered across Quirrell's face.

Girlfriend? He didn't have a girl... SHIT! He meant Leanna. Harry was sure of it. The bastard had his best friend. Well this meant war.

'Let her go Quirrell. She hasn't done anything, well, neither have I. Why have you bought us here?' Harry tried to stay calm but he felt panic bubbling in his chest. There was no way he could ever win against a fully trained wizard.

'No, I don't think I will. I think I'm going to hurt you, then most probably kill you.'

Harry flinched. Crap, this wasn't good. He now had a crazy, homicidal man to defeat.

'You see Potter, when you were just a tiny little baby, you took something very dear to me, and the only thing I can do to get it back is kill you. You killed the Dark Lord, but with your death I can bring him back, and together we will rule. For ten years, I have waited for the day where you come to Hogwarts, so I could capture and kill you. You had something my master wanted and I'm going to get it for him.'

'Well good luck with that.' Harry spat. 'No body knows why I was able to defeat Voldemort, so I doubt you'll ever get what you're looking for.'

'Well Potter, I'll soon find out when I enter your mind and force the information out of your magical core.'

Harry's heart missed a beat, he'd heard from Draco that forced legilimency was beyond painful, equal to the cruciatus curse. It was illegal, for obvious reasons.

'As for your friend, she will live by the Dark Lords side, he believed her to have incredible untapped powers, powers that prophecy foretold, that even now she doesn't know that she has, and she will see reasoning. It will benefit her if she comes easily. On the other hand blackmail is also fun.' he laughed manically as he trailed his wand down Harry's face.

'He was going to kill off her pathetic parents and have his followers raise her to follow him, much like what he was going to do with you. You and her both were in the same prophecy. I bet your darling Dumbledore forgot to mention that when he told you about your history. He'd use your powers to his advantage of course, but really, you'd both of had a better life in the long run. You would have been feared, royalty in both the wizarding and the filthy muggle world. But, no, baby Potter had to ruin it.'

Harry could tell Quirrell was starting to get angry. So, Harry thought, he's going to kill me, raise an evil dark wizard from the dead and force by best friend to be said evil wizard's betrothed. Great. It's time to be rescued now.

Suddenly Harry was hit with the worst pain he's ever felt in his life. He screamed, it felt like he had millions of knives piercing his skin and internal organs.

Little did he know Leanna, and Draco both felt the pain, not as bad, but pain nonetheless.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco screamed and fell to the floor. He was in pain, and the last thing he remembered thinking is, Harry's in trouble.

He woke up some hours later in the hospital wing surrounded by the school healer, his godfather and the headmaster.

'Mr Malfoy, care to explain what just happened?' Dumbledore said as he twiddled his wand in his hands, 'We believe it might have something to do with Mr Potter, am I right?'

Draco nodded. 'I think so, I remember being in so much pain, but thinking Harry was in trouble. I think Leanna is in trouble too, I just know it but I don't know how, I think my wand buzzed too, but I was in so much pain I couldn't concentrate properly.' Draco tried to get off the bed but was immediately pushed back down by the healer, Madam Pomfrey and Snape. He was frantic, he had to find them!

'Well, Draco, it turns out you are correct, both Harry and Leanna are missing, and we believe you are able to help us find them' when Draco had mentioned his wand buzzing, something had clicked in Dumbledore's mind. 'Answer this if you can, when you, Harry and Leanna have been in lessons together and you're wands have been drawn have they ever glowed?'

Draco shook his head. 'Not in lessons, no. But we all got our wands together, and they glowed gold then. Ollivander said he'd never seen anything like it and that we'd all be close as friends.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I think you three have something called a core bond, your magical cores have all linked up, it's rare, but not unheard of. Your bond is based on friendship and love and no one can break it. The reason you collapsed was because you felt Harry's pain, which is why you knew he was in trouble, if it had been Leanna in pain, your core would have told you to help her instead.'

Draco was shocked, a core bond? Bloody hell. He knew the three was close, but this was something else. It was pretty much being married.

'Anyhoo!' Dumbledore called Draco out of his shock. 'We need to you to rest, otherwise it would be a lot harder to find them! Sleep now, we will wake you if anything happens. I give my word Draco, will find them.'


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the follows! :) Harry and co still don't belong to me!

Chapter fifteen- First year: Part three.

Draco Malfoy was _exhausted._

He'd been trying to zone in on Harry and Leanna for three days now but with no luck, he collapsed from pain three times, one yesterday and one this morning. Harry was being hurt daily and it killed Draco that he couldn't help his best friends. The Slytherin had been excused from classes but was still keeping up with his homework, it kept him from being bored when he was too tired to search, but too awake to sleep.

Pansy, Blaise and Ron were doing everything they could to help, which was not a lot. They missed their friends too, but they didn't have the same bond like the three did, so they just had to sit back and keep Draco grounded and sane. Not an easy task.

'Why the _hell _would Quirrell take two innocent students?' Ron spat. The tips of his ears going pink.

'Well, we don't know that it was him, but If he did I don't know why, none of us do. Neither do the Professors' Pansy replied. She put a comforting hand on Ron's arm. He blushed, but Pansy didn't notice.

'I think it was him, he was glaring at Harry way to much to be normal, plus he did disappear on the same day.' Blaise commented.

'Fine, so he hates Harry. Merlin knows why, but why take Lea too? There's something missing and I bloody need to figure it out.' Draco muttered, he felt like his arms were missing.

'Draco, sweetie, what are four eleven year olds going to figure out that a group of fully grown witches and wizards can't? Stressing isn't going to help them, you need to stay strong so that you can try to scry for them later.'

Pansy had wrapped her arms around Draco and was nuzzling into his neck. Like they used to do as kids after Draco had been told off. The Slytherin flinched, Lea does that with him, Merlin he missed her so much! Ron looked a bit jealous of the physical contact between them but tried not to let it bother him, it was a dire situation after all.

At 11 that night, Draco felt strong enough to try and search again, it had been nearly four days now, and four days was long enough. The professors and the blonde gathered in the Headmasters office and sat down on the sofa chairs. Professor McGonagall calmly lit some candles to try and relax Draco, the more relaxed he was, the easier it would be. She slowly chanted something in a different language and Draco's eyes misted over. It was a simple, but very old spell to help the receiver look into their soul and essentially, their bonded mate's soul too. It was originally created to help the lonely find their soul-mates and by doing this Draco could zone in on Harry or Leanna and try to locate their whereabouts. Although Harry, Draco and Leanna weren't 'mates' (that normally happened after puberty) they were still core bonded, and although the link wasn't as strong as it would be if they were mates, it could still hopefully help.

Draco suddenly started jerking his arms around. 'Shit, it's well dark here!' he mummered. Oh Merlin! Was he actually seeing what Harry was seeing? He couldn't be, surely!? Just as 'his eyes' were adjusting his sight went, oh holy shit he was blind!

_Draco? What the hell! Is that you? Hello... what's going on?_

_Harry, Harry can you hear me? I don't know what's happening, this is weird, I've never heard of this magic before._

_Draco, what's happening, where are you. Draco, I can feel you, I know it's you. You need to help me! Please. You need to rescue Leanna, she's in trouble too!_

_I know Harry... I need to know where you are so we can come get you. Let me see through your eyes. I can help._

Harry let Draco see through his eyes again, he didn't know how he done it, he just willed it to happen, and it did. He waited for his sight to adjust again to the darkness and peered around the room.

_I assume you didn't see the outside?_

_No, I didn't. I was stupefied the whole time. I didn't even know who hit me. I recognized Quirrell's voice, but he only took the blindfold off a few hours ago, or maybe it was yesterday, I can't really remember._

_Okay, have you seen Leanna? _

_Yes, once. She's okay, I think. She's not been hurt, well, I don't think she has. I haven't heard any screams. Quirrell won't hurt her anyway. He's basically going to start training her to be a future Dark Lady._

_What!? No, you would of felt it if she was hurt. I felt it when you got hurt. Not when you were knocked out though, I don't think you felt that. We have a core bond, Dumbledore said. The three off us are all magically joined. I can feel your pain, you can feel Lea's and Lea can feel mine. What do you mean Dark Lady?_

Harry gave Draco a brief overview of what Quirrell told him the day he was kidnapped. He could hear, _feel, _Draco cussing in his head.

_Bloody hell. Can you stand and walk?_

_I can stand and walk as far as that bucket over there but that's it, magically enhanced chains. Can't do anything much. There's no windows in here or anything. _

_Do you at least know if you're in England? Or any part of the U.K? Has he dropped any hints?  
_

_Nope. I can try and get it out of him? Can you come back later? Not that I want you to go._

Neither Harry nor Draco wanted to be alone, but Draco hesitantly agreed.

_Okay Harry, I'll go now. Try and contact Lea, you need to relax and say "est ent na tul eshaal nae amin vee' amin darn' * think clearly of her. It should work. Please try and stay safe Harry. I'll see you soon. I promise._

_Bye Draco._

Harry felt dazed, he was bonded to his two best friends. He could see through their eyes and hear their voices in his head. Despite the fact he was terrified, he thought that was pretty cool.

He done what Draco instructed, when he felt as relaxed as he could, he said the chant and waited.

_Lea? Leanna? Can you hear me?_

_Harry?_

_Yeah, it's me. _

_Are you sure? I think I've lost the plot._

_Oh no, you never had a plot to loose. No one in their right mind wears pink jeans with odd shoes._

_Haha, it is you Harry? How are we doing this?_

_Well, cut a long story short. Draco happened to float into my mind using an old spell. We could talk, and he could see through my eyes. We are all bonded apparently. You, me and him. It's called a core bond or something._

_Oh, but they're really rare, and I've never heard of a three way bond before._

_Me neither. Anyway, we need to get out of here. We are in trouble like you wouldn't __believe._

_Yeah I know, Professor evil has told me everything. I told him if he hurts you again, I'll get the Dark Lord to kill him. _

_What? He told his masters future bride that he hurt her best friend?_

_Oh no, I felt it. I though I was dreaming, but it felt too real._

_Sorry Lea._

_Shut up stupid, so yeah he's not crucio'd you today. _

_Thanks for that, it was extremely painful. Can you move?_

_Yes, I have free reign of this room. _

_Window?_

_Yep, I think we're in a forest or woods or something, all I can see is trees, weeds and a river._

_Does it look real or magically enhanced?_

_Real. I can usually tell if somethings been altered. You can see little gold and silver threads of magic, normally anyway._

_Leanna this is perfect. Stare out the window and fix the image in your mind, I'm going to look through your eyes so don't push me out, I'll try and call Draco, this mind thing seems pretty easy._

Leanna done as Harry asked, she felt the push as her eyesight faded.

_Right, can you still hear me?_

_Yes Harry._

_Okay. Um. Draco?_

There was no answer.

_Draco? Hello?_

Still nothing.

_DRACO YOU BLOODY BLONDE PRICK!_

_Harry?_

_Draco!_

_Leanna?_

_Draco?_

_Hello! _

_You alright? _

_Yes fine. Harry is looking through my eyes now._

_Okay...?_

_She can see out a window, div._

_Really? Can I see? _

Harry felt Draco invade his eyesight.

_Perfect! The Professors might have enough to go on from this!_

_Yay. I'm starving._

_Has he not fed you Harry?_

_Nope._

_I'm going to kill him!_

_Draco go back now, show the Headmaster and save us. Please. Thanks._

_Shit, Harry gotta go, Q's just come in. Bye._

Harry was left alone once again. He sighed.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco rushed from his dorm to the Headmasters quarters.

'Professor! PROFESSOR! Harry contacted me, he and Lea have an image of where they are, they don't think it's been enchanted, it's a real life forest they're in!'

'Mr Malfoy, come in and take a seat. You say you've seen where they are?'

The blonde nodded.

'Yes, I can see through their eyes, like I told you before, Leanna had access to a window.'

'Excellent! Right, I need to take the memory from your mind so I can see for myself okay?'

Draco nodded again, as Dumbledore placed his wand against Draco's temple and drew a silver thread from his brain. He dropped it into a large, grey bowl and promptly dunked his head in. After a minute he bought his head back up. He cast a spell to amplify his voice to summon the other Professors. They were gathered just five minutes later.

'We know where Harry and Leanna are, Minerva, inform the ministry. Filius, prepare your strongest Disillusionment Charm charm. Poppy, be on stand by, the children may be hurt. Mr Malfoy, you need to stay here and wait for your friends, they will probably need some of your energy.'

The group was ready within minutes. The ministry had sent auror's in case there was a fight. They all held hands and disappeared.

Leanna thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, she thought she saw a large group of people just appear in front of her, then disappear again, defiantly crazy she thought to herself.

It wasn't until she heard a bang and a lot of shouting that she knew that she wasn't crazy and that Draco had saved them.

Dumbledore crashed through the door, and flicking his wand a few times lifted the enchantments that kept Lea in the room. They ran out and done the same with Harry. Leanna jumped at him, almost crushing him in a bear hug. Dumbledore accio'd Harry and Leanna's wands and they had them back home in their hands within seconds.

As they were leaving the building, which turned out to be an old abandoned shepherd hut, they came face to face with a battle that was ensuing between a very angry Quirrell and equally pissed off wizard ninja's.

He spotter Harry out of the corner of his eye.

'AVADA...!'

He was immediately hit by a full body bind curse from an auror, a stupefy from Filius, a jelly legs jinx from Harry and a bat bogey hex from Leanna all at once.

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Well, a dark and powerful wizard taken down by children s' jinx. Oh my.'

'I still got it then' Harry laughed as he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

He woke up some days later in the school hospital wing surrounded by his friends. Draco and Lea were either side of him sharing their energy. Ron, Blaise and Pansy were perched at the bottom of the bed eating Harry's gift chocolate frogs.

'Oh good you're awake!' choked Pansy. 'Merlin, we all missed you, you know! Making us worry like that, you stupid Gryffindor. Never Ever do that again!'

Blaise and Ron just smiled awkwardly patting Harry on the shoulder.

They all grinned at each other. Hospital wing or not. It was good to be back.

The rest of the school year passed uneventfully. Harry had a hard time catching up, but with the help of his friends and extra lessons, he done okay. He was exhausted all of the time and slept solidly most nights. He occasionally had nightmares of an older Leanna becoming evil and chopping his head off with a swish and a flick of her wand. Harry wasn't sure where he was meant to go this summer. The Christmas and Easter holidays were spent at the castle. And he wasn't welcome at the Dursley's. He didn't want to ask his friends or the Professors, so he called Hedwig and sent a letter to the Leaky.

Harry would be okay. He found an empty carriage on the express an shut himself and his best friends inside. Neville, Seamus and Dean came to say goodbye. They had all become close over the school year. He liked them a lot. Especially the Irish boy. He promised to write and shoo'd them away.

AN: How was that guys? I wasn't sure how to finish this one but I did! :D

The chant for the mind spell means *relax and be come through to me as my bonded let me see (i made this up, and translated it from English to elven, using a Google translator, how very nerd of me! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Any errors? Let me know :D

Chapter sixteen: The burrow, manor, den.

Harry had been in the Leaky for two weeks already. He hadn't seen any of his friends, they had written but they hadn't come to see him.

I was under then impression we were meant to have fun in the holidays? Harry thought to himself. But no. He was bored. Again. As an under age student, Harry wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, so he settled for doing what homework he could.

Harry spent his days reading, sleeping and eating way too much.

It wasn't until the start of the third week that Harry got what he wanted. He had been for a walk in the blazing heat, and was just about to step into his room for a shower when he was knocked down by a stampede of failing arms and shouts.

'Make your self at home why don't you!' Harry laughed, getting off the floor and sitting on his bed.

'Oh we did!' Leanna said, sitting next to Harry and giving him a one armed hug.

He saw that, she indeed had made herself at home. An empty glass was on the table and she had been guiltily eating his chocolate.

'I told her to stop, but, well I see why she didn't...' Ron had stopped trying to hide the chocolate frog he had in his hand, and instead he shoved the rest in his mouth.

'Sorry Harry!' Leanna sang, winking at him. 'I'll buy you some more, I promise!'

Draco watched the exchange between his friends, he had really missed them these three weeks. Letter writing just didn't cut it. He didn't often show his soft side, many people didn't know he had one. But he couldn't help himself with his friends, especially Harry and Lea.

Harry glanced over at Draco and smiled warmly at him, they embraced for a second. It seemed very formal.

'We are here for a reason Harry' Draco said slyly. 'Of course we wanted to see you anyway...' he grinned.

'Leanna's Father has been speaking to Dumbledore, who's under the impression you are bored and lonely here? Am I right?'

Harry nodded.

'So, as you're nearly twelve, you shouldn't be here alone. Although you're well protected here, it must be boring, so, Ron's Mother, My Mother and Leanna's Father have decided that you should live with us for the rest of the holidays, and then any other holiday you want. That's if you want, were not forcing you, well, we would if you said no.'

Harry's heart soared, he'd been dreaming of this, and thought that it would never happen!

'So, from tonight, you'll be at mine, next Monday you'll be at Lea's and you'll finish the holiday at Ron's.'

'Um, wow? Thanks, I can't believe you were all talking about me behind my back though.'

'Shut it, it was meant to be a surprise!' Draco chastised.

'Harry! What do you want to do for your birthday, it's soon!' Leanna said, trying to change the subject. She could feel Harry's temper flaring, he didn't like not being in the know.

'Nothing really, you lot didn't get much in the way of birthday parties at school.'

'Yeah we did' Pansy said.

'We had a party for all our birthdays. It's only you and Lea to go now, plus you're the only one with a holiday birthday so we have to do something stylish, because we can't leave the castle for ours!'

'She's got a point Harry, for the next six years, you are going have the best shindigs!' Draco laughed.

'Shindigs Draco? Really? What would your Father say if he heard you say such a muggle thing, you wouldn't be allowed to be our friend anymore! Blaise said mournfully, although he smiled and winked at Draco. Draco spoke well for a twelve year old. And words like 'shindig' weren't usually is his vocabulary. It was something he picked up from the muggleborns at school, not that he hung around with them, but one picks these things up when exposed to it for months on end.

Draco's Father was away for the week, which was why Harry was able to stay. The blonde had told his Mother about his friendship with the Gryffindor's and she was eager to meet them all. She was shocked to hear that Draco was friends with the Weasley boys. Ron and the twins included. The Weasley's and The Malfoy's had been feuding for decades, it was about time they became friends, Narcissa thought. After all, they were two very prominent Pure-Blood families. They should really stick together.

The group of six entered the Manor. Harry, Lea and Ron were shocked by the sheer size of it. It was beautiful. Everything looked valuable, even the white marble on the floor. Pansy and Blaise had similar houses, so the grandeur didn't bother them.

'Draco dear, is that you?'

Narcissa walked, no, _glided_ up to the group and greeted them. Giving Draco, Pansy and Blaise a kiss on the cheek. 'Morning Cissy, how are you?' Pansy asked. She'd grown up with the Mafoy's. They were pretty much family.

'Good thank you, and how are you?' Pansy nodded and smiled.

'Hello Blaise dear.' Blaise nodded his acknowledgment and kissed the knuckle of Narcissa's hand. 'Morning Narcissa, beautiful as ever.'

She laughed. 'Ever the charmer, Blaise!' He grinned.

Narcissa glanced around.

'Who are these, Draco? Your new friends?'

'Yes Mother, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Leanna Griffin'

Leanna smiled widely and went in for a hug. She stopped, what was the protocol for the upper-class. She had no idea and took a step back.

'Hello, Mrs Malfoy, I'm Leanna, I'm in Draco's year at school.'

'Call me Narcissa dear. Lovely to meet you.' Narcissa gave Leanna a kiss on the cheek, she turned to Harry.

'I'm Harry Potter, Mrs...'

'Narcissa, Harry, please, Mrs Malfoy sounds like my husbands Mother!' she grimaced.

'I'm Harry Potter, Narcissa, lovely to meet you.'

'And you dear.' she repeated the kiss on the cheek and finally turned to Ron.

'Hello, Ron. Long time to see dear.'

'Er-hello-um-nice to meet you? Again?'

Narcissa laughed. 'I knew who you were as soon as I saw you'

'Oh' Ron said, he shook his head. 'Well aren't we related somehow?' He laughed.

'Yes, indeed we are. Don't ask me how, it's too complicated. All of Britians pure-blood families are related somewhere. So we're probably sixth cousins, four times removed, thorough blood and then eventually through marriage.'

'So why don't all families get along then? If you're all related?' Harry said.

'It's not that easy Harry dear, some parents wouldn't of liked their child's choice of spouse, so they would of dis-owned them or stopped speaking, some pure-bloods don't like mixing with those of a lesser blood.'

Narcissa looked a bit sad. 'My Aunt was disowned because she married a muggle. I haven't spoken to her since I was a child. I've never even met her daughter, and she's never met Draco.'

Harry dipped his head. Oh dear, he thought. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive' he apologized.

'No, no Harry not at all. I'm bred to care about blood purity, but in all fairness it doesn't really bother me, although don't tell anyone I told you that!' she laughed.

The week went quickly now Harry got to see his friends most days, they went to the quidditch area in the Ministry a few times and visited some different wizarding villages all over the U.K.

Harry had to leave the Manor when Draco's Father arrived home, but Narcissa personally escorted Harry to the Griffin's house. She couldn't help but look at the house with a bit of disdain. She was so used to grandeur and this comfy and small looking house just didn't appeal to her. She bid Harry goodbye and apparated away. In all fairness it wasn't small, it was a five bedroom, three bathroom town house with a huge garden. It was just small compared to the Malfoy's mansion.

'Ah, Mr Potter, pleasure to see you again ! Welcome to the Den! ' Leanna's Father, Ralph greeted him at the door.

'Hello Mr Griffin!'

Ralph ushered Harry inside. 'Tea?'

'Yes please, just normal plain tea please' Harry said in relief. He would never get used to the large, strange herbal selection at the Manor, he drank it to be polite but it tasted like wood. Yuck.

Leanna was in the kitchen, she gave Harry a hug and sat him down at the table. She placed a plate of food on the table in front of him.

'Eat!'

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he'd had a long and busy day and soon after dinner, Harry was shown to his room and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Ralph approached him.

'I know what happened to you and my daughter last year. I don't like it, and I have a feeling something like this may happen again, you're both meant to be powerful, even though your magic won't be at it's full potential until you're seventeen. I would like to help to train you to protect yourself and Lea. She'll be training with us too and I've also invited your other friends over later in the week but the first lesson will be just us three.'

'Okay, Sir, thanks.' Harry was excited, learning to duel, they weren't meant to start that until third year, he's have a massive head start!

They started the day after.

'Expelliarmus will disarm your opponent. Hold your hand like this and move your wand with a hard little flick. Try it!'

'EXPELLIARMUS' Harry cried, nothing happened.

'EXPELLIARMUS' Leanna shouted. Her Fathers wand shifted but stayed firmly in his hand.

'Again!'

'EXPELLIARMUS' Harry tried again and Ralph's wand went flying into Harry's hand. He threw it back.

'Well done Harry! Leanna your turn!

'EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS! Would you bloody WORK! EXPELLIARMUS'

Her fathers wand left his hand for the second time.

'Excellent Leanna, try not to get angry, you'll loose control.'

Ralph taught Harry and Lea a few spells and asked them to duel each other.

'Aguamenti' Leanna shouted, Harry was immediately soaked through with water, he pointed his wand and shouted,

'Rictusempra' Leanna fell to the floor in hysterics. Harry had used the tickling spell on her.

'I- AH- I'M- GOING- ARGH- TO- HAHAHAHA KILL YOU!' Leanna couldn't breathe, so Harry stopped the spell.

Ralph was laughing. 'Funny as that was to watch, you need to use some of the more, potent spells. Although they could work, depending on how powerful the person is your defending yourself against.'

Harry had enjoyed himself, after the water and tickle hexes, they tried the body bind and the leg locker curse. They both had bumps and bruises everywhere. But they had perfected the spells and curses. They couldn't wait to try them out on their classmates.

The next day was Harry's birthday. His friends had again been talking behind his back and he woke up to a cry of 'Happy birthday' and a shower of hugs, food and presents. Knowing Harry was a thrill seeker, Draco and Ralph had arranged for the group to go to a muggle theme park. Alton Towers or something.

None of them had ever been, but they all absolutely loved it. They all screamed on the roller coasters and they all got soaking wet on the water rides, a quick drying spell from Ralph sorted that problem out. They tried bumper cars. Ate candyfloss and fast food, and visited the mini-zoo.

Harry loved snakes. He always had done and he had no idea why. He'd only ever seen them on T.V. He felt he could understand them.

He was having a conversation with the snake, not really, just chatting away to it, when the snake suddenly looked at Harry, it blinked, and Harry blinked.

'You hear me?' Harry whispered. Weird.

The snake nodded.

He heard a gasp behind him and hurriedly turned round to see what was happening. Blaise was standing behind him directly behind him.

'You're a parseltounge?'

Harry just gaped. 'Huh?'

'You can speak to snakes Harry. A parseltouge. Why have you not told us?'

Draco, seeing something was up, walked over.

'What's wrong?'

'Harry is a parselmouth.'

'Ohhhh. Are you?'

'I don't bloody know do I? I was just chatting away to the snake, in normal speech and Blaise started going on about me being a parseltounge or something.'

'You didn't know you were doing it? That's weird. Normally you can hear what your saying. The only known people to ever be able to talk to snakes have been Slytherins. Slytherin himself was one, which is why his logo was a snake. It's a rare gift.

'Oh yay, something else to make me stand out' Harry said sarcastically.

Draco shrugged.

'It is what it is Harry, we don't care and we won't say anything if you don't want us to'

Harry nodded. 'Okay' he smiled. 'Let's go on some more rides!'

Snakes forgotten they went on to the next ride in the park.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ron came over to the Den at the end of the week and after a few games of exploding snap, they started to duel. Ralph taught the spells to the newcomers and had them duel Harry and Leanna as those two were more advanced.

Harry had knocked over Blaise and Draco while Lea took on Pansy and Ron. She had locked both their legs before they could even utter a spell. She stood there smugly and smiled at them.

'Okay, Lea, let us up now!' Ron pleaded. She muttered the counter curse and Pansy and Ron stretched their legs out. Before Lea could blink, Pansy had whipped out her wand and shouted,

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Leanna's wand flew across the room and landed at Pansy's feet.

'My Father always says the first rule of fighting or dueling is to NEVER let your guard down.'

'Good point Miss Parkinson' Ralph said.

Leanna sulked. Cow, she thought fondly.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and soon it was time time to leave Leanna and go to Ron's.

He arrived and was greeted warmly by Molly and the twins.

'You need to eat Harry dear!' Molly fussed like a mother hen.

'You'll get used to that.' Fred said.

'She doesn't do it to us anymore' George commented.

'No love for her favorite sons!'. Harry still didn't know how to tell the twins apart. They spoke so in sync that it was impossible, even their parents regularly got confused.

The Weasley's didn't have much money but they done everything they could for Harry and asked for nothing in return. He had some of the nicest food he'd ever eaten in his days at the Burrow. They had a huge garden and at the end was a small quidditch pitch, homemade but based on the one that was at Hogwarts.

They spent day after day playing quidditch, and practicing the dueling spells they learnt at the Den. Ron's eldest brothers Charlie and Bill were home for the holidays and they helped the younger boys practice, both in quidditch and the spells. Leanna was over most days, but the Slytherin's didn't show up all week, other than to meet up in Diagon to get school supplies. They still felt a bit awkward. Ron and the twins were fine, but the whole family was a bit intimidating. Harry vowed to change that, he wanted all his friends to be friends with each other.

Before long it was time to go back to school. Harry, as usual sat in his own compartment with his friends, but this time they shared with another girl from Gryffindor. She didn't normally talk to anyone and kept herself to herself, she was a bit odd so she got bullied by some of the meaner students. Whenever Harry, Leanna, Neville or Seamus saw it happen they stopped it. It fact most of the Gryffindors stopped it. They never spoke but they all received a grateful nod and smile every time.

They got to school and this time they went on carriages instead of the boats. They entered the castle, and second year began.

AN: Sorry for cramming the whole holidays into one chapter, I've still got so much to write! Again thanks for the support :D


	17. Chapter 17

So it's second year! I can't believe I've done 17 chapters already... Hope I haven't bored you, I will skim the boring bits and just talk about the more interesting aspects of the year!

Chapter seventeen: Second year: Part one.

The year began with a bang. Literally.

They had just finished listening to the Headmasters speech, after the sorting when they heard an almighty bang in the hallway.

The caretaker Filtch came running in screaming.

'I'm going to kill you Peeves!'

The twins, who were sat next to their brother and Harry sniggered.

Professor McGonagall had got up from her table and went to see what had happened lead by a grumbling and moaning caretaker. She noticed Peeves, the castles annoying but mostly harmless poltergeist was nowhere to be seen. Odd, she thought, he normally stayed around to watch the Professors reactions and the student's giggles.

'That damn annoying thing has raided the Potion Masters stockroom and created this!'

It was a smoking mess. It looked like a bad replica of a swamp, puddles of green, blue and black puddled on the floor, the acid burning holes into the floor and the walls. The people in the portraits were huffing and puffing and trying to evacuate into other frames.

The students had ignored to command to 'stay where they were' and went to see what had happened. The other Professors followed.

'Oh no' said one of the twins.

'That's not what it's supposed to look like!' said the other. They both frowned and went back into the great hall, no doubt to plot some more.

'Filtch, it's not Peeves this time, it's just a harmless prank. It's not real acid, for the record, it's just an effect to keep people away' she was secretly impressed, she knew exactly who done this and it was advanced magic for their age. This was magic beyond N.E.W.T level, and the culprits were only fourth years!

'Filius, Severus if you wouldn't mind helping me we'll have this cleared in no time, students, go back inside the hall'

True to her word, fifteen minutes later she strolled back in.

'Mr and Mr Weasley, if you'd come with me.'

The twins stood up and looked at her with cheeky smiles on their faces. She suppressed a grin and shook her head. They glanced around the hall beaming. They winked at Harry and Ron. Who just stared back. They weren't going to be chucked out for this were they? The twin weren't worried, they never were.

The Professor took the boys into her office.

'I don't particularly care that you pranked Mr Filtch. I would like to know where you learnt such advanced spells.'

The twins gaped. This was new.

'We looked them up and practised. Wasn't too hard professor.' George said.

Fred grinned. 'We are not as stupid as we act M'am, but we enjoy inventing things rather than studying.'

The professor grinned. 'Well, do your lessons as usual, and I will enroll you for extra lessons.

The twins shoulders slumped.

'I will enroll you for extra classes, so your spell work can improve. You will need potions and charms, I'd say. You both do well in both subjects anyway.'

'So basically Professor, you liked our prank so much, you want us to improve them?' George said confused.

'Did I say that Mr Weasley? No, I said you need to improve on your charms and potions' she said, but she winked and smiled.

The twins looked at each other... oooh, this was going to be good!

The Gryffindors had gone back to their common room and waited for the twins return, if it ever came.

'D'ya think they've been expelled, mum'll kill 'em, I swear!' Ron was getting frantic, he didn't want them to leave school, it would be boring then.

'Nah mate, they're too well liked!' Seamus said. He loved the twins pranks and jokes. He took part in them whenever he could. Fred and George used Seamus as a guinea pig. No way would they let him get involved with the technical stuff, everything he touched went 'boom'. Seamus was laughed at on almost a daily basis, his potions regularly blew up, even simple levitation charms blew up. He had no idea how he done it.

They heard the twins coming though the portrait as they all ran up to greet them.

'She loved it boys and girls!' they chorused with beaming smiles on their identical faces.

'She's given us more lessons in potions and charms so we can improve our jokes! We're apparently very advanced aren't we George?' He turned to his brother. 'Oh yes very advanced. We are geniuses for sure'.

The weeks went by quickly, the twins started their extra lessons with Snape and Flitwick, although they were talented and were working at a higher level then most students in the school, they found this very _very _hard. Harder than anything they've ever had to do.

Harry knew that the twins were in the middle of inventing new charmed fireworks, they had been since the summer holidays. He asked the twins to make some for him when he couldn't think of anything to do for Leanna's birthday. She loved fireworks anyway, so this would be perfect.

'Harry, they're nearly done, when do you want them?' George asked him the day day before, during free time. He was with Draco, Ron and Blaise. The girls' were off somewhere else. Ron was sulking, he wanted to spend every last second with Pansy.

'Want what? What you planning Potter?' Draco asked.

'Fireworks. Fred and George are doing a firework display for Leanna's birthday. Don't. Say. Anything!'

'Tomorrow night. Hagrid will stay with you, you can do them from near the lake, we will see them perfectly form the astronomy tower. I've asked the house elves for a load of food. So anyone who Leanna is friends with, is invited too.'

It was all set. They were ready.

Leanna went down to breakfast on her birthday to a chorus of 'Happy birthdays', and a flurry of hugs. Despite her eccentric dress sense and different music taste, she was really popular with her friends and peers. She was a friendly and helpful Gryffindor, with big blue eyes, long red hair and a heart of gold. As it was a weekend, she had chosen to wear a hot pink shirt, tied up at the front with a black top underneath. Electric blue leggings donned her bottom half and knee high black boots with a multi-coloured fur trim , that was charmed to whirl around, covered her feet, giving whoever looked for too long eye-ache. Two blue and pink hummingbirds hung from her ears and a delicate silver locket necklace hung round her neck. She wasn't exactly slim, but she was pretty and her smile always lit up a room.

'Ooo thank you!' Leanna grinned sitting between Harry and Neville. Draco came over, and after wishing her a happy birthday he handed her a little box, well wrapped in Slytherin green wrapping paper. He pushed Harry over and sat down between him and Leanna.

'Blaise and Pansy will be down soon, they just had to pop to the library to finish some homework or something.' Draco said as Lea gently unwrapped her gift. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw it. It was a beautiful wooden jewelry box with rubies and emeralds around the edge, in the middle was a gold and red lion with a green and silver snake wrapped round the neck. The snake and the lion looked friendly as they sat on a bed of real looking turquoise flowers, Leanna's favorite colour. Inside the lid was a mirror that sparkled in the light and underneath it was writing, written in silver and gold.

'Nae ri Leanna revanthas i' laito en' lye revain Llie cael i' revanthas aell en' lye ras utune nesh. Lye ilyamenie na eller nesh llie, eshaal en' ant ent eshaal en' valinnan. Ilya lye liyent. H, D, B, P & R.

In the box was a beautiful necklace, bracelet and earring set. Delicate and white gold with diamonds. The bracelet had letter charms, all the beginning letters of her and her friends names. She put it on straight away.

It was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received.

'Thank you so so much, it's stunningly beautiful, but it must of cost a fortune!' she whispered. She was overwhelmed with the expensive and thoughtful gift. She gave her friends a long and warm hug and they each received a kiss on the cheek. She wiped her tears away and beamed at the boys. She cradled the box to her chest and began eating her breakfast. Harry noticed she kept glancing down to her hand where the bracelet sat just right on her wrist, every time smiling at it.

Leanna received lots of gifts from her friends and classmates over the course of the day. They spent most of it playing games in the chill October wind and then sitting with hot chocolate in front of the fire. Evening soon came and it eventually was time for the fireworks.

Fred and George had spread the message out that there was too be a firework party up in the astronomy tower for Leanna so her friends could all get there ten minutes before her.

'Lea!' Blaise called running after his red headed friend as she headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

'Where you going!'

'To my common room, why? Harry said to meet him up there because he managed to get cake and butter beer from the kitchen.' she chuckled.

'Are you coming?'

'No' Blaise replied. 'I have something to show you quick!' he took her hand and dragged her away. The Italian charmer hand been waiting for Leanna to come this way so he could drag her to the party, she knew nothing about. He kept throwing the redhead sneaky glances with his big hazel eyes. He was a handsome boy and had many secret and not so secret admirers. His Mother was Italian and he'd inherited his thick black hair and big eyes form her. His height, strong build and love for the ladies came from his Father who he barely knew.

'Why we going to the astronomy tower?' Leanna asked, confused.

'There is something that you need to see, it's amazing. You'll love it. Trust me.' he beamed at her and Leanna's heart melted.

They finally got to the tower and as soon as Leanna pushed the door open she heard a loud shout of 'SURPRISE! followed by laughter and girly squeals.

They all turned around when they heard an almighty bang. The fireworks had begun.

They all crowded around the windows, which had been enchanted to be bigger so everyone could see. A large table with an even larger spread of food sat against the only wall with no windows. Balloons dotted the ceilings and silver and gold sparkly decorations hung on every free surface.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ron all took their places with Leanna as she gazed happily into the sky. She loved fireworks. Fred and George had really outdone themselves this time, Harry thought. They had Chinese fire dragons. Shooting stars as well as flying brooms, made out of specks of fire. They had fireworks that turned into animals and fireworks that made different kinds of pictures in the sky. The next hour was filled with loud bangs and 'oooh's and ahhh's' from everyone who was watching. When they stopped, after a grand finale of a fight between the fire dragon and a leprechaun, everyone clapped loudly and then settled down to eat, talk and dance.

It was a great day for Leanna and everyone who was involved. They went to bed soon after the party finished. They were still chatting and laughing as they got into bed. No one slept much that night and the next morning saw many students falling asleep in their breakfast and falling off the benches.

AN: Thank's for the support everyone : The idea from the dragon came from Fred and Georges fire display in order of the phoenix.

Obviously Leanna received a very expensive gift from her friends, but remember Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all come from wealthy families.

The writing in the box means

To out best friend Leanna, the baby of our friendship group. You have been the best friend any of us could ask for. We will always be there for you, through times of need and through times of happiness. All our love Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ron...in elven! :D


	18. Chapter 18

I've been through chapters 1-17 and hopefully corrected all spelling errors etc!

Enjoy!

Chapter eighteen- Second Year Part 2.

The Halloween ball came and went. Fun as ever, but not much different from last year. They stayed up late dancing in their costumes, and spent the next day sleeping and lounging around the common room with their pajama's on. Harry, Ron and Leanna made an effort to leave the tower, as it wasn't very convenient for The Slytherin's to come to the Lion's Den.

They were sat in the Library pretending to do some homework when Pansy got a book out from her bag and gently placed it on the table in front of her friends.

'Have any of you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?' she asked slyly.

'No, why?' Draco asked.

The rest of the group hadn't heard of it either.

'Well apparently, when the four founders built this school, Slytherin didn't like the way things were going, so he built a secret chamber somewhere in the castle. Inside he hid a monster, so that when his heir came to Hogwarts, the monster would be released and it would kill.'

'Who on earth would Slytherin want _dead_?' Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. 'Where did you get this from anyway, Pansy?'

'That stuck up know-it-all Granger from Ravenclaw. The really annoying one with bushy hair? Always has to be right in all her lessons? Yeah well I stole it off her.' Pansy smirked.

'Pansy, you can't do that, you have to give it back.' Leanna said. She was interested in it though, and it showed on her face.

'No way, her and her stupid friend were being really nasty to a first year Slytherin just now, so I 'accidentally' tripped her up and her book bag spilled all over the floor. I recognized this as being a very old and valuable book, I know it's not a fake because my father deals with this everyday. So I took it to look after _of course_!' she winked at Draco

'I read a bit and saw that it was basically Hogwarts: A History, but when this was written Hogwarts wasn't a history... it was newly built. Why she has such a valuable artifact I don't know, she must of done something stupid to get it that's for sure. These things are kept under lock and key in a valuable safe at Grignotts or the Ministry. Or somewhere safe'.

'The first edition? No way, let me see!' Blaise said, carefully taking the book from Pansy.

She was right. It seemed that it really was the first Hogwarts book ever written.

'To answer your question Ron, Slytherin didn't want anyone with less than pureblood coming to Hogwarts. He even thought halfbloods weren't worthy of coming here...I already knew that, most people know that, but it reads here that the monster inside will be released by the Heir and kill all the muggleborns in the school.' He looked grim. It couldn't be true? Surely?

'But they're just children, we're all just kids really.' Harry said, completely taken aback.

'Why would he do that?' Leanna asked, she knew where this was going, and she hoped her Slytherin friends wouldn't get offended.

'Well, we Slytherins are well known not giving a crap about anyone other than purebloods. Everyone knows we like money more than our children's lives' Draco said snidely. He was sneering. It seemed Malfoy was coming out to play.

Harry flinched. 'We all know you're nothing like that Draco. Most of the Slytherins in our year are nice enough anyway. I know some Ravenclaws that are hot on the blood purity, and they're 6th year'.

Draco just shrugged, he didn't care what people thought of him anyway. Well, he actually did, but he wasn't going to admit that.

'Well, I think we should find this chamber' Pansy said. 'I doubt the monster is real. It will be fun.'

'But what if there is a monster? It might just kill us, you know!' Blaise said. Pansy was getting all Gryffindor. Brave and adventurous.

'I highly doubt people would allow there to be a school here if there was a monster living underneath us' Harry said with a huff, he wanted to find this chamber too.

'Well Harry, not many people know about this book by the looks of things. Probably taken off the shelves because it was believed to be not true. I doubt even Pansy's Father would of ever heard of this.' Blaise retorted. He wasn't going to win this fight, he knew it.

A couple of weeks later saw the group looking around the castle. During the day and after hours with Harry's invisibility cloak. They had researched a spell that apparently would reveal secret passageways. They had found nothing yet. Either there was no secret room or the spell was a dud, Harry thought.

Pansy couldn't help but keep a close eye on Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw. Pansy was delighted to see that she always looked harried and stressed out. She was constantly snapping at her peers and Professors. Many points had been taken from Ravenclaw because of Granger's attitude., much to the delight of the other three houses. She hadn't reported the book missing because she wasn't meant to have it in the first place. The Slytherin girl shivered in satisfaction.

Harry had started having nightmares again, or he thought they were nightmares. This time, he would be walking around the castle, alone at night when he kept hearing a strange hissing voice. He had no idea what or who is was, it just seemed to be coming from the walls. Just as he was approaching a bathroom, he'd wake up shivering and sweating. Why was he always running toward that bathroom, the girls one that no one used? Odd.

It wasn't until three muggleborn students were found petrified that Harry decided to listen to his dreams. Again it was night and Harry was alone. He tiptoed around the castle. Once more he heard the voice coming from what he thought was the wall. 'Kill, Blood, Kill!' Harry heard the voice say.

Shit, that did not sound good.

Harry told his friends about the dreams he'd been having. They were all worried for him, especially as people were being hurt. The dreams had started shortly before the children had been found petrified. The Professor's were frantic. They had no idea what was causing this, but they needed to find out before someone got killed. The students had been told that the petrified would eventually be okay, but to not walk around alone, or after hours. Any strange happenings should be reported immediately.

Pansy wasn't sure if she should hand the book in. It seemed ironic that a book that went into so much depth about the chamber, other than it's whereabouts, was found and suddenly muggleborn students were being hurt. She was torn. She spoke to Harry and Draco about it and they decided that it would be best to go to Professor Dumbledore. It could help. Blaise had a smug 'I told you so' look on his face, but had the decency not to say anything as he saw how worried his friend was.

They took the book to the Headmaster, and told him everything they knew. Including Harry's nightmares. Dumbledore carefully read through the pages umming and ahhing over the content. 'Well this does help somewhat' he said.

'You say you got it from Miss Granger?'

Pansy nodded. 'Yes, Headmaster. She tripped over and it fell out of her bag. I noticed it was a very old and valuable book so I picked it up.'

'With good intentions of course Miss Parkinson?'

Pansy blushed. Not really, she thought to herself.

'Well, for generations the Heads and the Professors of this school have looked for this secret room but to no avail. Obviously if you, ah _happen to stumble_ upon it, don't do anything rash and call myself or a Professor.'

'Mr Potter, I'm sure that these dreams are nothing to worry about, but if you feel they do my office is always open.'

They all nodded, and Harry thanked him. They doubted they would stumble upon it but they would keep looking anyway.

'Mr Malfoy would you mind sending a note to Miss Granger, I expect you'll find her in the Library.'

'Of course Sir.'

They left the office and made their way down to the Library. As the Headmaster predicted Granger was there and she looked up when the group approached her. She looked terrified. And then angry. She then thought better of that and flashed a smile. 'Can I help you?'

'Nope, here's a message from the Headmaster, he wants to see you in his office right away.'

The terrified expression returned to her face.

They walked off and Pansy smirked. She knew that the Ravenclaw was hiding something, she just had to prove it.

As they were walking back to their respective common rooms Harry heard something.

'Can you hear that?!'

'What Harry?'

'That voice! Why can't you hear it!'

They all glanced at each other and then at Harry.

'It's the voice from my nightmares!'

He started running, hands trailing against the wall. He was following the sound of the voice. His friends followed him, sending worried glances at his back, and as Harry's dream predicted they ended up in the abandoned girls bathroom. It was abandoned because of the miserable ghost that haunted it. She was nicknamed Moaning Myrtle, because she literally just moaned at anyone who was stupid enough to use the bathroom.

'Something keeps bringing me here' Harry said, gaining his breath back. 'I think the entrance to the chamber is in this bathroom'

Leanna looked at Harry. Something had clicked in her head.

'Harry...'

He looked at Leanna. Who looked terrified.

'What is it Lea? What's the matter?' Harry gathered Leanna in his arms.

She whispered one word. 'Snakes'.

'Snakes? What? Why sn- OH!'

'I think what Leanna is trying to say' said Blaise, quickly adding up what Leanna meant 'Is that she thinks, that the monster in the chamber is a giant snake and if my memory serves me right, a giant snake is called a Basilisk'.

'What the hell is a Basilisk?' Harry looked nervous.

The rest of the group had been bought up with stories involving the mythical Basilisk, so they had a vague idea of what they were. Harry was the only one oblivious to it.

'A basilisk is a mythical creature in the form of a giant snake. The eyes will render the watcher dead immediately, and the venom from it's fangs will kill you within minutes. It can't hear very well, but it can smell and feel vibrations which makes up for the lack of hearing'.

Blaise explained as well as he could. There were meant to be mythical, made up story to scare kids.

'They will fall down dead if they hear the call of a Rooster, which explains why Hagrid's roosters were found dead not so long ago' Draco mummered.

'I thought foxes or wolves killed them?' Harry said.

'Every one thought so, but this is too much of a coincidence to ignore. Plus Harry heard something, and if it was a snake 'talking' then only he would be able to hear it.

Harry had stopped listening. He was walking around the bathroom looking for clues. He had an idea.

He whispered something that sounded a lot like 'Hesha-Hassah'

Suddenly the sink started the move and lifted up.

'I think Harry's found it' Ron said. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The group were standing around the open entrance when they heard voices in the corridor outside the bathroom.

'Headmaster, it seems the chamber has indeed been open again'

'Again!' Pansy hissed 'When has it been opened before?'

They carried on listening to the conversation.

'Ginny Weasley has been taken.'

Ron let out a choked sob and Pansy wrapped her arms round him. Harry didn't stop to think. He loved the Weasley's. He jumped.

'HARRY!' Leanna and Draco screamed and without further hesitation they jumped after him. Ron followed and the remainding Slytherin's soon chose to join them.

The Professors had heard the scream and went into the bathroom in investigate. It was empty, although a big, empty hole in the floor told them that the entrance had been found.

Harry was running and when he saw Ginny he fell to the floor.

'Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me?' Harry was panicking.

'Well hello Harry, just the person I was looking for'

'Granger, what the hell are you doing here? You need to help me, she won't wake up.'

'And she never will Harry'

Her voice sounded odd, like it wasn't her own.

'I've taken her power, soon she'll be dead, and I will have a body of my own.'

'Huh?' was all Harry could say.

'You think that a school girl like Hermione Granger could open the chamber of my ancestor? You think, as cold hearted as she is, that she's be able to kill a poor, innocent little blood traitor girl? No I didn't think so. You see, little Ginny had managed to get hold of a diary that housed a piece of me, allowing me to live on when a little tiny baby Potter took my power from me '

Harry gaped. Herminone was Lord Voldemort. What?

'She was so weak willed, it was easy to take her over. In fact, I don't think she really minded. Seems like she doesn't like you much either.'

With that, the Not- Hermione opened her mouth and shouted 'ATTACK'.

Harry heard a slithering sound and soon was face to face with the huge, giant, black snake. He drew his wand out his his pocket and closed his eyes.

Leanna and Draco were trying to find Harry, they were both shaking with fear. They heard him and followed the sound. He was currently in a raging battle with the Basilisk . Draco saw that Harry had managed to take out the Basilisks eyes and was frantically shouting offensive curses at the monster. He drew his wand and Leanna done the same.

'HARRY! REMEMBER THE CURSES!'

Hermione/Vodemort turned to see who the voice belonged to.

'Ah Mr Malfoy and Miss Griffin I think? Lovely to see you again. Oh Draco, you are the spit of your Father'.

They were both wide eyed with fear. Who the hell was that? Obviously it was the second-year Ravenclaw, but it wasn't.

'I see your confused. Well let me explain. I'm Lord Voldemort'.

With that Draco raised his wand and shouted 'STUPEFY!'

Voldemort used Granger's wand and deflected the spell.

Leanna done the same.

'Ah ah ah. It's not a good idea to raise your wand to me. I could make your life very, very difficult'.

'No you couldn't. Because you're not leaving this chamber. Not in Granger's body anyway.'

Voldemort laughed.

'We'd do great things together Leanna, I know all about your potential. Your Mother knew it to. Smart women.'

Draco threw the body bind curse and it hit Voldemort right in his 12 year old chest. He silently congratulated Leanna for keeping him distracted.

Leanna aimed her wand at the Basilisk who was about to bear down on Harry and threw the strongest curse she could remember at it. It shuddered, obviously weakened but it didn't stop.

Ron, Pansy and Blaise had finally found their way to the chamber. Ron ran straight to his sister and Pansy and Blaise helped to take down the Basilisk.

Voldemort was trying to get out of the body-bind curse, but Blaise threw a stupefy at who he thought was Hermione. He found it strange she was here, but she was obviously bound for a reason.

The Professors had found their way into the chamber. It had been mere minutes to but Harry and his friends it felt like hours. They watched for a split second shocked, as the second years took down the Basilisk. They drew their wands, but they were too late. The snake was dead.

Harry took the book that was clutched in Grangers hand and stabbed it with a fang he took from the dead Basilisk. The Hermione/Voldemort passed out, but Harry saw the black light leave Granger's eyes. Voldemort was gone. He promptly fainted and hit his head on the way down. Leanna and Draco both gripped their heads. That really hurt.

The Professors ran over to Ginny and Dumbledore apparated her straight to the hospital wing. He came back within seconds.

They assisted the exhausted second years to Madame Pomfrey.

Professor Dumbledore managed to gently pry the story from them as they made their way the the healer.

The Weasley's had been called, they wanted to make sure their only daughter was okay. She was. Bed rest and food was the only thing she really needed. A lot of her magic had been drained but that would build itself back up with rest.

Harry woke up surrounded by flowers, chocolate and his bestfriends.

'Why is it always me who passes out?' he sighed.

'Well, you did just take on a 100ft snake Harry. No wonder you're tired!' Draco laughed, relieved he was okay.

'But you all done a lot too!'

'Again Harry, yes we helped but we weren't the ones being thrown around. Deal with it.'

Harry shook his head. Oh well, he thought.

AN: Thanks for reading :) hope you enjoyed my version of the chamber of secrets!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks the continued support!

Thanks for all support! :D

Chapter 19- Welcome back Sirius Black.

Christmas came and went. It was snowing hard, and very difficult to leave the house. Harry spent it with Leanna and her Father but Draco and his friends all went regularly over the 2 weeks. Draco still hadn't told his Father about Harry, and after the adventure down in the chamber, he was even less sure if he should.

Voldemort had made out that he knew Lucius Malfoy well. He made the point of saying 'nice to see you again' to Draco and he had a really horrible feeling that Voldemort wasn't lying. He knew that his Father had a shady past, but _this _shady? Draco found it hard to get his head around. There was a rumor that the older Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's inner circle of followers. But it was never proven. Draco had a feeling that they weren't really rumors anymore. He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to believe that his Father's Master and friends were the reason Harry had such a terrible childhood and Leanna had no Mother.

Harry stayed with Ron in the Easter holidays and Draco and Blaise would meet up with them and go down to the Quidditch field at the Ministry. Leanna and Pansy went up often but normally settled with going shopping, or watching films on the T.V. They both enjoyed flying but when they flew with the boys things got rowdy and messy. They took it seriously as Harry, Ron and Draco had made their house quidditch teams. Last time they played Ron had hit a bludger into Leanna's nose and broke it. She decided to take a little break from quidditch, and promised to not tell anyone of his clumsiness.

It was the last day of lessons before the summer holidays claimed the students and the friends were in potions.

'Mr Potter can you tell me the difference between a love potion and a lust potion?'

Harry blushed 'Err- umm- love- err- potions make- ummm the receiver- ummm think they are in love with the person who gave it to them'.

'Yes Mr Potter well done, a five year old could of told me that.'

The class tittered.

'A lust potion- makes the receiver want um- you know-ummm.'

Snape shook his head. 'I never realized you could be so incompetent, 5 points from Gryffindor'.

Harry blushed again. Damn, he always got the embarrassing questions.

When they left class Draco openly laughed in Harry's face. 'Does little baby Harry not know what sex is? It's when a man and women loveee-' he was abruptly cut off by Harry whacking him round the head with his bag. Leanna and Ron were roaring with laughter and behind them Blaise and Pansy were finding it hard to breathe.

'Didn't Harry look so cute trying to spit his words out.' Leanna said grinning at her raven-haired friend, she linked arms with Harry and Blaise and steered them both towards the Great Hall.

'Oi, how about you try having Snape ask you questions about sex' he shuddered.

His friends laughed and Harry's blush died down.

The next morning saw the six friends on the Hogwarts express. They were reading the paper when Draco exclaimed. 'Oh Merlin, there's been a break out from Azkaban, the Wizard prison.' he explained himself before Harry asked what Azkaban was. 'No one has ever escaped...' Draco trailed off. Quirrell had got out, so had the infamous Sirius Black, his crazy Aunt Bellatrix and a couple of other Death Eaters.

'Quirrell is OUT!' Harry exclaimed.

'Oh Harry, it's not Quirrell you have to worry about, it's the others. They are all psychopaths. Especially Bellatrix. She put Neville's parents in St. Mungo's. Don't tell him I told you that though, it wasn't my place to say.'

Draco looked stressed. They were going to have to be careful while they were not at school, no quidditch, no shopping without an entourage of adults, no more frizbee or football. Great.

Harry's first 3 weeks were spent at Ron's and the last 3 were with Leanna, he wasn't allowed to go to Draco's as his Father was home. The 6 of them could only meet up once a week, and usually Molly Weasley or Ralph Griffin usually accompanied them. They both kept their distance but kept a close eye on them.

It was three weeks into the holidays, when Harry received a letter from an unknown person. The first line said 'Don't let anyone else read this until you make up your own mind.'

Harry made up an excuse of being tired and ran to his room. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

When I was a young boy, I had the best of friends. James. Remus and Peter. James was funny and strong, keeper of the Gryffindor team. Remus was hardworking and loyal, prefect and head boy in the running and Peter was quiet and agreeable, following us around like a little puppy and I was the class clown, always getting in trouble, but always keeping my grades high.

Over the course of our school years James fell in love with a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. She hated him at first, but after leaving school grew to love him.

They got married and had a gorgeous little boy, who I had the honor of being his God Father.

Remus flitted between jobs, not having the best of luck because of a personal problem but always stayed happy and loyal.

Peter done nothing with his life and went on to betray his best friend.

I was about to start training as an auror, until I got sent to prison for a crime I didn't commit.

I never had a trail and the courts never used Veritaserum to determine whether I was lying or not. Apparently I killed a group of muggles and my best friend, but I didn't. It was my best friend Peter who killed the muggles and ended up killing himself some years later. He betrayed James.

A wizard going by the name of Voldemort tried to kidnap you when you were a baby. He didn't succeed but he killed your parents before he vanished. Peter was the secret keeper for your parents house. In case you don't know what a secret keeper is, it's someone who knows the whereabouts of a place that no one else does. Your parents knew Voldemort was after you so they hid, and they trusted Peter to keep their whereabouts a secret.

He didn't.

I confronted him, but he blew up a building, the one that killed the 12 muggles, turned himself into his animagus form (A rat no less!) and ran away. I got blamed for this, and I got the blame for betraying your parents.

They didn't believe me when I tried to declare my innocence and I've been in prison for the last 11 years.

My name is Sirius Black, I'm your godfather and your parents best friend.

It is up to you to determine my innocence, and I pray to Merlin you believe me.

Write back, if you will.

All my love.

Sirius Black

Well, that was unexpected Harry thought. I can't meet up with him in case he is crazy, but I want to know if what he said was true.

'Mr Griffin?' Harry said as he approached Leanna's Father.

'Please call me Ralph, what's up?'

'If you knew someone that was branded crazy by everyone, and got put in prison for something he hadn't done, would you help him?'

'Of course I would, why?'

'Well, I happen to know of someone who may or may not be innocent. He's apparently my Godfather and I'd like to meet him. The only problem is I don't know if he's lying or not.'

'Okay, and he is..?'

'Sirius Black'

'BLACK! OH MY GOODNESS HARRY!'

'Is there a problem Ralph?'

'Well he's meant to be one of the most horrible people of all time...'

'He won't have a wand, he's been in prison since I was a baby. Would you come with me to meet him. Please.'

Harry pleaded. The words in the letter rang true in his ears and he wanted to know the truth.

'Okay Harry, we'll do it. It will be in a public place, so he'll need to come in disguise. Tell him to wear a yellow hankie in his top pocket. He will meet us by telephone box, on the left hand side of the road by The Palace in London at 11 o'clock tomorrow. I will be bringing Veritaserum.'

'Okay Ralph, thank you for this.'

He wrote a quick note:

Come in disguise. Wear a yellow hankie in top pocket. Phone box, left hand side, by Palace. Tomorrow. 11am. HP.

Harry was terrified of meeting this man. He was interested and eager to get the truth, but still, his heart was beating.

Leanna had wanted to come, but Ralph and Harry had left her to play her music. Harry had never known what a beautiful voice Leanna had, she was incredible on her guitar too.

They approached the phone box and Harry saw a man leaning up against it. He had a yellow hankie in his top pocket. He beamed when he saw Harry and went to hug him. He thought better of it and took a step back.

'If you have come here to hurt Harry, you might as well leave now. We are both protected so any attempts will be futile.'

Sirius shook his head. 'Never will I hurt Harry.'

Ralph beckoned to a nearby bench, and sat down in the middle.

'I have bought Veritaserum. You will either take it or leave now.'

Ralph tipped some of the clear liquid into Sirius' mouth. He swallowed.'

'What is your name?'

'Sirius Black'

'Where have you just escaped from?'

'Azkaban'

'Are you Harry's legal God Father?'

'Yes'

'Did you kill those muggles you were imprisoned for?'

'No'

'Do you know who did?'

'Yes, Peter Pettigrew'

'Did you betray James and Lily Potter in any way?'

'No, I would die before I betrayed my friends.'

'Did you know of Lord Voldemort's plans to kill Lily and James?'

'No, not to begin with. Most people thought he was after them, but he wasn't. He was after Harry and after he got Harry he was going to go after a little girl. An old friend of mine was a undercover Death Eater. Risking his life to bring Voldemort down. I only knew of his intention to kill when my friend came to me saying that Lily, James and Harry were in danger.'

'Are you going to protect Harry for the rest of your life?'

'Yes'

'Will you do everything in you power to look after him?'

'Yes'

'Are you going to try your best to get your name cleared so you can give Harry a real home if he so desires?'

'Of course. Yes.'

'Okay then. Well I will help you. Harry is my daughters best friend and he means a great deal to her so if you do anything he hurt him, you will have me and no doubt the rest of his friends after you.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less.'

Sirius turned to Harry.

'Thank you so much for hearing me out Harry, I had to try. I miss your mum and dad so much. I missed you too. Do you remember that broom I got you?'

Harry shook his head. 'No I don't remember anything.'

'Of course not, you were only one. How time flies. Well not in there it didn't.' He shuddered. His face was gaunt and worn. He was scarily skinny and you got see his collarbones.

'Sirius, can you tell me about my Parents? Hagrid gave me a photo album of them but it's not enough. I want to really know them.'

'I can do better. If with his permission..' he gestured to Ralph 'We can go to my house. I have a pensieve there. You can see my memories.'

'Wow, can I? Really? Ralph can we go?'

'Of course. I'll just send a letter to Leanna.'

He summoned his owl (Harry had to learn how to do that!) and retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill from his deep pockets. After he scribbled a note out, he attached the letter to the owl's leg and told her where to go. He put a temporary invisibility spell on the own and sent her on her way.

They made their way to Sirius' house.

'Didn't the ministry raid your house? Ralph asked.

'No, I was it's secret keeper, they knew nothing about it.'

They had to apparate as it was too far to walk. Ralph took Harry in side-along apparition.

'Here we are 12 Grimmauld place.'

Harry couldn't see a 12. He could see a 11 and 13 but no 12. It was the train station all over again.

'Right, you need to think of there being a 12 between those two houses. It will appear.'

As predicted a house appeared between the two houses.

'Do the muggles not notice?'

'Oh no, muggles don't notice anything.' Sirius chuckled. He retrieved a little key from under a flower pot and opened the door.

A scream sounded making Harry and Ralph jump.

'Shut up Mother! Merlin, anyone would think you were being murdered.' He laughed again.

'Blood traitor!' she screamed. 'Filthy halfbloods! In my house!'

'I said shut up! We are all pure-bloods here.'

Harry noticed the little white lie. He wasn't a pureblood, his mum was muggleborn. Oh well.

'Welcome to my home, she'll calm down soon. I can't figure out how to get her damn portrait down.'

Harry sneezed. This place was dusty.

'Now I'm free I can make this place look nice again!' he smiled. Freedom was incredible.

He made his way upstairs and asked Ralph to help by levitating the pensieve downstairs. It was a heavy, stone bowl.

'Right, here goes Harry!' he gestured to Ralph to place his wand against his temple. A sliver of white came out and Ralph placed it in the pensieve.

Harry knew the drill and after a nod from Sirius he dunked his head into the bowl.

He saw a group of friends having fun in the courtyard at Hogwarts. He saw his Father, Remus and Sirius. He recognized them from the pictures. He got angry when he saw Peter. He saw them in lessons, messing around. He saw them fly. He saw his parents wedding. He saw himself as a tiny baby. He knew he was crying and finally got himself out of the memory. He sobbed and sobbed and both men put an arm around the boy. Harry wanted a hug from of of his friends. Leanna and Pansy gave good hugs. He wanted to see them.

Ralph gently told Harry it was time to go.

'I'll see you very soon Harry. I'll eventually get out of hiding.'

Harry felt the need to give him a hug. Sirius wrapped his arms around his God Son.

'See you soon Sirius.'

They apparated away and landed in the Griffin's back garden.

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE BEEN! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WENT WITH OUT ME!'

Leanna was not happy, but when she saw Harry had been crying she wrapped him in her arms like the mother hen she was.

'Oh honey, what's wrong?'

She led him inside and sat him at the table, she made some hot chocolate and sat beside him.

He told her everything that had happened and then he wrote a letter to Draco, asking him to gather the other Slytherin's and come see him. Leanna fire called Ron and got him to floo over. Within half hour all his friends were sat around the table. Harry explained what had happened again.

'Don't worry about it Harry, my dad will sort it out, he works as lawyer for the ministry. He can get a trail for Sirius easily. In fact, he should have had one anyway. So hopefully this will go in his favor.'

The others nodded.

'My mum and dad will be on his side too Harry, they want you to be happy.' Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

They Slytherin's didn't say anything. They knew their parents wouldn't help.

'My mother can help disguise him while he's in hiding, if he wants?' Blaise said. 'I won't tell her who it's for, but she can send me the potion or the ingredients. I'll say it's for me to evestropp on someones conversation or something, she'll believe me.'

Harry beamed, he knew he could rely of his friends.

Over the next couple of days Blaise and Draco started to brew the potion, carefully guided by his mothers instructions and when it was ready he gave it to Sirius.

'You need to take it a midday everyday. It will last 24 hours, so you'll look different even when you sleep. It's easy to brew, but the ingredients are very expensive.'

'Easy to brew? I don't think so.' Sirius said.

'You two must be very talented at potions if you think this is easy!'

Draco and Blaise grinned and blushed.

Harry felt sad when he had to go back to school. Although he enjoyed going to Diagon with his friends and Sirius. Draco as getting along really well with Sirius, they were cousins after all.

Eventually, they had to go back to school. Pansy had noticed that Blaise and Leanna were sitting close with their heads together, and Leanna had noticed Pansy was getting close to Ron. The boys hadn't noticed anything, as usual.

They got back to school and settled quickly into their third year.


	20. Chapter 20

I think I'm going to start putting in a bit of romance now :) not to much as I believe 13 to be a bit young still. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Third year part 1:

'Harry mate you have to check this out!' Seamus had run over to Harry with a huge grin plastered on his face.

'Look. At. Her.' he pointed to a 4th year Slytherin.

Seamus was literally drooling over the pretty girl. She had long black hair, sun-kissed skin and big hazel eyes. She was the female version of Blaise. In fact she looks just like him, Harry thought.

'She has definitely gotten fitter over the holidays!' The Irishman couldn't keep his eyes off her.

'Seamus you shouldn't be so shallow, I remember her being pretty all the other years we were here too.'

'You thought she was pretty? I thought..' Seamus trailed off, he was mentally undressing the girl with his eyes.

'You thought what?' Harry asked.

'Nothing Harry. Nothing at all.' Seamus winked at Harry and walked over to Dean and Neville. Harry waved at them and went to find Draco.

Something was up with the blonde and Harry had no idea what was wrong.

He noticed Leanna and Blaise talking in the hallway near the Gryffindor tower. 'Hey.' he said as he approached them.

'Hey Harry, you okay? Do you know where Draco is? Something's up with him.'

Leanna automatically went into chatter mode. Blaise grinned at her.

'No, I've been trying to find him for ages.'

He shrugged. He could find him later. 'What you talking about anyway?'

'The Halloween Ball, we decided as we are now in third year we'd make an effort and go together.'

Leanna blushed.

'But we always go together?' Harry said confused.

'No sweetie, me and Blaise are going to go together.'

'Ohh okay cool!' Harry felt awkward all of a sudden. They were going on a date? Does that mean he had to ask someone?

'We don't know if others are going in pairs but we thought we'd give it a go.' Blaise shrugged.

'Right okay, well I'm going to try and find Draco. I'll see you at dinner.'

Leanna waved, she loved Harry but she was glad he was gone. She liked having alone time with Blaise, he made her feel like her heart was made out of chocolate. She fancied him for sure. She had done since he smiled at her on the way to the astronomy tower for the firework display.

'So what should we go as, we've not got many days to get an outfit.'

'Vamp and his bride?' Blaise grinned and touched her cheek, he leaned forward and placed a chaste little kiss on her lips.

Leanna blushed and nuzzled her head into his neck.

'Draco, what's got your knickers in a twist?' Harry said as he approached Draco. He was sat on a bench in the courtyard, he looked cold so Harry threw his arm round the blonde's shoulders. Draco moved away from Harry and sat quietly with his hands delicately placed in his lap. Harry frowned, Draco had never moved away from him before.

'I'm going to ask Daphne to the ball' he said shortly.

'Okay...' Harry felt a bit jealous, and he wasn't sure where it came from.

'So why are you stropping around? We haven't seen you all day. Loads of people have been looking for you?'

'Well I was coming over to talk to you, when you and Seamus were drooling over that girl that looks like Blaise, I didn't think you were so shallow.'

'That's what I told Seamus. Yeah she's pretty but she's not my type. I don't really know what my type is. I'm only 13' Harry chuckled.

Draco looked up, his eyes hopeful. 'Who are you going to ask?'

'Well I was going to just go with you and the group like we always have, but Leanna and Blaise are going together, you're going to ask Daphne and I expect Ron and Pansy will go together. I quite like Luna, I'll ask her.'

Luna was becoming a good friend of Harry's. They didn't talk everyday but they often threw friendly smiles at each other. They wrote a lot over the holidays and met up in Diagon alley to get school supplies.

'I thought Neville fancied Luna?'

'Oh he does, but Neville is going with one of the Patil twins, I think, I'll talk to him and just tell him we are going to go as friends.'

The ball came. Daphne and Draco came as a Devil and Deviless. Blaise and Leanna came as a Vampire and Vampire Bride. Ron eventually asked Pansy and they went as Batman and Bat-women and Harry and Luna came as a Cowboy and Indian. Seamus was taking the mick out of the couples for matching, but the girls thought it was cute. Seamus was in a monkey onesie suit and his date was the pretty 4th year. Who was dressed in a _very _revealing bumble bee outfit. Much to Leanna's disdain, Blaise kept glancing at the bumblebee.

'She looks familiar' he said as they were dancing. He felt her knew her from somewhere. Leanna distracted him by wrapping her arms around his waist. She grinned up at him. 'Don't be jealous. I prefer ginger to brunette anyway.' He winked at her and she shook her head.

The ball was a blast. They had much more fun then the years before. They were up until gone midnight but they eventually all went to bed. One of the 7th years had snuck some fire whiskey into the party and a group of very drunk students were passed out all over the stairs and corridors.

Harry and Leanna made it down to breakfast. Ron was passed out in bed and wouldn't wake up. He was going to be gutted he missed a meal. They saw a few older students walking the walk of shame. The girls had shoes in their hands and the boys ties were untied and their shirts unbuttoned.

Harry and Leanna chuckled. Oh dear, they were going to be feeling rough for some time. They met their Slytherin friends in the breakfast hall and because it was a weekend they sat at the same table. Luna waved to Harry and sat down beside him. 'Hope you don't mind me joining?' Harry shook his head. 'I had an amazing time last night, thank you.'

'Me too Luna' he smiled at the blonde girl. He could feel Draco looking at him but he didn't look back.

The year was passing completely uneventfully. The first two years were interesting and filled with things to do that didn't involve studying. Harry could feel his friends starting to get loved up. Blaise and Leanna had started to hold hands sometimes and Pansy had started to blush when Ron smiled at her. He didn't understand. They were a bunch of 13 year olds, they shouldn't be getting loved up just yet, Harry thought to himself. That only left him and Draco. Draco was handsome he'd get a girlfriend soon. Did I just call him handsome? Oh, well I suppose he is, but he's a boy, i can't go around thinking boys are pretty and handsome. Harry chuckled to himself. He really was crazy.

'Oi Potter!'

Harry turned around, and without warning a fist made contact with his face. Without thinking he swung back. He got pushed into the wall and kicked in the stomach.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' He screamed. 'What the hell are you doing?' Harry couldn't breathe.

'My. Dad. Fucking. Hates. You.' the boy said, pausing between each word.

'I don't particularly like you either, not after what you done to Hermione.'

What?

'Huh?' Harry said, he could feel his nose bleeding but couldn't think of a way to stop it.

'Don't play innocent with me you silly little prick.'

Harry recognized him as being a 6th year Ravenclaw. One of the beaters on the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

'I didn't do anything to her, I barely know who she is.' Harry gasped.

'Whatever Potter, if I find you you've done anything to her. I will find you and fucking kill you.'

Harry was baffled. What had he done?

Draco and Leanna came running round the corner holding their faces, with the others following closely behind.

'What happened this time Harry? Felt like you got hit in the face.'

'I did! He came out of nowhere! That beefy beater from Ravenclaw. Told me his dad hates me and that I'd apparently hurt Granger.'

'Ah Harris' Pansy said. 'He has a thing for the younger ladies. He's an ass. She's a bitch. Perfect couple. She may be 13 and he may be 16 but he doesn't care.'

'Well she might of told him what happened in the chamber last year, but she probably twisted the story.' Blaise said.

'Well I can go back to keeping an eye out for her. Something has been off with her since she got Hogwarts.' Pansy commented. Leanna agreed to keep an eye out too.

A few weeks later Pansy came bouncing up to the rest of the group. 'You never guess what I've just found out! she cried.

'Granger is a muggleborn and Harris is a pureblood. Grangers parents want her to marry into a rich family and Harris is very _very_ rich. His parents don't care about blood purity but they do care about looks. Granger isn't bad looking, she has good genetics I suppose. So anyway, they've all basically married their children off together. But what makes things weirder is that, Harris' dad is a 'reformed' Death-Eater. So you'd think he'd care about blood purity... But anyway, they do seem to know the truth of what happened in the Chamber and they seem to feel honored that Granger has had such close contact to Voldemort.'

'So that's why he hates me then. Should of saw it coming really.'

'Granger doesn't like any of us either, I don't know why but she's been like it since she met us. She has no friends so maybe it's jealousy. Who knows.'

'Who cares.' Leanna said. 'We could kick her ass if we need to, so don't worry.'

She smiled. She didn't care about Granger. If she hurt any of her friends she would hurt the Ravenclaw. But until that happened she didn't want to think about her.

Harry got to spend his holidays with Sirius. The professors knew the truth now and they were working on getting his name cleared.

Sirius and Harry had been writing to each other all year and Harry had been excited to get to know his godfather. They had both exchanged pictures and Harry was glad to see that Sirius had filled out and looked much healthier then he did on their last meeting. Harry noticed that Sirius had been working on his house. Cleaning, re-decorating and just generally making it much nicer. It wasn't long before Harry would be able to go there and enjoy his new house too. All his friends could visit at the same time and not worry about their friends parents not liking them. Such things effect young teenagers and Pansy and Blaise still hadn't been to the Burrow. They mostly went to Leanna's house. Her dad was laid back and they all loved him.

Leanna received a letter one morning, close to the end of term. She read it and squealed. Everyone turned their head and looked at her. She didn't care, they always did it, but this was fantastic news. She handed the letter to Harry, who read it with Ron looking over his shoulder.

To my Leanna,

Please inform Harry that I have managed to get a trail date for Mr Black. He will be under my own personal protection, so no one will attack him. Amelia Bones was horrified at the fact he never received a trail, and she believes me when I told her what he said to Harry and I under the Veritaserum. The trail is next week. It's so quick because Sirius has had to wait so long. I will come collect Harry at 10am. Professor Dumbledore has given permission for Harry to come out of school.

See you soon sweetie.

Lots of Love. Daddy x

Harry jumped up with a massive smile of his face. He gave Leanna a smacking kiss on the cheel and ran over to Draco. He shoved the letter under his nose. Draco carefully took the letter and read it, passing it over to Blaise and Pansy when he finished. Harry's smile was contagious. Draco beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

Coughing slightly he pushed Harry away.

Thank Merlin it was a Sunday he though, most of the older students were still in bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the continued support. I really do love checking my e-mails and seeing someone has followed me :)

Chapter 21: Third year part 2: Sirius' Trial.

Harry was ready and waiting at 9.50am. He had a long, hot shower, donned his smartest robes, tamed his wild raven hair and tried to eat breakfast. He had so many butterflies in his stomach that he couldn't even eat a piece of toast.

'You have to eat something sweetie, or you're going to pass out.' Leanna fussed, as she flattened Harry's hair down and straightened his robes.

Harry swatted her hands away but Leanna just frowned and raised her eyebrows at him. 'Oh, I hope Sirius has found some suitable robes!'

Blaise chuckled. 'You're starting to sound like Draco.'

Draco just grinned. He knew he dressed well for all occasions. It was his thing.

'Merlin, I'm so damn nervous! I hope it all goes well.'

'It'll be fine mate, trust me. My dad was going on about how it was so unfair he didn't get a trail, so he's going to be listened too. There's one thing that Amelia Bones hates, and that's seeing people get away with stuff, or going down for something they didn't do. He's got Ralph's testimony, yours and ours. Yours is going to count for a lot anyway. People still love you, I don't know why personally...' Ron trailed off with a grin on his face. Harry punched him in the shoulder but smiled too.

'Right, well wish us luck!' Harry said and after a hug from Leanna and Pansy, started to walk up to the Headmasters office.

He heard a chorus of 'Good luck's' and 'You'll be fine's' follow behind him. He noticed that Leanna had poured some pumpkin juice into a cartoon travel mug and slipped it into his pocket and a bacon buttie, wrapped in foil was found in the other. He loved his friends so much. He really did.

As he was got to the bottom of Dumbledore's stairs. Remus approached Harry. Remus was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Harry had recently learnt that he was best friends at with his Father and God Father at school and they became close as student and teacher, but also as friends.

'Tell Padfoot I'll be waiting.' He said to Harry. He nodded at the Professor.

Ralph strolled in to Dumbledore's office at 9.55. He looked handsome in his grey and green dress robes. Harry saw they were very similar to his own and remembered that it was Leanna who helped pick these out. He shook his head and smiled.

'Ready to go Harry? Nice robes!' Ralph had noticed too. Oh, how _embarrassing_ this was going to be.

They both used the fire in the office to floo over to the Ministry and were greeted by Arthur Weasley. 'Oh good, you're here! The trail has been moved forward, you have 10 minutes to get downstairs!'.

Ralph muttered something angry and started power walking down the corridor. Harry could barely keep up but they made it just in time. Harry was red in the face and panting, while Ralph was cool and collected.

The raven haired teen threw Sirius a comforting smile and took a seat. The trial had begun.

'Sirius Black, you are hereby called to stand to testify your innocence to the Wizengamot, high court of the wizarding world. How do you plead?'

'Innocent.'

'You will agree to take the required amount of veritaserum, and if you refuse you will be sent straight back to Azkaban, do you accept?'

'I accept.'

A short, skinny man walked over to Sirius with his wand raised in front of him. He tapped him on the chin and when the mouth was open he hastily placed the three drops on his tongue.

'I, Leon Harty. Member of the Wizengamot swear that this potion is true and should I be lying, my wand is to snap in my hand right now.'

His wand didn't snap so he walked back over to his chair and sat down.

'Sirius Black, of the house of Black. Tell me your name and age.'

Sirius was asked question after question by Amelia Bones, and the answers were exactly the same as the ones he gave Harry and Ralph in London the day they had met.

'Your Honor, if I was such a close follower of the Dark Lord, would I not have his Dark Mark? No one even checked me for one before I was thrown inside.'

Sirius sounded bitter, he had every right to be.

'True, Mr Black. Are you willing now to show your arms to the courts?'

'Yes M'am.' He rolled up both his sleeves and rotated his arms so that the court could see every inch.

Leon Harty was required to say some revealing spells on Sirius' arms, but as predicted, he found nothing.

'Nothing there M'am.'

'Well this is easy then. Under the protection of the Wizengamot, I declare Sirius Black, of the house of Black free. He will receive compensation from the Ministry for his false and very long imprisonment. We grant you permission to buy a new wand, as yours, unfortunately was snapped on arrest. Go now and enjoy your freedom!'

Harry shouted in joy, as did Sirius. Harry threw himself at his Godfather, tears falling down both his cheeks. He noticed that his Godfather was crying too.

'Free at last Harry, I have waited so long for this!'

Sirius was clapped on the back by individuals as they left the court. He heard muttered 'sorry's' and 'enjoy the money' but he couldn't care less about the gold. He was free to see his friends and Godson.

'Oh I have a message for you! 'Tell Padfoot I'll be waiting or something?'

'Remus?'

'Yeah, he's our DADA Professor, he's pretty cool actually. You were best friends with him weren't you?'

'Yes Harry I still am, the two of us were best friends with your Father and Pettigrew.' Sirius looked sad and a bit angry for a moment but finally smiled. 'We shouldn't dwell on the past Harry, we have to look to the future'.

Harry got back to Hogwarts just as the lessons finished for the day. He sought out his friends the second he arrived back at the castle.

'No need to ask how it went then...' Draco said. Harry looked confused. Didn't they want to know?

'We can tell by the ear splitting grin that Sirius won!' Pansy laughed.

Ron and Leanna whooped loudly.

'A very Gryffindor thing to do..' Blaise muttered to Pansy. They smiled, they always acted a bit more demure in public than their friends.

'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' Leanna threw herself on Harry. She had tears streaming down her face. The rest of the group felt emotional and teary, but none of them, Pansy included, were as open as what the red-head was.

Harry hurried off to find Remus, with his friends following his closely. The DADA Professor came round the corner and collided into Harry. 'I know the good news! I've just been firecalled!'

They both were helped off the floor and they brushed their robes down. Draco laughed. He was happy his cousin was free.

'Well we should celebrate!' Remus said with a laugh. 'I know Albus and Minevra will be chuffed to know. Meet me in my classroom after dinner, bring whoever you want!' he was grinning ear to ear as he hurried off laughing to himself.

'Well we could invite everyone who knew about Sirius and met him during the holidays? Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred, and George. They all liked him.'

'What about Theo?' asked Pansy. Theo had been becoming friendly with the group over their third year. He had been invited to Sirius' house over the Easter holidays and he got on well with The Gryffindor's. Draco had noticed that Theo Nott always looked quite lonely at school and he had invited him to Hogsmeade when the third years were allowed to go alone.

'Yeah, Theo's cool. Who else?'

A couple of hours later they all turned up at the party, surprised to see Sirius having an in depth chat with Professor Dumbledore. He saw Harry and after excusing himself from the Heamaster approached him.

'You seem shocked to see me? But surely you couldn't have a party in my honor and not invite me. Stupid thing to do really!' He winked at Harry and started to pass the butterbeer around.

On the first day of the holidays Sirius decided it was time to take a trip to his Grignott's vault. He collected Harry from Kings Cross and waited for half an hour while he said goodbye to his friends.

'You're a popular one aren't you Harry?'

Harry laughed. 'No not really, it's just my friends who like me. To be honest a few people don't like me, but so far there's only been one run in.'

Sirius grinned. 'Just one? Your dad was getting in fights at least every other week' he said affectionately.

'I might look like him, but I'm not my Father. I don't like fighting, I don't even like confrontation.' He laughed.

They arrived at the bank and Sirius handed over his key.

'Welcome back Mr Black.' the Goblin said as he led the duo away.

'It's quite far down Harry, as my family is such an old one, about the same as yours I think.'

Harry didn't care how far down it was, he still loved the cart rides.

Harry knew he was well off. He could live for about three lifetimes without working with the money his parents had left him. He was fairly rich, but only thanks to his dad. He knew his grandparents left James everything they had when they passed. The Potters were an old pureblood family, so the money had been building up over generations.

Despite having lots of money himself, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit poor compared to Sirius. He had centuries and centuries of Black wealth in his vault. It was a big family after. The books and gems alone were worth millions. He hadn't even received his compensation from the Ministry yet.

Harry's jaw fell open. What was one man supposed to do with so much money?

'Ohh it's more than I thought!' laughed Sirius, 'I haven't been down here for more than a decade!'

'Sirius, are you one of the richest people in Britain or something?'

'I remember my family being one of the top twenty in Europe, and one of the top 50 in the world. I think. Not bad eh? I'm probably about equal to the Malfoy's and after my compensation comes in, I'll be richer than them.'

'If your family was so rich, why do you live in a town house that hides itself away from muggles, and not some huge swanky mansion that's too big for a small family? Most of the Slytherins I know have huge mansions, but only three or four people live there.' Harry said.

'Ah Harry, if there is one thing you should know about my Mother is that she hated muggles, she wanted to make their lives hell _all the time._ She used to live in a mansion that was similar to your friends, but it was too out of the way and she found it hard to hurt people without acting suspicious. So she found this little magical house right in the middle of muggle London and used it to her perverted advantage.'

'Oh right'. Harry said. He knew that Sirius' Mother was a bit crazy, but down right evil? He shuddered.

'She was not a nice women, never happy unless she was inflicting pain on someone. I need to find out a way of getting rid of her Portrait. She keeps giving me hell and it's starting to really piss me off'.

When they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry saw how well Sirius had done with the house. The two front rooms were bright and airy, the walls were cream and light blue, the floor was wooden but had been sanded and glossed and an expensive looking rug donned the floor. The large fireplace had been restored to its former magnificence. The furniture was beautiful and antique and there was pictures of Sirius' family and friends on the mantelpiece and on the walls. A large, flat screen T.V was on the wall opposite the sofa's, and below that was a surround sound system. The second, slightly smaller room had been made into a games' room.

'James always had a thing for pinball and poole.' Harry's Godfather laughed as he showed the room off. There was a mini bar in the corner but it only held butterbeers.

The new kitchen was state of the art and the dining room looked grande as well as cosy.

'Wow Sirius, the place looks great!'

Sirius' grinned. 'It didn't take long, but I needed something to do while I had to stay hidden. Let me show you upstairs!'

There was six bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was much bigger then Harry remembered. The spare rooms looked nice and Sirius' room was dark and mysterious. He still had his old Gryffindor posters up. Harry's room had been left bare, other than his bed, desk, wardrobe and draws.

'I thought you could choose your own theme. It's not hard to decorate, I'll show you some spells.'

Harry grinned. Perfect.

'Thanks Sirius'!'

Five hours later saw Harry covered head to foot in red, green and silver paint. He painted the walls red and the ceiling green and the same picture that was on Leanna's jewelry box hung above Harry's four poster bed. Framed pictures of James and Lily sat on the desk and and photos of Harry and his friends dotted the walls. Him and Draco in Diagon alley, Ron and Draco playing chess, Leanna and Pansy on their first Christmas, a group photo of them all dressed up for Halloween, Hagrid with one of his 'pets', Leanna with a broken nose but with a beaming smile on her face, Blaise and Ron dueling. There were so many memories. Harry stood back and admired his handiwork.

'Nice job Harry!' Sirius' stepped through the and clapped the raven- haired boy on the shoulder. He handed him a butterbeer.

'Here's to our future!'


	22. Chapter 22

I do hope I'm not boring you! You've all been great so thank you! :)

Chapter 22- Forth year. Part 1.

Pansy loved going round to Harry's house. It was much nicer than her own. Not as big, nor as grande, but so much more friendlier and cozier. She had always wanted brothers and sisters, and now she basically had them. She may have grown up with Draco and Blaise, but it was more of a forced friendship because of their Parents.

The Slytherin girl was so glad she went to Hogwarts. She made some true friends, who she thought of as family. She didn't have much of a relationship with her Parents so it was nice to have friends she could really talk to.

She was escorted to Kings Cross by one of the house elves as usual. Her Mother had a hangover and _just couldn't _get out of bed. Again. She immediately scouted for Draco's blonde hair and Harry's raven hair. She saw them talking with Ron and Blaise and made her way over.

'Hey' she smiled as she approached them. 'Where's Lea? She's normally here first.'

The boys shrugged. 'Not sure' Harry said. 'I wrote to her yesterday, asking if she wanted to get a lift with me and Sirius' but got no reply.'

Blaise looked worried, but his expression turned into a grin when he saw Leanna come through the wall.

'Here she is!' he said happily as he saw her make her way over to them.

Being a girl, Pansy noticed straight away something wasn't right. She'd been crying but was trying to hide it.

'What's wrong sweetie?' she asked wrapping Leanna in a hug.

'Nothing, I'm fine. Really' Leanna said burying her head in Pansy's shoulder.

Draco looked suspicious. Something was up he knew it. So did Harry. They shared a mutually worried glance, but didn't push the subject. She would tell them when she was ready.

'4th year already! Merlin, can't believe how quick the holidays have gone. We're going to be doing mock O.W.L.S this year... oh the joy! Ron said sarcastically. He was not looking forward to it. The Slytherin's chucked at his and Harry's expressions. The Lions weren't prepared for it but the Snakes were. They were always prepared for exams. Intelligence and ambition are what makes a Slytherin a Slytherin.

They boarded the train and as usual they grabbed a compartment together. Theo and Luna joined them. Pansy thought her cupid bow was going to make an appearance at some point over the next few months.

Leanna didn't talk for the first hour of the train journey, she curled up on her seat and pretended to sleep. Pansy noticed that Blaise kept on shooting worried glances in her direction. She hadn't said a single word to him. Not even a hello on the platform.

'Blaise, fancy coming with me to the food trolley, I'm hungry.' Pansy asked. She raised her eyebrows when he started to say 'but it'll be here soon' and followed her out the compartment. Ron followed with his eyes, but didn't say anything.

'Do you have any idea what's wrong with her Pansy, I'm worried.'

'Me too, I don't know, she seemed a bit off when we saw her at Harry's last.'

'I haven't done anything have I?' Blaise said.

'Oh no, if it was she would of spoken to everyone but you, but she isn't talking to anyone.' Pansy comforted her friend.

They made their way back to the compartment with pockets full of food and offered to everyone. Leanna considered ignoring them but the rumbling in her stomach changed her mind.

'Thank you' she said as she selected a chocolate frog. She smiled at Blaise and he saw the sadness in her eyes. She took his hand and squeezed it when she saw the pleading look in his eyes.

Leanna went straight to bed after the feast when the finally got to school. Hopefully she'd feel better in the morning thought her friends as they said goodbye to each other before heading in their separate directions.

She had nightmares that night. The Dark Lord had been brought back to life and her Dad was forcing her to marry him. She gave in and as soon as she made the choice, Leanna became a Dark Lady and starting hunting her friends down. She killed them all.

She woke up screaming and sweating. Her dorm mate Lavender shook her awake and took her down to the common room, and went back to bed when she saw she wasn't wanted.

Leanna made her way down to the hospital wing as a pounding headache made sure she wasn't going back to sleep.

Harry and Draco woke up shortly after with pounding heads. When they realized it wasn't going away they both made their way down to the healer to see if she could give them anything for it.

They approached the door at the same time.

'Headache?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded. 'You too?'

Draco nodded back. They were about to enter when they heard Leanna's voice float from inside the infirmary.

'These nightmares are getting worse Madam Pomfrey, and when I woke up just now my head was so bad I could barely see. I can't help but think they're real.'

'Oh dear Miss Griffin, the best I can do is give you some dreamless sleep and we can investigate further in the morning, but I'm sure they are just bad dreams.'

Harry looked at Draco. 'At least we know what's up with her now.'

They both walked in at the same time and pretended to be shocked to see Lea.

'You have a headache too?' Draco asked sympathetically.

'Yeah, it's really bad, my eyes are blurry.'

'Right you two come here, I'm assuming you are getting the pain because Miss Griffin is?'

Both boys nodded.

'Nothing I can do then I'm afraid, when her headache goes, so will yours. Sorry.'

Harry and Draco shrugged and they went to leave. 'Coming?' Harry asked Leanna.

She drank the potion she'd been given and made her way back up to the tower with Harry and Draco.

'I've been having really bad dreams and my daddy is being really odd with me.' Leanna blurted as they walked.

'I'm tired and worried about him. I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you, but I didn't know what to do.'

Harry put his arm around her waist and Draco slung his around her shoulders.

'We are always here for you Leanna okay? We can try and help you.'

She smiled and choked back a sob. If only they could.

She slept soundly for the rest of the night and in the morning she felt a lot better. She told her friends what had been happening and they told her off for not letting them help. Blaise pulled her into a big hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Pansy grinned. She knew Leanna wasn't mad at Blaise.

The weeks carried on as usual and Leanna only had her nightmare once after the first night, when the Headmaster came out with an announcement that sent a buzzing throughout the hall.

'This year we are going to be holding something at Hogwarts that happens only every five years! Three schools are going to come together and take part in the Triwizard Tournament!'

Gasps could be heard everywhere and Dumbledore continued his speech, telling the students of it's history and the glory one can receive through taking part.

'You can enter the tournament if you are 17 or over as the tasks are dangerous.'

Protests could be heard from every corner of the room.

'The guest schools will be arriving next week, so I expect you to make them welcome.'

Sure enough, next week came and a shout alerted the students that the first guests had arrived. A carriage flown by beautiful, big, white flying horses landed neatly on the grass by Hagrid's hut and literally just minutes after a large ship emerged from the lake.

A flurry of 'Wow's', 'Oh Merlin's' and 'Fucking wicked's' could be heard all over the castle.

During the feast that night both schools made a dramatic entrance and the men from Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table after a display of agile bodies and fire and the ladies form Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaw's after a dainty sing-song and dance much to the delight of Granger.

Ron's eyes started roaming over the newcomers, but stopped when he noticed Pansy giving him a filthy look.

Most of the girls were eyeing up the men, in fact most of the men were eyeing up the men. Everyone noticed that the Durmstrang group had a celebrity in their midst. Viktor Krum was the seeker of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He was only 18, and still at school but he was known as one of the best seekers in the world.

The students had only 2 weeks to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. Krum and a few others from his school entered, as did Fleur Delacour and one other girl from Beauxbatons.

Most of the students who were over 17 entered from Hogwarts, and a good handful of under 17's tried to enter too, but Dumbledore's age line threw the younger students, including the Weasley twins across the room much to the delight of the first and second years.

The two weeks couldn't go quick enough and people were starting to get impatient.

When the time eventually came around, the students were waiting with bated breath as the goblet chose their school champions.

'If your name gets chosen by the goblet, you can not back out, you will have to see the contests through, step forward now if you wish to withdraw your name.'

No one stepped forward so the Hogwarts Headmaster activated the cup in front of him.

The goblet glowed blue and spat the first name out. Dumbledore snatched it from the air.

'Viktor Krum!' the hall burst into applause and foot stamping.

'Obvious.' whispered Ron to Harry.

The second name was spat out and again Dumbledore reached for it before it hit the floor.

'Fleur Delacour' the hall once more erupted into applause and cat calls. The blonde girl blushed and made her way to the front of the hall.

'Obvious again' chuckled Harry.

The last name was thrown out of the Goblet and the Headmaster shouted.

'Cedric Diggory'

The Hufflepuff table erupted into a roar and the Hogwarts champion made his way up to the front and then into the back room where the other champions had gone.

Professor Dumbledore was about to dismiss the students when the glowing Goblet spat a forth name from the flames.

He looked shocked, and he glanced around the hall.

'Harry Potter.'

Harry gasped. What?!

'HARRY POTTER!'

'Go mate, you have to go.' Ron pushed Harry off the bench. Everyone was staring at him. He bit his lip as he walked toward the back room where the other champions were waiting. He shook his head at no one in particular but stood still when he came face to face with the three champions in the room.

'What on earth were you thinking Harry?' Dumbledore stormed through the door closely followed by the other Head's and Barty Crouch from the Ministry. He grabbed Harry's shoulders.

'I didn't do anything! I swear. I didn't enter my name.'

'Are you sure you didn't get one of ze older students to put your name in ze cup? The headmistress of Beauxbatons asked Harry.

'No, no I swear I didn't. I promise you.' Harry was shaking with fear, he had never seen the twinkly eyed wizard so angry before. He thought he was about to kill him.

'Well, Professor it seems someone has entered Harry's name, and cast a spell on the goblet making it think that there was 4 champions instead of 3. Very advanced magic, but possible.'

Harry was glad Professor McGonagall stood up for him. He had no alibi, no nothing.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Mr Crouch, is there anyway to exclude Mr Potter from the tournament. He's only 14, he can't compete.'

Harry was offended. Yes he bloody well could! Thanks very much. He threw the Headmaster a dirty look, but got ignored.

'I'm sorry but the goblets rules are final. Hogwarts will have to have two champions.'

There were noises of protests from the heads of the other schools but Crouch silenced them.

'It is not Harry's fault, nor is it Headmaster Dumbledore's fault. The Goblet had been tampered with and we need to find out who done it and why.'

Harry's shoulders sagged, he didn't want eternal glory he wanted to be normal.

The students who were in 4th year and above had the chance to attend the yule ball, which was basically a Christmas dance in honor of the Triwizard tournament. They were taught to dance by Professor McGonagall, much to the embarrassment of Ron and Harry. Pansy, Draco and Blaise already knew how to dance as they had been taught from a young age and were excluded from the lessons. As were most Slytherin's and Ravenclaws. Inevitably the classes consisted of mainly Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's.

Seamus and Dean made the classes entertaining. But soon got stopped by Neville hitting them round the head with his bag. He wanted to learn.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the continued support :) A bit of fluff in this chapter!

Chapter 23: Forth year: Part 2.

Harry needed to find a date to the Ball. It was tomorrow. Blaise and Leanna were going. Apparently they had made their relationship official. Ron had asked Pansy. Neville was going with Luna. Seamus and Dean were going together. Draco was going with some bimbo from the year above. Harry was jealous of said bimbo. He wanted to go with Draco. He had no idea why, but he did. He sighed. Who should I ask? He thought sadly to himself.

Ah! Ginny! Ron's younger sister, she was nice, and they got on well. He went to find her and found her curled up reading a book in the common room.

'Hey Ginny.'

'Hey Harry.' She looked up and smiled.

'Ummm, what are you doing tomorrow night?'

'Not an awful lot. Sleeping I expect, why?'

'Fancy coming to the dance with me?'

'But I'm a third year. Why not ask Leanna or Luna?'

'Don't want to. So will you?'

'Sure Harry, can you get Lea to help me find a dress?'

'Sure Gin, I'll go find her now.'

Harry felt smug. He'd done it. I bet Draco will be jealous, he thought to himself. What? Why would Draco be jealous? He may be a beautiful specimen of a man... what? Draco was not beautiful. Oh Merlin, he had the hots for his best friend. Who was a boy. He left the common room and began walking down the stairs.

He groaned. Shit.

'What's up Harry?' Harry spun round to find himself almost touching noses with Draco. He blushed.

'Ohh excited to see me are you? Found a date yet?'

'Yes! I mean yeah, Ginny is going to come with me.'

Harry thought he saw a look of jealousy flit pass Draco's silver grey eyes. Wishful thinking he thought to himself.

'Helloooo Harry? I asked you a question?' Draco was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

He'd gone into his own dreamworld thinking about taking the Blonde to the ball.

'Oh shit sorry, I'm tired. What was the question?'

'What robes are you wearing?'

'Dunno, my green ones?'

'Excellent choice, I've taught you well.' Draco touched Harry's shoulder and he felt butterflies flap their wings in his stomach.

'Achmphh.'

'What? Go to bed, you look exhausted.' Harry nodded and walked back in the direction he just came from, before turning around and trying to find Lea.

He found her snogging Blaise outside the dungeons. He cleared his throat.

'I take it you two are officially official now?'

Leanna blushed.

'Anyway sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow you for a bit.'

'Ah okay Harry, give us a sec.'

Harry turned his back and started to walk away. He heard Lea whisper a soft goodbye to Blaise and he glanced round to see him kiss her gently on the forehead.

She hurried after Harry. 'What's up?'

'Ginnyiscomingwithmetomorrowandsheneedsadressandit hinkifancydraco.'

He took a deep breath and went red in the face.

'Ginny needs a dress and you fancy.. OH!'

'Oh Harry! How cute! Does he know?'

'What? I've just admitted I may be gay and that I fancy Draco and you say it's cute?'

'It is cute, being gay is okay in the wizarding world, completely normal! I think Draco likes you too.'

'Really? How?'

'Oh sweetie, everyone knows you two have a special bond.' She winked.

'How do I tell him?'

Leanna went on to explain different and intricate ways to woo Draco.

The ball was fun, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off the blonde Slytherin. He danced with Ginny, he danced with Leanna, and he even waltzed with Blaise which got a cheer from the crowd. Leanna kept raising her eyebrows at him, and she eventually whispered something into Draco's ear.

Leanna grabbed Pansy's hand and they broke out into some wacky, close up nightclub dancing. They received a few wolf whistles as they danced. Draco approached Harry. 'Oi Potter fancy a dance?'

Harry smirked at Draco. He tried to keep his cool as he accepted the dance. The next song, just so happened to be a slow one. Leanna had clasped Pansy to her body and had one hand on her ass. Pansy was almost wetting herself laughing at the red-heads mournful expression. Ron and Blaise joined the girls but both boys refused to be the 'girl' in the dance, so they held each other at an awkward angle and swayed together. Harry and Draco laughed and tried to get comfortable.

Harry lost himself in Draco's arms. He felt right at home. His friends waggled their eyebrows at him every time they caught his eye.

When the dance finished Leanna laid a quick slap onto Pansy's backside and walked off wiggling her ass to the appreciation of some of the Durmstrang boys. Harry thought she looked beautiful in a full turquoise dress with silver beading on the skirt that was enchanted to move like a waterfall. Her long hair fell in curls down her back and the dress was low enough at the front to show off a bit of her ample cleavage. She wasn't the little girl he met anymore. She was growing up. They all were. Pansy looked elegant in a fitted black ball gown with a high neck. She was slender and confident where Leanna was very curvy and bouncy.

He finished the night dancing with Ginny but he noticed Draco kept looking at him. They both kept their female dates at arms length.

'You were giving the men a bit of a show weren't you?' Blaise said to Leanna as he walked her back to the tower.

She laughed. 'I was having fun, everyone thought it was funny! Are you jealous?'

'As a matter of fact I was.' Blaise sounded serious.

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the girl-on-girl, all the blokes did, but they looks they were giving you, really _really _pissed me off.'

'What looks? Why are you angry?'

'They are all 17 or 18 year old men, they want one thing and the way you were acting, they probably expected you to give it to them. You basically shook your ass at them.'

'Oh Blaise, I was having a laugh I promise. I didn't mean too!' Leanna looked like she was on the verge of crying.

'Don't cry, I just care too much about you to see you get hurt, that's all, you're my girl.' Blaise smiled at his girlfriend and he stroked her cheek until she smiled back.

He kissed her hand and left after she began to climb though the portrait hole.

'Not for long..' a voice said from the shadows.

Blaise whipped around, he thought he'd heard something but no one was there.

The stadium roared. The first task was here and they were waiting, impatiently for the first champion to arrive.

They were told the task just minutes before having to perform. Dragons, they had to get pass a Dragon and steal an egg from the nest.

Krum went first, Diggory second and Fleur third. Harry was last. They all had completed the task, and Harry was sure he was going to fail.

He entered the stadium and was confronted by a huge black, fire breathing dragon. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he kept running, dodging the flames that were being thrown in his direction.

Harry was looking at the sea of faces trying to find a clue. He saw Draco and Leanna doing something with their arms. What the _hell_ were they doing?

It seemed like they were trying to mime flying... They really are terrible at sharads, Harry thought hysterically. What could a broom do to help...? Ah! Harry had a thought. He was a seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, which meant he was kinda good at flying.

He finally got what his friends were trying to tell him and used his wand to _accio_ his firebolt to him. Sirius had got Harry a firebolt for Christmas. He loved it. He just hoped it didn't go up in flames.

He sprinted to the top of the highest high rock and jumped. The crowd screamed, but when they saw he had landed on a broom, they erupted into cheers.

I am going to snog them both silly if I get out of here alive, he thought happily as he swooped over and under the dragon on his firebolt.

10 minutes later saw Harry lift a golden egg above his head. He'd done it!

He'd won the second most points for round one. He wasn't the quickest to get it, but he came out with less injuries then the other 3.

He gave in to the promise he made in his head and kissed Leanna straight on the lips followed by doing the same to Draco.

They both looked shocked but smiled. Draco blushing slightly. 'I promised myself I'd snog you both if I got out of that alive, and here I am!' he fist pumped the air.

'Oh Harry, I didn't know you were Bi!' Blaise laughed, protectively wrapping his arm around Lea's shoulders.

Harry went red but laughed. 'Oh no Zambini , it's one or the other for me.' he winked at him and moved forward as if he was going to kiss the Italian Slytherin too.

Blaise dodged him and ran off and Harry chased him before coming back with his egg.

'So this is a clue for the next round. Hmmm.'

He opened it and his head was filled with a terrible screeching sound.

'Shit! Sorry..' he said sheepishly after closing it.

'Merlin, that sounded like a mermaid out of water!' Draco said shaking his head at the prize.

'How you hell are you meant to get anything from that?' Leanna said uncovering her ears. That bloody hurt.

Harry shrugged, he had eight days before the next task so he had to hurry up and find something.

Harry and his friends used most of their spare time helping Harry search for answers. The Slytherins went through books on different potions and magical creatures and The Gryffindors took on charms and transfiguration.

'Water!' Leanna cried. 'It has _something _to do with water. It's the only thing we haven't looked at or tried. Gimme it!'

She snatched the egg from Harry and rushed down the corridor toward the Prefects bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there so she filled the large tub with water. Her friends were watching curiously as to what she was doing. 'She's gone mental.' Ron said and Blaise nodded his agreement.

She led down on her front and dipped her head and shoulders into the water. The red head was really _really_ hoping this would work. She opened the egg within the bathwater and a beautiful melodic song filled her ears. She'd done it. Leanna allowed herself a second of smugness before paying attention to the words.

She emerged from the water gasping for air. Draco conjured a towel an threw it unceremoniously over her head.

'Draco was right. Mermaids.' she said as she tried to breathe. Draco looked at her in confusion.

'You said the egg sounded like mermaids out of water. It was mermaids out of water, they can't sing if their heads are above the surface.'

'I'm going to be going into the Black Lake then? Are there merpeople there?'

His friends shrugged.

'They are going to take something of yours, and you're going to have to find it.'

'Oh goodie. So any ideas on how I'm going to breathe under water?'

Harry was shaking. He couldn't find Draco, and none of the others had seen him. Neville had given him a plant called Gillyweed. It was meant to help him breathe under water. Neville had approached a very stroppy Harry the night before and helped Harry look through Herbology books to find a solution.

'Champions! You have one hour to find what was taken.'

'GO!'

Harry didn't go, so Leanna pushed him. 'Lea, whaaa-'

He hit the water and thought he was about to drown, when he felt something pop out the side of his neck. _Gills_?

Harry smiled and swam to the surface. He done a backward flip to the cheer of his school mates.

He started swimming, what am I looking for? He thought. He swam into the murky depths of the lake, he used his wand to light the way, and had to fight his way through vicious little water dwelling creatures.

He saw a flash of blonde hair. Draco? It seemed Draco was floating in the water, next to three other students. A young girl who looked like Fleur. The Ravenclaw seeker- Cedric's girlfriend and _Granger._

So this is what was taken from me? Crap. Krum swam toward Harry with a giant sharks head. He snapped the rope that held Granger to the lake floor and swam off. Harry used his wand to free Draco, and after Diggory saved his girlfriend it was just the mini Fleur.

He didn't think the Beauxbaton's girl was coming, so he released the young girl too.

He tried to take both captives to the surface but was stopped by one of the merpeople. 'Only one' it hissed.

Screw that...Harry thought. He used his wand to throw out a curse that stopped anything swimming too close and took both Draco and the little Beauxbaton to the surface. He made them both float upwards. Draco could take over when he regained consciousness. Harry had to fight.

He was being attacked by some horrible creatures who were trying to eat his face. He thought this was the end, but when he thought of Draco's face, he made himself take one last push and his head broke the surface of the lake.

He managed to swim to the dock and he was yanked out by Ron and Blaise. Blankets and towels were thrown around him and Draco and the young girl was being suffocated by her sister.

'Fank'oo Harry, you zaved 'er life!' Fleur ran over to Harry and kissed both his cheeks.

'An' you! You helped yez?' She gave Draco a hug. He rolled his eyes, none of the captives were really in any danger, but he let Harry have his moment.

'AFTER SOME DELIBERATION WE HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT! IN FIRST PLACE: CEDRIC DIGGORY, SECOND PLACE: BECAUSE HE WAS FIRST TO ARRIVE AT THE CAPTIVES BUT TRIED TO SAVE EVERYONE: HARRY POTTER, THIRD PLACE: VIKTOR KRUM AND FOURTH: FLEUR DELACOUR!

The Hogwarts students had gone into overdrive. Even the students who weren't too fond of Harry were cheering him and Diggory on.

'I would like to say a massive well done to all our champions so far. You have all acted courageously and with much intellect.'

Professor Dumbledore led a huge round of applause.

'The next task is by far the hardest and most dangerous, so please make sure to prepare as much as possible.'

'Anyway, enjoy the feast!' Everyone tucked into the delicious spread. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had to sit at their own tables but they kept looking up and laughing at each other.

Unbeknownst to the happy students, someone was looking at them, glaring would be more accurate. She had a plan, she would break that happy little friendship group up, and she would get what she wanted.

Blaise was strolling up toward to the Gryffindor tower to try and find Lea when he was approached by the Ravenclaw he stupefied in the chamber of secrets.

'Hey Blaise. Imperio!'

Granger made Blaise drink from a flask, and leant in for a kiss. 'Don't tell anyone about us yet.' her hands raked his skin under his shirt and he shivered.

'Go find your friends.'

'No! I want to stay with you. Please.'

'No, they aren't in the tower, they're in the courtyard. Go.'

Blaise went to find his friends even though he really didn't want too.

Leanna went in for a hug but he roughly pushed her away.

'Get off me!' Blaise shuddered.

'What's up?' Leanna asked shocked.

'Don't- ever-touch-me-again!'

Lea took a step back and willed herself not to cry, what the fuck was wrong with him? Just last night he was trying to take things further. Was he pissed because she didn't want to?

'I don't like you, I have never liked you. Red hair just doesn't do it for me.'

He walked off, flipping his friends the finger as he went.

Draco and Harry looked beyond furious and stormed after him. Pansy and Ron wrapped their arms around Lea.

'Somethings wrong.'

'No shit, Lea, what are we going to do?'

She lifted her chin and and swiped her eyes with her fists. 'I have an idea.'

At dinner Leanna purposefully ignored Blaise, who was sitting by himself. Even Theo Nott was pissed off at him, an they normally got on well.

'Hey Colin!' she said cheerfully to a third year Gryffindor. 'I need to talk to you about that homework assignment. Professor Flitwick has asked me to make sure you're doing okay? Meet me in the Library after dinner.'

Colin was shocked. He was going on a study date with a popular fourth year, who was best friends with Harry Potter. He had an unhealthy obsession with Harry and would constantly pester him for pictures.

As arranged, he met Leanna in the Library.

'In case you haven't realized this has nothing to do with charms, I have a favor to ask you. I can pay you _and _get you a personalized picture of Harry.'

Colin blushed and nodded eagerly. He needed some spending money and he'd_ love _a personalized picture.

'I need you to follow my boyfriend, without being seen, if he is seeing anyone behind my back, get a picture and show me straight away. Find out why he's seeing her and if he's willing or not, something tells me he's not himself.' She gave him a handful of sickles and left when he nodded his agreement.

Colin done his job well. One week later he approached Leanna in their common room.

She had been crying. She couldn't figure out what was wrong the her Slytherin. It had been an awful week. Harry and Draco tried to cheer her up, but it hadn't worked. Not for long anyway.

'He's been seeing that Granger!' He spat. He didn't like the Ravenclaw. She was a bully.

'WHAT!' Leanna screeched.

She withdrew her wand and stormed off. She would find the bitch.

'Wait Lea! There's more!' she stopped and turned to face Colin. 'I over heard Snape telling McGonagall that some ingredients have been going missing from his store. I'm led to believe that these ingredients are what's used to make Amortentia. She's clever enough to make it, I'm sure.'

She gave Colin a sly smile, changed her course and went to see the Potions Master.

'Professor Snape. What is the antidote to Amortentia?'

She looked angry and extremely pissed off. Snape knew that this particular Gryffindor never lost her temper, she was too emotional for that.

'Miss Griffin, why are you after that?' he sneered. He had some, but he wasn't going to give it up just like that.

'I'm under the impression that one of your Slytherin boys is under the spell of a love potion, I'm also led to believe you have had ingredients stolen from your store, that would enable a person to create said love potion. I'm also sure I know who this person is, but as of yet I have no solid proof.'

That caught his attention. He stood up.

'Go to the person you think it is and I will follow you shortly. You best not be wrong. I do not have the time for petty arguments and childish squabbles.'

Leanna left to find Blaise and Granger.

She found them both holding hands and they were both already being confronted by Pansy, Harry, Draco and Ron.

She walked up to Granger and dug her wand into her neck. ' Get off him now! ' her voice was low and threatening.

'What you gonna do? Avada me?' Granger laughed.

'Not a bad idea!'

'Miss Griffin, I advise you take your wand from Miss Grangers neck before I'm forced to expel you.'

Granger smiled and Snape sneered.

'Ah Mr Zambini, what are you doing with a Ravenclaw? I thought your loyalties lay with the Snakes and Lions?'

'Nah, I don't like them, never had. I only really like Hermione.'

'I would like you all to come with me now.'

Leanna looked smug and she winked at Granger. She followed Snape and beckoned to her friends to follow too. When they got to Snape's office, he looked Blaise in the eyes and muttered something under his breath.

'Mr Zambini. Drink this.' Blaise looked suspicious but done as he was told, he had his arm wrapped tightly around the Ravenclaw.

He shuddered. 'That stuff is horrid what was it?'

He looked at his arm and quickly removed it from the girl. He looked at it, as if it had turned rotten. He felt sick.

'An antidote for a rather strong love potion.'

Granger looked angry.

Blaise looked at Leanna.

Draco looked at Granger with eyes filled with hate and disgust.

Harry looked at Leanna.

Ron looked at Pansy.

'Well, you lot are free to go. Miss Granger, if you'd come with me.'

She threw a dirty look over her shoulder. She'd get them back.

Blaise held his hand out to Leanna, he had tears in his eyes. Shit, he _never _cried.

'Lea, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me.'

Draco took Harry's shoulder and propelled him toward the door and Ron done the same to Pansy. This was an alone moment.

'It wasn't your fault.' Leanna sobbed.

'I could of resisted, she made me drink it. I was imperio'd. She'll get expelled. I hope. I'm sorry.'

'I love you.'

Leanna choked out a sob and kissed him full on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the support :D there is a bit of slash in this chapter. Just a bit.

Chapter 24: Fourth year: Part 3.

The third task had finally arrived. Harry's friends had helped him prepare for the worst. He knew a ridiculous amount of curses and jinx's. Leanna and Blaise had worked things out and were as strong as ever. Granger had been suspended for the rest of the school year as they couldn't prove she'd used the imperious curse.

She was going to come back but they' deal with her when she did. Ron had invited Pansy to spend the holidays with him, and she'd accepted. They were going to make a go of things too. So it was just Harry and Draco.

Draco knew he liked Harry more than a friend. He had no idea if Harry felt the same way. Pansy was adamant he did, but Draco wasn't sure what to believe.

Minutes before Harry was summoned to join the other champions, Draco pulled him to one side. He had cute pink spots on his cheeks and he was biting his lip.

'Harry...' he began. He was shivering.

'Harry, I've been wanting to tell you something for months. I've been too much of a coward to tell you before, but I really like you, like really like you, more than friends.'

He flinched and closed his eyes.

'Oh Draco, thank Merlin, I thought my advances were going to be rebuffed.'

'What...' Draco stuttered.

Harry kissed him.

'If I get out of here alive. Fancy coming on a date with me to Hogsmeade?'

'Oh Merlin yes!'

Harry heard the happiness in Draco's voice.

They hugged.

'Good luck Harry.'

'ALL CHAMPIONS TO REPORT TO THE GROUNDSKEEPERS CABIN!'

Draco kissed Harry this time and walked with his to Hagrid's hut. They parted ways and Harry watched Draco as he strutted toward the stalls.

'The aim of this task is simple. You need to reach the middle of the maze and grab the golden cup that awaits there. There will be obstacles. If you feel you are in too much danger, or you can not finish the task for any reason, send red sparks into the air and someone will come to your aid. Remember the spells you have learnt. Good luck. Mr Potter and Mr Diggory will enter first, followed by Mr Krum, and then Miss Delacour.'

Dumbledore finished his speech and after mouthing a quick 'good luck' to Harry he raised his wand.

'BEGIN!'

Harry and Cedric entered and started to run. Follow by Krum and then Fleur. The maze was huge, they'd be looking for hours. Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he was scared shitless. He was worried for Cedric too. They may be rivals, but they had formed a friendship of sorts over the last school year. Plus, Cedric's Father was friendly with Arthur Weasley, so they had spent some time together over the holidays.

Harry had no idea where he was, the hedges kept moving and he had been attacked by pixies and Blast**-**EndedSkrewts, but so far he had survived. He helped Cedric get rid of a Boggart, which went from being a zombie, to a dementor.

Harry _really_ hated dementors, he knew they guarded Azkaban, but they literally were soul sucking creatures that had to be avoided at all costs. Harry had learnt to produce a patronus, a charm that protects the caster from dark creatures, such as the Azkaban guards. He had noticed one at Sirius' trail, and it made him feel so angry and sad and cold, that he swore he would _never_ feel like that again. He asked his Godfather and DADA Professor, Lupin, to help defend himself against the coldness.

Harry had heard a scream. Fleur was in trouble. He ran toward the sound of her voice, and he tripped over her unconscious body. Without thinking he sent up the red sparks and ran for it.

After tripping over his own feet trying to get away from Fleur he found Cedric and Krum in a duel. The Hufflepuff looked terrified, but fought well, and Krum looked possessed.

'STUPEFY!' Harry cried as he aimed his wand at the Seekers chest. He fell like a sack of spuds, and once again Harry sent up the red sparks.

'RUN!' He shouted to Cedric, as the hedges closed in, covering Krums body, as if it was there to protect him.

'He was possessed, or under some sort of curse, he would never had acted as dirty as that if he wasn't.' Harry tried to explain as he ran side by side with Cedric. They manage to Stupefy a few other winged creatures as they made their way toward the cup, that they could now see.

Diggory was taken down by a plant that was wrapped around his foot, his wand had fallen and he was being dragged away. Harry stood and watched. This was his chance to win!

'Harry, help! Please!'

Harry debated for a split second before bombarding the plant making it explode into tiny bits. He helped Cedric up.

'Thanks! For a second I thought you were going to leave me.'

'For a second, I was.' Harry felt a deep shame spread across his face, that wasn't him, wanting to win at the expense of others.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be Harry, that's twice you saved me now.'

Harry shrugged. 'Without you I wouldn't of got pass that damn ugly giant spider.' He shuddered.

'I think we should take the cup together.'

Harry nodded, he wanted to win, but he wanted Cedric to win too.

They approached the cup.

'One, two, three!' they both placed their hands on the cup and before they knew it they weren't in the maze anymore.

They landed with a dull thump that jarred Harry's shoulder.

'Ouch!' Draco and Leanna both cried out. Harry had been hurt. They both tried to reach out for him, but he was nowhere.

Draco started sprinting towards Professor Dumbledore.

'PROFESSOR!' the elderly wizard glanced round.

'Harry's not at Hogwarts anymore. He's in trouble.'

He went into action immediately, summoning all the Professors at once.

'Draco, Leanna, we are going to need your help.'

Harry and Cedric both had to dodge spells the second they got their bearings. They were under attack.

Cedric erected a shield to protect them both and started shouting curses at the attackers. Harry done the same, using the spells he'd learnt with Ralph.

A cauldron was bubbling at the edge of the graveyard and a bundle of blankets were led upon the grate that covered it.

'Kill them!' They heard someone shout. 'We only need a drop of Potter's blood!'

Oh fuck! Harry thought.

He tripped and fell, cutting his arm on a rock. The stone vanished straight away.

'We have some!'

The two boys stood side by side, completely at loss what to do. They watched as the stone and the huddle of blankets were dropped into the cauldron. A Latin incantation was said by the unknown speaker and a red smoke started pouring out of the metal bowl.

A figure emerged and Harry's scar started to burn. He urged Cedric to summon the port key and hide. A ready escape was needed.

_Harry! HARRY! Where are you?_

_Draco, bit busy trying not to get killed right now._

_What's happening? _

_I don't bloody know. Go away. _

_Harry, let us help!_

_Leanna? Not you too. _

He forced his friends out of his head. He needed full concentration.

The figure had been cloaked and was staring right at Harry.

'Ah, Mr Potter, we meet again.'

'Voldemort is it? Merlin, you look rough!'

The figure hissed. 'Lord Voldemort will not listen to such blasphemy. You will kneel!'

Harry was forced into a kneeling position.

'Boy, summon them.'

The Ravenclaw beater, came out of the mist and touched his wand to his arm.

Harris? What the fuck?

People in cloaks and masks were appearing around Voldemort.

'Ahh, my Death Eaters, where's the rest of you?'

'My Lord, some are dead an others are in Azkaban still. I managed to escape not long ago, but haven't managed to help the others get out. Forgive me.'

'Ah Bellatrix. You have always served me well. Stand.'

'You will do the honor of killing the Hufflepuff, while I have a friendly chat with Mr Potter here.'

'AVADA K-'

'CEDRIC NOW!'

They both grabbed hold of the port-key and vanished.

They landed unceremoniously in a heap in front the maze and were immediately surrounded.

'Harry, Cedric are you okay?'

'Voldemort is back.'

The stadium went deadly quiet.

'He's back and he's rounding up his Death Eaters as we speak.'

The Headmasters of the three schools had decided that they were going to try and keep things as normal as possible. Hogwarts was declared the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry and Cedric received their winnings to the cheer of their school.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang took their leave the following day after a magnificent feast and the entire school was outside waving them off.

There were many tears as friendships had been founded and many promises to write and visit had been made.

Harry and Draco made their relationship official the day they broke up from school.

Pansy and Leanna were ecstatic. Blaise was accepting and Ron was shocked. He knew there was something there between the two, but _romance? _

Harry was gay. Draco was gay. They were gay together.

'Congratulations, mate.' he said uncomfortably.

'Cheers Ron!'

Harry noticed Ron didn't look comfortable, but he was trying to accept it.

Ron and Pansy got of the train and after their quick goodbyes, left with Molly, Ginny and the twins.

Blaise gave Leanna a quick kiss and left with his Mother. 'See you soon babe.'

Draco was going back to Harry's and Sirius' was waiting, but Ralph hadn't showed up.

'You go on, my dad will be here soon, just running late!' Leanna chuckled. Truth be told, she knew he wasn't coming. He hadn't written to her all year. She had gone home in the holidays but she hadn't seen him, so she'd spent most the time at Harry's or Pansy's.

She waited for an hour, just to be sure, but ended up getting a taxi all the way home. It cost her most of the muggle money she had in her bag, which didn't leave much for her to buy food with.

'Alright gorgeous?' her next door neighbor greeted her over the fence. He was fit, she thought, not as good-looking as Blaise though.

'Hey Ben.'

'Fancy a drink? You look stressed'

'Yeah why not? Let me go get sorted.'

Leanna showered and changed into her more normal muggle clothes, she dried her hair and applied some make-up.

She knocked on the door, Ben answered and invited her in.

That night Leanna felt how great it was to be drunk.

Harry and Draco were snogging in Harry's bedroom when Sirius' knocked on the door. They sprang apart and pretended to be reading their homework.

'Don't bother hiding it, I'm not stupid.'

The boys blushed.

'Food?'

'Yes please, can we have pizza?'

'Sure. Half hour.'

Sirius closed the door behind him and smiled. Ah, young love, he thought to himself.

Harry launched himself at his blonde boyfriend and they resumed their inexperienced fumbling. He took Draco's shirt off and started kissing his collar bone, he trailed little kisses down the blondes pale abdomen, stopping just as he got to the waist line. Draco used his lean arms to flip Harry over so the Gryffindor had his back on the bed. He nipped Harry's throat and the raven-haired teen let out a low growl that sent a shiver down the blondes spine.

'You are so fucking hot Harry' Draco mummered as he kissed his boyfriends nose.

The group had all been invited to Ron's for lunch and everyone including Blaise and Pansy had excepted.

'Where the hell is Lea?' Blaise said to his friends. 'She was meant to meet me the day before yesterday and the week before in Diagon but she hasn't. I haven't got a reply from my letters either.'

'Neither have we Blaise.' Harry said.

'My dad went to find her dad, because he's not been turning up for work and neither of them were at their house.' Ron commented.

'And you didn't think to let me know? I haven't seen or heard from my girlfriend in three weeks!'

Blaise started to get angry.

'She's not in danger Blaise, Harry and I would of felt it. We just thought she wanted some alone time.'

'Something's wrong with her.'

'Well we were due to go there tomorrow anyway remember? Leanna invited us at the end of term, we'll go check things out then, if we don't hear from her this evening.'

The Slytherin nodded. He tried not to worry.

They arrived at Leanna's at 11 o'clock the next morning. No answer. They knocked on her neighbors door and Ben answered.

'Hey, you haven't seen the red-headed girl who lives here have you?' Draco asked.

'Who's asking?'

'Her best-friends.'

'...And her boyfriend.' Blaise interjected.

'Boyfriend eh? Lucky man.'

Blaise scowled. Fucking muggles.

'No haven't seen her, would like to though, sorry!' He winked and shut the door just as Blaise pulled out his wand.

'What a fucking prick.'

'Zambini, put it away, it's not going to help.' Pansy said.

'Harry, try scrying for her. We'll go in to her house, we can get passed the wards.'

Harry and Draco relaxed into the sofa's and started looking straight away.

_Hello, Leanna?_

_Are you here?_

_Harreh, Drayky hiiii! _she giggled.

_What d'ya want?_

_Are you drunk? Where the hell are you? _Harry asked.

_Nooooo me? I don't even know what your on about! It's not a good time to talk if you know what I mean._

She burst into hysterical laughter.

_Lea, please come home we're worried._

_Oh no, I'm having fun. No one cares about me._

_Yes they do. We do. Blaise does. Everyone at school does. _Draco was pleading now.

_Gooooooodbye! _

_Lea no! _

She cut them off.

'She's pissed and by the sounds of it depressed.'

Blaise groaned. They had to find her soon.

The weeks went by slowly. They looked everywhere for her. The Ministry, Diagon Alley, even Hogwarts.

She didn't turn up at Platform 9 3/4. And she wasn't on the express.

She missed the feast, in fact she missed an _entire _week of school.

Blaise was fuming. 7 weeks with out seeing her, or even hearing from her. He was so worried that he concentrate in lessons. He blew up a cauldron in Potions, which earned him his first ever detention.

They were in Transfiguration when Hagrid walked in. 'Professor, yer may wanna come see this.'

She excused the class, early and walked with Hagrid down to his hut.

'Oh Merlin, where did you find her?'

'In the forest M'am. Out cold.'

'Please take Miss Griffin to the hospital wing, have Poppy see her immediately.'

Leanna woke up later that evening. She felt terrible.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a quick check over with her wand, an after seeing everything was mostly fine, left her to sleep.

The peace didn't last very long when an angry group of students, stormed through the door.

'What the fuck have you been playing at?'

'Shut up, I have a headache.'

'No you don't, we'd feel it remember?' Harry said. Draco nodded his agreement.

'Yes I do. Bugger off.'

'Don't be so damn rude! We've been looking for you for weeks now and you've been ignoring us. Getting pissed with Merlin knows who. We've been so worried and you don't give a shit.' Blaise had gone red in the fave. He loved her, but he was so damn angry.

'Look, I've been ill. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've hurt you all.' she didn't cry, she held back tears. She couldn't be bothered to deal with this.

Blaise beckoned for everyone to leave and he sat on the end of the bed.

'Babe?'

She grunted.

'Babe?'

'What Blaise?'

'What's happened to you?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

He placed a soft kiss on her head a sighed. 'I love you.'

'You too.'

'That Dada Professor is a right bitch!' Seamus ranted at dinner. The Gryffindor's nodded in agreement. 'No practical? 2 hours of writing, you are joking right!?'

'She wouldn't even let me and Dean hold hands outside the classroom. Stupid, narrow-minded twa-'

'Ahem.'

Seamus whipped around. Oh please say she didn't hear what he was saying...

'Detention Mr Finnigan, tonight at 8.'

He groaned.

He wasn't the only one who had got detention. Most people in the school had at least one from her.

Over the course of the year Leanna pushed her friends away. She disappeared regularly. Harry couldn't find her on his map, the one his godfather had given him. He could see everyone in Hogwarts. Dumbledore in his study. Pansy and Ron in an empty classroom and other students sneaking around the castle.

'She's leaving the castle, I'm sure of it' he told his friends the next day.

'None of us can find her anywhere. She's not talking to anyone, not even in lessons.'

'I don't think I've had a decent conversation with her since last year.' Pansy said with a sigh.

'Me neither.' Ron agreed.

'She did send me a Christmas and birthday gift though, no letter came with it.' Draco interjected.

The group nodded. 'Same' they all said together.

'So she hasn't forgotten us then.'

They were all confused.

Harry had been pushed into starting a secret DADA group by his friends. They weren't learning in the class and with Voldemort on the loose, they all wanted to defend themselves. Harry was the best in the year, and he had faced Voldemort. Most of the forth and fifth year Gryffindor's joined, as did the Hufflepuffs. There was a small group of Slytherins and an even smaller group of Ravenclaw. Mostly just the students who weren't scared of Granger. If someone pissed her off, it was often certain that one of their family members would be hurt, not long after.

Harry taught the group everything he knew. Curse's, jinx's and charms. He helped the group to learn the Patronus, although it was advanced magic.

'Think of something really happy! Something that makes your heart glow!' Harry shouted.

Wisps of silver came out the end of a few wands but nothing spectacular.

'Happier! You need to have a thought of pure happiness and joy! GO!'

This time was a bit better.

'Okay guys, that's it until next week. I'll send a message to you all.'

Leanna's friends managed to corner her one lunchtime, just as she was leaving the library.

'We need to talk.'

'Fuck off.'

Blaise lost his temper, he lurched forward and yanked Lea's head back with her hair. She didn't struggle.

'Bloody hell Zambini, that hurt!' Draco said as he and Harry massaged their necks.

'Sort your fucking self out. You have turned into a horrible person and if you don't tell us what the fuck is wrong, you'll loose all your friends. No one will talk to you. We've tried to help and you've rebuffed us over and over again. Stop ignoring me, stop ignoring us. It's nearly the holidays now and you've barely said a word to us other then telling us to go away. But this is it. No more.'

Blaise took a deep breath.

Leanna let out a choked sob.

'You don't understand. You never will. Please let me go now.'

'No. Not until you tell us.'

'I can't tell you! I really can't! Leanna was starting to get hysterical. 'You don't get it, I can't tell you, if they find out I've told you, they'll kill you and me and _everyone!_' Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking.

'My daddy is dead'

They gasped in shock.

'My dad went and got himself killed' she said bitterly, the tears not stopping.

'He PROMISED me he'd never leave me and HE DID! HE LIED TO ME!' she was sobbing hysterically now.

Blaise wrapped his arms around her.

'He went to hunt down the death eaters that killed my mum but they killed him, after torturing him for weeks or maybe even months.'

'My memory starting coming back when he died. He'd altered my memories so that I wouldn't remember what happened to my mum.

'Sweetie you don't have to tell us.' Pansy said, tears in her eyes too.

'I do, you deserve to know... I was nine, they had been hunting her for years as they believed my parents helped with getting rid of the Dark Lord. He was going to come and get me after he got Harry, but obviously that never happened. They tortured her in front of me.' Leanna shuddered.

'They put me under the cruciatus curse, but they couldn't hurt me more because my dad came home. He tried to kill them, but they escaped. He took me and mum to the hospital, they saved me but she died an hour later. The men were eventually put in prison.'

'My dad started going crazy when he found out they had escaped. He completely forgot about me, he was so hell bent on revenge.' she whispered.

'By doing that though, he left me with no protection from the Dark Lord. I'm being blackmailed. I either learn and use the dark arts or they will kill you all.'

'I have no choice. He has spies in the castle. I have to meet him all the time. They get me out of the castle.'

'Who sweetie?'

'Harris mostly but...'

'Who else?'

'Your uncle Blaise, Pansy's dad, and your dad Draco.'

The three Slytherins went white. Their own families had been causing pain for their best friend.

'They will try and recruit you over the next summer holiday, basically when you all turn 16. I have to lure Harry to an arranged spot so he can either join us or be killed.' She sobbed again.

'I tried telling them I wasn't friends with anyone you but they knew I was lying. I'm not very good at occlumency.' she shivered.

'They've found a way to block my bond from you. You can't feel when I'm in pain unless I'm close to you.'

Draco saw red. Not only was he being forced into being a death eater, they were using forced Legilimency on his best friend and Merlin knows what else.

'I run away because I can't stand being with other people. I will play my guitar and sing myself to sleep, otherwise I don't get rest. I wake up because of nightmares, that aren't really nightmares, their visions someone has fed into my head.'

'Alcohol is the only way I can sleep solidly all night, so I can get drunk and forget.'

Leanna was exhausted. She sagged into Blaise's chest.

Harry ushered everyone into the common room in the tower. He made Leanna go first so she wasn't seen with any of them.

'I need to firecall Sirius.' He stuck his head in the fire after scooping some floo powder from Draco's pocket. Why Draco had floo powder on him Harry would never know.

'Sirius! Hello?'

'Harry m'boy you okay?'

'Not really.' he explained everything that Leanna had told him.

'Well, I will put up wards and protection and Lea will stay with us, Pansy, Blaise and Draco will go home as usual, as not to alert people that we know, but if things get to hard go to the cafe at the end of my road and let me know you're there, I will come an get you. Understood?'

They nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the support :) There's going to be some man on man in this chapter... as they're both now 16, if you don't like slash please don't read!

The characters still don't belong to me! Neither do the songs I'm adding in x

Leanna had her own room at 12 Grimmauld Place, and Sirius' had let her decorate it how she wanted. She chose Black and White with splashes of hot pink.

She wasn't allowed to go back to her own house until the war was over, or she was 17. That's if it is still there, she thought sadly to herself.

The war against Voldemort had been declared 6 months after Harry had witnessed his return. People were going missing, and muggles were being found dead in their own homes. Muggleborn witches and wizards were being thrown from their jobs and loosing their homes, and the Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge, was doing nothing about it. He was too bothered about losing his role as Minister, and as long as the old, pure-blood families weren't touched. He didn't give two shits.

Most days the house was filled with teens and/or a bunch of biased adults. The Order of the Phoenix had been reinstated when Voldemort returned. The Order had been formed back when Harry's Parents were still alive, it consisted of a large group of people who didn't like the way The Dark Lord tried to take over during the first wizarding war. Harry, being The-Boy-Who-Lived, was reluctantly the star of the show and the Order done what it could to protect him. They knew Harry would play a big role in the permanent downfall of Voldemort. They had no idea how, but a prophecy said that the youngster would be important.

Leanna had got a lot better since telling her friends her dark secret, she had stopped drinking and was a lot happier than she had been over the last few months. She was still mourning her mother and father, but when she became sad, one of her friends would comfort her. Blaise barely let the red head out of his sight when he was in the house, and when he was at home, he'd write continuously.

Sirius had taken Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy into town, but Leanna had opted to stay at home and decided she would surprise them and cook dinner. She put some music on her mobile phone and used a bit of magic to amplify it and began cooking her favorite meal. She was almost done when Pansy and the boys came in, the music was too loud for her to hear them so they walked in on her belting songs out in her sad but beautiful voice.

_'You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door.'_

They all stood in the doorway and listened, spellbound.

_'You can be a master _

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame,_

_And the world's gonna know your name,_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame..._

Pansy looked at Harry and mouthed 'I don't think I've ever heard her sing!'

Harry shrugged, neither had he. He knew she enjoyed it, but never really took the time to listen.

Not that she would ever willingly sing in front of other people anyway.

He turned back to face the red head. He could listen to her for hours.

_'You can run the distance, you can run a mile, you can walk straight through hell with a smile'_

Leanna was dancing around the kitchen using just a flick of her wrist to keep the pasta cooking, she was covered in flour where she was trying to bake a cake for dessert. I love this, Leanna thought. I used to love cooking for me and my dad... she wiped a tear from her eye, still not knowing she was being watched.

_'Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame!'_

She spun round as her friends applauded her and she fell backwards from the shock, she landed with a dull thud on her backside.

'And how long have you lot been perving on me?' she asked with a frown.

'Long enough.' replied Blaise helping her off the floor. She blushed. 'So you heard me howling then? How embarrassing.'

'Yes! You are just incredible Lea! You sing beautifully!' Pansy gushed. 'You play guitar too, don't you?' Leanna nodded shyly.

'Maybe you could play for us sometime?' Draco asked.

The others nodded eagerly.

'Oh, I don't know, I'm not that good!'

'Shut up, you can do it after dinner!' Harry said, hitting her playfully on the shoulder.

'You didn't have to cook!' Sirius exclaimed. 'It does smell divine though!' He used his wand to set 6 places around the table. 6 bottles of Butterbeer flew past Pansy's head, nearly knocking her over. 'Watch it Black!' she growled playfully. He took a mock bow, pretending to grovel.

Leanna served the pasta bolognese, salad and garlic bread and everyone tucked in.

'Amazing!' Blaise said, talking through a large mouthful of food. The Slytherins didn't care how they acted around their Gryffindor friends. They would take, dainty, posh little mouthfuls at school, but when they were alone the food literally got inhaled.

Before long, every single morsel was gone, they all but refrained from licking the plate.

'Good then?' Leanna asked with a chuckle. They responded with eager nods and content smiles.

'I'm just glad Ronald wasn't here! There would of been nothing left!' Pansy joked. Truth was she really missed him. It had only been a week but she loved the feel of the red head's bulky arms wrapped protectively around her.

'Cake now!' Leanna squeaked as she levitated 6 bowls of carefully decorated chocolate cake toward them. It was a chocoholic dream. Moist chocolate sponge with chocolate mouse, covered in chocolate flakes and drizzled with chocolate sauce. A dollop of chocolate custard and whipped cream balanced on top.

Draco's eyes lit up excitedly as he dug in with much enthusiasm. Still a child when it come to chocolate thought Harry.

After they finished they all made their way to the living room to watch films. Draco had dropped some not so subtle hints about wanting more cake, and he made his way after his friends, carrying another large bowl of chocolate heaven.

Harry sat staring at Leanna, waggling his eyebrows. She knew what he wanted, but couldn't ignore him any longer when everyone else started staring too. She huffed and puffed all the way upstairs and when she got back down with her guitar she grumbled and complained.

'I really don't think I can do this. I haven't sung in front of anyone for years. My Father was the last person to hear me!'

'You can babe, you just need some confidence, just sing like we aren't here.'

'Some friends you are!' she huffed but she strummed her guitar anyway.

Leanna took a deep breath an looked down at the instrument in her hands.

_'Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.'_

She took another deep breath and didn't look at her audience.

_'One step closer'_

She felt tears threaten her eyes but shook them away, she could hear her voice shaking and it made her sound even more emotional.

_'I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

_'Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this'_

Harry was crying. Draco was crying. Even Pansy was shedding a tear. Blaise was smiling proudly and Sirius was just staring.

_'One step closer'_

_'I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

_'And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

She choked back a sob.

_'I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years'_

'And I love you for a thousand more.' she whispered the last line. She looked up and saw the enthralled faces.

No body said anything. Harry and Draco both stood up and hugged her.

Blaise gave her a kiss on the head and then on the lips 'Beautiful.' he whispered. 'You need to do this more often.'

'Was it okay then?'

'Aw, sweetie it was _more _than okay!' Pansy cried kissing her friend on the cheek. 'I would love to be able to play and sing like that!'

Her playfully mournful expression made Leanna laugh.

They put a film on the T.V, Leanna and Harry being the only ones who could work it, but no one, other than the girls' really paid attention. It was Disney's: Aladdin. Leanna's choice of course.

Sirius fell asleep. Harry and Draco were kissing quietly in the corner. Pansy and Lea watched it, and Blaise was dozing. Pansy laughed when Leanna started singing along with the characters.

Everyone went to bed fairly early. Sirius made sure Pansy got home okay, and came back to a quiet house. He wasn't sure if Blaise went home, or was upstairs with his girlfriend. He knew exactly where his Godson and Draco were. He shook his head. 'Time for a pint.' he said quietly to himself. He left a note, just in case he was needed and apparated to his local.

Draco had Harry pinned to the bed, with his hands held over his head.

'You are so fucking sexy.' Draco mummered into Harry's collarbone, nipping gently and leaving a bruise. The Gryffindor groaned in response. He was dying to touch his boyfriend but Draco's grip was too strong.

He trailed little kisses down Harry's chest, paying special attention to his already erect nipples. He nipped and sucked, drawing more delicious groans out of his lover.

He reached Harry's waistband, and where he would normally stop, he carried on. This was it.

Draco pulled Harry's trousers off and when the raven-haired boy lifted his hips toward Draco, the blonde got bored of taking his time. He used magic to get rid of all Harry's clothes, and after oogling his boyfriends erect cock, he hungrily fastened his mouth around the head. Harry emitted a strangled cry as Draco worked his perfect mouth around his cock. Taking these cries as a plead for more, he sucked harder, trailing his tongue everywhere. Harry tasted divine. The Gryffindor's hands were finally free and he ran them through Draco's silky blonde hair, stroking his face and gripping the back of his neck.

Heat pooled in his stomach and he buckled under The Slytherin. His orgasm came hard and fast much to Draco's delight.

'Dra- Draco! Ugh!'

He swallowed every last drop and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Harry was panting, but while the blonde was smiling smugly at him, he used the opportunity to flip him over so Draco's back was now on the mattress.

Harry winked as he ran his hands own his lovers face. 'My turn!'

He followed Draco's lead and using his school tie, tied the blondes hands over his head. Making it tight, but not tight enough to hurt. He teased him mercilessly, running his hands all over Draco's pale body. Pinching his nipples and biting his stomach. Draco groaned. He liked this. Harry was taking extra time rubbing between Draco's thighs, kissing the inside of his pale, and toned legs. He took the blondes hard manhood into his hand, gently gripping and pumping his fist, he slowly licked from the base to the tip and then forcefully sucked. Draco arched his back in pleasure.

'Harry. Fuck!'

Harry just smiled and continued his assault. He wanted to learn his lovers body from head to foot. He licked his finger and ever so gently eased it into his boyfriend. Draco jumped, but relaxed again after the shock had worn off.

'Are you ready for this Draco?' Harry breathed into Draco's ear, kissing the corner of his mouth.

'I think so, are you?'

'I don't know, I've not done it before.'

The boys shyly smiled at each other.

'I'm ready Harry, fuck me. Please.'

Harry almost blushed at those words. He used his wand for some lube and gently bought Draco's legs up round his own waist. He pushed a second finger in and gasped in pain. He urged Harry to carry on, and he wiggled his hand and this time Draco yelped in pleasure.

'Is that okay?'

'Merlin, fuck, yeah!'

Harry grinned slyly and withdrew his hands. He was getting used to this already. Draco whined, thrusting his hips up. He wanted _more._ He blushed, and the pinkness spread down his chest. Harry chuckled and kissed him. He positioned his throbbing cock and gently pushed in. The blonde groaned.

'Ughh!' he bit his lip and pushed his hips up, helping Harry get it in quicker.

Harry pushed in further and Draco pushed up some more. The burning sensation was not fading as quick as he hoped, but the pleasure he got from Harry was overriding the pain.

He had managed to loosen his hands and tried to touch himself.

'No' Harry breathed swatting his hands away.

'Please Harry...'

'No' he said again.

'I hate you Potter.'

'No you don't.' Harry said forcefully. His voice was lustful and it turned Draco on more.

Harry had begun a consistent pumping. Going hard and then slowing down.

'Fucking hell- FUCK- Draco- you are fucking- amazing-shit!'

He pulled Draco up, so he was sitting in the Gryffindor's lap, their chests rubbing together.

A gurgling sound made it's way out of Draco's mouth and into Harry's as they kissed passionately.

Draco pushed Harry backwards, so he was straddling him. He moved his hips and started to ride him as hard as he could.

'Fuck- Argh! Harry more!' Harry snapped his hips upward, literally impaling his boyfriend, Draco bit his bottom lip an whimpered.

'Draco, I'm gonna- SHIT' Harry pushed into Draco one last time before pulling him down into a kiss.

'That-was-amazing. Thank you.'

'Don't have to thank me for sex babe. Next time it's my turn.'

Harry blushed. 'Can't wait.'

AN: The songs don't belong to me. Thousand years belongs to Christina Perri and Hall of fame belongs to The Script.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to add some slash in, hope it was okay? :D I just wanted them to be legal, as because they were 11 at the start of the story, it took like 5 years! There may be some heterosexual content in later chapters, and I expect there will be more slash-ness too! But I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter!

Chapter 26: 6th year: Part one. (End of summer!)

Leanna and Blaise were already eating breakfast when Harry and Draco came into the kitchen. They grinned slyly at the newcomers and burst into laughter. Harry and Draco looked confused, but they clicked on quickly and blushed.

'Next time you want sexy time, please use a silencing charm, I love you both dearly, but not that much!' Leanna was still chuckling as Harry and Draco went redder and redder.

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!'

'Me too'. Draco was mortified.

Leanna saw his embarrassment, so got up and gave him a hug. 'Sorry sweetie, it wasn't that bad!'

Draco nodded and cuddled her back.

Blaise sat back holding his cup of coffee. He winked at Harry and he waggled his eyebrows back and he laughed.

'Luna and Neville are coming over today. Seamus and Dean might be too.' Leanna informed her friends.

'Pansy and Ron are going out for the day, don't know where, but they'll be back later.' Lea smiled, she was happy that they were happy. She was most happy when she knew her friends were content.

'I had a letter this morning.' Blaise said darkly. 'My Mother wants me home tonight, she and my Uncle have something they need to tell me.'

Draco nodded. 'I had the same letter from my Father, and I'm willing to bet Pansy had the same one.'

Harry looked pissed off. 'You're fucking 16! They can't make you do anything surely?'

'The Dark Lord doesn't care about age.' Leanna said in a small voice. As she was talking an owl flew through the open window.

'Tobias! Where have you been!' Leanna held her arm out for her little fluff ball owl. He didn't look well.

'Aw baby, what's happened?' she coo'd to the bird. She untied a letter form his leg. She went pale as she read it.

'Oh shit.' Leanna bit her lip. Blaise took the letter out of her hand. 'You too? Something tells me, this isn't a normal Death Eater meeting.'

'On the flip side they don't know where we live, there's no address on the letter. Toby just knows how to find you.'

'You can't go Lea. They'll kill you just for being a Gryffindor!' Harry exclaimed.

'I have to Harry, they didn't really hurt me before remember? They need me fit and healthy so I can help destroy the world.' she laughed darkly.

The boys were visibly shaking with anger.

'What's going on boys and girl?' Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen with a pair of dark sunglasses on.

'This is what's going on!' Harry spat throwing the letter at his Godfather.

Sirius looked annoyed after he read it. 'I don't particularity want you to go, but I don't think they'll hurt you, you could find out some information for us.'

'WHAT! YOU ARE NOT USING HER AS BAIT!' Harry shouted.

'No, no Harry not bait. Double agent. You know she could. Couldn't you Lea?'

'Yes I could, I had to hang round them for the best part of last year. I know how to act. I can close my mind down, so they can't read it. I'm not sure about you-know-who though. He could probably force legilimency on me.'

'Lea, no, you don't have to do this.' Draco stressed to her.

'All I have to do is pretend I hate muggles and muggleborns. And You.' She looked at Harry sadly.

Despite the upcoming meeting, Lea and the Slytherin's had a good day with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus. Together they came up with the plan that if the teens got in trouble at 'the meeting' they would use the port-key stones to get away or if by chance they don't work, they were to call Dobby the house elf.

They spent the afternoon eating cookies that Leanna and Harry made and getting their asses kicked by Draco and Ron at wizard chess. Ron and Pansy hadn't gone out for long and were with their friends before lunch. They tried working on some potions homework together, under the supervision of Sirius, but after Seamus blew two cauldrons up, they stopped. Dean kissed Seamus' black and sooty nose affectionately. 'How do you do it babe? You couldn't even do a levitation charm in first year without blowing everything up!.'

Everyone laughed, Dean was right.

That night Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Leanna made their way to the Ministry so that they could all floo to Malfoy Manor. Ron and Harry had to stay at the house, much to their disapproval.

The minute they arrived at the Manor the connection was cut off so they had no chance of going back. Blaise and Draco immediately attached themselves to Leanna's side, pulling Pansy with them.

'Ah you're here! Excellent. Right on time too!' Lucius Malfoy greeted the group of teens. Narcissa was with him. She looked unhappy. She whispered sorry into Draco's ear when she pulled him into a hug, she done the same to the others. 'Welcome to my home' she said quietly as she and her husband led them down the hall.

'Ah the youngsters have arrived!' A creepy, hissing voice interjected. 'Welcome to the party!'

They all flinched at the sound of the voice. They didn't know that _he _would be here!

Leanna was shaking.

'So young Malfoy, do you have any idea why we are here today?'

'No my Lord. I don't.' Draco spoke respectfully, with his eyes to the floor.

'Miss Parkinson?'

'No my Lord, I don't know either'

'And I assume Mr Zambini has the same answer?'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Ah, Miss Griffin, lovely to see again. It's been what? 3 years, give or take?'

Leanna froze and she started to hyperventilate.

'Answer me when I talk to you!' Voldemort said in his deadly voice.

'Y-y-yes m-my Lord.' she stuttered.

'Y-y-yes m-my Lord.' he mocked. The other Death Eaters laughed. Leanna swallowed back tears an stuck her chin in the air.

'Yes, it has been over 3 years _my Lord.' _she smiled sweetly. Everyone gasped.

'Aha!' The dark Lord said gleefully. 'The baby Gryffindor can talk!' he clapped his hands together.

'So what about your other Gryffindor friends, where are they?'

'I have no other Gryffindor friends. I don't really care for anyone else. I get my work done, and that's that.'

She said it so coldly that Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked sharply at her.

'So these 3 aren't your school friends then?'

'Well they're better than the others, yes. But generally, I only see them as fellow well bred, purebloods. Nothing else.'

'Well to be powerful, you don't need friends.'

'No my Lord.'

'So what happened in the Chamber was a lie then?'

'Not at the time my Lord. I was a child. I've grown up since then.'

'Ah, good.' Voldemort looked like he was pondering.

'But my dear, what about your bond?'

_Damn, I forget he knew about that!_

'Doesn't bother me, as long as he's not hurt too much. Obviously because it hurts me too.'

'But doesn't that makes you weak?'

'Sometimes my Lord.' she shrugged.

'So who exactly do you have a bond with? I've been informed about it, but everyone failed to tell me who it was with, much to my disappointment' He glanced around at his followers, and they all looked to the floor.

Draco gave a slight incline of his head, to tell Lea it was okay to say it was him.

'Draco.'

'Draco Malfoy is your bonded?'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Oh how delightful! Since when?'

'We were 11 when it happened. It's a core bond.'

'Ah rare, but not completely inappropriate.'

'My Lord?'

'You don't need to be romantically involved with a core bond. It's a _special friendship_ bond.' he was mocking again, and it was pissing Leanna off.

'Yes I know that my Lord. I have never, an never will be involved with Draco, unless it's willed to be so.'

The Slytherin's were still shocked. She sounded like a proper snotty nosed pureblood.

'So what's wrong with Master Malfoy then?'

'I have no time and no need for a relationship.' she replied with a slight drawl.

He laughed. 'Oh you do entertain me. Does she not make you laugh also?' he said looking at the circle of Death Eaters again. They laughed on cue.

'Do you not want children?'

'My Lord, what had me having children got to do with anything?'

Again the crowed gasped, no one ever spoke to the Dark Lord like that and got away with it.

'With the right breeding, you could make exceptionally powerful offspring, do you not want children who could be Lords and Ladies, or Kings and Queens? They would be feared, beyond anyone. Except possibly myself. Not that I mean to brag.'

Leanna shook her head, this was way out of her depth.

'I'm 16 my Lord, too young to be thinking of a family, I'd rather excel first and get to the top, and then think about something like that.'

'Ah good answer Miss Griffin'

Leanna exhaled. Thank fuck for that.

'But, the sooner you have an heir the better it would be surely?' Voldemort had an obviously fake look of confusion on his face.

'Why my Lord I don't understand?'

'I can see it being very difficult in training you, but your children would be easily pliable.'

'I think it would be absolutely fine in training me and I'd appreciate it if people left my future and possibly non-existent off-spring out of it. For now, anyway.'

'So feisty. This is why it would be hard to train you. You have a strong head on your shoulders. I don't have time for that kind of independence.'

'Why not try to train me and make that decision later. It'll be more than 11 years before you're fully able to train a child.'

'Are you trying to bargain with me Miss Griffin? I am aware of the timescale, but I would need someone to follow in my footsteps, I will never die, but it'll be nice for a bit of equal company.' He had his usual evil grin on his face and he clasped his hands together.

'No my Lord, I just don't want children yet!' Leanna was starting to panic and her facade was starting to slip.

'You will do what I say, you are loyal to me aren't you?'

Leanna hesitated. No I'm fucking not you snake-faced wanker. 'Yes my Lord, I'm loyal to you.'

'Excellent! Come here.'

She walked over to him an stood directly in front of him. She looked at her hands.

'Get your arm out.'

'My Lord, wouldn't it be best to wait? I can get a lot more done for you, if I'm not suspected of baring the dark mark?'

'You three come here!' he beckoned to the three young Slytherins.

Blaise, Draco and Pansy were pushed forward so they walked forward and stood next to Leanna. She shook her head discretely at them.

'Are you willing to take my mark, to show your loyalty to me?'

'Take me, my Lord, let them make the choice when they're 17. Please.'

'Oh Miss Griffin, I think you care more about them, then you let on.' Voldemort looked directly at Leanna. He knew she was lying about her friends. He raised his wand.

'GO NOW!' Leanna shouted as the Dark Lord aimed his wand at her boyfriend and Pansy. She and Draco were grounded, so their port-key didn't work. Blaise and Pansy vanished.

'Well, well, well. So our little Gryffindor is a bit of a traitor. Cruico!'

Leanna hit the floor and her face contorted in pain. Draco fell against the wall.

When Voldemort lifted the curse Leanna climbed back onto her feet.

'Do what you will with me. But leave them out of it, they're not old enough to do anything, they would be completely useless.'

'Well right now I think you deserve to be taught a lesson, you've shown me more disrespect then anyone I've ever known but I won't, not yet, you could still be useful, you _will_ still be useful.'

'Thank you my Lord' she squeezed her eyes shut.

'What say you Draco?'

'I will carry on being their friend my Lord, and persuade them to pledge their loyalty to you. I won't take long, but by the time their 17 they will be more than ready.'

'Miss Griffin. I will meet with you in 2 months time. You will conceive the child by then. And you will give me the child to raise when it's born. If you do what I ask I will spare your life. You will have no choice. You will wear this necklace and it will act like a port-key. You won't be able to take it off. When the 2 months is up you will automatically be transported to me.'

Leanna swallowed. Oh fuck... She was going to have to bear the Dark Lord's surrogate child. At 16.

'Who will the Father be? Or have you got a magical way for me to have a child with no man?' she spoke sarcastically but quietly, a tear escaped from her eye. She didn't really want to be cruico'd again. She knew Draco felt it, and if Draco felt it, so did Harry.

'Well yes, there are ways. Do they not teach you such things at school? Lucius.' he turned to face the blonde.

'How do you feel about being a donor for such an important task?'

Lucius stood their stunned. Narcissa frowned. They both failed to see _why _this was such an important task. The Dark Lord wanting a friend? A _powerful _friend, who would be at least 70 years his junior. They knew that the Gryffindor girl was going to be powerful when she reached adulthood, that's why the Dark Lord went after her all those years ago. But to bear him a child? Preposterous. Narcissa sniffed. He would pick my husband, she thought. As if he hadn't done enough all ready.

'Of course I would do your bidding my Lord, but maybe someone closer to her own age would be more appropriate? They wouldn't look so suspicious keeping an eye on her at Hogwarts. My Lord.' he bowed his head.

'Ah good point. Could she not stay here?'

'Of course she could, but people will look for her, and make things difficult. And tempt her away from her duty.'

Bastard! Leanna thought, duty my fucking ass!

'I see your reasoning Lucius, but what about the younger Malfoy?'

He looked at Draco.

Draco leered at Leanna and raised his eyebrows.

'With honor my Lord.' He laughed and Voldemort laughed with him.

'Excellent. See, Miss Griffin, it's not so hard to do as your asked, it's for the greater good at the end of the day. I have shown you mercy, not that you deserve it. As well as being a well-bred pure-blooded wizard, he's your bonded'. He laughed almost gleefully, an evil glint in his eye.

He grinned like a child on Christmas day and waved his hand in dismissal.

'Remember. 2 months. Do not fail me.'

Leanna nodded and ran out of the mansion. She had no idea how she was going to get home. Draco followed her.

'Babe, the floo is open now, come back inside.'

'Do not call me that!'

'Leanna, we need to go home.'

'No.'

'Look, we have to sort this out. We need Harry and Sirius and our friends to help us come up with an idea, we're lucky they haven't kept us prisoner here.'

'Draco, I don't want to do this. I can't.'

He put his arm around her and led her back inside, he took her to the nearest fireplace and they floo'd back to the ministry, they then went to Grimmauld place from there, being careful to close the connection after them.

Everyone was there when they stepped through the fireplace.

'He hurt you.' Harry said to Draco, wrapping him in his arms.

Draco shook his head. 'No he hurt Leanna, you felt her pain through me. We feel the bond if we are physically close remember, although I think the bond will repair itself fully over time.'

Harry untangled himself from his boyfriend and instead hugged his best friend.

'I've got to have his baby.' She sobbed into Harry's robes.

Draco grimaced.

Harry gasped 'WHAT?' at the same time as Sirius, Ron, Pansy and Blaise.

'Me and Draco are being made to be Voldemort's surrogate baby makers. Pretty much anyway.'

Leanna was crying. Draco had sat down with his head in his hands. Harry and Blaise looked between Leanna and Draco. Pansy was holding the red heads hand and Ron had slung his arm over Draco's shoulder.

'So I'm assuming he doesn't know Draco's gay?' Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

The blonde shook his head.

'We have 2 months.'

'2 months, it takes longer than that for some people, it can take YEARS to conceive!' Pansy said in shock.

'Fertility potions. Snape remember? He was going to make my Father do it, he he said I'd be a better choice as I could keep an eye on her at school.'

'Oh. What a wanker.' Snape was a undercover death eater, but no one knew he was working for Dumbledore too.

'What the fuck are we supposed to do? I'm not even 16 yet and I'm meant to have a child with my best friend who happens to be gay, I have to go back to school tomorrow and we live in different parts of the castle. Fucking Merlin, this is a mess!'

Leanna started hyperventilating.

'We'll figure something out babe, don't worry.' Blaise coo'd in her ear. 'Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.'

Harry wanted Draco. Badly. He was angry that his friends were suffering and he wanted to look after them. And one of those ways was to have sex with his boyfriend.

He started by roughly kissing the blonde and leaving harsh kisses all down his body before being flipped over.

'My turn remember.' Draco hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry didn't know why but that pissed him off.

'Ee-sa-ros ee-val- ie-sa!' he hissed back, not realizing he's slipped into talking in parseltounge.

'Harry that was hot!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry sneered. He wasn't in the mood to chat. He wanted to fuck.

Draco noticed the mood the Gryffindor was in so he landed a harsh kiss on Harry's mouth. He roughly pulled his legs apart and rested them on his shoulders. He quickly splashed some lube on his fingers and forcefully entered 2 fingers into Harry who emitted a very low growl.

He lifted Harry's hips up and unceremoniously shoved himself into Harry who gripped the covers and cried out.

'More.'

Draco didn't need to be told twice.

'More!'

'Harry isn't it hur-!'

'Fucking harder Malfoy!'

Draco snapped his hips as fast as he could, he clawed Harry's chest leaving trails of blood on his torso, Harry reached up and pulled Draco down for a kiss. He bit Draco's lip so hard, he drew blood. The blonde didn't care. He just bit back.

Draco came first, but he didn't let up until he pulled Harry's orgasm from him.

'Fuck. Draco.' Harry panted. The Slytherin slid next to Harry and cuddled into him, using his wand to utter a quick cleaning charm.

'That was intense Harry.'

'Well I don't know if we'll get to fuck much when we go back to school.'

As usual the six shared a compartment on the train. Luna and Neville had become a couple and they were sharing the next door compartment with Seamus, Dean and Ginny.

Leanna and Draco looked stressed. Probably to do with the fact they might die if they didn't do Voldemort's bidding , thought Blaise sadly. He wished he'd given in to his girlfriends demands. She wanted to sleep with him, but he was raised by a family where it was important to be married first. He knew he would marry her. And he was eager to do it as soon as she was legal. As the baby of the group she's be the last one to turn 17.

They got to Hogwarts and tucked into the usual delicious spread. Leanna ate a lot. Too much. She excused herself before the meal was over. Draco followed her telling Blaise not to follow.

'Lea! Wait up!'

'Go away Draco, I think I'm about to be sick!'

He ran into the toilets after her and held her long hair back as she threw up her dinner. He noticed that her hair was back to it's normal beautiful colour.

'What are we going to do Draco?' she sobbed into his robes.

'I don't know sweetie. I really don't know.'

'We have less than 8 weeks!'

They hadn't noticed Professor Snape billow into the toilets.

'What is going on here?'

'She's not well Sir.'

'Surely Miss Parkinson or Miss Lovegood would be more appropriate?'

'We needed to talk.'

'What about exactly, something that involves you being in the girls' lavatory?'

'I think you know Professor.'

'Don't talk to me like that Mr Malfoy. I'm not just your Professor, I'm also your Godfather, and no, I don't know.'

'I have 8 weeks to get her pregnant.'

A look of shock and confusion flashed by on the Professors face.

'The last meeting? Yes, I was busy and unable to make it. I assume the Dark Lord doesn't know of you little, ah, dislike of the female body?'

'No he'd kill me. I had to pretend I wanted to do it, not for her _for him.' _

'Shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that...' Draco looked pleadingly at Snape.

'I won't tell the Dark Lord of your reluctance. I can help you, you two don't need to, uhmm, actually do anything.'

Draco looked hopeful and Leanna looked up.

'There's another way of getting a woman pregnant. I'll need your, you know what, and you will need to be ready 2 weeks after your last cycle' he said looking at Leanna. She blushed. There was no way she was talking about periods to her bat-like potions Professor.

They finished dinner and went to the Library. Leanna and Draco found their friends talking over the farthest table.

'Granger is back at school now, so we can't been seen in public together.' Draco said.

'Blaise, Pansy, Leanna and myself can't be seen with you, Ron or any other Gryffindor.' he continued looking at Harry.

'You'll have to pretend to be in a relationship too.' Ron said waving his hands at Lea and Draco. Leanna was holding Blaise's hand and she gave it a little squeeze.

'We can meet in the room we were holing out secret DADA lessons, not too often though.'

The group nodded. Damn that fucking, evil, twisted Ravenclaw getting in the way again.

'Me and Leanna have a date set too.' Draco said frowning and blushing. This was going to be awkward.

'We don't have to do anything thankfully, but none of us can figure out a way around this. So we have to have a baby for the Dark Lord. Good times eh?' Leanna laughed darkly. Blaise and Harry looked furious. Ron was shaking his head and Pansy looked down right scared.

'The snake-faced bastard looking after a baby? The thought makes me sick! I bet he's doing it to punish you and probably Lucius for fucking something up, but instead of punishing him directly he's going through his Son instead! I doubt he actually wants it.' Harry ranted, red in the face.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll get through this. It's only 9 months of my life right? I'd rather do this then be killed, or have my friends murdered in front of me.'

Leanna gave Harry a sad little half smile. She did want children eventually, but not like this. Hopefully the kid won't be hurt.

'You are so brave, you know that, most people wouldn't be able to cope under such pressure. But here's you, comforting your friends when you're the only who has to go through such a ordeal.' Harry hugged the red-head.

Pansy and Theo had decided they were going to try for a pretend relationship. They enjoyed each others company and were already firm friends. Theo was another Slytherin who was being pushed to get the dark mark. He had refused, but if he refuses for much longer he was going to be dis-owned by his Father.

Ron and Lavender Brown were doing the same thing. Lavender's family had recently joined the order, and were doing what they could to defeat Voldemort.

The days carried on as normal. Lessons commenced. Leanna had her 16th birthday, although she didn't want to celebrate it and right at the end of October she was pregnant. She started crying when Snape finally announced the 'good news'.

The day after Leanna was eating lunch when she literally vanished into thin air. Draco was next to go. The Headmaster stood up, he knew there was nothing he could do right now, but he didn't want the students to panic. He came up some cock bull story that he ran over the 6 teens before telling the rest of the student body.

Pansy wanted to see Ron so she sent him a message to meet her in the room of requirement. Harry and Blaise joined them.

'So I hear a congratulations is in order!' Voldemort exclaimed.

'Well done. I knew you wouldn't fail me Mr Malfoy, I wasn't too sure about her though.' he pointed at Leanna. She had to be careful of what she said and did now. She didn't particularly want this child but she wasn't going to let it get hurt by a madman who apparently wanted to use children in his army.

She felt sickened. Draco placed an arm around Leanna, to her it was comfort, but to everyone else it looked like a 'yeah, I got her to do by bidding' half-hug. He grinned slyly at her. She stiffened in his embrace. Knowing it was all part of the act.

Voldemort took his leave an left Bellatrix in charge. He had more important things to do.

'You are to act as normal. Use glamours. You are to report to me and an allocated Healer for fort-nightly check ups, and if you miss one. One of your little bitty school friendies will get hurt. Do you understand me?' she spat.

Leanna nodded.

Back at school the only thing keeping her sane was that she was 'allowed' to hang out with her 'death-eater in training' friends. She noticed Granger kept looking at her and the other Lions. Leanna couldn't sit with anyone at meal times so she would go to the kitchens and eat there, where she was less lonely. Most of the Gryffindor's knew she couldn't associate with them as she was being spied on. They sent her notes in classes that they didn't share with the Eagles, and they always had a smile for her.

The weeks turned into months and the red-head was showing more and more with each passing week. Dumbledore and the Order had found a way to disable the Dark Lord long enough for Harry to kill him. They couldn't execute the plan until Harry had matured into an adult.

AN: Thanks for reading! I know the story line is a bit surreal, but what's fan fiction for? ;)


	27. Chapter 27

I know the last chapter was a bit weird! I mean... Old Voldemort wanting a child? What the hell? He wants to punish Leanna for rebuffing him in the Chamber, but as she's meant to be an exceptionally powerful witch, he's hoping to train her babies in the Dark Arts and make them like him.

This chapter is going to contain a very hormonal pregnant woman. Maybe a bit of boy loving, but we'll leave that as a surprise! :D

Chapter 27: 6th year: Part 2.

'Arghhhhh!' Leanna growled as she tried to stand up

Blaise automatically went to help her up, but she swatted his hands away.

'Bugger off. I can do it myself.'

Blaise grinned and backed away. Pansy chuckled but gave Lea a little shove forward anyway. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had managed to sneak away and meet in the room of requirement. They lived for the days they could see each other and act the way they used to.

'Bloody, pissing hell!' Leanna commented as she waddled toward the bathroom.

'She looks great, considering how far gone she is.' Pansy commented looking at the closed bathroom door.

'Yeah, I suppose so. She won't be able to stay in school much longer, people are starting to notice something's up.'

'They're seeing through the glamour?' Harry asked shocked.

'No, no. She can't stand up very easily. She can't walk very fast. They are certain things she can't take part in, people are starting to think.' Blaise said.

'What are the Professor's going to do about it?'

'Pretend I'm ill an keep me in the hospital wing. They will tutor me individually when they have a free period or in the evenings.' Leanna said, standing in the doorway. Her friends jumped, they didn't realize she'd been listening.

'But people are going to try and visit you.' Ron commented.

'No they won't. I have no friends anymore do I?' She laughed. She knew she did have friends, she just couldn't talk to them.

'That Granger is really getting on my nerves to.' Leanna was on a rant. 'She stares at me all the time, she won't leave me alone, and it's really creeping me out. I can't even go to the loo without her, or one of her creepoid cronies following me!' she shuddered.

'I can help with that little problem.' laughed Pansy. 'I know some very _very _irritating curses.'

'Fuck them, just Avada her ass.' Leanna mummered into Blaise's robes. She felt the most comfortable around him. She could pretend that they were happily married, with their own house and jobs, with their first little bundle of joy on the way. She felt weird when she had to hold Draco's hand, even though they used to hold hands all the time when they were younger.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo had to put up with Leanna's mood swings. She mostly just ranted about how much she hated the Ravenclaw and how much her back hurt. She's often mutter quietly to herself and Draco and Blaise would chuckle before getting reprimanded by Pansy.

Her two-weekly check ups, had recently turned into weekly check ups. She hated them. Although she hadn't seen Lord Voldemort, she had to put up with his psychotic sidekick. Everything was going well with her and the baby, much to Bellatrix's disgust. She hated the red headed Gryffindor with a passion. She wanted her to fail so that she'd have the honor of killing her when her Master commanded it. Then she could bear his children. She smiled at the thought.

'You don't know how lucky you are you ungrateful little Gryffindor brat.' Bellatrix spat.

'Blah blah fucking blah! You think having a baby at 16 with someone I don't love is something I should be grateful for? A child I can't even keep? Yeah it's fucking fantastic.'

Leanna looked the dark-haired witch with disdain and she didn't have time to back away when she was back-handed around the face. She fell to the ground and arched her back in pain.

'Oh your Masters going to be well-fucking-impressed-OW!' Leanna gasped in pain.

'Oh shit..' Bellatrix stood their shocked. 'You made me do that you stupid girl!'

'Well don't just stand there you dingbat. I need a fucking HEALER!' she turned and ran out of the room.

The red-head cried out again. The baby didn't want to wait, it was coming out.

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Leanna tried to stand up, she hitched herself onto a sofa and waited.

The healer arrived and transported her to a private room in the Mansion, one that was previously prepared for childbirth.

'Miss you need to push, I've put a spell on your stomach for some pain relief. Push now.'

'Ca-ca-can't!' Lea was sobbing now. This fucking hurt.

'Take this potion, this baby wants out now.'

'Well, congratulations Miss Griffin, you have a healthy, beautiful baby girl.' The healer handed the wrapped up baby to Leanna. She looked into the child's eyes and instantly fell in love. She gave her a cuddle.

'Well, I should get to name you, right?' she asked the newborn. 'Sienna? That's a beautiful name.' Leanna tucked Sienna in the crook of her arm and promptly fell asleep.

'Aw, how heart-warming!' A voice hissed, waking Leanna up with a jolt.

'Give her to me.'

'No, no. Not yet. She needs her mum!'

'I won't ask again.'

'Please my Lord. She needs her mum for the first few weeks.'

'You have 10 seconds to hand her over and leave or I will loose my temper.'

'1-2-3..'

'Please, no!'

'4-5-6-7..'

'Shit, no please!'

'8-9-10.'

'No!'

'CRUICO!'

Leanna fell out of bed waking her baby up.

She felt herself being dragged by her hair down the marble stairway.

'Out now!' she didn't know who the attacker was, but she felt the warm air as it hit her in the face. It was night time. It was the second day of June and her baby was born 6 weeks early. Sienna was due in mid July. Right at the beginning on the summer holidays.

She had to do something, but she was so damn weak.

'Leanna.' she heard a voice whisper. 'Leanna!'

She managed to turn around and she saw Narcissa. 'Come quick! I can get you away from here. You need health care, someone at the Ministry can help you. Don't tell them anything. '

Leanna took Narcissa's hand and she dragged in back into the Mansion. She practically threw Leanna into the fire, quietly saying 'Ministry of Magic.'

She vanished.

Leanna unceremoniously fell out of the fire onto some wizard who was walking by. 'Hey Miss watch yourself!'

He took one look at her and said. 'I think you need St Mungo's!' that was the last thing she heard before collapsing in a dead faint.

'Oh fuck!' Both Harry and Draco fell out of their chairs in the middle of potions. Their bond was back and Lea was in trouble.

'Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter. What are you doing?'

They both ran from the room, trying to get to Dumbledore's office.

'Professor, somethings wrong with Leanna!' they panted as they burst through the door.

'Yes, I have just received a letter, asking why one of my students is out of school an in such a bad state. She has just arrived at St Mungo's. Are you ready to leave? I have sent a message to Professor Snape, excusing you from Potions.'

The Headmaster held out both his arms and the 2 teenagers gripped on tightly. They were both used to apparating now so it no longer made them feel sick. They had been talking lessons. Draco was licensed but Harry couldn't be until he was 17, not that they could do anything in the grounds anyway.

'I have sent for Mr Zambini. He should be here shortly.' Dumbledore informed the boys as they strode toward their friend.

She looked awful.

Harry and Draco went in for a hug at the same time. They knocked heads and Leanna laughed.

'Get off her!' a healer shrilled swatting them away. 'She needs rest. Poor girl has been through hell.'

The red head smiled weakly. She didn't have much energy to talk.

The healers were flying around her doing tests for everything they could think of.

'Can you talk sweetie? Tell us what happened?'

Leanna nodded sleepily.

'Lestrange hit me, I fell over and went into labor. 6 weeks early. Very painful, think healer was a bit of a sadist. Little girl. Sienna. Ginger.' Leanna let out a quiet chuckle.

'Anyway, I fell asleep. You-know-who woke me up. Cruico'd me as I wouldn't give her to him. Took baby. I got chucked outside, dunno who. Cissy saved me. Well, she launched me into the fire. Remind me, when we kick that madman's ass, I need to thank her properly. She saved my life.' Leanna was dropping off to sleep.

'Want baby. Want Blaise.'

'Shh, he'll be here soon. We'll get her back soon don't worry.'

'Worry baby...'

'Sleep now.'

'Goshleep...'

'Love you Lea.'

'Ishloveyou'

She was non-coherent by the time she fell asleep.

A very frantic Blaise was found shouting at the receptionist. Harry and Draco could hear him from the third floor.

Harry went to fetch him and smiled at Witch behind the counter and ushered him away. 'She's sleeping Blaise, she's not good. Baby was 6 weeks early, she wouldn't give her over so Voldemort crucio'd her and chucked her out the Manor. She asked for you before she fell asleep though.'

Blaise smiled weakly. He touched her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'I love you.'

Leanna moved in her sleep. A little line had appeared on her forehead. She was frowning.

'I think she's having a nightmare.' Blaise whispered, torn between letting her sleep or waking her up. He didn't want to see her suffer anymore.

He didn't have to make the choice in the end as she jolted awake less than 15 minutes later. Her hair was plastered to her face and he cheeks were smeared with tears. Blaise gathered her into a hug before being told off by the same healer that shouted at Harry and Draco.

'Are you alright dear? In pain or anything?'

Leanna nodded. 'My stomach.'

'Right boys, we're going to need a little privacy.' she ushered them out into the hallway.

'This is going to sound odd dear, but this wasn't a natural conception was it? You were still a _ahem _virgin?'

'I was, well still am. I think muggles call it artificial insemination?'

'Yes, we call it pretty much the same thing. Why did you choose to have a baby at such a young age?'

'M'am I didn't choose anything.'

'Oh.. Can I ask what happened?'

'Not really M'am, if anyone gets wind of you knowing, you'll be in trouble and so will every healer and patient in this hospital.'

'Okay I'm assuming I know anyway. Is the child safe?'

'For now. I think. Don't worry I have every intention getting her back. I'm hoping she's been put into the care of her biological Grandmother.'

'Well, okay. Do you know who the healer was who treated you?'

'No but I didn't like him. He was quite young but he had silver grey hair and really pretty ice blue eyes.'

'Ah Hunter. He used to work here, very good healer but he went mad and started to hurt his muggle-born and half-blood patients. Some say he's gone to work for you-know-who.'

'M'am he has gone to work for him.'

'Shame, he was a talented young man. Tempted by evil.' She said sadly.

'Anyway, you have had a curse put on you. It's stopping you from healing properly. It's not causing you anymore damage yet. But you will be in pain. We need someone else to come and remove it. Sorry dear. I'm tried everything.'

'Not your fault M'am. Who is this person you're sending for?'

'He's incredibly powerful. He came into some sort of inheritance on his 17th. Fae I think. He specializes in the removal of dark curses, and he's local to us.'

'Oh okay. Can I see my friends now?'

'Sure, I'll sen them back in now.'

Harry, Draco an Blaise came back in. Leanna told them everything the healer had told her.

'So he's on our hit list too? It's getting longer and longer by the day!' Blaise fumed at his friends.

'I don't think he'll be that hard to take out. His skill lies with healing not the battlefield.' Harry said.

Harry and the Slytherin's were once again pushed out of the room when the Fae Wizard showed up. He was a tall and very beautiful man with milky skin and violet eyes.

He looked at the boys and closed the door.

Leanna was mesmerized by him. She couldn't keep her bluey-green eyes off him. 'I'm Mi-cayle. Half Wizard Half Fae. At you service.' He bowed his head.

'Hello, I'm Leanna. I'm a Witch and nothing else, I don't think anyway.'

'May I take a look at what ails you?'

'Erm well, it's ummm inside my stomach...' she blushed.

'Ah not a problem.' he waved his hands over Leanna's stomach, he looked shocked for a moment.

'What's wrong? Can you fix me?'

'Of course I can, this curse has nothing on my power. No, I'm shocked because, you are like me.'

She spluttered. 'What?!'

'You have Fae blood. It's odd because all Fae are accounted for, that way people can't claim to have our blood or hide from us or anything like that.'

'Well I haven't been hiding. I can assure you.' Leanna said. 'So can you tell who in my family was Fea. I only remember my mum and dad, my dad's parents died before I was born and I never met my maternal Grandparents. I haven't got aunts or uncles or cousins.'

'Well your blood is more diluted than mine, so I'm thinking one of your great-grandparents.'

'Ah. So I'm assuming I'll get my magic-Fairy power when I'm 17?'

Mi-cayle chuckled. 'Yes. The strength of your blood-line will determine how powerful you'll be'

'Well prophecy says I'm powerful, and when I turn 17 I'll come into my powers, this is what it meant!'

'Prophecy...?' Mi-cayle looked confused.

'I was in a prophecy with Harry Potter. The Dark Lord came after me when I was a baby. People knew I'd be a powerful witch.'

'I can do some research for you, find out who you are descendant of?'

'Please. Will I get wings?'

'Maybe Leanna, I have them but my Mother was Fae, would you like to see?'

'Yes please.' Leanna went shy in front of the beautiful man. _Too eager she thought._

He took his jacket and shirt off revealing the most perfect body Leanna had ever seen and a pair of wings protruded out of his perfect back.

'It hurt when they first came through but it's really easy to put them away and get them out now.'

They were beautiful. Not as large, nor as white as angel wings, but they held a swirl of colour that was pretty as well as manly. Greens, mixed in with blue with a swirl of silver-grey.

'The girls wings are more pink and purple. But each pair is different and unique.'

'Wow they're beautiful! What other powers do you have?'

'Thanks, well I'm an exceptional healer. I can fly, but that takes a lot of practice. I'm able to do wandless magic, but I still need a wand sometimes. I can look into peoples minds as long as I'm doing it for good. So I can't do forced legilimency.'

'So you can do what wizards can do, just better and quicker?'

'Yes, essentially. Right, I've taken the curse off and sped up your healing. You should be back to normal by the morning. I'm led to believe you've just had a child?'

'Yes, but you don't know the reasons.'

'It is none of my business my dear, but I will take you under my protection, until your inheritance comes through and a mentor is assigned to you.'

'Okay.'

'Good-bye Leanna'

'Bye Mi-cayle.'

Harry, Blaise and Draco came back in the second that the wizard-fae left.

'He was a bit pretty wasn't he.' Blaise said. Jealousy glowing on his face.

'Yes, very _very _pretty.' Harry said, craning his neck toward the door. Draco was doing the same.

'Stop it, you're not making me feel better!' Blaise gave his friends the stink-eye.

'I'm part Fae guys, that's why I'm meant to be so powerful when I turn 17. Mi-cayle is going to look after me until then.'

Blaise spluttered 'Er-no-no, I do NOT think so.'

'I didn't realize Fairy's were that powerful.' Harry said.

'They aren't. But fae are different. Especially when Fae blood mixes with another race. Such as witch or wizard. You then get the powers of both race.' Draco answered.

'He is not looking after you.'

'Oh c'mon Blaise, he's really not interested in me like that . They look after their own and I'm one of them. I don't think he too impressed with that fact that I just had a baby either.'

'But do you fancy him?'

'Oh who wouldn't. I bet you do a little bit too.' Draco laughed at Blaise.

'I think I can come back to school tomorrow. I have _soo_ much catching up to do!'

'You haven't really missed that much babe. Anyway, you done well in your O.W.L.S so the bit you have missed won't be that hard to catch up on.'

'Hopefully. I want to pass my N.E.W.T.S next year.'

'Well technically we start them this year in September.'

'Don't remind me.' she said hitting Draco on the shoulder.

Leanna was better to attend the last month of school the next morning. Dumbledore escorted her back to Hogwarts in time for breakfast.

She came in looking like a new person. The fae magic had really taken it's effect. Her hair shone, as did her eyes. She was blushing attractively, with a shy half smile on her face.

She smiled and sat right in the middle of her Gryffindor friends. She winked at a staring Granger as she threw her leg over the bench. Everyone was staring. Dumbledore twinkled and Snape frowned.

Blaise, Draco and Pansy grinned. Theo raised his eyebrows. Ron and Luna flung their arms over Leanna's shoulders. She wrapped one arm around Luna's wait and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

'Welcome back.' they smiled.

'Thanks. It's good to be back. I think.' she grinned.

'Why you so happy this morning. Is it because of a certain violet eyed someone?' Harry said winking and the red-head.

'Oh no, although he was gorgeous. I feel completely amazing. Like nothing can get me down. Almost like I know everything will be okay and I'll get Sie- to see my friends again.' No one other than the 6 friends and the Professors knew about what happened to Leanna. It was best to keep it that way until the War was over.

'I come into my powers in a couple of months, and I have a bargaining chip anyway.'

'What's that then?' Ron asked.

'Ah you'll find out sooner or later.' she chirped.

'Would someone shut that fucking child up!' Bellatrix screamed from her room, stomping down to confront her sister. The bloody thing had been keeping her awake every night.

'She's a baby Bella, what did you think they did?' Narcissa called back, picking Sienna up and holding her to her chest. As predicted the Dark Lord had put her in charge of the child.

'Eat and sleep, like Draco.'

'Oh no, you were only here for a while, he cried all the time. Anyway a child needs it's Mother, there's a particular bond, and it's not being fulfilled.'

'Why not get her back and throw them both in the Dungeons?'

'Oh Merlin, Bella. You wouldn't know the first thing about children.' she sighed. Her sister had never had a maternal bone in her body.

'I'll talk to the Master when I see him next and he'll offer a solution.'

'Narcissa, why not talk to me now?'

Narcissa and Bellatrix both jumped. They didn't see the Dark Lord come in the room.

'My Lord.' The Sisters both bowed their heads respectfully.

'What did you want to talk about?' he said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

'My Lord, the child isn't settling without it's Mother. She will continue crying until the bond they share is fulfilled.'

'Hmm interesting. So what do you suggest Narcissa?'

'Daily contact between them, until there's enough magic in the child to comfort her when her Mother isn't here.'

'Is there no other option?'

'No My Lord. You can't use spells on a baby so young. It can mess with their magic and damage them. You shouldn't even use silencing charms on their bedroom walls.'

'Fine. 1 hour a day. Supervised. I'll leave you two in charge. If anything happens, you will both be held responsible. Understood?'

'Yes My Lord.' they both said simultaneously.

Narcissa wrote Leanna a letter immediately.

Leanna, you have been granted 1 hour access a day. 5-6. She needs you. Bring Draco. Ask DD for access here from his office. NM.

Leanna received the letter during lunch. She smiled smugly. She knew this would happen. Harry and Ron read the note, and then Harry took it over to Draco and Blaise. Pansy smiled and winked over at the Gryffindor table. The red-head went to find Dumbledore and he granted her access to his floo network.

'See you at 5 Miss Griffin.' his blue eyes twinkled at her. Things were going better than expected.

Mi-Cayle had taken a job as an assistant healer at Hogwarts. He didn't need the money, but he needed to be close to Leanna and the Headmaster had granted him this job.

He caught sight of her literally strutting through the hallways with her friends, _and boyfriend. _She looked well, very well. His magic had worked wonders on her, probably because they were both of the same races.

He had done some research and found out that Leanna's Father was 1/4 Fae, as it was his Grand-Mother, and Leanna's Great-Grandmother who was a _very _important member of the Fae kingdom. She was a High Lady, and answered to the Queen alone. She was pretty much equal to a Princess and a very close friend of the Queen herself.

Very powerful. Mi-cayle shivered. Leanna was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Especially if she's bonded with Potter, he thought, _and _a Malfoy. Who were a very powerful family in their own right.

Harry stopped walking. 'I feel like I'm being watched.'

The others looked around. 'Can't see anyone mate.' Ron said looking over his shoulder. He was holding hands with Pansy who looked liked she wanted to say something.

'What's up Pans?' Harry asked.

'Have you seen that guy who's working with Madam Pomfrey? He is beautiful. Sorry Ron.' she pecked his on the nose when she saw his ears starting to go red.

'No, who is it?'

'Don't know his name. He has pretty, purple eyes though.'

'Mi-Cayle! The guy who healed Leanna! He has violet eyes.'

Blaise scowled and Draco grinned.

'Definite eye candy eh Harry?' he nudged his boyfriend and they chuckled.

AN: I know I've been going on about Leanna a lot. I thought it was a cool story though :D I'll do a Harry/Draco next chapter to keep you Drarry lovers happy!


	28. Chapter 28

Characters still don't belong to me! No copyright intended. Slash in this chapter, and some fluff (I think that's what you call it?). Enjoy.

Chapter 28: 6th Year: Part 3.

Draco had really _really _missed Harry in the last few months. The only time they got to spend together was the time they all stole away to the room of requirement. No alone time, although he did love the time he spent with his friends.

As soon as the holiday began he was going to show Harry, exactly just how much he's missed him.

Harry felt the same. He could feel the sexual tension between them. You could cut it with a knife. The holidays couldn't come quick enough. His blonde boyfriend was staying with him for a week before going back to the Manor. The Gryffindor didn't want him to go home. He didn't want any of his Slytherin friends going home. They were all 17 now and they would have to take the mark or face death.

He was constantly worrying about his friends. Especially Leanna and Draco. Leanna was going to the Manor everyday to see Sienna, and Draco's Father was Head Death Eater. He stood less of a chance than Blaise, Pansy and Theo.

The Order had been keeping secrets from the raven-haired boy too. Dumbledore was avoiding him, and the other members would not look him in the eye. Something was up. The younger members had no idea what was going on. The twins tried hard to evestrop on the meetings, as did Ron and Luna. They were 17 now so they were allowed to join officially. Harry and Leanna were the only two 16 year olds left.

Leanna had no intention of joining. Not until her baby was safe. The order put Harry's safety first, and everyone else came second. Harry truly hated the attention he received. He wished they would just tell him what he had to do to kill Voldemort and let him live his life.

Ron had started to struggle with his school work. Pansy was snapping at him a lot and it was talking its toll on him. Although they couldn't be friends in public they were partnered in almost every class they had together. She was worried about having to take the mark over the summer. It was days away and she really didn't want to go home.

The group of friends had to sit in separate compartments on the journey home. Granger was keeping a close eye on them, but as soon as she left the station, Sirius came to collect Harry, Draco and Leanna. Blaise was taken home by his house-elf, as was Pansy and Ron and Ginny went with their Mother.

Molly had adopted the group as her own, and she'd do anything to protect them. She made them all, including Blaise and Pansy promise that if anything went wrong, they'd find her or go to the burrow, as Grimmauld place was not the easiest place to find, if you weren't with Sirius.

Ron gave Pansy a lingering kiss. 'Come with me babe, I can't protect you if I'm not with you. Please.'

'I can't, I need to go home and face the music. I promise I'll see you soon and I'll write everyday until I see you.' She kissed him so fiercely that Molly and Ginny began to walk away.

They got to Grimmauld place and it was over-running with Order Members. They greeted Harry warmly, and all but ignored Lea and Draco. Luna had gone home with her Father and the Twins were at the burrow, so they were the only youngsters there. Except Tonks, who was Remus' girlfriend and Draco's cousin. She was an auror who was hell bent on getting revenge on the Dark-Lord for killing one of her best friends. She was also a Metamorphmagus and had the ability to change her appearance at will.

'She's pretty cool.' Draco said. 'I've never met her before she came here. My Grandmother dis-owned her Mother when she married a muggle. My mum has never met Tonks, it's sad really.'

It was sad, Harry thought. He had no family and wished he did, when all these pure-blood families get rid of family just because they don't marry the right person.

Leanna went straight to her room, as did Draco and Harry. They had been waiting all year for this time alone. They had sex once at school, after Harry snuck the blonde into the Gryffindor tower, but didn't try it again after being caught by several different people.

Neither hesitated as they both frantically stripped off their clothes, buttons flew everywhere and Harry's mouth never left his boyfriends. They pressed their bodies up against each other and ground hard. Harry pushed Draco onto his bed and fell to his knees. The Gryffindor bit the inside of the Slytherins leg and he whimpered.

'Your body gets more beautiful each time I swear!' he growled as he used his tongue to tease Draco's thighs and stomach. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the blondes full erection and lowered his mouth.

Draco gasped. 'Harry, fuck-fu-fuck now!'

Harry stood up and pushed Draco further onto the bed, he bent his legs forward so the blondes knees where resting on his chest. He magicked some lube out of his wand and gently stroked Draco, slipping a couple of fingers into him. The Slytherin shuddered and thrust himself onto Harry harder. The Gryffindor positioned his erection and pushed into his lover. Draco gripped the covers and then gripped Harry's chest.

'Fuck-fucking love-love-it-you-FUCK!'

Draco was incoherent with pleasure, but he bit his lip in embarrasment. Harry lent down and kissed him hard.

'I love it when I make you make those noises. It's. so. fucking. sexy. And it's just for me. Yes?'

'Yes...'

'Yes what?'

'Yes- fuck- Harry. Just you.'

Harry gave Draco a sly grin.

'You will scream my name when I've fucked you over the edge.'

Harry dug his nails into his lover and came.

He growled Draco's name and the blonde screamed Harry's. His back arched in pleasure as he came all over his own pale chest.

They kissed passionately.

'You are incredible in bed Malfoy'

'Not so bad yourself Potter.' Draco replied trying to catch his breath. He flicked his wand and cleaned them both up.

He playfully nipped at Harry's nipple and he groaned. 'It should be illegal to be able to turn me on again, already!' Harry said with a chuckle. He could feel himself hardening again. He could and would fuck the blonde all night.

'My turn to look after you.'

Draco started at Harry's legs and slowly made his way up his body.

'Too slow...'

'Shut up.'

'Draco please...' he moaned as Draco breathed over his erection. He cupped Harry's ass and squeezed.

'I will fucking gag you if you don't shut it.'

'Yeah please... fuck!' Draco slapped Harry's thigh.

'You like that, you kinky fucker!'

Harry shut his eyes and gripped Draco's strong forearms.

'You like pain don't you?' he said as he raked his nails down Harry's chest. He moaned and nodded. He closed his hand around Harry's neck and the Gryffindors hips started to buckle.

'Fuck me Draco.'

He didn't need to be told twice. He didn't prepare Harry as he impaled his boyfriend in one swift thrust. Harry cried out and whined for more.

Draco was pumping hard. They were both covered in glistening sweat and he felt the heat pool in his belly.

'Ugh! You are so tight.' he gasped as he finished, he collapsed onto his lover and Harry pulled him into a kiss. 'Mmmmmm.'

'Draco?' They heard a knock at the door. They hurried to put some clothes on.

'Don't rush! I'm leaving for the Manor in half hour, are you coming?'

'Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs in a bit!' He called back.

He loved the fact that Leanna was the only one who knocked. During the holiday they'd been almost walked in on a handful of times.

'Bloody hell, you two are always at it, makes me jealous!' Leanna said as they made their way own stairs.

'Does Zambini not give you enough then?' Harry laughed.

'Doesn't give me any! To start with it was to protect my honor, then when we were 14 he tried but I didn't feel ready, then he wouldn't again because he's been bought up to wait until marriage, then I got pregnant and finally, even though my body is completely healed he won't now because the silly bugger thinks I fancy Mi-Cayle.' She growled. Bloody men.

'So you're telling me you've never had sexy time?'

'I have never had sexy time, although when I was carrying I was horny as hell.'

Harry and Draco were shocked.

'I can not believe Zambini hasn't done it yet. He's such a charmer and flirt, that you'd think he'd be at it every night.'

'Well if he hadn't of got with Lea, I expect he would of been.'

'Oh cheers Draco, you're basically saying he won't sleep with me but he would with anyone else!'

'No, I'm saying he loves you too much and doesn't want to ruin your honor, like you said.'

'Bollocks to my honor. I want sex eventually.' she laughed.

Leanna and Draco arrived at the Manor, to be greeted as usual by Narcissa and Bellatrix. Leanna wasted no time. She swooped the baby up and clasped her close to her chest. Sienna gurgled. She recognized her mama.

'Hello baby, how're you?' she coo'd. Draco noticed that her hair was redder than what it was the last time and her eyes had gone from being the usual baby blue to Draco's own silver grey. An exact replica of Mother and Father.

'Hello baby.' Bellatrix mocked. 'You are pathetic!'

'Go have your own kids.' Leanna mummered.

All too soon the hour was up and Leanna was pushed back into the fireplace. Draco said goodbye to his aunt and Mother and quickly followed.

Harry was waiting when they got back.

'How is she?'

'Well, thanks babe. She is so pretty.' Draco said giving Harry and hug and kiss.

'Harry! There you are!'. Sirius called.

'I've been here all along.' he laughed. 'What's up?'

'The order wants to see you. All of you.'

'Oh goodie!' Leanna said sarcastically.

Dumbledore was there. The Weasley's were there. Everyone was crammed into the living room.

'We know how to get rid of him, we only have to wait until you two turn 17 and we can commence.' Dumbledore said.

'How?' Harry asked.

'18 years ago, Voldemort had begun to make things called Horcruxes. He only made two before you defeated him as a baby. Both have been destroyed already. One was that diary you found in second year and one was a ring that I found accidentally. His soul is now twisted and vulnerable. Like I told you before, a core bond between 3 is rare but powerful, so you are going to have to combine your magic and use it against him. You may only be young, but you are very powerful together. Harry has his protection that will inevitably injure and weaken him. Leanna will have her Fae magic which will also over whelm him and Draco, you're a Malfoy so I'm assuming you are good at potions? You will need to make a potion that would have to make contact with him in any way necessary. It needs to be made by you, because of your bond with them two, but you all need to hit at the same time. That's the difficult part. We don't want you to do it, but unfortunately you have powers that we don't. But don't fear, we will be surrounding you and protecting you every step of the way. We will fling whatever help we can to you, or throw curses at him, to distract. We'll have to keep the Death Eaters away and all the other dark creatures he would of bribed to serve him.'

'What?' Harry said.

'Holy shit!'

'Language Miss Griffin.' Dumbledore said with a small half smile. He knew it was a lot to ask of them, but there was no other option.

'Sorry Sir, I'm just a bit shocked that three 17-year-olds have to defeat Voldemort. The Dark Wizard that no one has been able to take down.'

'Hey Lea, I took him out when I was a baby. It can't be that hard eh?' Harry tried to sound jovial but failed.

'That's the spirit Harry!' Dumbledore patted Harry on the back.

'Mr Malfoy. You will need to practice with Madame Lois. She is a renowned Potions Mistress. Miss Griffin, you will be having private lessons with Mi-Cayle, to make sure you have your magic under control when it comes through.'

Oh Blaise is just going to love that. Harry thought.

'...and Harry you will have lessons with me, Remus and Mad-Eye.'

'Yes Sir' they mummered together.

'Meet here a 9 tomorrow morning and your lessons begin, your friends are going to be trained in combat too, if they so wish it. Miss Parkinson and The Weasley Clan will be joining us tomorrow, as will Mr Zambini, Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom and most of the 7th year Gryffindor's. Theo Nott has asked for the Orders protection as he has refused the Dark Mark too many times. His Mother has been imprisoned as she tried to fight against Theo's Father.'

That night after Leanna and Draco's visit to the Manor the Order had a meeting. They quickly ate some dinner and went to their respective rooms, as the content of the meeting didn't apply to them. Leanna could hear Draco and Harry giggling away to something and she wished Blaise was with her. She hoped he was okay, and Pansy too. She decided to get her neglected guitar out of her case and play. She sang softly to herself.

'Who's that singing?' Mi-Cayle said to the rest of the Order. They pricked their ears but heard nothing. 'Oh yes, I forget you lot are deaf compared to me.' He wandered around the house and when he pin pointed the sound coming from Leanna's room he listened. He made amplified her voice so those who were downstairs could listen too.

'That's the singing I was on about!' he declared as he strolled back into the meeting. The Order members were listening intently.

'That's Leanna, I've heard her sing before. Beautiful.'

'Why have we never heard her?' Molly cried! All the time the girl had stayed over, she had never once heard her sing.

Harry and Draco had stopped fooling around to listen to their friend sing.

_'And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_'

'Wow...she knows how I'm feeling.' Harry said with a small smile.

'I'm bloody terrified of what's going to happen, I mean, we have to take of the world's darkest wizard.'

'Same.' Draco said. 'I don't know what's going to happen to my family, whether we win or loose the war.'

'You're Mother will be fine Draco, it's your dad you have to worry about.'

Draco looked at Harry with sad eyes. He already knew that.

Harry was just curling into Draco's chest when Leanna abruptly stopped her song. They heard her slam her door and storm down the stairs, it wasn't long before they heard the front door go.

'Holy shit, what's up with her?' Harry asked pulling his shirt on.

'Dunno.' The blonde replied, doing the same.

They ran down the stairs to a sea of confused faces.

'Harry what-.'

'Can't stop Sirius!' Harry shouted as they barged past Mi-Cayle and Molly who were guarding the door. He mummered a quick sorry and ran down the road.

They caught sight of Leanna with her wand out, aiming it at a man in a black coat. A stream of red shot out the end and his the man in the chest, and he fell with a dull thud.

'Death Eaters!' she shouted.

Draco noticed an unconscious Blaise and Pansy behind Leanna, and ran to help them.

'Draco, we need you here, they'll be fine. They're protected.'

Harry had whipped his wand out and was frantically throwing curses at the Death Eaters.

'Go home now Harry! We'll take this over!' Sirius ran into Harry's view and began knocking the attackers over. The Gryffindor grabbed his boyfriends hand and ran to help Leanna with Blaise and Pansy.

They got them home and were met by a very frantic Molly.

'What happened?'

'Death Eaters!'

'Here? Oh Merlin, they must of followed these two! Poor darlings.'

Molly had used her wand to revive Pansy and Blaise.

'Why did you not go to the burrow, it's much safer to get to!'

'Couldn't' Blaise choked. 'My uncle was trying to make me get the mark, I had to get away. Don't know where mum is. Pansy's parents have ran away, although they've turned their backs on you-know-who. They thought she'd be safer here. One of the house elves gave us a note when I went to find her.'

Molly looked sad, poor kids, their parents had gone without them, leaving them with nothing. Their homes would be over run with Death Eaters and dark creatures, their childhood memories marred with dark magic and their belongs stolen or destroyed.

She gathered them into their arms and both shied away from the affection at first but gave in eventually and hugged her back.

'Ron is coming over tonight Pansy dear. Sirius has all the spare rooms set up.' she said. There was more than 20 people staying in the house, every night. The mount of food she and the house elves cooked every night was incredible.

Something clicked in Harry's head.

'Err Lea? How did you know they were there?'

'What?' she said blinking.

'How did you know Blaise and Pansy were at the cafe?'

'Don't know. I head it from my window. I think. I'm in tune with their voices, I've had to listen to them for the last 6 years' she laughed.

'It's your Fae hearing.' Mi-Cayle said from the doorway. Have your ears changed at all?'

She put her hand up to her ears. 'They are a bit pointer, I think. My dad had pointyish ears.'

'Fea ears. A full blooded fae will have noticeably point ears. Mine less so. Yours is about the same as mine, because you come from a stronger blood line than me.'

Leanna nodded. He had told her all about her family.

'Why would my dad never tell me?'

Mi-Cayle shrugged. 'Scared maybe? He didn't know himself? Most women will get their wings as long as they've got an 1/8th or more. For a man it has to be direct. Like a Mother or Father.'

Harry and Draco felt like they were playing ping pong, their heads were moving from side to side.

'Anyway enough about me. Are you two okay?' She said looking at her two Slytherin friends.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I only got hit by a stupefy.' Pansy replied.

'Same. We couldn't even fight, we had our backs to them.' Blaise muttered. He was so pissed off. He couldn't defend his friend.

He took Leanna[s hand. 'Thanks babe, if you haven't of heard us then fuck knows where we would be.'

'Nah thank my super dooper ears.' she laughed shaking her head.

Blaise laughed as kissed the tip of her ears.

'Ew guys get a room.' Pansy grimaced, but she chuckled too.

'Mrs Weasley, when is Ron getting here?'

'Call me Molly dear, and he'll be over in about an hour.'

Pansy grinned widely. 'Is he staying the night? Or is he going home?'

Molly laughed. 'He's 17 now so it's totally up to him if he wants. Sirius has done an extending charm to accommodate more bedrooms.'

Harry had a streak of jealousy. He wanted to be 17, but thankfully there was only several days left.

Leanna had longer left and she was not dealing with that very well. She wanted her daughter back. The one hour a day was not enough, and she hated Lestrange with a burning passion. She was just grateful Narcissa had been placed in sole charge.

Harry's birthday came and went and his friends threw him a surprise party. He had been led to believe he was going out for a meal in a safe and guarded place. He'd donned his best muggle suit, with a black shirt and emerald tie, with his best cloak over the top.

He ran down the stairs, it was dark and quiet. He almost had a heart attack when the lights were magicked on and a deafening roar of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' was shouted in his face.

'Ooh Harry you look delicious!' Pansy cried given him the first kiss as she was nearest. Slytherin's prided themselves on the way they looked and she looked equally good in silver-grey party dress with long lace sleeves.

'She's right babe. You look fucking edible.' Draco mummered nipping Harry's earlobe. He blushed and shook his head. Oh my. he thought. The things I have planned for him later should be illegal. He looked at his blonde boyfriend with a predatory gleam in his eye. Draco raised one eyebrow, he liked that look. A lot.

'Harry! Open mine first!' he knew without looking up who the excited voice belonged to. He hoped Leanna would never loose the hope and wonder he saw in her eyes as a child. It was still there, but not as often as it used to be when she was 11.

She shoved a badly wrapped parcel under his nose as he was being hugged by everyone. Ron and Draco had parted the small crowed so that Harry could sit in peace for a while as he opened his gifts. Music blared out from some muggle speakers that someone had set up. He saw a splash of colour as Leanna pretty much plopped herself in his lap. She looked lovely in a green maxi dress that matched his tie. It made her hair look more vibrant as normal. Draco sat on Harry's other side and he was dressed almost identical to Harry, other than his blood red tie.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his night. His heart heart was full of laughter an love. Sirius and Remus were in the middle of doing some ridiculously funny skit with the Weasley twins. No one could really hear what was being said due to the roar of laughter.

Harry and his friends were drunk. _Very _drunk. Molly looked at Sirius in disapproval. She knew he bought the booze. But she wasn't going to explain as she was enjoying the warmth of the fire whiskey herself.

Draco, Blaise an Pansy had their heads together in a deep, drunken conversation. The Gryffindor's looked at their respective partners. The teens were inebriated, yet they still held themselves with the slight aloofness of a typical Slytherin. That was until they stood and Pansy tripped over Blaise and fell in a heap on top of Draco.

They were laughing so hard they were shaking. Harry and Ron went over to help and after 4 attempts managed to get them off the floor. Ron supported Pansy, but was swaying too. Draco sat and curled up onto Harry's lap and Blaise wandered over to Leanna, who had decided that she wanted to join in the drinking game with the twins and the other Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie. Tonks had joined in, as-well as Theo and Seamus. Dean was asleep in the corner. Neville and Luna had left after Neville threw up. The rest of the house was dotted with other random friends, either passed out or making out in the hallways and bedrooms.

No one woke up until midday the next morning. Ron had robbed some of his Mother's supply of headache cure and passed it around to everyone who was up. Harry saw Leanna standing in the kitchen, hanging out the window. She saw him in the refection and flicked her cigarette away.

'Oh Harry, I feel like I've been hit with a 40 ton truck.' She groaned.

'Me too. Here you go.' he passed her in vial of headache cure. She gratefully took a sip and felt the pain in her head subside. Pansy and Seamus were found rummaging through the cupboards for food.

'Hope ya don't mind me stayin' Harry! I kinda passed out on your stairs at some point in the early hours!' Seamus said brightly as he caught sight of Harry in the corner of the room.

'It's fine. You cooking?'

'Yeah, if you want. I can make a mean fry-up. Irish style of course.'

Harry grinned. 'Of course.'

After food, everyone just curled up on the sofa's and watched films and dozed. Several hasty trips to the bathroom were made, over the course of the afternoon.

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully. The friends spent most their time in the house doing homework and playing games. They weren't allowed to go out without an older adult with them. Even when they went to Diagon for school supplies, Molly, Arthur and Sirius were instructed to go with them. They were led to believe that Voldemort was planning something as he was suspiciously quiet. There was no more murders or disappearances, until they'd been back at school for a month. It was Leanna's birthday when a fellow seventh year, and small first year were found dead in Hogsmeade.

'Who in their right mind would hurt a first year Slytherin!' Harry stressed, pulling at his black hair, when he heard the news

'Babe, anyone on that team isn't in their right mind.' Draco threw his arm around his boyfriend and nuzzled into his neck. Draco and Blaise were hit hardest by the first year's death. They had shown the little one around on his first day when he got lost. Draco's emotional side was showing more and more, but he trusted his housemates to keep in quiet. It was Granger he was worried about. He felt her watch them like a hawk.

A small service was held at dinner, in memory of the two students. The seventh year Hufflepuff Toby MacMillian and the first year Slytherin Eric Riley. Dumbledore gave a moving speech and many tears were spilled.

Harry bowed his head. Leanna was finally 17. It was time to act and attack. Something had to be done. He would avenge his school mates, whether he knew them personally or not.

They were silently eating dinner when the red-head let out a cry of pain. She tried to claw at her back.

'Fucking hell!' she stood up when she heard a ripping sound, she almost fell over as her eyes couldn't focus, she was in agony. Blood was dripping on the floor and Harry and Ron had hastily stood up and were supporting her out the Great Hall. Some of the Professors ran over to help, as did a small group of Slytherin's. Luna was muttering a spell to try and help with the pain and Ginny helped clear the blood trail up.

Mi-Cayle ran threw the doors, just as another scream ripped out of Leanna's throat. She whimpered and fell into him.

'Leanna. You need to get out of here quickly in case you have a power surge, people may be in danger.

He turned to face the crowd that surrounded her.

'Go back to dinner, there's nothing you can do right now. I'll take over.'

Leanna was crying now. Harry placed a kiss on her head. 'You'll be okay babe, it will stop hurting soon.'

Blaise kissed her chastely on the lips and wiped her tears. 'Call if you need me. I love you.'

Mi-Cayle picked her up and she wrapped her arms round his neck. She was by no means a small girl, but Mi-Cayle was strong. She felt the pain subside as he walked with her toward the hospital wing.

'Harry is right, the pain will go soon. You will never experience it again, when the wings come through, they're through.'

'But why does it hurt so much?'

'Lea, you have a rather large, extra bone coming through your back right now. It's literally ripping through your skin and muscle.'

'Lovely.' Leanna grimaced.

'When did the pains start?'

'Earlier today, but they weren't too bad. But the bad pains started at dinner.'

'It's nearly done then. It's going to hurt like hell soon, for about 60 seconds, but then all the pain will stop.'

'Can't you give me some sort of pain relief?'

'Nothing will work. It's a magically inflicted pain.'

'Bugger, I think I've experienced enough pain to last me a life time.'

'Indeed, you have.'

His mournful expression made Leanna laugh.

She was just taking a sip of water when the pains in her back started again, worse then before.

She dropped the glass and rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. Her screams were muffled, but still loud.

Mi-Cayle shuddered. He wouldn't wish this pain upon anyone, there was nothing he could do other then sit and try to comfort her. After about ten minutes he saw her back move and all of sudden, a pair of wings occupied the previously empty space of her back. Leanna had stopped crying and was panting. Mi-Cayle smiled at her.

'Better?'

She nodded. She felt nothing now.

'They're beautiful Lea. Would you like to see?'

He led her over to the mirror on the wall, she saw her wings over her shoulders. They really were beautiful. Swirls of pinks, blues and greens with streaks of gold and silver.

'Exquisite' he breathed in her ear.

She gently flapped his wings and smiled. She noticed her ears were slightly pointer, and her hair was slightly redder. Her eyes were a tiny bit brighter and her lashes were just a bit more full. Her skin was a tad milkier, but she had a rosy glow on her cheeks. She looked the same, just a bit more defined.

'You are so beautiful Leanna.' Mi-Cayle lifted his hand and stroked the side of her face. Her cheeks were still tear stained and she had drying blood on her arms and shoulders.

She leaned slightly into his touch.

'I best go shower.' she mummered. 'How do you put these away?'

'Just will them to go back in, and when you want them out, will them to be there.'

She felt embarrassed when she realized she was standing there in just her bra an school trousers. Mi-Cayle had removed her shirt so the wings could come through. She held a small towel over her stomach, but she wasn't covering much.

'Don't be shy.' he whispered softly in her ear, he kissed her gently. She gasped and hurried away, pressing her fingers to her lips.

The Fea-Wizard shuddered when he saw the blood on her back.

Why the hell did he kiss me? Leanna thought to herself. She showered in the hospital wing and chose some clothes from the lost property box. She transfigured them to make the clothes fit better.

When she went left the bathroom, she was shocked to see Mi-Cayle still there.

'Why did you kiss me?'

He looked at her but said nothing.

'Mi-Cayle, why did you kiss me?'

'Because I wanted to.'

'Why?'

'Because there is something about you that I'm drawn to.'

'Like what?'

'Just everything. Your face, your hair, your voice, your scent. Everything. I just wanted to see what your lips felt like. I could never be with you.'

'Why not? I know I have Blaise, and I love him, but why would you never be able to be with me?'

'You're not pure. You have a child with another man. It's not just one man you've known either. A Fae women will always hold herself until she is married, and they will only be with each other. That's just how it is.'

Leanna laughed.

'How fucking shallow of you.'

'It's just how it is Leanna. I do care for you though, that much I can admit.'

'Well you'd never have a chance anyway, and for the record. I am still 'pure' not that it's any of your business. I had to have a child with Draco, but it happened with magic. Not sex. And Blaise wants to wait until we're married too. So fuck you and fuck your pathetic Fairy rules.'

Mi-cayle was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him like that before and he never would of expected it from the mouth of a woman. Was what she said true? She was still an innocent?

'Leanna wait!'

She didn't. She ran out of the hospital wing and to the Hall, hoping dinner was still being served. She was angry and she liked to eat when she was angry. It wasn't and not one single person could be seen in the dark and deserted hallways.

'Fuck sake.' she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen instead. One of the elves would make her something.

'Where's Leanna?' Ginny asked Harry.

'Hospital wing I think?' he replied, sitting in front of the fire. He was worried but knew she was in capable hands.

'She's not, I've just been down there with Luna as she wasn't feeling very well. Leanna was nowhere.'

'She's right Harry, we didn't see her on the way back up either. We saw Mi-Cayle, he looked a bit pissed off though.' Neville said.

'Oh bloody hell, nothing is ever simple with her is it?' he said affectionately getting up of the comfy chair.

'Or you Harry!' Ginny said. 'Or Draco, Blaise, Ron, Me, Luna. Defiantly not Seamus. Not one of us has led a simple life as of yet.' Ginny laughed.

Harry shook his head with a smile an went to his dorm room to find Ron. He was fast asleep. He had really outdone himself at dinner. Literally eating everything in sight. He passed out soon after going back to the tower.

'Ron' Harry said shaking the sleeping boy.

'Ron. Ron. RONALD!' He smacked his friend over the head with a pillow. He jolted upright.

'What's up Harry?' he asked sleepily.

'Our good friend Leanna has gone walkies again, we need to go find her.'

'Bloody hell again? I hope she's okay. She didn't look good earlier.'

Harry grabbed his old map from his trunk and looked for Leanna's steps. He couldn't see her. Damn.

They walked to the hospital wing and true to Neville's word Mi-Cayle was stopping around.

'Mi-Cayle have you seen Leanna?'

'No.'

'Well, you're the last one who's seen her, so I think you have?'

'I don't know where she is. Go away.'

'What did you do?' Ron said raising his eyebrow.

The older man spun around.

'I fucking kissed her alright! And then we had an argument, and she got angry at me and ran away.'

'She was angry?'

'Yes, very. She swore at me and everything.'

'Okay. I think I know where she is.'

Harry and Ron left the infirmary and headed to the kitchen.

'She's like you Ron. She eats when she's angry. And sad. And happy.' Ron punched Harry lightly on the arm.

'Shut up.' he laughed.

They walked inside to a chorus of 'Hello Masters, can we gets you some foods?'

They saw Leanna sat in the corner with a bottle of butterbeer and a bowl of ice cream.

'Hey Harry. Hey Ron.'

'What happened?'

'My wings came through. Mi-Cayle kissed me, but told me even if I didn't have Blaise, he could never be with me because I was damaged goods. Basically I have a child, so I'm not a virgin, and Fae can only be with someone if they haven't been with anyone else. Get me?'

Harry and Ron nodded.

'But he said he was drawn to me anyway and he wanted to see what kissing me was like.'

'Did you kiss him back?'

'No. I wanted to for a split second, but I didn't.'

'Good. Want to come back to the tower with us?'

Leanna nodded and knocked back the rest of her drinks. She thanked the elves and left with her friends.

AN: Long I know! Hope you've enjoyed it!


	29. Chapter 29

I couldn't find and good point to stop that last chapter, so it went on and on! Hope you liked it though :) Nothing is mine still, other than Leanna and Mi-Cayle. P.s in the last chap the song is Rhianna- Russian Roulette.

Chapter 29: Seventh Year: Part 2

Leanna went to bed and slept well that night. Luna, Lavender and Parvarti were awake playing card games, and they offered Lea to join but she declined and climbed into her four poster bed and closed the curtains. She loved Luna to pieces and the other two girls were lovely, but she just wanted to be alone.

'Draco? Draco?' Blaise whispered.

'What?' The blonde said opening one eye.

'Did you feel Leanna earlier?'

'What?'

'The bond? Did you feel her pain?'

'No, actually I didn't, I don't think Harry did either. Weird.'

'You have no idea why?'

'No Blaise I don't. We can ask Dumbledore tomorrow or something.'

'Okay. I wonder if she's okay.'

'Yeah mate, she'll be fine. She's probably asleep in the wing, or the tower. Harry would come get us if there was a real problem.'

'Yeah, he would. But I just feel like something's not right. Like she's sad or angry or something, and I don't trust Mi-Cayle either.' Blaise grumbled that last bit, but Draco heard and chuckled. He knew that's why his room mate was stressing, it was because his girl was in the company of another, _very fit _man.

The blonde closed his eyes. He knew he loved Harry more than anything, but Mi-Cayle was so beautiful. Not as beautiful as his Harry, but gorgeous all the same. He knew the raven-haired boy had the same thought. Everyone had the same thought. Even the straightest of the straight had a crush of the half-Fae.

'G'night Dray. I know you love her too. I just get so damn worried about her.'

'It's fine. See you in the morning Bino.'

Draco had always known that 'Bino' meant child in Italian, Blaise's second language, but when they were really little and unable to speak properly he often called him Blaisey and as they got older he became Zambino. It was a sign of their childhood friendship, and it normally only came out if Blaise was angry or upset.

Pansy met the boys in their usual spot in the common room. They had walked down to breakfast together, every school day since the first day. It was originally just the three of them, but over the year the group became larger. Theo, Daphne and several others had joined them, not including the students who had left Hogwarts the year before.

'Hey Blaise.' Pansy said, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'Yes Pans?'

'Did you ever find out who that girl was?'

'What girl? Draco asked.

'You know, the girl Seamus asked to the dance in third year. The girl that looked like you.' she pointed to Blaise.

'No, I never spoke to her. She was distant and stuck-up. She only went with Irish to the ball because she heard his family were rich, I expect there were some underlying reasons too.'

'I don't care about that Blaise. I just wondered why she basically was you but with long hair and boobs.'

He shrugged. 'Dunno, my dad had an affair? She's my half-sister that my Ma doesn't know about? Wouldn't surprise me really. She looked full Italian though, I'm technically only half.'

'Are you not interested in finding out?'

'No, not really. I'm the only heir to the Zambini estates, I don't want to share it with someone who didn't have to put up with my Parents their whole lives.'

'Fair enough.' Pansy laughed. He was a Slytherin, and they didn't normally like to share anyway.

'But if anyone found out you wouldn't be entitled to anything. She's older, so she'd be the heir. Unless all of the vaults are in your Ma's name. Or at least part in her name.'

'They are. I've seen it. Ma likes her money.' Blaise laughed darkly. She liked money a bit too much.

'I'm going to split everything half with my sister.' Theo said thoughtfully.

'My dad didn't want her so she gets the rough end of the deal. She's not even aloud to come to Hogwarts. She'd be in third year now. I hope they aren't pushing her to do dark magic.'

'Don't worry Theo, we are going to fight back. We will make sure she's safe.' Draco said soothingly. Pansy nodded in agreement.

Theo smiled at his friends gratefully, he knew they would do everything they could to help him, they already had done a lot for him.

They sat down at their normal table, waving to the Gryffindor's as they strolled in late for breakfast. Leanna was with them and she sent the Slytherins a blinding smile. They were shocked to see how good she looked, after the drama of last night. She was in her usual crazy clothes, consisting of an electric blue boot and a Slytherin green one. She was a mess of blue's and green's. But but suited her, it always did.

It was a Saturday, but as the N.E.W.T.S were coming up, they had to study. But before they all headed to the Library, Leanna pulled them into the room of requirement. It was only her five closest friends with her, they rest could be shown later.

'Turn around.' she ordered. Leanna took her top off and draped it over her front as she slowly unfurled her wings.

'Look.' she said softly.

All five slowly turned around and gasped. She flapped her wings slowly, causing a small gust of wind to ruffle their hair.

'Wow Lea! Wow!' Harry was stRoking the wings like a child with a puppy. 'They are beautiful!'

'Thanks, it feels really odd having them there. The scars will heal into straight lines eventually, they look a bit raw and harsh right now.'

'They are so soft!' Pansy gushed. They weren't feathers, they felt more like silk and satin. The colours were mesmerizing. Draco and Ron had a feel, it shimmered under their touch, like a running river or molten silver. Draco traced the patterns nearest to Leanna's back an she squealed.

'Draco that's ticklish!' she giggled. Draco didn't withdraw his hand but kept running his fingers over the pattern. She squealed again, taking a step back.

'So can you fly?' Ron said with a grin.

'Not yet. I will be able to soon though.'

'Bloody hell.' He replied looking at her wings with awe. Pansy slapped him playfully.

'Stop looking at other women Weasley.' she said laughing as he kissed the tip of her nose.

'What other super powers have you got then?' Blaise asked. Leanna could hear something in his voice, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I don't know yet. I won't be any stronger than I was. So I won't get Mi-Cayle's strength. He's a natural born warrior, they will be stronger than other Fae, regardless of bloodline. My healing skills hopefully will get better, but I'm not sure if that's a talent we all have or if it's an individual thing. I can see and hear much better than I could and I have a feeling that I can make other people fly. Mi-Cayle said something about Fae-dust. Harry you'll know of it from muggle fairy tales. Like Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?'

Harry nodded. He remembered.

'But I'm not really much different, other than that. I'm still clumsy and rubbish at Divination.'

Blaise nodded and smiled. He was worried that she'd be so strong she wouldn't need him anymore. Oh, she's always been able to look after herself and he was proud of her, but he liked to feel that he could do something for her.

'See Blaise, you're still much stronger than me.' she winked at him and wrapped her arms round his neck, tucking her wings back. She gave him a kiss and nuzzled his neck before breaking the hug. She grabbed his and Harry's hand and led them into the library, after pulling her clothes back into place.

Thank Merlin. Blaise thought, she still loves me. He beamed at Draco who replied with an 'I told you so' smug grin. They studied until lunch, practicing their charms and transfigurations on each other and each others' belongings. They weren't all taking the same classes but they helped each other out regardless. Pansy was patient with Ron as he struggled through his Potions. There was a certain area in the library that had been set up especially for potions, the books and tables had been protected.

'No, no, no! If you do that babe you'll blow us all up!' She caught the stone that Ron was about to drop in his cauldron. Draco saw what was happening and sighed in relief.

'You have to keep stirring, clockwise until it goes green.'

'And then add the stone after the black powder?' Ron said, asking at the same time.

'Well done!' Pansy squealed. 'There's hope for you yet!' Ron beamed. It wasn't often he got potions right. He saw Harry was having the same problem. Harry hated potions more than Ron did. He just didn't get it, but he had to do potions to get the grades he needed to go into the field he wanted after school. The three Slytherin's who were very talented at potions would help their Gryffindor's and in turn the Lions would help with Defense against the Dark Arts.

Blaise and Leanna had stopped studying and were giggling in the corner with their heads together.

'Zambini, put her down. She will fail potions if you don't teach her to do it properly.' Draco informed him.

Leanna sputtered indignity. 'Excuse me blondie, I'm adequate at potions and I know that if I shove this weed in your face, you pretty skin will burn like hellfire.'

She glared at him. 'Hmphh!' she huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Draco laughed. 'You are not as good as me sweetie, you know this.'

'I will transfigure you into a worm Draco Malfoy!'

He strutted over to where Leanna was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. 'Now, now. I'm only playing with you baby.'

She winked at him. 'You may beat my ass a potions, but I can easily exceed your transfigurations.' She had to tilt her head back to see his face, she stood on tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. 'You're on.' he said with a laugh.

Leanna moved to sit by Pansy and they put their heads together and done their charm work. They kept giggling, they were obviously plotting something. Harry could tell. And he was going to find out what is was.

Over the next few weeks Harry noticed that Leanna, Pansy and Luna kept disappearing together. He tried following them, but they grew aware and hid their tracks better. He eventually gave up but he got his answer the evening before they broke up for Christmas holidays anyway.

'Another year gone! You've all done exceptionally well this term!. The Professors and myself are very proud of you, especially as these times are surrounded by darkness. Know that Hogwarts will remain open over the holidays for those who wish to stay. Now before we eat, I have a special treat for you. Students haven't done this before, which surprises me as there is so much talent here, but I'm honored to introduce 3 of our seventh year students.'

Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and led a round of applause.

Everyone was looking at the little makeshift stage, no one had a clue what was happening, when three figures appeared on stage. A voice started singing, shortly followed by another and then a third. The three obviously female voices worked in beautiful harmony, singing a slow love song. The smoke cleared and the students gasped when Leanna, Luna and Pansy appeared on stage. They were dressed the same, all three were wearing long, black evening dresses with a diamond trim, their lips were stained red and their eyes were decorated in silver. The only difference was the contrast of their hair. Vibrant red, golden blonde and midnight black shimmied beautifully around their faces.

They done a small dance routine, well rehearsed and flawless. They used magic to produce some carefully thought out special effects, that got a gasp and small cheer from the younger students especially. The crowd cheered and clapped as they swayed their hips and flicked their hair back, moving in perfect time to the music and when the music became more upbeat the cheering got louder.

_'You're handsome, you're pretty,_

_Queen of new York city,_

_ when the band finished playing they yelled out for more _

_Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing _

_We kissed on a corner _

_Then danced through the night._

_(Fairy Tale of New York. The Pogues.)_

The girls sang a melody of some well known muggle Christmas songs, several of which got a massive 'whoop' from Seamus, mixed in with some songs from the wizarding world. They danced and they sang and Leanna played her guitar which had been decorated for Christmas. She taught the other two some chords and they played along with her, on their own specially bought instruments.

The finished by doing a mini indoor display of fireworks, that literally seemed to come out of thin air. When they exploded, puffs of glitter floated over everyone and tiny gifts were dropped onto everyone's lap. The Professors were shocked with the noise, but they cheered all the same.

They sat down and were viciously hugged by their friends. Harry kissed Leanna on the cheek. He was already eating the honey-dukes sweets that came wrapped in silver paper.

'That was fucking incredible! Since when have you been able to perform in front of people?' he hollered at her, wiping a bit of chocolate off her cheek.

Leanna shrugged. 'Well you and the others told me I was okay so I thought it would do me good to do something like that. It was fun.'

Harry grinned. 'Well done Luna,you were amazing!' Luna grinned blushed as Neville pulled her tightly to his side.

'Fucking hell Pans. Didn't know you could wail like that!' Draco grinned giving her a hug. Pansy was being fawned over by her housemates. The food had appeared and everyone dug in. Blaise snuck over to give Leanna a kiss. Ron done the same with Pansy. She felt like she was floating. She felt like a star. She didn't even know she could sing, until Leanna dragged her to one side on day and made her sing something.

Draco and Harry kept stealing glances at each other and smiling.

No one noticed when a Ravenclaw stood up and left the feast.

Lucius Malfoy was in a meeting when the letter came. A work meeting thankfully.

Dear Mr. Malfoy

I feel like it's my duty to inform you of something about your son. He is not rallying students for your cause. He is friends with Gryffindors and his BOYFRIEND is the one and only Harry Potter.

I suggest you do something about this, before I do.

There was no signature, but it must of come from someone who was at Hogwarts. He'd worry about that later.

He met his Son from the train for the first time since first year.

'Draco!' he called. 'Come.'

Draco looked at Harry and a look flitted across his eyes. He couldn't give him a kiss or anything. Dammit.

He said goodbye to Pansy and Blaise and made them promise to pass on an 'I love you' to Harry.

'Miss Parkinson. Mr Zambini. I trust you aren't joining us for Christmas.'

'Not this year Mr Malfoy.'

'And where will you be going?'

'I'm staying with my girlfriend Mr. Malfoy.' Blaise smiled at the blonde. He had no control over him.

'And you Miss Parkinson?'

'I'm going to Daphne's house, Sir.'

'Very well, you know there is always an open invitation to the Manor.'

'Thank you Sir.' They both hovered around a while, pretending to wait for their fake hosts but then rushed over to where Harry, Leanna and The Weasley's were standing as soon as the two blondes disappeared.

'Draco has had to go home. His Father looks mad. I think he may be in some sort of trouble.'

'I have to go to the Manor tomorrow anyway. I have some sort of plan, it should work so don't worry about it, we'll have him home by tomorrow.' Leanna threw her arm around Harry trying to comfort him.

'Father! What are you doi-'

Draco was thrown head first into his room. He landed on his front, but rolled over to lean up and face Lucius.

'I've heard about your antics Draco. You will stay here while I decide what to do with you.'

'What have I done?'

'I think you know Draco. It involves a certain black haired boy.'

'Huh?'

'Merlin, you sound like an obnoxious Gryffindor.'

'Sorry Father. Pardon?'

'I've heard you have been knocking around with the Gryffindors. It explains your decline in the English Language.'

'Where have you heard that from?'

'I received a letter. Surprisingly not from Severus.'

'Uncle Sev doesn't see everything that happens Father.'

'No I suppose not. I think this came from a student anyway.'

'Granger I expect. She wants everyone to be as miserable as she is.'

'The mud-blood from Ravenclaw? Ah, yes. I've heard people talk about her. Our Master seems to find her useful. I have no idea why, but he knows what he is doing.'

His Father left with a bang and locked the door. Draco couldn't get out.

It wasn't until the next morning that Lucius saw his Son again.

'Why do you care for him? Why could you not make this easy on everyone and fancy someone that wasn't Harry Potter. I don't even care that he's a male. Hell, I don't even care he's a Gryffindor. But why him?' The older Malfoy looked exasperated.

'What? You don't care that I'm with a bloke?'

'No, Draco. You know that homosexuality is normal. No one cares. Men get married. Blah blah blah. But why Potter? Out of all the attractive males in our circle and you choose him.'

'I can't help it Father.'

'I don't want to see you miserable and angry Draco, but you can't see him anymore. You must pretend to hate him. It puts your life at risk, being close to him. You'll be expected to lead him, like a pig toward the slaughter. I know that would kill you more than anything.'

Draco nodded. It would.

'I know I've made some bad choices Draco but I love you and your Mother more than anything and I can't see you hurt. I just can't.'

He nodded again. 'I understand. I'll break up with him, even though it will break my heart.'

'Thank you Draco, you are brave. Unlike me.'

He jolted his head curtly.

'Promise me one thing Father.'

'Anything.'

'If this war is won by the Light, will you give me your blessing to marry him? I will do, whether you accept it or not. But it'll be nice anyway.'

'Of course Draco. Of course.'

He left the room, leaving it unlocked and the Slytherin sat of his bed and cried.

He sent a note to Harry. It read.

We are over.

Leanna was cooking dinner for the unusually quiet house when she heard the cry come from Harry's room.

She immediately turned on her heel and ran to him.

She didn't even bother knocking, but slammed the door opened, and after seeing Harry in a ball crying, she gathered him in her arms.

'Harry baby, what's the matter. Tell me?' she coo'd into his ear. Blaise and Sirius came into the room but didn't say anything.

Harry handed the note to the red-head and her face fell more when she read it.

'Well there must be an underlying reason. He wouldn't just do this.'

Still with one arm around Harry, Leanna rummaged through the draws and found a piece of parchment and a quill.

Draco- What the fuck. L.

The only reply she got was:

I don't want anything to do with you or him. Zambini and Parkinson have until the morning to come here. If they don't they can fuck off too. They have a heritage that they are not following because you are holding them back. Don't bother coming to see Sienna. You are not welcome here unless you change sides.

'Er, I don't fucking think so!' Leanna stood up and was followed by Blaise as she left the room. She headed straight to the Manor. Draco hadn't managed to cut the floo off, and as it was the allocated time for her to visit, she got through easy.

'Where's Draco, Narcissa?' she asked, taking her baby from the older ladies arms.

'In his room, why? I'm surprised he wasn't with you.'

Leanna turned on her heel and walked to the blondes room.

'Draco what the fuck is your problem.'

'I thought I told you not to come?' he said coldly.

'I thought I asked you a question?' she replied.

'You are my problem. Potter is my problem. I need you go leave me alone.'

'What about our baby Draco? You told me that you would never leave me to do this alone.'

'I lied, anyway she isn't really mine is she?'

'Your DNA.'

'Doesn't count. I'd go if I were you. The Dark Lord will be here soon and if he sees you. You know he'll kill you.'

'I'm taking her with me. Your lovely aunt Bella isn't here to stop me.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'I can't let you do that. I'm not letting you risk my Mother's life.'

'Your Mother risked her own life when she chose to support your Father.'

'Leanna. Leave. Now.'

Draco looked her right in the eye and she saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' before she blacked out.

She woke up in her own house.

'Malfoy pushed you through the floo, but he closed the connection right away. You-know-who can't find us.' Blaise whispered holding her hand.

'I'm surprised you haven't followed him Zambini.' Harry muttered darkly. 'I can't believe he knocked one of his so-called best friends out!'

'What? My loyalties lie with Leanna Harry. And yes, Draco is one of my best friends but I don't follow him wherever he goes. Pansy won't go to the dark side either. We both have too much to loose by going back.'

'Slytherins. In it for their own good.'

'Harry!' Leanna cried. 'Draco only hit me because he didn't want me taking Sienna. Narcissa would of been hurt if I had taken her.'

'If they went over, they'd loose the friendships that mean everything to them. Both their families have ran off, so we are the only ones they have left at the moment. Yes Draco has fucked up and I know it hurts babe, but there is something else going on, and you know that. Don't blame everyone else for something that is properly Voldemort's fault.'

Harry lowered his head, she felt ashamed of the way he had acted, but he hurt so badly.

'Sorry Blaise.' he muttered.

'No worries, Harry. We'll figure it out, we always do.' They hugged and went to watch T.V as it was the only thing to do that was inside and didn't involve concentration.

Leanna was allowed to go back to the mansion, but Draco was no where to be found. Narcissa hadn't seen him.

'I'm so worried about him.' she said quietly.

'Me too dear. I haven't seen him for days.'

The holidays weren't fun this year. Everyone was invited to the Weasley's for Christmas and Harry managed a smile, but he felt depressed. His friends cheered him up, but the cheer didn't last long. If Draco had given him a reason he could move on, maybe. But there has been nothing. That's what hurt the most.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the continued support. Enjoy. Harry Potter and Co' still don't belong to me.

Chapter 30: Seventh year: Part 3

Every meal time and every lesson was painful to Harry. He saw Draco's platinum blonde hair wherever he went. Potions was the worst. Harry had no idea what to do without Draco's guidance. Snape kept giving him filthy looks and it was really beginning to piss him off. Leanna placed a soothing hand on Harry's and it calmed him down when he started to get angry.

'Harry, stop staring.' Blaise whispered out the corner of his mouth.

The raven-haired teen shook his head, he didn't even realize he had been staring. He had to stop that, he thought.

Blaise and Pansy sat with Theo and Daphne at meal times and completely ignored Draco. Crabbe and Goyle both looked smug as they sat either side of the blonde. He kept stealing glances at the Gryffindors, but he wouldn't allow himself to be caught looking.

A few months into the new year, just before Easter, Harry had enough. He was angry and felt like he needed closure, he couldn't deal with not knowing what was really going through Draco's head. He wouldn't respond when Harry spoke into his mind either.

'Malfoy!' he shouted.

'MALFOY!' Draco looked around and frowned when he saw who the voiced belonged to.

'Go away Potter.'

'No, I want to talk to you.'

'Well I don't want to talk to you.'

'Look, you're a fucking dick and I want nothing more to do with you!' Harry shouted as gripped Draco's robes. He slipped a piece of parchment behind the blondes tie and let go, pushing Draco back a bit for effect. He knew he would never hurt him.

'I really hate you.' he sneered, but Draco saw that it didn't reach his eyes. He knew Harry still loved him. And it broke his heart. The Slytherin went to the loo's and retrieved the note from behind his green and black tie.

Meet me tonight in the astronomy tower tonight at 11.25 We need to talk, but I wasn't sure who was listening to our conversation. H.

Could he risk it? He decided he would have to. He wanted to see Harry's happy face one last time before he gave himself over to his Father and his Master. He wasn't sure who was going to win this war but he hoped it wasn't Voldemort. He wanted Harry back after this was all over but he didn't want his love in any more danger than he already was.

Harry was already waiting for him when he made his way up the steps.

'Harry, I thought I asked you to leave me alone.'

'I know but I wanted to see you one last time, un-marked and beautiful.'

Draco had to hold back a sob. He didn't want to take to mark, but he knew he would have to.

'So are we fucking then? I'm assuming that's why you told me to meet you here?' Draco sneered. Merlin, it had been too long since he's had Harry's body...

'No, you fuck wit. I want to, so do you. But I won't. I don't like to fuck around behind a boyfriends back.'

'What! You have a boyfriend? Already, you are just a fucking slut Potter. I can't fucking believe this!'

'Me a slut? Ha! We haven't been together since before Christmas, you broke up with me remember? Over 5 months ago. You've ignored me for five FUCKING months Draco. What do you expect me to do. Wait around until we've left school?'

'Who is it?' Draco said softly.

'None of your business.' Harry replied. He actually felt a bit nervous. Draco's voice was venomous. He was lying, he didn't really have a boyfriend.

'Who are you fucking Harry?' Draco had his wand out.

'It doesn't matter Malfoy, put your wand away.'

Harry allowed himself a tiny small. Draco still cared, that's why he was getting angry.

'No, I'm going to kill the fucker. Is it one of your Gryffindor's?'

Harry shook his head.

'A Slytherin?'

Harry hesitated. What the hell was he meant to say?

'No. I'm not seeing anyone. I wanted to make to jealous.'

'Well you've always been close to Nott and Zambini, so I'm guessing it's one of them. Oh Harry, Leanna will not be impressed!' Draco let out a hysterical laugh. He knew Zambini wasn't straight! Oh, maybe he was. But Theo.. No one knew what Theo was.

'I'm going to kill him!'

'No Draco!'

Draco tried to Stupefy Harry as he chased him down the stairs. He dodged it an threw a body-bind at the blonde, but he reflected it. He rebounded off one of the grey stone walls, hitting both the frantic boys with debris.

'Draco, come back here!'

'Fuck off! I can't believe you!'

Draco was a fast runner. His body was in terrific shape. It was all the Quidditch he done.

He reached dungeon, but before he went inside he faced Harry.

'I'm sorry Harry. Obliter-!'

'_Sectumsempra!' _

Harry threw the spell out before he even thought about what he was doing. The pain that hit him in the chest was agonizing.

'Shit. Shit. SHIT! Draco, I'm sorry! Fuck!' he shouted as he crawled towards him. His chest hurt, but it was no where as bad as Draco's.

A group of Slytherin's came out of the common room, thankfully only friends of Harry and Draco. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Sally-Anne Perks and Marcus Flint were the only ones in the whole house who were real followers of the Dark Lord, the rest had denounced him. Or were going to when they came of age. Slytherin and Gryffindor were united. For the first time since Hogwarts began. No one wanted to loose that, they had friends and partners and lovers in The Lion's Den.

'Harry! Draco! What the fuck?' Pansy screeched.

'Theo, slip the Trolls and Flint some sleeping potion, they can't be allowed to wake up, Daphne you do the same with the girls. You can find some in the top draw of my desk. They can't get wind of this.'

They both nodded and ran back through the common room.

'Harry what the fuck happened?' she said as she waved her wand over Draco's bloody body.

'We need Leanna and Mi-Cayle. Go get them.' she barked at a sleep first year Slytherin. The little girl knew exactly where to go. Everyone knew who Mi-Cayle was.

'Me and Draco were fighting, I told him I was seeing someone else and he went crazy, thinking it was Blaise or Theo, he came down to start a fight and he kept throwing curses at me. I didn't mean to but I threw that at him, not knowing what it was going to do!'

'Oh Harry! He still loves you, he wouldn't be able to handle the thought of you with someone else. He's under so much pressure. I heard the Trolls talking earlier.'

'I know!' Harry was sobbing now and suddenly is was enveloped in warm arms.

'Oh babe what happened?'

'Lea! Help him!'

She dropped to her knees and the Fae-Wizard done the same. He closed the wounds neatly and Leanna done a spell to help with the pain.

'I'm sorry Lea, I must of hurt you too.'

'Yeah a bit, I'm okay though. I was already on my way down when Teeny found me.'

Mi-Cayle levitated Draco and took him to the hospital ward.

'He'll be fine. Come see him in the morning.'

Leanna gave Blaise a kiss, while Pansy ushered all the Slytherin's back into the common room.

Harry and Leanna made their way back up to the tower.

'Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone.'

'Yeah sure Harry, I'll just go tell the girls I'm okay. They were a bit scared when I woke up screaming.'

'Sorry.' he muttered again. He felt awful. He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his ears. He felt Lea climb in behind him and he turned over and snuggled into her. She was warm and comforting.

First thing in the morning, everyone went to visit Draco. They all gave him hugs and kisses before letting him have alone time with Harry.

'See you soon Blondie.' Leanna chuckled. They had time to make up later. She knew Draco had an explanation.

'Draco...'

'No Harry. I need to talk.'

'Just let me say one thing. I love you and I wasn't seeing anyone. I just wanted to make to jealous. I missed you. So much.'

'Harry, babe. I'm sorry. I never meant any of this. I love you so much, but I know that being with you is going to put you in more danger.'

'No it won't. I can get you out of there. I can get your Mother out and I can get Sienna out. Your Father loves you I know, but he's in too deep.'

'Harry, my Father tried to protect you. He knows I love you, he's given me his blessing to be with you, if you win this war.'

'Oh.' Harry whispered. Lucius didn't want him dead. That was nice.

'Do you feel up for breakfast?'

'Yeah I do. Pretty boy done a good job.' Draco laughed. He pulled a shirt on covering the marks. Harry looked away, he'd done that, and he felt terrible.

They walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall, although they let go before walking in. Draco beamed at Leanna, and she smiled back. He sat down next to Pansy and started to explain what had happened over the last few months. Blaise nodded a few times, but slung his arm around the blondes shoulders.

It wasn't long before they were back on the train heading home for the Easter holidays. Exams started on the first day back, so they teens had to study as much as possible.

Again, Lucius was waiting for Draco, who walked off without saying a word to his friends. They understood and walked off.

The next day, at 5 Leanna went to the Manor as normal. She sent a spell over the house causing a distraction so she could have a minute alone with Narcissa.

'Cissy, you have 30 seconds to choose. Renounce the Dark Lord, come with me now, where you will be safe. Draco and Sienna will be there. I can give Lucius something that will offer him a little bit of protection for when _He _realizes you've gone. Or stay, but I will have to get rid of this memory. Your Son and Grand-daughter are not safe here. Please, come with me.'

Narcissa held the little ginger bundle in her arms. Draco appeared behind Leanna.

'Mother, listen to her. Dad made this choice, you didn't. Come with us...'

'Okay, I'll do it. Leanna, promise me you'll try and get that protection to my husband?'

She was crying, but still held her self with pride.

'Of course Cissy. Take Sienna now. There is no more time. Draco and I will have to fight.'

Narcissa disappeared into the green flames and Draco closed the connection down. 3 large Death Eaters came storming into the room.

'Draco, we have to fight! They will kill us, if we don't kill them.'

They threw spell after spell at the men, they worked well together. Putting shields up and re-bounding the spells. Leanna found that her Fae magic offered her and Draco some protection against the unforgivables. She smiled with glee and Draco laughed.

They didn't need to kill the Death Eaters. They all went down like sacks of potatoes. Leanna and Draco obliterated them, just before they were attacked again.

'Narcissa?' Sirius exclaimed as she fell through the fire.

'Draco and Leanna said you could offer me protection. I've renounced the Dark Lord, not that I ever truly followed him. I want my Son and Grand-daughter safe. Lucius has bought this on himself. Please can I stay.'

'Of course Cissy, come on through.'

'Harry. Blaise.' She greeted the two as she walked through the door.

'Narcissa! Where's Draco?'

'He's fighting Harry. With Lea. They are taking on the whole Manor single handedly. There's no way in.'

Blaise didn't say anything he was too busy looking at the little baby in Narcissa's arms. That was Leanna's baby. His baby. Kind of.

'Blaise, we need to go!'

'What?'

'Leanna and Draco are in trouble, we need to help!'

'Oh Merlin! Shit.'

Just then a bundle of blonde and red came through the fireplace. Leanna chucked a spell at it, blocking entry and erasing the fireplace's memory. They both stood up and brushed their clothes off.

'Well my wandless magic is improving.' Leanna grinned.

Blaise threw himself at her, at the same time Harry did. Harry wasn't sure whether to go for his boyfriend or best friend first causing them all to collide.

'You fucking idiots. You could of been killed!'

They blinked.

'No, no Harry, _they_ could of been killed. Not blowing our trumpet or anything, but they were no match for us.'

'You took down a group of twenty fully grown dark wizards?' Narcissa gasped. Leanna immediately went over to her a scooped her daughter up.

'Aw baby, mama's here. You're home now.' The baby laughed and smiled. She was nearly one and she was a bright child. Living with Narcissa wasn't so bad. She protected her from all the evil fuck-ups in the Manor.

'Well, I didn't. Leanna did.'

'Shut up Dray you were fucking awesome. He didn't get hit once, all those wand movements were incredibly sexy.'

' Neither did you! She can protect from the unforgivables.'

'No way!' laughed Blaise. 'That will come in handy. Dumbledore will want to talk to you about that. It's never been done. Nothing can block them, especially Avada.'

'I'm sure it has been done...' Leanna blushed.

'Pansy and Ron are coming to stay tonight. Might as well enjoy this holiday.'

'Oh no Harry we have to study, just because we have some dark mad-man to defeat doesn't mean we don't have to do our exams in 2 weeks.' Draco said placing a kiss on Harry's lips. Oh Merlin, he'd missed that.

'Anyway I'm very very tired, so I'm going to bed.' Leanna announced. Pansy and Ron wouldn't turn up until late anyway.

'Same, coming Draco?' Harry winked at the blonde. Narcissa turned a blind eye. It wasn't proper, but she didn't care right now. Her boy was safe.

'Sirius, can you set a room up for Narcissa please?' Harry asked his Godfather.

'Course, follow me my dear. Right, this is the kitchen, help yourself to anything.'

'One sec, Sirius. Leanna, can I have a word please?' Narcissa whispered.

'Blaise go on up, I'll be up in a sec.'

Blaise looked a bit shy. She wasn't shy about admitting she shared a bed with him. He was. Not in front of any of his friends, or even members of the Order, but Narcissa was there and he was embarrassed she had heard. His Mother would kill him if she knew.

'Blaise dear, don't look so shocked. I'm turning a blind eye to my son sharing a room with his boyfriend. I'm not going to tell your Mother.' Narcissa smiled. She remembered what it was like to be 17.

Leanna laughed and shook her head at the Slytherin, as she walked with Narcissa further into the kitchen.

'Did you protect him?'

'Course I did. It's an undetectable charm. Only I can lift it. No dark curse will stick to him, if he gets crucio'd, he'll feel it, but not as bad. Same with imperio. He'll be able to break through that, no problem. He will know he's been protected when the first curse hits him, but it's up to him to act like he's in a lot of pain. He's clever so hopefully he'll get that.'

'Thank you. I don't know how to repay you.' Narcissa wiped a tear from her cheek.

'You re-payed me by keeping my daughter safe.'

Narcissa nodded and kissed the younger girl on the cheek.

'Goodnight dear.'

'Night Cissy.'

Leanna made her way upstairs. She knew that Voldemort was going to be furious. Oh well, they'd deal with that another day.

'You are useless aren't you Lucius? Now, your Son and your Wife have left you. Cruico!'

The curse didn't hurt as much as it should, which shocked the blonde but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

'My Lord, Please!'

'You have failed me over and over again. I've been merciful and given you chance after chance. Now, you will pay.'

His legs buckled under him. This wasn't crucio. This was something else. No doubt the pain would knock him unconscious if he felt it like he was supposed too. He noticed a trickle of blood come out from under his sleeve. This curse had never been used on him before. It felt like he was being tickled by millions of needles when he should be, being stabbed by them. _Something is protecting me. H_e thought gleefully to himself.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch! Blaise your stabbing me with something.'

'No I'm not, I'm no where near you.'

'Well something bloody hurts.'

She got up and after glaring at the Italian, wandered over to Harry's room. She knocked.

'Harry? Draco? Are you awake?'

'Yeah Lea come in.'

She walked in and saw them cuddled up in bed. They were obviously naked but she didn't really care. She sat down on the end of the bed.

'Are you feeling a weird prickling sensation?'

'Pricking maybe..' Draco winked at a blushing Harry.

'No, I thought I had a bit of prickly heat earlier though.' Harry replied. Draco nodded in agreement.

'Oh, I keep getting this weird feeling on my body. It comes and goes, but there's no marks on me or anything.' she shrugged.

'It might be to do with your magic. Go ask Mi-Cayle, I think I heard him come in earlier.'

She took his advice and went to find the Half-Fae Wizard. She found him looking through a large, dusty old book in the kitchen. He looked at her from head to foot, admiring her night wear. She was wearing a long, black, lacy night shirt. Mostly for Blaise's benefit. She blushed, and explained what was happening.

'Have you offered protection to someone recently. I hope you haven't, that's usually for those who have a bit more control over their magic.'

'Ummm, I may of done.'

'Of course you have! Why must you put yourself in danger every five bloody minutes? You don't know what you've done do you?'

'Ummm no?'

'I thought as much. Yes, you've put a protection spell on someone, but what you've done is you've given them your protection, so you can feel them. Almost like you can feel Harry and Draco when they're in pain. It will fade eventually but it means your magic won't protect you to it's full potential, so don't be getting into any fights as you will end up hurt.'

'Well I'm sure it's not that bad!'

'It depends on how much you gave the recipient...'

'I don't think I've gave him that much. Merlin, I'm going to bed.'

'Just be careful! You're vulnerable at the moment. I'll teach you how to protect properly.'

'Goodnight Leanna.'

'Night.'

The next few days consisted of studying in the library, practicing spells for DADA and transfiguration, mixing and learning potions and a lot of frustrated tears. Harry blew up a cauldron, Pansy turned Draco's robes into a mouse with no face, much to the amusement of everyone else and Ron was knocked unconscious a rouge book with wings. All in all it was an eventful 2 weeks, with Molly and Narcissa being called to fix broken arms, noses and wrists and curing headaches and back pain at least once a day.

Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville and Ginny had joined the others for study days. Neville needed the most help, but done well under the patient tuition of Draco and Luna. Seamus only blew up 2 items which was a record for him. Dean hugged him.

'Proud of you!' he winked.

Come the end of the holidays, they were exhausted. But much more knowledgeable then they were 2 weeks ago. They hadn't even started their first exam when the the trouble started. It was dinner, on the second day back when heard a loud banging, coming from a short distance away.

Dumbledore only had to send out Fawkes once to know what was happening.

Hogwarts was under attack.

He called for The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors immediatly and they were able to apparate directly into the Headmasters office.

'They have every dark creature imaginable out their Professor!' Tonks panted to Dumbledore as she ran through the Great Hall.

Everyone started murmuring. Some were panicking, others were taking their wands out.

The Headmaster stood up. 'Seems like we have a small problem. 6th year Prefects please escort your house members back to their common rooms. If you are 17 or over you may stay, but know that the school is in trouble, you may have to fight. The choice is up to you. We will honor your decision either way.'

Some of the 16 year olds protested. But McGonagall stopped them. 'It's your duty to protect those younger and less able than you. And to do that you need to be with them. It's an honorable thing to do, so please help us. Go now.'

The students accepted this and followed their orders. 'Remember what you've been taught!'

As the Hall slowly emptied a voice filled the castle. Causing many to grip their heads .

'Give me what's mine and you will not be harmed. You are too weak to fight against me and my army. Send me Potter and his friends and I will let you live. You have 30 minutes.'

'Damn it, he wants us already.' Harry muttered to Draco.

'He's right there though!' Millicent Bulstrode shouted. 'Send him out!'

Pansy landed a swift punch on her jaw knocking her backwards. Ron stepped forward.

'If anyone else has a problem with us, step forward now. You will have to get through me and undoubtedly my whole house.' The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins all gathered together and stood behind Harry, Leanna and Draco. Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Neville stood in front.

The Professors looked at Ron and his school mates with pride. MacGonagall beckoned to the other Professors. They were needed elsewhere. She'd leave Harry in charge.

'Potter, I'll leave you to take over. Do what you need to to. You have the full support of myself and the whole staff body. Good luck Potter.'

She left quietly and the led the others outside, they all pointed their wands to the sky and chanted in Latin. Some of the order members joined in, including Molly and Tonks. They needed all the protection they could get. The magic joined up and gradually made a dome shaped shield that covered the castle and some of the grounds. It was a spectacular sight. They fired off spell after spell to protect the castle and those inside. McGonagall activated the enormous stone giants that had been enchanted by the founders themselves, when the school opened. The stone beasts that lined the ceilings came alive, dropping to the floor loudly.

'Do your duty to the school! Protect the students. Do what you were made to do!'

She summoned Hagrid and asked him to go to the forest, to see if any of the creatures there would help them in the forthcoming Battle. He hurried off with high hopes, he knew that some would help.

Back in the hall Harry and Draco had finished weeding out the Slytherins that weren't on their side. There were only 5. 3 of which had the Mark.

'Ah, I'll gladly go through your whole house. It wouldn't be hard.' Granger smirked as she stepped out from a crowd of Ravenclaws. Some looked scared, others looked like they were going to kill.

She pointed her wand at Ron, who was at the ready with his own wand 'Avada-!' she was interrupted by a red and black blur.

Leanna had rugby tackled her to he floor and was straddled across her chest hitting her in the face.

'I'm (smack) fed up (punch) of you (smack) trying to (slap) kill my FUCKING (headbutt) friends!'

Granger was unconscious by the time Leanna had finished and Blaise helped his girlfriend off her. The redhead was covered in blood, but the Slytherin didn't care and he took her hand.

'Anyone else?' The crowd took a step back.

'If your loyalty lies with the Dark Lord I suggest you take your leave now. I have a spell at hand that we tell me if you're lying.' Harry said quietly, knowing his voice would carry.

No one left, but Harry went through every student anyway. He sent Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean to find out if there was any underage wanna-be Death-Eaters in the rest of the castle.

It turned out that there were 4 Ravenclaws and the already known Slytherins that were traitors. Harry shook his head sadly, he didn't want to fight against his school mates.

When Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack, Blaise had the delight of knocking them clean out. He was intelligent, unlike the Trolls and he had the benefit of using his, and Leanna's wand. She had given hers to Blaise. She had no need for it. He smugly stood over them. They never really stood a chance. Draco had forcefully taken their wands and held them victoriously in his hand.

'See, that wasn't hard.' he shrugged and Harry smiled.

Pansy, Ron and Blaise bound the students and took their wands, a couple handed theirs over willingly and took them to the Professors. Granger was still out of it, so she was being supported by two other Ravenclaws.

'These are the only ones who wish to fight against us, Professor McGonagall.' Harry said. 'I'm not sure what to do with them. I don't want to hurt them, none of us do, but I'm worried I'll have to if they fight against us.'

'Professor Flitwick, please escort them to the Dungeons. Make sure they have no way out until, I personally release them.'

They waked off with their heads dropped to the floor. They had failed, they weren't meant to be caught out this early on. They were going to be is massive trouble. Some had been forced into in, but a few had willingly given themselves up to Voldemort, they were the ones who went proudly.

'No one is bearing the Mark Harry, and no one wants to fight you. We used that spell you told us about.' Seamus panted as he entered the Hall. The others nodded their confirmation.

'Good! Well we need to act now. Draco and Blaise go do the potion. If Snape's room is not secure, use my Dorm in the Tower. It's been warded. Take some other students who excel in potions, just in case you need help.'

'Leanna, go use your magic to reinforce the walls. If you can do that. Get Mi-Cayle, he will help. I know it's a long shot but if he can get any Fae to come help, I'd be forever indebted to him. Use whatever Power you have to protect us. We will need it as they will try using the unforgivables. Can you do that?'

Leanna nodded and began creating dust with her hands. She spread it around the room, making sure everyone inhaled some an made her way out of the hall to assist the others.

'Who's good at healing?' Harry asked the crowed. Luna and a few other Gryffindors stepped forward, Dean being one of them.

'Go to the infirmary, have help at the ready. Pomfrey will need help if anyone gets injured.'

'Ron, Pansy go assist the Professors. You are both skilled in charms.'

'Neville, take some of the Hufflepuff's and go see what plants we can use to defend and offend if possible.'

'Seamus, be on guard. Blow the fuckers up if them come too close.' Seamus whooped and ran off to his post, having a few other Experimentalists with him. Harry felt a burning pride in his chest, he couldn't believe these people were so willing to help and fight for him. They were fighting for what they believed in and fighting for their freedom, or in the pure-bloods case, fighting for the freedom of their friends.

'Blaise were on earth am I supposed to get the blood of an innocent from?' Draco said as he read through the ingredients list. He didn't remember that being there when he made the potion to practice.

'What defines an innocent exactly? A child? A virgin?'

'I have absolutely no idea. Both I'd assume...' Draco was starting to panic, he had no idea what he was doing.

'Go ask one of the first years. They would be classed as innocent. I reckon some of the muggleborns still believe in Father Christmas.'

'Would Harry be okay with that?'

'Course, if the donor was willing. The donor has to be willing. It shows then that they were willing to help, that they love and feel. It's all in here.' he held up the book.

'Okay, you go. I'll start this.'

Draco set the other Slytherin's jobs of cutting, chopping and slicing. He knew it would be perfectly done. He started by dropping a lock of his, Harry's and Leanna's hair into the bottom.

'Bond love: Can't get much stronger than that.' he muttered to himself. He had to remember that this potion literally had to be made with love. Dumbledore and that potions women said that it was the only way to defeat such an evil person.

He started mixing the ingredients together. Carefully stirring and adding at the same time.

Blaise came back with a first year Gryffindor. She looked scared but determined at the same time.

'Hey little one, what's your name?' Draco asked.

'Violet, so what am I doing?'

Draco explained what the potion done.

'But isn't it bad to kill someone?'

_She's definitely innocent. _Draco thought.

'Yes sweetie, it is. But this man wants to hurt and kill a lot of people. Including my friends, and maybe yours too.'

'I know, he's got my mamma captive. I think everyone deserves a second chance though.'

'Aw babe, he's had lots and lots and lots of chances, we wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't. He doesn't want anyone to be happy, and he will hurt everyone. Even Harry. He wants to hurt Harry AND Leanna really bad.'

'Oh no! Why does he want to hurt them? They are the nicest people in the whole world. The helped me on my first day here.'

'Because he's horrible.'

'Okay, I'll do it.' Violet had her bottom lip stuck out and tears in her eyes. Blaise took her hand gently.

'This is going to pinch, just a tiny little bit honey.' he said as be made a tiny little cut in her finger.

'Now?' he asked Draco.

'Now.'

Blaise held Violets hand over the bubbling cauldron, gently squeezing a few drops of blood out.

'You are so brave. Thankyou darling.' he said giving the first year a hug and healing her finger. Draco smiled, it wasn't often a Slytherin was so publicly affectionate.

'If you ever need any help come find me or Draco or one of our friends okay? You've done a great thing today and you will be rewarded.'

Violet smiled and walked away.

'Harry. HARRY!' Leanna shouted as she raced through the corridors. 'He has FUCKING werewolves! Werewolves! And Giants and Dementors. Shit!'

'Go to Neville, he might have something that's poisonous to the Wolves.'

She nodded and ran off again.

'Arry!'

'Hagrid! What's up?'

'The Centaurs are goin' ter fight with us. The unicorns are going ter help too, I dunno 'ow mind. They do have some powerful magic mind!'

'Excellent, any others?'

'Er I dunno. Aragog's brood said they'd think about it. The fairy's will help.'

'The Fae?'

'No, no. Fairy's are different to Fae. Do yer not listen in class?'

Harry shrugged.

'Fairy's are teeny tiny beings of pure goodness. Thy best they can do is put the baddies to sleep. They come to the castle at Christmas, remember? Pretty little things. They can use their magic to protect the unicorns, who in turn will destroy anything that goes too near to the forest. So basically the Wolves and possibly Dementors. Fae on the other hand are completely different. Good and kind, most of the time. But they do have a mean streak if yer mess with one of their own. Excellent healers and good in War. Like Mi-Cayle, he's a fighter. A force to be reckoned with.'

'Oh I see, well that's good, anything will help right now, as we are seriously outnumbered.'

Harry was just heading out of the castle to the Professors, when the voice filled everyone's heads again.

'You're time is up. We will attack.'

The grounds shook when the shield was attacked.

'Professor! How long will the shields hold?' Harry shouted, running towards them.

'I don't know Mr. Potter. I'm trying to charm them, to make them stronger, but that's an awful lot of dark magic coming towards us.'

'Oh, Merlin.'

'Harry, are you and the others ready? Remember, you, Leanna and Draco need to hit at the same time. It won't be long before you're face to face with him.'

'I know Professor. Draco is doing the potion, I haven't got a clue where Leanna is. Doing something stupid no doubt.'

'Just be ready Harry. You can do this!'

AN: Another long chapter! Thanks for all the continued support :D


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter characters still don't belong to me. Mi-Cayle, Leanna and the Plot do! Thanks for reading! :)

Chapter 31: Seventh year: Part 4: The Battle of Hogwarts (CR)

Harry was frantic. Where the hell was Leanna? He hadn't seen her in ages and he needed to be near her, as did his boyfriend. Draco had just entered the Hall with Blaise with a few vials of the potion they had just created.

'It's perfect Harry. It's going to work. No doubt about it!' He said panting. Blaise nodded in agreement, he had a few vials safe in his robes, just in case Draco missed the target.

'Have you seen Leanna?' Harry asked, inspecting the potion. It looked good to him, but he didn't have a clue how it was meant to look so carefully handed it back.

'No, we thought she was with you?'

'Well, she was earlier, but she needs to be close to us for when we come face to face with Voldemort, she's probably gallivanting around, trying to help people but getting herself in trouble.'

'Sounds an awful lot like you Harry.' Draco smirked. His bonded were almost too Gryffindor for their own good. Brave and Courageous. All the time. With complete disregard for their own safety.

Just then, Ron came running into the Hall. The teens had their backs to the door but spun round to face him. The news didn't look good, and Ron was bright red in the face.

'The shield is breaking, it's not going to last. We've done everything we can, but the dark force is too great, there are thousands out there.' He panted, resting his hands on his knees.

'Right, Ron you need to go to the forest and tell the Centaurs, it's time. They are going to help us. Is Pansy okay?'

'Harry, I don't think the forest is protected. The shield literally only covers the castle. Even the quidditch pitch is dangerous. But yes she's okay, she's with Professor McGonagall.'

'Oh fuck. And I bet the Wolves are already loose in there. Damn. Shit. Damn. Ron, have you seen Leanna?'

'Yeah, about half an hour ago. She was going into the forest with Mi-Cayle.'

'What!?' Blaise clenched his fist. Why was she wandering off with him?

'Why the hell is he taking her in there? Ron, why didn't you stop them?' Harry was shaking with worry.

'Well, they were running, and I was kind of busy. Sorry.' Ron frowned.

'No, no. Not your fault. Shit. Draco, try to contact her. She shouldn't be going in there. I don't give a shit about how powerful she is, she's in danger.'

Straight away Draco's eyes glazed over. Harry led him to a bench and sat him down.

'Blaise, stay with him. I need to go with Ron quick. I'll be back in ten.'

Blaise nodded and sat down. He withdrew his wand and waited.

_Lea, where are you? We are worried._

_Draco, I'm kinda busy right now sweetie._

_You need to come back soon. Are you safe?_

_Yes, really safe. I'll be back soon I promise. We have extra help. Let Harry know. Love ya._

_Love ya Lea. Hurry. _

They jumped when they heard an almighty crash. The booming was so loud that people were clutching at their heads, hoping their ears weren't going to burst. The stomp of the giants came first. Trees were being ripped up, walls were being stood on and crushed and the shouts of spells could just be heard over the roar of the monsters.

They seemed to be doing doing well, Harry heard the thud of 3 giants falling before they even reached the castle. He beckoned everyone to follow him and sent Ron back into the Hall to get Draco and Blaise.

'Hey. Draco, Harry wants you to go outside. The giants have attacked.'

The three made their way outside and walked up to Harry and Draco wrapped his arm around his waist. 'She's fine babe, she has extra help apparently.'

'Oh good. If you are able and willing to fight, this is where we need your help! Who can do a Patronus?'

Most of the crowd stepped forward and raised their hands. Harry had taught them to do it in their secret DADA meetings in 5th year.

'Excellent! You are going to need them as soon as the Dementors attack. Don't let them get too close. When they start to make you feel like shit it'll be really hard to find a happy thought and do the charm.'

The grounds were already covered with the bodies of giants and wolves. The enchanted stone giants had done well, but were scattered in pieces all over the courtyard. No one had fallen, which Harry was most grateful for. He could see his friends scanning the courtyard, for fallen bodies. Finding none, they concentrated on the task at hand.

Harry started to feel cold, as did his friends. That only meant one thing. The Dementors were attacking. A wave of depression and desperation hit Harry, he could tell it hadn't yet affected the others. It always affected him first, whenever he was around them, without fail he would start thinking about everything bad that had happened, even things he barely remembered.

It wasn't long before the sky was filled with the silvery sheen of hundreds of Patronus'. Harry could see his Stag, Draco's Polar Bear and Blaise's Golden Eagle, amongst all the others. The Dementors were fleeing before they even started their attack.

'Yes! Draco it's working. I can't believe so many people can do it!' Harry punched the air. His teaching had paid off, they were performing incredibly.

'Nev what's up?' Blaise stopped Neville from falling flat on his face, by catching the boy round the waist. He was grinning ear to ear.

'Harry it's working! I didn't think it would. I can't remember where I read it, but I remember something saying that bubotuber was fatal to Werewolves! It is! I scattered loads in the forest and surrounding the castle, even when they stand on it it causes some sort of reaction with their paws, I'm not sure if it can hurt them in their human form though..'

'Isn't that the cure to acne?' Draco asked. 'But un-diluted it can cause large and painful boils?'

'Yeah Draco, that's exactly what it does. I have no idea why it hurts them. But I'm not complaining, if it's helping us.'

'That's awesome Neville, is there any other plants that can be used? The Death Eaters will be attacking any minute now.'

Blaise wasn't paying attention to the conversation, even though he found the subject immensely fascinating. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and raised his wand, he pointed it over Neville's head and he began shooting spells at what appeared to be the last giant. It came from the other side of the castle and was being suspiciously quiet, treading carefully. Neville spun around and raised his wand, Harry and Draco done the same and together they took down the giant. It fell with an almighty thud, luckily not crushing anyone who was in the courtyard.

The Battle raged on and the Death Eaters attacked, although Harry didn't recognize any of them. Some still had their masks on, but others had been ripped off. The students and Professors were fighting valiantly.

It was nightfall when they heard the hissing voice again.

'You have one more chance to give me Potter and the others. Every ounce of magical blood that has been spilled is a waste. I will withdraw my army until 10, if I do not see him by then. I will resume the attack. You have 90 minutes.'

'Merlin, that's it then. I don't want to risk it, but I need to get him into the castle, or at least near to it. Out the front will be perfect.'

'Go tell the Professors. They'll help you figure something out.' Ron said and Harry nodded.

Again, Harry went to the Professors who were clearing up the bodies in the grounds. Harry couldn't see any of his school friends, but he didn't let himself get hopeful.

'I'm not sure how we're going to manage that Harry.' McGonagal said, after he explained the situation. 'The 6th years and below are being escorted out of the castle as we speak. Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem after they've gone.'

'No, I don't think so.' Harry agreed. He had no idea how this was going to work either

The Professors and the Aurors that weren't responsible for getting the students to safety were getting rid of the bodies. Giants, Werewolves and Death Eaters alike were sprawled everywhere. Professor McGonagal couldn't believe how well her students had done. She was immensely proud, and she could tell her fellow teachers were too.

Draco noticed a few of the Aurors had fallen in battle, as had several Hogwarts students and Charity Burbage. The Muggle Studies Professor. He bowed his head in silent respect and hoped that Harry hadn't seen it. The blonde knew his boyfriend would blame himself, as usual.

Blaise choked back a sob when he saw the body of his Uncle lying unceremoniously on the floor, his head and legs at an un natural angle. He hated him, but loved him at the same time. He wasn't an evil Death Eater when Blaise was a young boy. He was the doting and caring uncle that took him out on day trips and fed him sweets when his Mamma wasn't looking. The Italian Slytherin shook the tears away. No, he thought. He chose this life and he chose to fight, it's his fault, no one else's. Harry and Draco walked on after slinging their arms round their friend, they walked as a trio, looking at all the damage that had been done already.

'I can't believe how much of a mess this place is right now.' Ron said sadly, he was thinking about all the happy memories he shared with his friends and family here. And Pansy, that's where they first kissed, he thought looking over the the quidditch pitch. That had only suffered minimal damage and was pretty much still in tact.

'Should we go help Madame Pomfrey?' Draco asked Harry. There wasn't going to be any more fighting for another hour and the blonde felt useless not doing anything, especially when he knew people were suffering.

'What would your Father say Draco?' Blaise laughed. 'Helping other people before yourself. I'm surprised Slytherin himself hasn't come back from the dead and expelled you from him house! Goes for me and Pans too! Not even the Ravenclaws would have us.'

He mournfully shook his head.

'Don't worry Blaise!' Harry said putting his arm round his shoulders again. 'The Gryffindors will have you.' Blaise wailed playfully.

'No, no, no! My Parents would bloody kill me!'

'Or Hufflepuff then?'

'Oh Merlin no. I'd kill myself!'

'Oi, nothing wrong with Hufflepuff.' Ron said.

'No, there's not it's just not for me. A bit too lovey-dovey. I think Leanna would kick my ass if I was too romantic.'

'Yeah, well she probably does that anyway.' Harry winked and Blaise and Ron laughed. He felt bad for laughing, because people were hurt. But it was either that or go crazy. The others felt the same, and the laughing stopped.

'Do you know where Leanna is now?' Ron asked Draco.

'She said she was fine and that she was bringing help. I don't know who, she said she was too busy too talk.'

'We'd know if she was hurt anyway, we'd feel it, always do.'

Ron had a sudden thought and went red in theface straight away.

'What?' Harry asked.

'So does that mean, that you, umm felt pain when she err was having Si?' Ron was fire engine red and he was biting his bottom lip. Embarrassment washed over him and he wished he didn't say anything.

'Actually no, I don't know if the bond had been severed at that point. There must be certain pain that we won't feel. I don't think we felt it when her wings came through. We share headaches though, but I've never had period pain, whatever that feels like.' He chuckled.

'Nothing funny about that Harry. Pansy is a right bitch around that time. You're lucky to be gay. I'll say it with a hand on my heart.'

Harry tried to hide a grin. He forgot that he and Draco were meant to see Dumbledore about it.

'Where is Dumbledore?' Harry asked the group. 'He said he was going to be fighting with us, side by side.'

'He'll be doing something Harry. He wouldn't just be sat in his office watching the battle from up there.'

'I know that, I just haven't seen him that's all.'

_Harry? Draco? You there?_

_Leanna__! You okay?_

_Yeah I'm fine. You at the others okay?_

_Yeah, not too bad. _

_You would not believe what's happening here!_

_No what?_

_Well Mi-Cayle contacted his Fae family and it turns out that they do not like anyone messing with their own. And frankly, they think that I've been messed with, and although I'm only a bit Fae, I'm one of them. They are furious. My great-Grandmother, I think, is here with me. She's like the Queen's best friend. They are wanting to kick some ass._

_Well that's pretty fantastic. Lea, they are pretty damn powerful. We will definitely have a shot now. _

_I know right. They are going to wait in the forest until they attack again. But I'm coming to meet you now. Where are you?_

_By the Bridge. Be careful it's a right mess here. _

_Okay see you soon._

_Bye._

Harry cut the connection and shook his head. 'I'll never get used to that.'

'Me neither.' Draco commented. It was the oddest sensation.

'They have the Fae to help us. They are pissed that she's been used so they are going to fight with us.'

'Wow, that doesn't happen too often.' Blaise said. 'They are like Veela, keep themselves to themselves.'

They were distracted when they saw a blur or red. Leanna ran up to the group and smiled. She quickly hugged Blaise.

'Sorry I made you worry guys, I was just sorting some things out with the others. My Grandmother is helping Neville with the plants. She has an affinity for those things. She came here, believe it or not. Hufflepuff. Surprising really, she had a ridiculously short tempter. Should of been a Gryffindor really.' She laughed.

'So what's the plan with them then?' Harry asked. He needed to make sure everything was planned perfectly, with no chance of error. He had no room for mistake. His friends lives depended on him.

'They know he is going to attack again soon, so they are preparing in the forest. They've taken out all the Werewolves who were in the forest, and they seem to be able to get rid of the Dementors without using a Patronus. So my guess is that help defend us against the Death Eaters when they swarm in.'

'I assume we have Mi-Cayle to thank for this?' Blaise said with a pout. He wanted to help, he didn't like feeling so useless in front of his girlfriend.

'I suppose so. But he only alerted them to the situation, they wouldn't of got involved if I wasn't in the middle of it. Plus they like Harry.'

'Who doesn't?' smirked Draco. Harry blushed. Damn his stupid hero reputation, he was never going to live it down. Especially if they won this war.

'Anyway...' Harry growled, he really didn't like attention. Draco placed his arm around the Gryffindors neck. 'What's the game plan beautiful?'

AN: If you could review that would be amazing :) thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

So then, the battle is on. I feel like everything is going too well at the moment what do you think? I'm trying to spice things up a bit! Anyway thanks for the continued support! :) HP characters don't belong to me, neither does the setting but the plot and extra characters do. Violence and swearing in this chapter.

Also noted that I have been spelling Blaise Zabini wrong. It's not Zambini :/ Please forgive me lol

Chapter 32: Seventh Year: Part 5: The Battle continues.

Harry beckoned to his friends, they had some time to kill before the real action happened. He knew he was panicking and was trying to calm himself down. He was so worried that one of his friend or Professors was going to get hurt and it would be all his fault. He should of stopped Voldemort a long time ago, but he was too weak then, and he was too weak now.

'I can't just stand around doing nothing. I'm going to see if Madame Pomfrey needs any help like Draco suggested. I don't know if anyone has been injured or not.' Harry bit his lip. Merlin, he hoped no one had been hurt.

'It's a war Harry.' Leanna said gently. 'People will get hurt, but you can't blame yourself. They are fighting for what they believe in, they want to save their friends and family from the reign of a mad man.' She placed a small kiss on his forehead.

'I know I shouldn't, but I do and I think I always will. Snape always has a go at me for having a hero complex.' Harry laughed bitterly. Some hero he was, standing around with his friends when people were fighting.

Draco read the expression that flitted across Harry's face. 'You have been helping you idiot. Don't keep putting yourself down, whether it's out loud or in that pretty little head of yours.'

Harry glared at the Slytherin. 'I do NOT have a pretty little head, and next time you say that I'll hex you into next week.'

'Out of everything he just said to you, that's what you got out of it?' Ron looked at Harry and laughed. 'You're such a pessimist mate.'

'Bloody hell, now you're ganging up on me too? Cheers Ron! Blaise care to join in? Harry turned to the Italian.

'Well he has going a point.' He said and Harry glared. 'You do have a pretty little head.'

The Gryffindor snorted and punched Blaise playfully on the shoulder. 'Din't realize you swung that way.'

Blaise winked and was about to make a retort when they entered the hospital wing.

'Pansy!' Leanna cried and ran over to the bed that held her friend. Ron was hot on her heels and immediately took hold of her hand.

'I'm fine. Got stunned and hit my head. Luna's been looking after me.'

'Oh you poor thing! We will get them back, whoever done this to you!' Leanna hissed.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about that. He was taken out by an Auror, I saw the spell hit him before I blacked out.' She looked at Leanna and Ron with gleeful eyes. She still felt weird, when she started Hogwarts she never in her dreams imagined that the first people to be really close to her, would be Gryffindors. She had despised the whole house, purely from what she was told as a child. Her Parents were both Slytherins and with the centuries year old grudge between the two houses it was to be expected that she'd also hold the same grudge, without even knowing why.

'Why does Harry look grumpy?' She whispered to Ron after placing a feather light kiss on his lips. The red-head chuckled. 'Draco said he had a pretty little head, and he didn't like it. Started accusing him, me and Blaise of ganging up on him. I think he was joking, but I think he took a bit of offence to that comment.'

Pansy shook her head. Harry hated being called pretty. She called him that once, over the holidays and was almost hexed. She only told him he was really pretty for a bloke, because of his stunning green eyes, tanned skin and delicate features, she said it about Draco too. The Blonde blushed and shook his head playfully, but Harry sneered at her and told her to bugger off and find some other men to annoy. He had apologized some time after, and Leanna had informed her it was partly because only girls were pretty according to Harry, and he was still getting used to the whole loving another man thing.

'I did NOT take offence to it Weasley.' Harry commented over hearing the conversation.

Merlin, men were really stupid Pansy thought to herself. Even her Ron was stupid and annoying. The lot of them. Every man she had encountered was just as stupid as the next, and she told Harry so.

He gaped at her. 'You're meant to be injured women. Go back to sleep.' he winked her. 'Besides you girls are just the same, eh Leanna?'

'Oh yes dear. We are stupid, but only because we fall in love with the likes of you!'

'Hey!' Blaise and Ron protested at once. Draco grinned.

'Anyway way Pans are you sure you're okay?' Harry asked when he had stopped smiling like a maniac. He could always rely on his friends to cheer him up when things were crappy.

'Yeah, yeah. Pomfrey said I only needed to rest for a little bit and take some potions. I've done that and I feel good as new already.'

'Good.' he relied before walking off and seeing what he could to do help. He lasted a whole 5 minutes before he was shoo'ed out by the Healer for getting in the way.

'Thanks for the help Mr. Potter, but we were doing fine without you.' She patted the boy affectionately on the shoulder before pushing him and the others out in to the hallway. 'Miss Parkinson will be fine to leave in about half an hour.' she said as she was closing the door.

'So that's not too bad then. Not even all the beds were full.' Harry smiled gratefully. Draco and Blaise decided to keep quiet about the deaths they saw. Harry would be so overcome with grief he wouldn't do what was needed.

The small group of friends walked around the grounds, helping the Professors and other students cast charms to help protect them, but it wasn't long before Voldemort spoke again. The hour and a half had gone quickly once Harry started to do something, so he jumped slightly when the voice filled his head.

'So Potter would rather me and my army attack come into the grounds and attack. What a wonderful hero you have. He's going to sacrifice you all so he can get out alive! You don't need him. He will be the death of you all. I've been merciful and given you the chance to save yourselves by handing him over. Well done Harry Potter, you've succeed in killing those that you have sworn to protect.'

It was mere seconds before the battle re-commenced. The Death Eaters seemed to come out of nowhere. Screams and shouts filled the air once more.

'Draco!' Harry shouted over the roar. 'We need to find him now!' he raised his wand and stunned a Death Eater who was about to curse Draco.

He looked all around him, continuously throwing curses at the masked people. He was surprised to find not one curse had been aimed at him. He saw Leanna fighting furiously, along side Blaise and Ron. She was using her wandless magic, but had given Blaise her wand. He looked terrifying as his face contorted and he wielded both wards with such ferocity that everyone around him, including the Death Eaters backed away.

All Harry could see were Masked people and beings who were definitely not Hogwarts students. They were overwhelmed. There were 10 dark witches and wizards to every good one. Harry was slowly loosing hope, as he saw Neville being taken down. It was only a stun, but it pissed him off. He threw the body binding curse at the offender and got Neville out of the way. Leanna had cuts on her face but bravely carried on fighting. Seamus was quite content blowing things up and chucking rocks at the attackers. They were getting angry because they didn't know where these little distractions were coming from.

Harry could see Sirius' and Remus' fighting some one unknown. Tonks and Mad-eye were taking on Lucius Malfoy who looked like he was loosing. And what seemed like the whole Weasley clan, minus Ron (who was with him) and Percy taking on Bellatrix and her Husband, plus a few Slytherins Harry remembered from school. They had left Hogwarts and obviously joined the dark league straight away Harry was pissed off to see Ginny fighting along side her parents and brothers. She was giving it her all, but Harry as usual, worried for her safety.

Draco had noticed the Centaurs had done their job well. As he was running and weaving through the crowd he noticed the lifeless bodies strewn across the floor, all with a magical arrow protruding out of their heads, chests and backs. Every single one of the bodies were of those who were attacking the school. Draco was impressed. Their aim was excellent. He was running toward the forest, where there wasn't any fighting. Not because he was being a coward. But because he thought he saw his Father. The platinum blonde hair was not hard to miss. It was only when he was stopped with a sword that he felt fear for the first time that evening. It was pressed gently up against his throat. He froze.

'Who are you?' A musical voice asked.

'Draco Malfoy' he gulped.

'Do you fight with or against Harry Potter and Leanna ?'

Draco prayed to Merlin himself, that the sword bearer was Fae. He was fucked if they weren't.

'With. I'm their bonded.'

'Oh, Harry's boyfriend? Sorry about scaring you, I needed to be sure you weren't one of those vile cretins, who seem so intent on destroying a school full of children.'

Draco sighed in relief. 'How did you know about me and Harry?'

'Ah, Leanna mentioned it earlier. I didn't know your name, just that the two young men she had bonded with have become lovers.'

'I'm Daniel. Part Fae. I'm a warrior and I fight along side you.' Draco took a look at the man. He was hot. Hotter than Mi-Cayle. Or at least the same. He blushed deeply.

'A reaction, I'm used to. Don't worry.' he chuckled as he looked at the Blonde Slytherin.

'Are you all attractive? Leanna is really pretty, she almost glows sometimes, especially when she's happy, but she's not as hot as Mi-Cayle, even though he's a man.' Draco realized he was babbling as they made their way back into the thick of the battle. Daniel took out three stray Death Eaters with his sword, without even looking.

Draco looked awed. He wanted to learn how to handle a sword. It was sexy.

'Well The Fae are a naturally beautiful race. I don't think I've ever met an ugly one, unless they've turned bad of course. I don't know why that is, but a part-fae, won't be nearly as attractive as a full one. Which may be why Leanna isn't as attractive as Mi-Cayle, although that may be based on the fact you don't fancy women.'

Draco shrugged. 'Maybe.' he aimed his wand and shouted a curse at an approaching Death Eater.

'I think she's very pretty. Oh yes, I've met those more beautiful but there is something about her. Her fierceness maybe? Or it may be the Witch in her. Plus, you don't often find a Fae with red hair. In fact, I've never known one to exist! Not even someone with Fae blood. Normally we are as blonde as you, or very dark brown and black. It's enchanting.'

He reached out his arm and an unsuspecting and obviously a very scared Death Eater ran into his sword.

'Oh no!.'

'What, is he one of yours?'

'No, but by the way he was acting, I'd say he was forced into it.'

'Well, I'll send him to the Healers who wait in the forest. They will heal and hold him for questioning for when this battle is over.'

The body disappeared when Daniel placed his hands upon it. The Healers would know what to do. They had been aware of the 'forced into fighting' situation

'I need to go know Daniel, thanks for helping.'

'You're welcome Draco.'

They fighting gradually stopped as a pale, cloaked figure walked through the chaos. Draco rushed to be with Harry and Leanna. He knew what this meant.

Leanna sent a small hand signal out. The Fae had promised her that they would use their magic to protect and shield the students and whoever else was on the light side when the Dark Lord got involved. She didn't want the snake faced prick hurting someone else as black-mail.

'So Harry Potter have you enjoyed the sight of all these young fellow Wizards and Witches falling because of you?'

'No, but I've certainly enjoyed seeing those young Witches and Wizards take down almost your entire army.'

'Ah but you didn't do it alone did you?' Voldemort's tone was mocking.

'Neither did you. Hypercritical really. Your guys had no qualms in killing 17 years olds. How fucked up and sick is that?'

'Such insolence. Do you know who you're talking to?'

'Yeah. Tom Riddle. Half Blood.' Harry chuckled darkly.

'How dare you! I am Lord Voldemort and you dare defy me!'

'Well yeah, I have kinda survived you an your crazy cronies more than once now. It's getting boring.'

'HOW DARE HE!' Bellatrix screeched as she threw herself toward Harry. Aiming her wand at him.

'Calm now Bella, his time will come. Very soon indeed. You can have the pleasure of killing the red head and the traitorous Slytherins. I have no need for any of them now.'

'Thank you my Lord! Bella simpered.

'My Lord, you said you's spare my s-!'

'Silence Lucius! He betrayed me and you to fight along side Harry Potter. He deserves to die, don't you agree?'

Lucius was shaking. He either died right now, or he dis-owned his Son.

'In fact, everyone who doesn't choose to follow me will die. You have a choice. All of you.'

No one moved and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

'Face it. Voldemort, we're not scared of you. Combined we are more powerful then you could ever imagine.' Leanna said sticking her chin in the air. She felt confident, especially surrounded by a group of very powerful and strong Fae fighters.

'You've got a bit brave haven't you? I'm assuming that the selection of men was your idea. We all know you're a bit of a whore. A disgrace to the purebloods.'

His followers laughed and Leanna went red in the face. She took a step forward.

'Ooo the baby Gryffindor is getting angry. What you going to do cry?' Bellatrix laughed.

Leanna stuck out her arm and Bellatrix fell to her knees. 'What the f-!?' she stopped talking when an immense pain filled her chest and then the rest of her body. But Leanna stopped it, unable to hurt even those who are so eager to kill her.

'Wandless magic. Impressive.' Voldemort sneered.

'Ah. Wandless unforgivables, actually.' Leanna took a step back and grinned.

'Impossible!' The Dark Lord's eyes were wide.

'You would do well with me Leanna.' he had changed his tone. He would never plead, but he tried to sound welcoming. He wanted her to fight for him.

'We've been through this. No. Nada. Nein.'

'Well maybe a bargaining chip? Goyle bring her forward.'

Goyle bought a woman forward. She was wrapped in a cloak, but when she was thrown on the floor the hood fell back. Narcissa Malfoy sat on the floor awkwardly. Her hair and face was filthy, but she held herself with pride. She had something cradled in her arms, under the cloak and Leanna know what is was. _Who is was. _

_'_Ah Narcissa, lovely of you to join us. Would you like to show our dear Gryffindor what you have under your cloak?'

Narcissa shook her head. Draco's heart was breaking. She was publicly denying Voldemort.

'Crucio!' Draco's Mother fell flat with a scream and her cloak opened to reveal a sleeping one year old.

Draco and Leanna cried in shock and anger. Harry fumed silently.

'How FUCKING dear you.' Leanna lost her cool. 'I will kill you for bringing my daughter into this!'

The crowd behind her gasped. She had a baby? Since when?

'Ah I see you didn't tell your friends. Oh what a lovely shock for them all!' Voldemort grinned with glee.

'I think you better hand my Great-Granddaughter to me, or you will have the wrath of my people at your door. Mark my words Tom Riddle. You do not mess with a child. Especially a child of Fae decent.'

'And who are you?' The Dark Lord was shocked. Leanna was part Fae? No wonder she had great powers.

'Someone who don't want to mess with.'

She disappeared and reappeared by Narcissa. Cradling the woman and child in her arms she disappeared again.

Draco and Leanna sighed in relief.

'See I told you, you didn't want to mess with me.' Leanna said with a smile.

Voldemort let out an enraged cry and Harry shouted 'NOW!'

The three 17 years olds threw up their wands against the Dark Lord and shouted three different curses. Draco threw his potion, hitting the Dark Wizard directly in the face. Leanna channeled every bit of love and hate she had ever felt through her wand. She didn't want to risk doing it with no wand, it would of drained her.

Their spells had met with Voldemort's making an arch of different colours. Draco's concoction was weakening the Dark Lord and he was wavering.

His followers began scattering. They knew this was the end for them. They tried to run but were stopped by the Aurors, or who ever had the energy to do so. There wasn't many left. Over half lay injured or dead. The Dementors had gone and all the beasts had been killed.

With one last push of their wands, Harry, Draco and Leanna put the last of their energy into the spell and Voldemort's wand fell to the floor. 5 seconds later he was on his knees and 10 seconds after that he was dead.

A cheer went up from the crowd. They were hugging, kissing and laughing. Some were crying tears of joy and others of sadness. Some of the Slytherins left, knowing that they either injured or destroyed their own family members.

Harry wanted to be happy. He wanted to celebrate. But he couldn't. Although he hadn't witnessed it, he knew some of his friends had fallen in battle. Leanna hugged him gently and placed him in Draco's arms. She spoke with the Fae, thanking them for their help and giving her respect to the two that died. They left, using their wings to fly over the forbidden forest. They had left their captives in the care of one of the Professors, who were soon marched off by the Aurors.

'Leanna.'

The beautiful, but slightly older looking woman stepped forward. She had her wings extended, as if she was about to take off.

'Our fight is done here. I would like you to come with me and learn our ways, but it's up to you. You are extremely talented. And it'll be my delight to welcome you and your daughter. I understand things haven't worked out the way they should of for you and I would like to offer you the chance to start again with me. You will live in complete wealth and comfort.'

'Thank you for the offer Grandmother, and I would love to visit you. But my home is here with my friends. I want to stay with the man I love, and the friends who are more like family to me.'

The older Fae smiled. 'Of course, dear. You and your friends are welcome anytime. I will send you our coordinates, as I live in a very secret place. I would like to get to know you as you seem to be my only remaining family, the death of your Father shocked me, as he was always such a strong man. His Mother was my daughter and she also died in a war. Such loss. You have my forever respect Leanna.' She stepped forward and kissed the red-head on the cheek. She handed Sienna over to her mamma and after waving a friendly hand at the crowd, took off into the air. Mi-Cayle and Daniel went with her.

'Draco where's your Mother?'

Draco looked up from Harry's face. 'My Mother? I have no idea.' It was just then a haggled and very ill looking Narcissa came running out of the forest. Draco ran to greet her and bought her into a tight and completely inappropriate hug. Purebloods didn't act like that, not even in the comfort of their own homes.

'Come an rest Mother, there is still a lot I have to do right now. I'll be with you soon.' One of the remaining Professors took Narcissa by the arm and escorted her inside to the over-full hospital wing, it had to be extended to fit all the patients.

Harry went over to the Weasley's with Leanna, Draco, Blaise and Ron. He gave each and everyone a hug. They had lost Percy in the battle. He had come to support his family at the end, but died saving his little sister from the killing curse.

'Who else?' He asked Molly and Arthur softly.

'Ma-eye Moody, Professor Burbidge, Lavender Brown... ' the names went on and on. Harry felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He felt the losses, even of those he didn't know. They fought by him, with him and now they were no longer.

'They fought so bravely, most of them barely 17. Some even younger than me. What was I thinking. I should of gone to him.'

'No, no Harry!' Leanna was crying too, they all were. 'We had no choice. Honey, they didn't die in vain. They are heroes! Died for something they truly believed in. It's okay to be sad. I'm sad too. I watched some of my friends fall and I could do nothing. Don't beat yourself up Harry. It wasn't your fault. They were willing. Not just for you, or me. But for their families, their school, their homes and for themselves.'

She pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, her little speech making every one who heard it sob. He cried into her collarbone, and she stroked his hair, coo'ing into his ear. After a while he finally calmed down and pecked her on the cheeks.

'I need to sleep.' was all he said, with a tiny little sad half smile.

They let him go. They all followed shortly. People needed rest, so if they didn't go home , they found solace in the house common rooms and dormitories.

'Go to Harry, Draco. He needs you right now.' Blaise said shocking Leanna with the care in his voice. Draco turned on his heel and left.

'Let's go to bed babe. I can't physically deal with any more.' Leanna nodded in agreement. They went to the Slytherin common room and after transfiguring a sofa into a bed for the baby, climbed into Blaise's green and silver bed and promptly fell asleep.

Ron had taken Pansy home to the burrow. They would mourn tomorrow, and the next day and the next. There would be a remembrance service soon and they all needed to be prepared. Even Fred and George couldn't crack more than a half-assed joke. Everyone just ate in silence and went to bed.

Draco held Harry close to him. He felt the raven haired boy sob quietly and could do nothing other then hold and comfort him. Harry pulled Draco tight to his chest and held the blonde there, comforting him too. And like everyone else, fell asleep with exhaustion.

AN: I know this was a sad chapter. And I really didn't want anyone to die :( it's not the end though. Update soon! Please review :)


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the continued support. Harry and Co don't belong to me blah blah blah :) enjoy! This chapter will have slash in it :)

Chapter 33: Seventh Year: Part 6: End of the Battle.

They had done it. A group of 17 year old students, and Hogwarts Professors had ended the 2-year-long war against the Darkest Wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle was dead. The ex Hogwarts student was gone. He would never terrorize the Wizarding World again.

The moment he fell, the crowd went into uproar. They couldn't believe it. Harry, Leanna and Draco _Malfoy _of all people had destroyed him. They were shocked that Draco went through with it. His Father being Lord Voldemort's greatest and most loyal servant, and alas, his only heir had been one of the heroes to take out the crazy snake-faced bastard.

Lucius felt oddly proud of his Son. He done something, he could of never done. His Son was braver then he would ever be. It broke his heart when Voldemort ordered one of the Death Eaters to kidnap his wife. It was either that or see her suffer and die. She was used as blackmail and Lucius would never forgive himself. He saw her act so proud as she was on the floor, filthy and hurt, yet she still held her head high. His wife and son were both more courageous then him. And he felt awful because of it. He had followed blindly. A complete psychopath who didn't just want purebloods to rule supreme, but who wanted all muggles and muggleborns dead. Lucius didn't want that, he just wanted to be recognized as better than them. He always thought he was, and so when the offer came along he took it with open arms. His wife was a bit more dubious, it was as if she knew all along what would happen. She had tried to keep Draco away from it all, during the first and second wars. It didn't always work, but she tired.

The older Malfoy had been escorted to Azkaban, although not before everyone saw him leave the Dark Lord's side and attempt to go to his wife. As soon as Voldemort said that Draco was going to die, he dropped all his loyalties. He was about to rush toward Narcissa, but didn't make it in time before the Fae woman took her away. He aimed his wand at Voldemort and he prepared to die.

Draco saw this, as did the Hogwarts and the Death Eater crowd. He didn't give a shit if he's dad had been an ass in the past. He had defended his wife and son's honor, and prepared to die because of it.

The blonde woke up, spooned into his Gryffindor lover. He leaned up on one arm and watched Harry sleep. He looked so peaceful, his dark lashes caressed his cheek, and Draco could see old tear tracks. He stroked the black hair and kissed Harry's forehead. Perfection, Draco thought.

Harry woke up shortly after. 'Isrude to stare.' He mumbled as he turned round and cuddled into Draco's smooth chest.

'Good morning beautiful.' The blonde replied softly.

'Hmph. Not beautiful, you're beautiful. You look like an angel right now.' He flicked the Slytherins nipple with his tongue and smiled when he heard a gasp.

'An angel? Who are you and what have you done with my stubborn and very un-poetic man?' Draco laughed pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. He felt the grin against his lips as Harry fought Draco for top.

He rolled Draco over so that the blonde's back was on the mattress, an Harry pinned his arms over his head. He used his tie to tie the pale hands above the blonde hair and trailed kisses down the naked chest, flicking and nipping at Draco's erect nipples. A low growl escaped The Slytherins throat and it made Harry tremble with desire.

He traced the scars over Draco's belly and slid his hand into the pajama trousers. He quickly took off the offending clothing and stroked Draco's hardness with his hand, and then his tongue. He placed delicate kisses between Draco's thighs and the blonde gasped when Harry swallowed him whole.

'Fucking hell Harry. More.' he moaned.

Harry obliged. He sucked and nipped, pulling more and more moans out of his impatient lover.

'What do you want?' He growled at Draco.

'You. Now. Harry, fuck me please!'

The Gryffindor didn't need to be told twice. He gave Draco no warning when he flipped him over, putting him on his hands and knees, and roughly pushed into him from behind.

'Harry, fuck!' he yelped, shocked at the harshness. Harry entwined his fingers into Draco's pale blonde locks and pulled, he scraped his nails down his back and literally shivered when he saw how hot the back of his boyfriend looked.

He pumped his hips furiously, only slowing down when he saw he was causing his lover pain.

'I'm so sorry Dray, have I hurt you.'

He gave a little moan of protest, when Harry slowed down.

'A bit at first but it's okay now. Go on. Please.'

Harry adored it when Draco begged. His needy and vulnerable side came out then, and Harry couldn't help but take care of him. He knew the role was often reversed and he begged and pleaded for it to be harder.

He made his boyfriend howl with pleasure as he carried on the fast and relentless pounding. He went on and on, until with one last push, felt his orgasm coming out in waves. His body burned against Draco's an sweat poured off his face and torso. Draco led on his back and pulled Harry down in a hug, kissing his pouted lips.

'Why are you pouting?' Draco asked 'It makes you look even prettier-'

Harry huffed and kissed Draco's bruised lips. 'Don't you dare!' he laughed. ' Besides you pout all the time.'

'Babe, I know I look hot when I pout, I don't mind being called pretty. I think it becomes me!'

'You are such a conceited prick!' Harry laughed again.

'You are my pretty, pouty, conceited prick though!'

Draco grinned and snuggled into Harry's burning chest. Despite everything. He was happy.

It was weeks and weeks later when the friends had a day to themselves. The press hadn't left them alone, and that plus the Death Eater trails and meetings with Aurors and Ministry members, the 17 year olds had no time to breathe.

They spent it at Harry's. Sirius' had gone out with Remus, leaving the kids to do what they wanted. He expected them to have a party and get drunk. Much like Harry's party. He smiled at the memory, when he woke to find a house full of 16 to 19 year olds, sprawled out everywhere, unconscious and half naked in some cases. He had the house elves drape blankets over said teens and left them too it. He liked being known as the cool uncle, but despite his laid back attitude., he'd never let any harm befall his Godson and friends.

'What do you wanna do then Harry? We have the house to ourselves, and I see Sirius' has accidentally bought a load of booze and snacks.' Leanna said, opening the cupboards.

'I think we should celebrate.' Draco smiled.

'Me too. Although...' Ron went to agree with the blonde, but trailed off.

'What's wrong Ron?' Harry asked.

'Well, I want to celebrate with everyone. We could invite the others too, but I feel before we have fun, we should raise a glass to those who weren't so lucky. A token of respect.'

Pansy wrapped her arms around the red-headed Gryffindor. He didn't often show his emotional side, much like the other boys in the group.

'I think that's a good idea. They wouldn't want us to be sad would they? But they wouldn't want to be forgotten either.' she said.

'Agreed. Okay well I'll send notes to Seamus and The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Ron, you go invite your family. Draco can set the place up with Pansy and Leanna and Blaise you can sort out invites to the Slytherins. This is going to be for our friends. We have the memorial service next week, which will involve the others.'

They each went in their respective directions and less than an hour later, they had gathered back in the kitchen and their guests started floo'ing in. The floo network had been arranged so that only certain people could enter. The papers had been eager to see Harry some more but his address had been kept in top secret, and everyone who entered had to take an oath. None of his friends objected to this.

Seamus came first. No one was surprised, the 17 year old Irish boy was well known for his 'parties' in the Gryffindor common room. Seamus and the Twins had become firm friends, and they likes to drink. A lot.

Dean, Neville and Luna came next. Followed by the Weasleys (not including the parents of the brood) Theo Nott and the other Slytherins. Some of the Gryffindor's and most of the Hufflepuff's didn't turn up, but all of Harry's close friends came, even those who have recently lost a loved one.

He left the network open, in case anyone came late. Bill and Charlie Weasley stood guard just in case the paps, found a way to get through.

'Hey guys. Umm, thanks for coming. We've invited you for two reasons. One, to celebrate our defeat, and to have fun, when the last couple years has been no fun whatsoever. I think we all deserve a bit of stress relief. But the second reason is to remember those who aren't with us today. So if you'll raise a glass.'

The entire room raised their arms. Fred and George started singing something that no one could understand, it was the perfect pitch between happy and sad, when they finished they took a bow and the room applauded them.

'No need for that.'

'Yeah, we were only saying let's get fucking wasted.'

'In memory of those of course.'

'Of course.'

Harry shook his head. Of course indeed.

The party started and didn't end for two days.

'Oh Melin Shit!' Leanna cried as people started going home, looking terrible and missing shoes and bits of clothing.

'What's up?' Blaise asked. He felt like he'd been hit with a 100-ton-truck.

'Um, I forgot about my daughter.' Leanna looked mortified as she admitted that she gave no thought to the little girl since they day the invites went out.

'I'm a shit parent.' She said sadly, her head dropping.

'That means I'm a shit dad too.' Draco said, putting his arm round the Gryffindors waist.

'It's hard for new parents, especially young ones like you. Plus it was a hard start remember.' Ron commented.

'My mum's got her anyway. I think Narcissa went round to ours, I was meant to tell you, but I kinda forgot. Sorry.'

'Don't worry Ron, I obviously didn't care. I knew she would of been somewhere safe. I remember giving her to Molly for the night when I was setting up the room, but I was meant to get her back yesterday. But I was a bit too drunk. Whoops.'

Harry chuckled. Bless her, he thought.

'Well let's get this place cleaned then you can go get her and we'll spend the afternoon watching those Disney films or something. We won't be going back to school for a while anyway.'

'What? Why? I haven't finished my exams!' Draco and Blaise exclaimed.

'We've just survived a war and that's what your worried about?' Ron laughed. Bloody Slytherins.

'None of us finished. My betting is that Dumbledore will send us letters inviting us back for an 8th year, or at least a month to complete exams.' Pansy said, sitting on Ron's lap.

It didn't take long before the house was sparkling,

'Oh, how I love magic!' Harry said flopping himself down on the sofa. It took a mere half hour to tidy the house with a wand. He saw Seamus and Dean were still passed out behind the chairs and Draco kicked them awake.

'Wake up!'

Seamus shot upright, he was topless from the waist up, his hair was a mess and he had ink all over his face.

'Holy shite, what's the time like?'

'Lunchtime. Go home piss head. We're watching movies.'

Seamus groaned and shook Dean awake.

'Got any headache potion Draco?' The blonde looked through his pockets for the vial he used earlier, he handed over a half empty bottle and shrugged.

'It's all I got left.'

Seamus downed most of it, but saved a bit for Dean who was looking for his shirt.

'Box of lost property is on the kitchen table. Shirts, shoes, bags you name it it's in there.' Harry laughed. Most people seemed to forget something.

'Kay, thanks Harry for a good night. See ya later!'

He left, dragging a semi-conscious Dean with him and Harry and the rest settled down to watch T.V. Leanna came back with Sienna and Sirius' came in soon after.

'Two days! Two bloody days I was evicted from my own home! I feel like I should ground you all. You all pretty much live here anyway!' Sirius exclaimed. Harry blushed.

'Sorry.'

'Oh dear Harry, and my betting is you were too hungover to sort the floo network out? The ministry had a field day, what with receiving about 20 half naked and footless teenagers, all too hungover to function properly, into the main building. Luckily Arthur managed to hide where they came from. Otherwise I would of had a law suit on my hands!'

'Shit, sorry Sirius, I didn't think...'

'No, of course you didn't. Now is there any food left? I bloody well hope so. Kreacher went shopping for a week.'

'Yeah, there's loads of food left. Just, um, none of your, errrrr drinks.'

Sirius just shook his head and went into the other room. He wasn't really angry, but Harry needed to be responsible for his friends when they were here.

Sienna was having a great time. She knew her mamma's magic best, but she thought she was so lucky to have three daddies. She took turns in sitting on Draco's and Harry's lap then swapping over to Blaise and Leanna. Pansy and Ron got their fair share of cuddles too. She was just walking, and babbling and laughing at everything on the T.V. She fell asleep on Harry. Her ginger curls bouncing as she slept.

He didn't mind. In fact he loved it, he knew for certain he wanted to have his own children at some point, he wasn't sure how but he knew there was ways. Harry felt happy. Of course he was sad, about what happened to his school friends and Professors. But the war was over. He was alive. His boyfriend was alive and his best friends were alive. He wasn't getting any Voldemort related nightmares anymore, and he could truly say he was almost stress free.

'Let me put her to bed Harry.' Leanna said quietly. She gently picked the baby up, and took her out of the room. She had set up the little room next to her own, and Blaise had helped her decorate it. Well, he helped to pay for it anyway. Leanna still hadn't got permission to go back home, and she didn't have access to her Father's Grignott vault. She pulled out a quill and parchment and quickly wrote a letter to the temporary Minister asking when she could have her house and money back.

She called for Toby an tied the letter to his leg, and he took off through the bedroom window.

'Is she alright? What took you so long?' Blaise asked when she sat down next to him on the sofa they had been sharing.

'I remembered I didn't have access to a vault, plus I wanted to know when I could have my house back. So I wrote a letter.'

'Oh.' was his reply. He thought she'd been okay with his offer to share his money. They would be anyway after they got married.

She looked at him from the corner of his eye. She knew that he wanted to support her. But she didn't want to be totally dependent on him.

The year went slowly and peacefully, other than the constant nagging of the press, who wanted interview after interview. The students of Hogwarts were helping re-build the school and grounds, as the castle had taken a huge battering during the battle. The younger students were still doing there lessons in parts of the building that hadn't been destroyed and when it was almost done the seventh years took the remainder of their exams.

Draco and the Slytherins had been studying between the re-building, and they had been forcing their Gryffindor friends to do the same. Ron, Harry and Seamus were the only ones who were opposed to the idea. Even Neville wanted to sit them, which shocked everyone except Luna. She seemed to know more about the shy boy then the rest of his friends, even though Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean had shared a dorm with him for the past 6 and a half years.

'Mr. Potter.'

'Yes Professor?' Harry replied.

'You and your friends are being summoned by the Ministry to testify against Hermione Granger. She's trying to plead innocent, but you, as well as the rest of us know that she is far from it. You just have more proof than the rest of us.'

'Gladly, Professor McGonagall. When?'

'This evening. You, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley and Miss Griffin will floo from the Headmasters office at 5.'

Harry glanced around. His friends all nodded their approval. 'That's fine, see you then.'


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for the continued support :)

Chapter 34.

Harry and his friends appeared at the Ministry at the allocated time. Professor Dumbledore was was them.

'I understand that you've all had to take a stand before the Wizengamot already, but it won't hurt you, for you to hear it again. Tell the truth and if they request it use memories or truth serum, if you have nothing to hide then agree to it straight away.'

They nodded their understanding.

'But Sir, Granger was 16 and under when all this happened, she'd be trailed as a child surely?'

'Maybe Harry, maybe not. She was 17 when she took that last stand against you, in the Great Hall. She tried to kill you, but, ahem, Miss Griffin stopped it.'

Leanna blushed. She remembered beating the Ravenclaw un-conscious. It was an awfully good feeling. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

'Okay Sir, we're ready.'

They stood before the Wizengamot and said the required oaths.

'Welcome back Mr Potter. Seems like you haven't left.'

Harry laughed darkly. It did feel like he had spent the best part of the last 7 or 8 months here.

'Thanks.'

The trail commenced.

'Miss Granger, do you plead guilty or innocent to the crimes you are accused of?'

'Innocent.'

Leanna and Draco gave an outraged cry. Harry shot them a look silencing them instantly.

'And why would you plead innocent if there is solid proof of what you done?'

'I'm a muggle-born M'am, they would never have accepted me. They wanted me dead. I tried to fight with Harry, but he had taken a disliking to me during our younger years.'

'Mr Potter?'

'The biggest lie I've ever heard M'am.'

Granger shot Harry a filthy look.

'Normally I would of defended her, as she was young, like us all, when it happened. But she's put my friends lives in danger more than once. I have reason to believe she was part of the plan where Leanna and I were kidnapped in our first year. She was in possession of an extremely rare and valuable book. Which I think came from Professor Quirrell as payment for her telling him information on us. She assisted in the kidnap of Ginny Weasley during our second year. And she had willingly allowed herself to be possessed. She had a friend of hers attack me, by lying to him, saying I was the one who had taken her down to the Chamber by force. Not to mention the illegal love potion she gave to Blaise, after putting him under the Imperious curse . And in more recent years she had executed the Cruciatus curse, and attempted to kill me, Leanna, Draco and Ron using the killing curse. She was working along side Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the whole duration of her Hogwarts years. She bullied first years, and threatened her friends to join her in her hate campaign, or them and their families would suffer.'

'A very detailed description. Why would he make up such a thing Miss Granger?'

'Because he doesn't like me! He hates muggle-borns, the hate campaign is against me!'

'I think you forget that his Mother was muggle-born.'

Granger shut her mouth with a snap.

'My friends and I will testify under Veritaserum**, **and we can and will provide pensieve memories.'

The trail went on for another hour. Each and every teen provided the memories and testified under the truth serum.

The judge was convicted just from hearing Harry's speech but she had to provide more proof for some of the other members, especially those whose relatives had been sent to Azkaban because of Harry Potter.

'We've come to a final decision.'

'Due to being under age, we can not charge you for your crimes before your seventh year. But you will be charged for the attempted murder of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Leanna Griffin. You will serve at least 25 years in Azkaban.'

She screamed. In desperation as well as in anger. She lunged herself at Harry but didn't get far as she was being refrained by 2 very large guards.

Harry just smiled as he made his way back to his friends. Leanna was jumping around in glee and she threw herself into Harry's arms.

'We did it! You did it! Now I don't have to deal with that waste of space again!'

Sirius and Remus had also came to the trail to support Harry, and they approached him and clapped him on the back.

'Celebration dinner at the Burrow tonight, we're all invited!' Sirius said taking his Godson into an embrace.

'Merlin, Harry I'm so pleased that this is all over. I'm so damn proud of you! All of you.'

'Miss Griffin!'

Leanna turned around, as she was currently walking out of the room surrounded by her friends. They turned around too.

'Miss Griffin, so glad I caught you! Could I have a minute please?'

'Um okay?'

'This way.'

He directed Leanna into a smaller room, and she told everyone to wait outside.

'Hello, I'm Max Williams. I haven't responded to you letter because it's not something I should say over letter.'

'Oh.'

'I'm afraid it's bad news. Well some of it anyway.'

'Go on.'

'Well, your Fathers body has been found. I'm sorry Miss Griffin.'

Leanna held back a sob and nodded. 'Did he suffer?'

Max stayed quiet, but inclined his head slightly.

'Oh Merlin.'

'I'm so sorry dear. I don't want to go into detail.'

'What else?'

'Well your house is no longer, nothing is left. The whole house was burned to the ground, using fiendfyre. Your neighbors didn't survive either.

'Shit. I was friends with him, and it's my fault he's dead.'

'No it's not, it's not your dads either. Please don't think that.'

'You have to be under Ministry supervision for a while too, as you are technically a half-breed, and they feel they need to know how powerful you are. The Fae council have been informed, even though they shouldn't of been but I thought they could help you fight that.'

'Thanks.'

'Your Father had a vault at Grignotts, but he used a lot of his funds hunting down Death Eaters, but here's the key, what's left is yours.'

'Oh yay.' Leanna was openly crying now.

'But there is one more thing...'

'My sister was good friends with your Father, and as a birthday present from her to him, she made him a photo album. Pictures of them and your Mother as kids, then when they got married, then when you were born and life from there onwards. Would you like it?'

'Yes please, it's all I have left.'

'Oh Leanna I'm so sorry.'

'I have to go. Thanks Max.'

'No worries dear. I'm have your key and the photos sent to you this afternoon.'

Leanna walked out of the room with her head held high. She walked past her friends who were waiting for her, but she didn't see them.

'Lea!'

'LEA!'

'I have nothing left.'

'What?' Harry said wrapping her in his arms. Sobs racked her body.

'My dad was tortured. He spend all our money, my house was burnt to the ground, so are all my belongings and my neighbors are dead.'

'Oh baby. I'm so sorry.'

Draco and Harry helped support her as they walked out of the Ministry. Pansy had tears in her eyes. Her friends had suffered enough, nothing in life was giving them a break.

Blaise was speechless. He literally had nothing to say.

They got back to Grimmauld place and shortly after Ron and Pansy left for the burrow. Narcissa was there with Sienna and as soon as the little girl saw her mum she wriggled out of Narcissa's arms and climbed onto Leanna. The Gryffindor nuzzled the baby's neck and cried. The toddler wrapped her chubby arms around her mummy's neck.

'Lea, let me take her.'

'No Draco, she's all I've got now.'

'Leanna please let me have her for now. I won't take her away. I promise.'

The blonde Slytherin pried the child out of his friends arms.

'Blaise, take her upstairs. She needs to sleep.'

He nodded and led his girlfriend up the stairs.

'Blaise, I'm so sorry. I can't do anything.'

'What are you sorry for? Leanna, listen to me now. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. You're as bad as Harry, blaming everything on yourselves. You are a victim here. You can cry, you can scream and shout and lash out. Do what you need to do. You deserve to and you need to let it out.'

'I don't know what to do anymore.'

'You don't need to do anything, but what you're doing. You're a great friend, a great girlfriend and a great mother. You're getting better everyday. She loves you.'

'But I can't provide for her.'

'I can. Draco can. Harry can.'

'Yeah, everyone except me. It's my job.'

'I want to get her christened. You don't need to be GodFather. You're her daddy, or at least her step-daddy. So is Harry.'

Blaise laughed. 'Okay babe. Whatever you want. She's going to be one protected little lady.'

It was Leanna's turn to laugh. 'We'll get through this won't we?'

'Of course we will. We all will, it'll be okay.'

They attended the remembrance ceremony and many tears were shed, and not long after came Ralph's funeral. All the other funeral's had been and gone. It was not a happy time for anyone.

'Thank you all for coming today.' Leanna said to the crowd.

'I know many of you, knew my daddy well. I thought I did, but I didn't. I love him, and always will. I'm gutted he didn't get to meet his Grand-daughter, but I know he's looking down on us. Rest now dad, and I'll see you again in another life.' She raised her glass of champagne.

Blaise had Sienna in his arms, but he wrapped his other arm around his girlfriend. 'Love you. You done an awesome job. Your dad would be proud of you.'

'Harry Potter! Would you be willing to give an interview on how you knew this man?'

'Oh bugger off! Can't you see now's not a good time?' Harry snapped at the reporter.

'Please Mr Potter just one?'

' . .Moron!' Draco sneered at the man.

'Oh look! A Malfoy. How's your Father in Azkaban?' The reporter sneered back.

Leanna saw red.

'How fucking dare you come to my Father's funeral and insult my best friends? Are you crazy? You have three seconds to leave before I do something stupid.'

'I just want an interview!'

'1...'

'Please, I might loose my job!'

'2...'

'Merlin, you lot are a bunch of selfish teens!'

'You what?'

Blaise's voice was low, and feral.

'I said you lot are selfish.'

'You think we're selfish? We've just won a war you fucking prick. If it wasn't for us you'd either be dead or a slave.'

'Whatever.' He drew his wand out but didn't get chance to aim when he flew backwards. His eyes wide. He didn't see a wand being drawn out.

'I told you to go away, but no. You didn't listen. She's a Fae mate. Powerful beings who could kill you with a swoosh of her hand.' Harry grinned at the man even though there was blood pouring out of his head so he pressed his hands to it. It was only a shallow wound.

'What the fuck!'

'You threatened me, my friends and my daughter. I defended us.' Leanna shrugged.

'Wandless magic?'

'Yes. I'm a Pro.'

'Wow, can I put that in my-'

Harry cast a silencing charm on the reporter, he'd had enough.

'Sirius. Remus, mind getting rid of him?'

'Gladly.' the men came forward and grabbed the third man under the arms.

'Time to go.'

'How very annoying.' Draco said with a frown. 'You showed him eh?' He glanced at Leanna and she grinned. 'Felt good, actually. I had a build up and it was delightful letting it go on that stupid half-wit.'

'Anyway it's time to celebrate the life of a great guy!' Ron said resting his hand on Leanna's shoulder.

'Yeah let's celebrate. He wouldn't want me to be sad!'


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter will probably contain some fluffy love stuff :) Characters still don't belong to me, but the plot does. Rated M (17) due to slash content and swearing. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 35: Happy happy happy.

'Blaise! Oi! BLAISE!'

'What Pansy?'

'There she is!'

'Who?'

'Bumblebee!'

'What?'

'Are you stupid? Your twin!'

'I don't have a twin you stupid women- OH! Her?'

'Yes you twat. Her.'

'What do I do? She's coming this way!'

Blaise tried to hide behind Pansy, but changed his mind and after straightening his clothes out, he faced the girl.

'Hello.'

'Hey.'

'What do you want?'

'Harsh, I just want to talk. Do you remember me? I went to the dance with your Irish friend Seamus. Great laugh.'

'Yes, I know that much. I don't think we were formally ever introduced though.'

'Yes we were, I was only one year above you. I used to walk with you guys to The Great Hall.'

'She did Blaise.'

'Yes I know. I'm just ashamed that I don't remember your name. Sorry.'

'Natasha. Don't worry about it. Not many people remember my name. They only remember my face. The only person I still see is Daphne, and Seamus occasionally. Anyway, lots of people said we looked alike at school, but I paid no attention to them. I thought they were just trying to cause trouble. I thought about it a lot last year and decided to look into it. I noticed that we really did look alike so I done some research. Looked into your family history. It could of been that we both had Italian blood but I've been hoping to bump into you for ages now.'

'Oh right. Should we go somewhere to talk then?'

'Yes please.'

They went to a local cafe and ordered drinks. Pansy was so curious she could barely conceal her excitement.

'I think you're my half brother.'

'I knew it! See Blaise. I told you.'

'Yes, you did Pansy. How do you know this?'

'Well I spoke to my Mother. Turns out she had an affair with a man going by the name Leon Zabini, which is your Father? Even though he was married. I assume to your Mother?.'

'Correct. They are my delightful parents.'

'So I'm the result of that affair. So we share a Father. Not that I've ever met him. Left my Mum when he found out she was pregnant. He left her with some money and that was that.'

'Sounds like him. I've only met him a few times myself, even though I'm his heir. My mum's been married like 7 times now.'

'I'm not telling you this because I want his money. Your money. I have enough of my own. I don't want his estates either. Or anything physical.'

'So what do you want?' Blaise asked, genuine confusion on his face. That's all most pure-bloods wanted. Money and possessions.

'Recognition. A family. I'm the bastard child of two people of who never married. I want to marry and have my own family, as mine is useless. My Mother barely talks to me. I also want to stay in contact with you. You're my brother, I want to get to know you and then your family when you have one. I've always wanted siblings.'

'That's not very pure-blood of you. We are not supposed to care about all that kind of thing.'

'You don't either though do you? You and your friends changed the whole running of the school. Gryffindors and Slytherins as friends? A Malfoy, in love with the one and only Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy. Draco's Father's master was trying to kill him for years! A Zambini with someone who isn't a pureblood. Someone who has wings and a child. A Slytherin with a Weasley, the biggest Gryffindor family there is? You are friends with Hufflepuffs too. So tell me that you care about pure-blood tradition. Because if it bothered you that much, none of that would of ever happened.'

'Yes well, I thought Pansy, Draco and I were different. Besides you don't know the full story with Leanna and her baby.'

'That's neither here nor there and what about Theo, and the others who fought by your side in the battle? Most of the Slytherins were once loyal to their parents, who were loyal to the Dark Lord, then suddenly there was only a handful of students who were loyal. How did that happen? You even convinced students older then you to become friends with those who weren't in Slytherin. That's centuries of grudges, just gone!'

'I know, and I don't care about it. Not really. My Mother hasn't spoke to me since the war. She doesn't know Leanna isn't pure-blooded, even though we all thought she was, until she was 16. But I don't care. I really, really don't care. We can make our own money. I don't need my parents vaults. Pansy and I, followed Draco when we were 11, and it was the best thing we ever did.'

'So then help me. I know you and your Mother would. I don't want anything else. Please.'

'I'll write to her. I'll acknowledge you're my sister. Just please don't try to claim my inheritance. I need it at the moment. I know I just said I didn't, but I do.'

'I can't, even if I wanted to. They are probably in your Mother's name.'

'Okay. Well would you like to join us for dinner tonight. I'll introduce you to my family.'

'Of course.'

'Meet me by the Ministry fireplaces at 6 I don't know the apparation coordinates, but I'm familiar with the floo network.'

'Until then. Bye Blaise. Pansy.'

'Goodbye Natasha.'

'Merlin! What's your Mother going to say? I reckon she's going to go crazy!'

'Yeah, cheers Pans. At least I know now. She seems alright, she always has seemed okay. I can't believe I have a sister.'

'You're rambling darling. Us Slytherins don't ramble.'

'I am not rambling _dear.' _

'Okay then. Let's go back. I'm starving.'

They arrived back at the house to find Harry, Draco and Leanna playing some muggle game on the kitchen table. Sienna was snuggled onto Leanna's lap, making it hard for her to play. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth as usual. He was now over 6ft and most of the food went into height and not weight.

'Hey Pansy, Blaise. Our results came back today! We waited for you though.'

Harry jumped up from the table and handed them some small white envelopes. 'Seems like the Professors know you all basically live here.' He grinned. None of the Slytherins had been home since the war ended. Even Ron spent most of his time there, instead of the Burrow.

'Oh Merlin, I've failed!'

'Shut up Pansy you drama queen!'

'On the count of three then?' Harry suggested, raising his eyebrow at Pansy. She nodded.

'1. 2. 3!' Harry tore his letter open at the same time as the others.

'Yes!'

'Oh shit!'

'Merlin, bugger.'

'Yay!'

'My Mother is going to be impressed!' Draco cried as he threw his arms around Harry. 'I have O in everything except Transfiguration and Defense which I got an E in!'

'Same. Except I have an A in Herbology.' Pansy said with a grin. They looked at Blaise.

'O in everything.' He shrugged, but couldn't help the beaming smile that covered his face.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other. They were happy with their marks until the Slytherins announced theirs.

'Okay well. O in Defense, Herbology, Charms, Transfig and Runes. E in Muggle studies, A in potions, History and Arithmancy.' Leanna said.

'Almost like me Leanna, except I have an A in magical creatures instead of Arithmancy and no muggle studies. Oh and a D in History.'

'O in Defense and Charms. E in everything else, except History where I got a D too, oh a potions.. Oh! A! Bloody brilliant. I thought I'd failed that.'

'Well done!' Pansy squealed.

'You sound like you thought we were going to fail babe.' Ron muttered.

'I knew Leanna wouldn't, but you two I was never too sure about.' She laughed and Ron and Harry mock glared at her.

'Well the proves that Slytherins are more clever than The Lions.' Draco smirked at Harry and hit Blaise on the shoulder.'

'Yes well. We're better at other things aren't we Ron?' Harry said, turning to the red-head.

'Yep, flying... dueling, and what else Harry?' Ron smirked.

'Don't you say anything Potter!' Draco snapped playfully at Harry.

'Actually guys, I can fly better than all of you...' Leanna pretended to yawn.

'You can fly?' Pansy gawped.

'Yep, been practicing. It's awesome. I was never great on a broom to be honest.'

'Wow you have to show us!'

'Yeah, I will do. I'll do it tomorrow when we go to Hogwarts. The quidditch pitch is best for it.'

'Excellent!' Harry said. 'Can't wait.'

'Oh yeah guys, I almost forgot. Natasha is coming over for dinner.'

'Who?'

'My sister...?'

'Your what?' Leanna said, her brow furrowing.

'That girl we used to see at school. Year above us, Seamus used to fancy her before he decided he fancied Dean. Her.'

'Oh right. Yeah. I remember her. Total sex goddess.'

'Didn't realize you swung that way. Are you two sure you're meant to be together?' Draco joked.

'Hey, I can appreciate feminine beauty, and be comfortable with my sexuality. Thanks. And yes, I'd give her one.'

'Leanna!' Blaise exclaimed, his eyes wide.

'What. She looks like you. It would be exactly the same, except with boobs. No problem really.'

Blaise shook his head. The things that came out of his girlfriends mouth were atrocious sometimes.

'Well I would say could I watch, but it would be weird as I'm related to her.' He laughed and Leanna winked.

'Anyway, I bumped into her earlier and we chatted. Turns out my dear old daddy had an affair and she was the result. She's coming over to meet you all properly in about an hour.'

The dinner went smoothly, and Natasha got along well with Blaise's friends. Sienna loved her, but then the little girl loved everyone.

'She's beautiful. She looks like someone but I can't place the eyes...' Natasha seemed to think a moment before looking Draco right in the eye.

'Oh.'

'Yes oh.' Leanna laughed. 'It's a very long and complicated story. But don't worry I didn't get groovy with him. I'm not his type, am I Dray?'

Draco blushed. 'Nope. You're not tall with black hair and funny scars, besides boobies just ain't my thing.'

She pouted and flicked her hair over her shoulder. 'Well Blaise thinks I'm pretty!' she laughed.

'I never said you weren't pretty you drama princess.' Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on Leanna's nose, before landing a wet one on Harry's lips.

'I swear you lot were constantly getting in trouble, or danger at school.' Natasha said, looking at the group.

'Well trouble has it's way of finding us.' Harry laughed. 'Always.'

'Yeah, I was so bored at school. Same shit, different day.'

'Oh we were never bored, except during study periods and exams, but even our last ones weren't quiet! Ended up taking them over half a year late.'

'But you still done them and got pretty good grades by the looks of things.'

'Yeah, Blaise done the best though. O's in everything.' Leanna said smiling proudly at her boyfriend.

'Nice. I done okay. O's and E's. My Mother had a go at me though for not getting straight O's. But she got mostly A's and D's.'

'Double standard. My Dad always said he couldn't care less about what grades I got as long as I tried my hardest. Cheesy I know.'

Leanna smiled fondly at the memory of her Father. He got mostly A's at school, except for Herbology where he received an O. With honors. Neville in the making.

'Oh I wonder how well the others done? I'll owl them all later. I reckon Luna done well, and Dean. But Seamus...' Leanna shuddered. She remembered the potion lessons with him very clearly.

'Oh Seamus was pretty clever if I remember, but he kept blowing things up. We could hear it in our classrooms.'

'He was always a bit of a class clown. Such a boozer though.'

'Oh yeah! He spiked the punch at the ball. Where he got the alcohol from beats me.' Natasha said.

'Probably brewed it himself. He will own his own bar in a couple of years.' Leanna snorted. Oh how she loved to party with the Irish boy. They all did. Him and the Weasley twins were the life and soul of the party.

'That reminds me!' she said. 'We haven't been to Wheezes in ages. I promised George, or was it Fred.. anyway, that we'd go soon. Sienna will love it!'

Draco chuckled. She would. The little girl was snuggled into his chest with her little chubby hands entwined in his blonde hair.

'We can go tomorrow if no one has plans.' Harry suggested. Natasha nodded eagerly. She'd never been before but she's heard a lot about it. It was better than Zonko's. And Zonko's was pretty good.

'Can we go in the afternoon? My Parents got back this morning and they want me to go over there for lunch.' Pansy said quietly.

'Same.' Blaise commented. 'My Mother is back from whatever exotic holiday she went on. It was only a little break of 6 odd months.'

Everyone could hear the anger in his voice. His Mother ran away and left him to fight alone. As usual.

'Baby, she might be a coward but she's still your mum, you would of gone with her if you didn't have us and Hogwarts.'

'I know but it's not the point.'

'Hey I have enough Mother for all of you.' Ron chirped. He was right, Molly wasn't happy unless she had a house full of people. Harry knew for a fact that it was going to be Molly's daycare center when the Grand children came into the picture.

Leanna and Harry were watching T.V when everyone came home. They were the only ones not summoned to see the parents.

'My Parents are pissed at me!' Pansy screeched. 'I'm so fucking angry!'

'What happened sweetie? Leanna said standing up.

'Well they aren't happy I'm with Ron. Stupid pricks.'

'But why? Ron's pureblood. It shouldn't matter.'

'It's not just about bloodline. It's about wealth and status. They are classed as traitors aren't they.'

'Surely they'll come around?'

'I don't know. They wanted me to marry Draco or Blaise. Proper Slytherin partnership. Fuck.'

'Anyway nothing I can do about it now. How did yours go Blaise.'

'Well.'

'Well?'

'Yes. Good.'

'Oh well, that's good then?'

'Yep. She doesn't give two shits, but she's quite happy that I'm with someone who has got excellent social standing. She knows about the Fae thing, and surprisingly she's okay with that too. Power, that's what she wants. And just think, her darling Slytherin Son, bringing inter house unity in Hogwarts, and dating a major war heroine. Wow, you can't get more popular then that.'

'And to think, I've not even met her yet.' Leanna chuckled.

'So it's just Pansy's family we have to work on then.' Harry said. 'Narcissa is cool with it. Lucius will be okay when he gets out of prison and the rest are okay. So what's your game plan Pansy?'

'Well, I'm hoping you can help me. I know this sounds shallow but I have a circle of very rich, powerful friends. Hopefully that will win them over, we just have to wait and see. Not as if I need to go get a job any time soon either.'

Ron and Natasha were going to meet the others at the joke shop, and they were already there when their friends showed up.

'So, this is my Brother's joke shop. Have fun.' Ron winked at the Slytherin girl and took Pansy's hand. Draco and Harry walked off with Sienna and Blaise and Leanna were left with Natasha.

'So you both take after your Father then?' Leanna said, trying to start a conversation. 'You look too alike, especially when you stand together like that.'

'Yeah, my Mother always says she's glad I took after him. She's not good looking at all. She's skinny, with sallow skin and bags under her eyes. It looks like she's spent the last few years in Azkaban.'

'My Mother was pretty. She was in Slytherin too.'

'Was?'

'Yeah she's dead, died when I was younger.'

'Oh I'm sorry.'

'Nah, not your fault is it. I have Narcissa, Molly and the rest of the Weasley's, plus Harry and Sirius and my friends and my daughter, so it's all good.'

'Yeah, all good.' Blaise repeated.

'Oh, I'm sorry poppet did I forget you? And Blaise. He's the biggest part in my life aren't you?' She coo'd tickling under his chin. He pouted and faced away but couldn't help the grin that spread out across his handsome features.

'Aw I wish I had someone like you. I want someone to make me happy and laugh.'

'You will sweetie, you're young. I know I am too but I grew up with him and we just happened. And you are sexy too. You'll be fine.'

'Sexy?' Natasha chuckled and batted her eyes at the red head. Who licked her lips back.

'Merlin Leanna, I'm beginning to think I'm really not your type. You have the hots for my Sister!'

'Teehee.'

The girls linked arms and wandered off together so he went odd to find Harry and Draco. They were currently looking at the baby toys with Sienna who was gurgling happily.

'She loves it here! I know what I'm getting her for her birthday.' Harry said kissing the baby on the head.

'Oi Zabini!' Fred called.

'What Weasley?' Blaise called back.

'Who is that hot piece of ass that came in with you?'

'And he doesn't mean the ginger one.' George said joyfully.

'Yeah, the one who looks like you. Thinking about it, you're hot too.' Fred leered at Blaise who shook his head and looked away.

'She's my sister. And my girlfriend's girlfriend bu the looks of things.'

'Oooo can we watch?' They said in unison.

'Fuck off you perverts.' Zabini said playfully pushing the leering twins away.

'Now, now. Temper, temper. It's not becoming for an upper-class Slytherin to swear in public is it?'

'Shut up, I'm hanging around with you, there's nothing more lower class than that. Is there?'

'Bitchy. Are you sure your not twin sisters? One each?' George said said pointing at himself and then his brother.

'You are most certainly gay George. Or Fred. You both are. Obviously. You want me!' he chirped smoothing his hands over his torso. 'Mmmm.' He hummed to himself, waggling his eyebrows at the ginger twins.

'Hey you, stop perving on my man!' Leanna said, kissing Blaise loudly on the lips.

'This is pervvy twin one, and pervvy twin two, we aren't sure if they are gay, or not. But no doubt they will try and stick fireworks in your knickers. Literally, so I'd be careful around them. This is Natasha, Blaise's sister.'

'Hey. I've heard a lot about you. I think I was in the year below you at school.'

'Ah, mon ami. Tres belle.' Fred said kissing her hand.

'Fred you prick, she's not French. Ciao bella signora, e benvenuti nel mio negozio. lui è un idiota quindi non preoccupatevi di lui.'

(Hello beautiful lady, and welcome to my shop. He's an idiot so don't worry about him)

'Oh, si parla italiano. E' la mia seconda lingua come il Padre mio è dall' Italia. Come stai?' Natasha replied.

(Oh, you speak Italian. It's my second language as my Father is from Italy . How are you?)

'Come on Blaise, let's leave them to it. Coming George?' Leanna said.

'He can't speak it really. He's using translating candy. He will crash and burn.' George cackled and walked off, leaving the couple looking at his backside in confusion.

'Can you speak Italian Blaise?'

'Yes, and French.'

'Ooo, language of love. I can't speak anything other than English and Sarcasm. Oh and a bit or Mermaid. And I can talk in Fae, but I didn't have to learn that.'

When they got home they emptied their pockets onto the table. Between them, they had probably bought half the shop, much to the twins delight.

'Look at us. 18 years old and playing with jokes.' Harry mummered, flipping a card on the table.

'Who cares mate, I'm going to be playing with these when I'm 90 odd.' Ron laughed as Sienna tried to catch a mini white rabbit.

'Where's Natasha?' Leanna asked, realizing the Slytherin wasn't there.

'I think she stayed with Fred, they seemed to be hitting it off well.' Ron said through a mouth of popping candy.

'Oh Merlin, I dread what they're going to try and to to her.'

'Oi Zabini they ain't that bad! Besides George fancies Angela Johnson, I think they're actually together now. So it's just Fred you need to worry about.'

'Fred's the worst one Ron. He has every right to worry.' Harry laughed. He loved watching the tips of Ron's ears go pink.

'Bugger off you bunch of tossers.' Ron sputtered. He mock glared at his friends. 'I have to go now anyway. Mum's expecting me home for dinner. Coming Pansy?'

'Yeah. See you later guys.' Pansy said, giving her friends a hug. She held on to Ron's arm and they apparated off to the burrow.

'I need to start looking for jobs.' Leanna said with a huff.

'There's probably enough to get me by in my vault, but not enough for the rest of my life. Not if I want to buy and house and car.'

'Why do you need a car?'

'Because they are cool Harry, that's why.'

'Well Mother said there was some Healing apprenticeships opening up at St Mungo's. You want to be a Healer don't you?'

'Yeah, I'm good at it too, plus I can qualify quicker because of my Fae magic.'

'Wait Draco, why is your Mother there?'

'Father. She isn't convinced he's getting the care he needs so she's buying nutrients and stuff and taking it to him.'

'Oh dear. Surely it's not too bad now the Dementors are gone?'

'Nah, no where near as bad. But they have to keep them fairly weak so they don't try and break out.'

'Any way guys as much as I'd love to stay and chat. I'm putting this one to bed.' Leanna said lifting the sleepy child off her daddy.

'No no, Lea I want to do it. Please.' Draco looked at her with the eyes that were so like her daughter's.

'Okay Dray, you can do it. She has half a bottle of milk and her purple blanket. Love you sweetheart.' She said kissing her on the head.

Draco went up stairs with the little girl in his arms.

'You know Lea, you are doing a really good job. It's hard, but you're doing it.'

'Aw Harry I'm not that great. Molly and Cissy help me all the time, if I need to sleep, or if I want a drink, they'll babysit. I'm lucky really.'

'But all things considering, you're doing excellent.'

'Thanks Harry. You don't hate me do you Harry?'

'What do you mean? Of course I don't!'

'Well I have a daughter with your boyfriend.'

'And? I treat her like my daughter too. As does Blaise. It doesn't bother me, and it doesn't bother him.'

'Okay.'

'Don't ever think like that again.'

'Okay Harry. Thanks.'

'Blaise!' She called into the living room. 'I'm going to bed, you coming?'

'Night.'

'Night Leanna, night Blaise.'


	36. Chapter 36

I'm not sure when to end this story, although I could go on for years! So any reviews giving me some advice would be great. I'm not ending it just yet though! This chapter will contain Slash and some really cheesy fluff. Like proposals. Yay! HPC still don't belong to me :( WARNING: SLASH AND SWEARING and Ginny bashing.

Chapter 36: To love and to hold.

Harry had an awesome night. Draco had put the toddler to bed and was waiting for Harry on their bed. Completely naked.

'Hey you. I've been waiting for ages.'

His dick was already hard and he was led on the bed, propped up by some pillows. He was gently touching himself.

'Well you can wait a moment longer can't you beautiful?' Harry teased. He went into the bathroom and used the loo, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked out and stood at the end of the bed, looking at his pale beauty.

'Harry, you're looking at me like you're about to kill and eat.'

'Well I kind of am aren't I love?' Harry winked and began to take his clothes off, very slowly. Starting with his jumper and shirt, his jeans and socks and finally his boxers.

'I think I'm ready for you too, and all I've done is look at you.'

Draco smiled. His Gryffindor was so easy to turn on. And he was all his.

'Come to bed Harry, you can't stand like that all night.'

'Oh I can if I have you to look at.'

For some reason Draco blushed, and Harry coo'd. 'Aw, my baby's going all pink. How delightful.' And it really was.

Harry didn't need to go anything to Draco before he was ready.

'Just fuck me now.' Harry did. Hard and fast. He repeatedly thrust his hips at the blonde who moaned in ecstasy.

He collapsed onto the Slytherin, and kissed his chest, all the way up to his neck.

'That was excellent.'

'As usual.'

Harry shook his head an smiled. 'Yes love, as usual.'

'Your neck tastes good.' Draco mummered into Harry's collarbone. His tongue darted in and out around the sensitive area of Harry's neck and the raven-haired boy moaned.

'Your tongue feels good.' Harry whispered. 'I could tell you where else you could use that.'

He woke up with Draco spooned behind him. It was blissful. He could hear the faint snore of his lover, the snores were almost feminine. Harry snorted. Draco was feminine in some ways, but so manly in others. He spent ages styling his hair and using moisturizer in the morning. He waxed his chest, but Harry didn't let him wax anywhere else. Not that he wanted to, but the Gryffindor made sure of it.

'Wake up sleeping beauty.' He whispered as he turned himself round to face the blonde.

'Mmmhmm. Time s'it?'

'9 babe. I smell food.'

'You and your bloody stomach Harry. Fuck knows where you store it.'

'In my bulging biceps babe.' Harry laughed as he flexed him arms. He wasn't the scrawny boy he was when he was 11, his Defeating-Voldemort training had really paid off.

Draco grumbled and got out of bed. He dragged Harry into the shower and they spent a blissful half hour under the steaming hot water.

'Harry! Draco! Get your lazy asses out of bed!' Sirius shouted up the stairs.

Less than 15 minutes later the boys were thundering downstairs and pulling out chairs at the kitchen table. Leanna, Blaise and Sienna were already up and eating.

'Morning sunshine.' Blaise said looking at Draco's grumpy morning face.

He cheered up when he saw his daughter trying to spoon some baked beans into her mouth.

'Aw, who's a clever girl!' He coo'd at her. She smiled at him and resumed the eating attempt. Leanna pulled out a tissue and threw it at Draco.

'Clean her up as you go, it's easier that way.'

'But she won't let me!' He said as she kept wiggling her face out of his grasp.

'Look Draco, like this.' Leanna gently cupped Sienna's face and quickly ran the cloth over her face.

'Gently but firm. Don't worry if she whinges, all kids do it.'

'Okay, give it here.'

Breakfast took much longer than normal for Draco and Harry was loving the sight of his man being a daddy.

Sienna squealed with joy when she flicked the remainder of her beans all over Draco's clean white shirt. She giggled like mad, as she stuck toast in his face and Draco found it hard being mad at her. Blaise and Harry were doubled over in fits of silent laughter. The look on the young Malfoy's face was priceless. He always made such an effort to look perfect, and here is was covered in beans an bits of toast.

He shook his head at the little girl and spelled himself clean. He stood up and pushed the two over-grown children off their chairs.

Leanna just laughed. Draco was smirking now as he picked crumbs out of his eyebrows and lashes.

'Potter. Zabini. Stop acting like children. Leanna, you too!'

'Oh but Dray, that was funny, even you're laughing.'

'I'm allowed to laugh, you're not.'

Blaise had managed to control himself and was smoothing his robes out. Harry was a mess. He picked Sienna up. 'You, little one are just too damn funny.'

'Next time it's you Potter. I'll make sure you get the full fry up.'

'Yeah okay.' Harry just laughed at Draco's feeble attempt of a threat.

'Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?' Leanna said, pulling him into the hallway.

'I went to check my vault yesterday, and I had a bit more than I thought. I've set up a direct debit for a monthly transfer. But I either need Sirius' or your signature.'

'What for exactley?'

'Rent, food, that kinda thing. I've been living with you for years and I haven't contributed a single knut. I don't want to feel like a charity case any more.'

'Neither of us want your money Lea, you're not a charity case, your my sister, and technically Sirius' was named as your legal guardian when your dad died, so it doesn't matter. Plus he's one of the richest men in Britain.'

'He was? Why was I never told he was my legal guardian?

Harry shrugged. 'Dunno, never came up.'

'Well it's always nice to know.'

'Does it matter Lea? Dumbledore done what he thought was best for you at the time, and really it was the best thing for you.'

'Suppose so, I just sometimes feel I don't have much of a say what goes on in my life.'

'Babe, you didn't have a choice. The Death Eater scum took away everything you hold dear. I couldn't let you suffer alone, you've done it all yourself and neither could Draco or Sirius or Blaise. You've had everything go wrong. It's time you sat by and let people look after you. Keep your money. Sirius is technically your adoptive Father, so he won't except it anyway. Okay?'

'Hmphh. Fine. I'm not taking it for free though.'

'How do you? You cook for us all the time, and you've been sorting out the library. Sorted.'

Leanna laughed. 'Okay, okay. I just feel like I should do something is all.'

While Harry and Leanna were talking privately, Draco bounced Sienna on his knee.

'Ah perfect. Draco I need to talk to you.' Blaise said.

'Yeah? What's up? I was going to ask you something too actually. You go first.'

'Well I was thinking... I've been with Leanna for years now and we're both 18. What do you think about me asking her to marry me?'

Draco didn't look surprised and he had a smile of his face.

'It wouldn't surprise anyone Blaise, you two are almost too perfect together.' He laughed and clapped the Italian on the shoulder. 'Do it. It would be incredible.'

Blaise smiled. He knew Draco would be happy for them, he knew all his friends would be excited.

'What did you you want to say Draco?'

'I don't want to say it now, it'll burst your bubble.'

'You were going to ask Harry weren't you? You shouldn't let us stop you!'

'Thing is I don't want Harry thinking that I think he's the woman in our relationship. You know he's a stubborn bastard. And it's tradition for the guy to ask the girl, even in the muggle world.'

'Don't do it romantically then. Just tell him what you told me and make it a mutual thing. I think he'd love it. He's too shy to ask you any time soon. Sappy Gryffindors.' Blaise snorted. Leanna would probably cry and squeal. She would love the romantic gestures. Women.

'I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of marriages and bonding ceremony's this year.' Draco said looking at his friend.

'Why who else is getting wed?'

'Well I think Weasley will ask Pansy soon. Neville will undoubtedly ask Luna. Dean and Seamus will definitely tie the knot. Theo's seeing this girl from school and he's rather romantic for a Slytherin. Who else? Oh yeah. Rumor has it your sister is getting on well with one of the twins. Fred I think?'

'Bloody hell then, I'm doing it first. No way will I allow people to accuse me of copying them.'

'Don't make it a competition Blaise, Leanna wouldn't like that. Should we do it together? Invite everyone round for dinner and do it in the most embarrassing way possible?'

'Of course.'

2 weeks later Draco and Blaise worked hard in getting everyone together. They made Grimmauld place party perfect (they had basically moved in with Harry and Leanna). The invites had been sent out and the dinner was kindly being cooked by the house elves. The Slytherins had forced their respective Gryffindors out for the day, shoving galleons at them and making them go shopping for new clothes. When they arrived home, already dressed in their party gear, everyone was there. They knew Draco and Blaise were throwing a party, but they thought it was just going to be a few people.

'What's going on?' Harry asked confused.

'We decided to invite everyone.' Draco replied.

'The more the merrier eh?' Blaise added.

Leanna shrugged and smiled. She loved a good party. She hip bumped Harry. 'Don't question. Just drink.'

'Here, Lea. I'll take Sienna to the Burrow with me in a bit. Let you let your hair down.'

'Are you sure Molly? I don't mind.'

'No, no don't mention it. I'll let her make the rounds then I'll take her over.'

They all sat down for their meal. Draco thought it was odd. Pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, half-breeds and 'blood-traitors' all together, he never thought he'd see the day when Narcissa was having a friendly chat with Molly and Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Zabini was talking amicably with Sirius and Remus. It seemed all notions of being better due to blood-purity was forgotten for this evening.

After they had eaten the house elves cleared the table and Draco stood up.

'I guess you were all wondering what the point of this party is? Actually, knowing you there doesn't have to be a reason.' He pointedly looked at the Weasley twins and Seamus and Dean.

Seamus said. 'Oh naw, these parties are deffo the best. Normally I don't even need an invite to turn up.' Everyone chuckled.

'But, there is a reason. No one knows it yet. Except Blaise and I.' At this Blaise stood up.

'We wanted everyone who we hold dear to be here with us today. We are both petrified but we both think it's the right time. So..'

Draco knelt in front of Harry and Blaise knelt in front of Leanna. They both gasped and their eyes widened. Oh Merlin...

'Will you do me the honor of bonding with me in a marriage ceremony, to prove to you, how much I love you.' They said it, in unison. It was a traditional pure-blood way to propose to someone you weren't contracted to marry. Blaise and Draco had done it more for their Mother's sake, but it was easier for them to do it together anyway.

The room held their breath. Pansy and Luna clapped their hands together and the Mothers in the room grinned in delight.

Leanna and Harry looked at each other and looked at the men who were still on the floor. They both smiled widely.

'Of course I will. I love you too.' They said exactly the same thing and they burst out laughing. Harry threw himself in Draco's arms and the red-head done the same with her Italian fiance.

Everyone burst into a fury of applause and cheering. The twins and Seamus could be heard over everyone else. Narcissa and Mrs Zabini looked at them with disdain, but they couldn't hide the smiles that covered their faces.

Narcissa and Blaise's Mother stood and everyone quieted down. Most of them knew that this was also a pure-blood tradition.

'Harry, it's my honor to welcome you into the Malfoy family. Normally my husband would be here to do this with me, but on his behalf I want to welcome you too. You are a handsome man and you are the perfect match for my Son and Heir and I wish you all the happiness that I have to offer. May you support each other and love each other forever.'

She leaned over a gently kissed Harry on both cheeks, he blushed and murmured a quiet thanks.

'Leanna, it's my honor to welcome you into the Zabini family. Like Narcissa said, normally our spouses would be here with us, but alas, they are not. You are a beautiful woman and you are a perfect match for my Son and Heir. I wish you all the happiness that I have to offer. May you support each other and love each other forever.'

She stepped forward and placed two kisses to each of Leanna's cheeks, but also placed her lips to the younger girls forehead. 'That's a bit more Italian, but that was to honor Blaise's heritage.'

'Thanks Mrs Zabini.'

The party stated. Most of the older adults, other than Sirius, Remus and Tonks went home, leaving the younger ones to enjoy their night.

'Congratulations Harry, Draco! I think you should start charging for parties, you have enough of them and they are always here!' Sirius laughed. He loved having a house full and Harry knew it.

'Thanks Sirius! I'm pretty speechless right now!' He placed a kiss onto the blonde's cheek.

'And Leanna! Oh my, aren't you going to make a beautiful bride.' Leanna blushed as her honorary Father pulled her into a heart-warming hug.

'Thankyou! I'm so excited. Oh Merlin, where will I start. It's going to be crazy, and Harry's getting married too, and Draco.' Leanna rambled on, until Blaise shut her up with a kiss. Everyone laughed and there were cat calls at the Gryffindors shining eyes and rosy cheeks.

'We won't have to worry about anything Lea. Narcissa, Molly and Mrs. Zabini will help. Or take over. Or whatever.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah they will no doubt. Does no one actually know my Mother's name?' Blaise asked his friends, raising his eyebrow.

They all looked at him blankly, whether it was due to the loud music or the alcohol, he would never know.

'It's Zaria. It's not common knowledge though.'

'Blaise, not even I knew that and I've been your friend since I was a baby!' Pansy cried. 'What have I been calling her for the last 17 years?'

'Pansy, I don't think you've ever had to use her name to get her attention. Odd.'

'Yes it is. Dray did you know her name?'

Draco shook his head. 'Nope, never needed to know it I suppose, my Mother doesn't care who knows her name, so it's never really crossed my mind. Although I'm sure she would of known Zaria's name as they've been friends since school. Maybe she had a nickname though?'

Blaise shrugged. He knew his Mother wasn't overly friendly, like most pure-bloods. Narcissa herself was very stuck up with certain people, but over the last few years she learnt not to judge her Son's choice of friends. She had made peace with the Weasley family, and her own cousin Sirius. She was well known for participating in charities and the likes to try and make the Malfoy name respectful once more.

By this point Leanna had dragged Luna and Pansy to dance. She was bored of the current conversation. It wasn't long before Seamus and the twins came grinding up behind them.

'Freddie I don't think your Italian babe is happy about you dancing with me!' Leanna shouted in the ginger's ear. Pointedly looking over at Blaise's sister, who was currently talking to a Hufflepuff girl, but glaring over at Fred.

'Well screw her ha! Johnson is okay with George acting like a floozy and look at Dean! What exactly is he doing to Neville?'

Seamus burst out laughing amd boogied over to where his boyfriend was trying to snog Neville. Luna floated over to him and pulled him into a dance.

Ron, Blaise, Harry and Draco were standing against the wall looking at the people dancing in front of them.

'How do they get so pissed so quickly?' Draco asked eyeing up his friends.

'They weren't bought up like us Draco. I expect they never got told they need to learn how to act in public, but then again we aren't in public and the last party we had we were pretty damn drunk too. So I don't know.'

Draco laughed at the memory. 'Yeah that was a good night, killer hangover in the morning though!'

'Ron, are you alright?'

'What?' Ron looked at Harry, but then looked back out onto the makeshift dance floor.

'Are you okay?' Harry repeated himself.

'Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what Ginny's game is.'

'What's she doing?'

'Acting like some sort of slut. She's been like it for a while now.'

'Really? Oh dear.' He watched as Ginny danced with one man and then danced with another. After a while she moved on to Neville, then Dean and when he showed no interest, she tipped a drink over his head and stormed off.

'GINNY!' Ron shouted and he stomped off after her.

'What's got into her?' Leanna and Pansy rushed over to where Dean was standing, and Leanna flicked her wrist, drying out his black hair and clothes.

'I don't know, she was all over me, trying to kiss me and stuff. I said I liked her as a friend, but that I was with Seamus and she called me a disgusting faggot with no taste in choosing a partner. I thought she knew I was gay? Or at least half gay. I like girls too, but I'm know I'm in love with him.'

'Leanna, go get her and ask her to apologize. It she doesn't then ask her to leave my house.' Harry said with a frown. The twins went with her.

'Dean, I'm so sorry mate. Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shocked.' Dean replied. Seamus had a protective arm around him.

Leanna and the twins found Ginny being cornered by Ron, who was hissing at her from the corner of his mouth.

'Ginny, I'm disgusted at your behavior. What's got into you? Dean is a lovely boy and you were supposed to be his friend. Do you hate Harry and Draco too?'

'Yes, I dislike them all. I was only here for the free drinks, and maybe to find someone who isn't gay or gay loving like the rest of you.' she answered simply.

'You used to be one one my best friends Ginny, but I'm going to have you ask you to leave. You don't come here and disrespect your friends. Get your stuff and leave.'

'Fine.' Ginny hissed at her former friend. 'I can't believe you're going to let her talk to my like that!' She turned to her 3 brothers.

'Ginny, you're being a bitch. Harry, Draco, Seamus and Dean are our friends. You are being horrible and we don't want you here anymore.' Ron answered.

'You don't get it to do? Harry doesn't love Draco, he's being forced into it! Slytherins and Gryffindors have never got along. I don't trust any of those creepy snakes. Harry was meant to be with me. He asked me to that Ball but Malfoy stole him away from me and he will pay!'

Leanna was getting angry. 'You have 30 seconds to leave otherwise I will forcibly remove you.'

'Oh and as for you Leanna, you think because you're a filthy half breed, you are better than the rest of us. Look at me! Look at me! I have wings! You always want the attention. I bet your dad isn't even dead. He was a wanker as well. Teaching offensive spells to kids? Was he mental? You're all stuck up. The lot of you. I will make Harry love me again, and I will make Draco pay. Just watch me. You all will pay.'

The red-head aimed her wand at Leanna and tried to hex her. Leanna deflected it easily. So she changed her target and aimed at her brothers. No one knew the spell but it was obviously a dark spell and it whizzed by George's ear, making him fall to the floor in a dead faint.

'Ginny Weasley, I challenge you to a duel. You will agree to it or you will loose everything you hold dear. Downstairs now.'

'Oh shit. Ron, this is serious. You need to go and let the others know, there is no getting out of this, especially with a pissed of half-Fae.' Fred said, running into the other room. Leanna and Ginny calmly pushed passed everyone and went into the garden. He propped George against the sofa and asked Luna to take care of him and try and heal his ear.

'Leanna, what are you doing?!' Harry shouted. He ran toward them and Blaise and Draco followed. They were stopped by an invisible force field.

'It's a life duel.' Blaise said, all color draining from his face.

'A what?' Harry asked.

'A life duel. One of them has declared war on the other one's life. It's not a rash decision, it's normally made in pure anger and hatred. When you declare a duel with someone, usually it's just a normal duel, unless someone's life was threatened and then it becomes a life duel, hence why the shields have gone up.' Draco whispered.

'Leanna no!' Ron shouted, but it fell on death ears.

'Harry do something. I know what Ginny said and done was out of order, but she won't survive against Leanna!'

'There's nothing we can do Ron. That force field will stay up until one of them is dead, or one surrenders.'

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Ron gripped his head with his hands.

'Ron, it's Ginny's fault. Not that I'm condoning Leanna's actions, but it was her.' Fred said. 'She even tried to curse me and George. That's what made Lea loose the plot.'

'We just have to stand by and watch and be ready when the dome opens.' Draco said. Leanna was special to him, and Ginny would pay if she hurt her. Draco didn't doubt Leanna's power but he was scared for her. If she was as angry as Fred said she was she might not be able to control her magic.

They saw Leanna being bought to her knees by an obvious Crucio and Harry and Draco collapsed too. It wasn't long before she threw her hands out in front of her and sent Ginny flying into the invisible wall.

When the cruico spell ended, Leanna got back to her feet with an obvious grimace of pain on her face.

'You're going to regret that Weasley.' She hissed at the younger witch.

Ginny just stared at her and smirked. 'Hey with you out the way I'll have a better chance.'

'You think you can defeat me? You stupid girl, how do you not understand that I'm more powerful than most people here, in fact I'm probably one of the most powerful witches in Britain.'

'No you're not. Not stronger than me anyway. I have help.'

'How?'

'Magic exchange.' Ginny said smugly.

'That is dark magic. You will get thrown into prison.'

'No because no one will know once your dead.'

'Who did you kill to get it? And if you kill me you stupid girl, you're gonna get thrown in prison anyway.'

'No one. They gave it to me willingly. The art of seduction always works. So it was technically suicide.'

'Always knew you were a slut.' Leanna frowned at the girl. Who was Ginny's victim?

'No more than you. Getting drunk with muggles at 14? Going out clubbing with random men? There's rumor you were the one who turned Draco and Harry gay.' She laughed evilly. 'Harry will be mine Leanna. I will be Lady Potter, and I will have everything I deserve.'

'So you don't even want Harry for Harry? You want him for his money. You are a selfish, greedy little bitch. A disgrace to the Weasley family.' Leanna hissed back at her.

'No, I want Harry. He's a perversion of nature. Gay? It's not natural.'

'Yes it is, besides you're not perfect. Remember your 5th year. A certain quidditch player? Remember? Oh that's right. You fucked her didn't you? In the showers?'

Ginny's eyes widened.

'How did you know about that? Peeping were you? Yeah, well. That was a mistake, I could forgive Harry for sleeping with Malfoy, because of that.'

'I know because I know everything. Standard. Petrificus Totalus!'

Ginny was caught off guard, despite her claim to 'extra magic' and she was frozen in place as she fell to the floor and hit the ground with a loud thud. Leanna walked up to her and dragged her upwards, punching her in the jaw, knocking her unconscious.

The dome lifted, obviously recognizing the defeat, even though the defeated wasn't dead.

The twins and Ron ran to Ginny and Leanna limped toward the house.

Blaise ran up to her and tried to help her walk.

'Don't touch me. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry.'

Harry grabbed her shoulders. 'Shut up. You defended Dean's honor. You defended my honor, and Draco's. You defended the Twins lives and your own. So shut up.'

'I shouldn't of lost my temper like that. But when she tried to curse her bothers and she insulted me and my Daddy I saw red. I fucking hate her. She's lucky she isn't dead.

'Oh what happened to the Ginny we knew?' Leanna asked sadly.

'Jealousy.' Fred answered. 'She's been in love with Harry since before I can remember. It drove her crazy. Crazy enough to do stupid things.'

Harry shook his head and picked up a three quarters full bottle of Disaronno, his favorite muggle drink and took a swig from it. No one seemed to like it other than Leanna, but she had her own bottle tucked into her bag. Everyone knew of Harry's obsession with the almond flavor liquor.

'NO Harry! Don't drink it!' Leanna knocked the bottle from his hand and pushed him to the floor, using her wand to direct water into his open mouth. She hadn't quite mastered water spells with her hands.

'Lea-wha-the-fu-arghh!' Harry gargled.

'Something wasn't right with that drink. Someone had spiked it. Love potion, poison or something...'

'How'd you know.'

'Dunno my spidey senses?'

Harry was the only one of got the superhero reference, but he was too busy spluttering to laugh.

'Where's Ginny?' He growled as he got to his feet.

'She's unconscious somewhere. Are you okay?'

'Well fucking find her than I need to talk to her.' He shouted gripping Leanna by her shoulders.

'Harry, you're scaring me! Let go!' Leanna cried, trying to get out of the death grip her friend had her in. Blaise and Draco tried prying Harry away, but he was set on getting his answers.

'Ginny is twice the women you will ever be. Whore.'

Leanna slapped him. Hard.

'Lust and anger potion. Bad combination, will say things they don't mean, and do things out of character.' Draco stated matter-of-factly.

Harry was getting angry and throwing insults at everyone especially Leanna. Who he was still shaking.

'Knock him out babe, we need to get him to Uncle Sev.' Draco said to the red-headed Gryffindor. He didn't like what he just said, but Harry was turning into a menace and he was loosing control of his power. Everyone was in danger.

'Oooo gladly.' Leanna sneered. She knew her best friend was under a spell of sorts but she had been called a whore one too many times tonight and she was pissed off.

She didn't even use her wand or her hands. She landed a swift headbutt on Harry's headand she cradled him as he fell to the floor.

'Job jobed. You can carry the bugger through the floo.' Leanna beamed at Draco. Proud of her work.

'Fred, George, I think it's best you go home and tell your parents. I'll come with you.' Blaise said.

'Ron and Pansy, you stay in charge of Ginny and call the Aurors. She used an unforgivable.' The Italian directed.

'Right everyone shows over! Sorry to cut the party short but Harry's been drugged and Lea declared a personal vendetta. If you can't get home, use one of the unlocked rooms on the third floor.' Draco called out to the gathered teenagers.

Pansy and Ron had cast charms over the sleeping Lion and guarded the room with their wands at the ready. The twins and Blaise had fetched Arthur and Molly, bringing Charlie with them. Bill had been left at home to babysit with his wife, Fleur. The Beauxbaton champion. The recent joining had been a lovely wedding and everyone had a great time. Despite their clashing personalities, Leanna and Fleur had got along well, mostly due to their heritage, and the fact they both could conjure wings, although Fleur's were much smaller. The Weasley brothers had really noticed their sister's obsession with Harry that day. She shot glowering looks at the blonde Slytherin all night and got so drunk she passed out over Harry's lap.

Molly was horrified. 'Oh my little princess, what's happened to you?' She whispered as Blaise led her and her husband to the room.

'Leanna, sweetie. We don't blame you okay? You could of killed her, but you didn't. Thank you for that. She may go to prison, but she will be seeing a mind healer too, hopefully you all can forgiver her sometime in the future.'

The Aurors arrived and joined Molly and Arthur in Ginny's room. Draco lifted Harry in his arms and floo'd him to Snape's Manor.

'Floo me, if you need anything.' Leanna whispered, giving Draco and quick peck on the lips.

'Miss Griffin, I'm afraid we are going to have to take you into custody too.' Auror Sampson informed the Fae. He was well known for not liking anyone who wasn't pure-blood, especially Witches and Wizards with creature blood.

'Excuse me?' Leanna said raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry Lea, when we told him what happened he insisted that you needed to be questioned. We didn't mean anything.' Molly cast her eyes to the floor.

Leanna gave her a curt nod and stood up. 'I would like to contact my lawyer.' She sent pleading eyes to Blaise, she couldn't afford a lawyer, but Blaise could and she knew he would provide her with one without even being asked.

'My fiance will get in contact with him and contact us at the Ministry. Let us go now.

She was guided through the floo with two Aurors flanking her. More followed, carrying Ginny on a stretcher. And Molly and Arthur went last.

'Will this shit never end?' Pansy growled. It had been such a special day too.

AN: Thanks for the continued support, if you could review that would be awesome :)


	37. Chapter 37

Harry and co still don't belong to me. Boo. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter contains swearing and maybe some slash but I'm getting stuck for ideas so any help is appreciated. :) Much love.

Chapter 37. Why?

Harry was fuming. His head hurt and he missed Ginny. No, he didn't miss her as such. He just really _really _wanted to fuck her.

Since when has he wanted to sleep with the Weasley baby?

Ah, never mind that. Where was she? Where was he? What the fuck was going on?

'Ah you're awake, excellent. Remember much?' Severus Snape stood in the doorway of a large but plain room.

'Where's Ginny? What am I doing here with you?' Harry sneered at his old potions Professor. He never liked the old bat. Ever.

'You have been subjected to a lust and anger potion. You lashed out on your best friend and called her some rather unsavory names. So she knocked you out before you ended up killing her with a outburst of pure rage magic.'

'I don't give a shit about her. Where. The. Fuck. Is. Gin?' He started to get off the bed, but he had been tied down.

'What the fuck is happening?'

'I told you Mr Potter. You still don't listen. Drink this.'

'No.'

'Draco!'

'Draco? What's Malfoy doing here?'

'Hold his face still, he's not cooperating.' Snape said as the younger Slytherin walked through the door.

'Stubborn as always. Stupid Gryffindor.' The blonde said affectionately as he slapped Harry's head into the pillow. The raven-haired boy, coughed and spluttered indignity. 'Get your fucking filthy hands off me!' He screeched.

'Dignified Harry.' Draco smirked. He held Harry's mouth open and Snape poured the counter potion in. He cast a sleeping spell on the enraged boy and propelled Draco out of the room.

'Leave him to sleep, he should be fine in the morning. There's a spare bedroom next door.'

Draco nodded curtly and went into his allocated room. He didn't sleep well that night, he was worried about his fiance. Why on earth had Ginny lost the plot like that? They were all supposed to be friends and Ginny was a lovely girl. Part of the family. For her to turn on Leanna and her own Brothers like that, something must be seriously wrong. Hadn't Leanna mentioned something about Ginny holding someone else's magic too? Does that mean she's hurt someone? Or worse, become a killer? Draco seriously hoped not. He was majorly pissed off with the youngest Weasley, but he still cared for her despite what she's done.

Leanna had been unceremoniously shoved into a cell at the Ministry. That Auror Sampson or whatever his name is, really doesn't like me, she thought to herself. She had magic binding cuffs on her wrists, they were so strong she couldn't even summon her wings. Obviously made for the strongest of half-breeds.

Fucking bugger! She was having a great night until that Weasley bitch had gone completely crazy. No, she wasn't a bitch. Something must be wrong. Now she was in jail. Great.

The more Leanna thought about it, the more she thought that Ginny had known exactly what she was doing. The glint in her eyes wasn't insane, it was knowing and it was dark. Ginny had changed. Willingly.

It seemed to be first thing in the morning when Auror Sampson came into Leanna's cell.

'So Miss Griffin, enjoy your stay?'

'Yes, thanks. Very comfy.' Leanna said sarcastically.

'I don't think you should be sarcastic with me dear, I hold your life in my hands, and I can do as I damn well please.'

'Are you threatening me Auror?'

'Oh no! Not at all, I'm just saying, who will they believe? You? Or me?'

'I'm a war hero. Of course they'll believe me. I'm best friends with Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. You can't get any better than that.'

'Mr Potter has been taken care of. I saw while I was at his house.'

'You were in on what Ginny done?'

'Little Miss Weasley. So clever and so wicked!' He laughed.

'What did you do to her?' Leanna shouted at the arrogant man stood in the doorway.

'Oh nothing, she done it all herself. She's never really shared the beliefs of her family. She's more powerful then them, really and truly. I don't particularly care.'

'No..'

'Oh yes Miss Griffin, she's been my little sweetheart for a couple of years now.'

'You've been dating her? She's 17! And you're about 40. Eurghh!' Leanna sneered.

'40?' The Auror seemed genuinely shocked. 'I am not 40!' he sneered back.

'And you've been seeing her for two years. That would of made her 15. You pervert!'

'Age doesn't mean anything here. I'm 27 for the record you stupid bitch.' Sampson was getting angry. Leanna laughed inwardly.

'Got your back up didn't it? And it's disgusting. 15 and 27? Gross.'

'The more you say, the more trouble you will be in.'

'Excellent! So what's it like sleeping with a underage teenager?'

The older man reached his hand out and hit Leanna across the face, leaving an angry scratch across her face.

'Ouch. You bastard.'

'You deserve it.'

'Fuck you.' Leanna tried throwing a wandless spell at the Auror, but couldn't due to her cuffs.

'They are extremely powerful dear, not even an 18 year old half-fae can get out of them.' He laughed maliciously.

He shut the door and stepped into the cell. Leanna was scared. She was on her knees, completely useless and she was being approached by someone who clearly wanted to hurt her.

'Why do you hate me so much?' She whispered, keeping her mask in place and looking the brunette in his dull brown eyes. He was a handsome man, and he looked dangerous. He also looked oddly familiar, but the Gryffindor couldn't put her finger on it.

'I hate you because it's people like you who are destroying us, you are dirtying our blood with your disgusting and evil creature blood!'

'I didn't ask to be this this! I didn't even know until I had nearly died! Fae aren't evil creatures, they are more human then a lot of Witches and Wizards. I'm not evil!'

'You are just like my foul, loathsome little brother. He used his inheritance for evil, like you all will.'

'No I won't! I don't use dark magic! We aren't all the same! You are more evil than I am!' Leanna cried, her anger boiling up inside her chest.

'Ha! You will be just like Hunter. Give it a few years and you will be. But I'm not going to let you have than chance. You will go to Azkaban for what you planned to do.'

This man was clearly crazy. Had he never heard of a pensieve or truth serum? And what the hell was she supposedly planning?

'Hunter? Hunter? The Healer gone bad?'

'Yes, how did you know that?'

'He was the midwife who just about helped my daughter into the world, he almost killed me.'

'I'm confused..' The Auror had a look of confusion flit across his face. 'Why would he kill one of his own?'

'He was fighting with Voldemort, I was fighting against him. I was forced to have a child, who was going to be bought up by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. I was too old to be 'molded' to his wishes, and according to a prophecy, apparently I was going to be incredibly powerful. He wanted my child to be his consort or companion. Powerful and evil. Great combination.' Leanna sneered.

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh indeed Auror. So yes, I'm 18 and Mother to a 2 year old, so I really don't have the time to become evil. Hunter tried to really hurt me, and I could never hurt anyone. I don't have the makings of a Dark Lady. Did he hurt you? Is this where all this hatred come from?'

'Who, Hunter? Yeah, he did. My Parents didn't like him either, he was half-veela. He didn't fit into their pure-blood image.'

'But he played a part in a war that wanted to get rid of everyone that you want to get rid of.'

'No. I want to get rid of people like him. I have nothing against Muggle-borns or Half-bloods. Despite peoples opinions of me.'

'And you thought I was like him, even though I helped take down Voldemort?'

'Yeah, I thought it was to take his place.'

'Of course.' Leanna sighed. 'So let me get this straight, you don't like me because you think I'm going to go bad and use my strength to hurt Witches and Wizards, especially Pure-bloods.'

'That is what I thought, yes.'

'Did Ginny have anything to do with this?'

'A bit, she told me that you were plotting to kill your pure-blood friends, including her.'

'She did? Merlin, what the hell! None of this makes any sense.'

'And I didn't know she was so young, she told me she was 17 and in her last year at Hogwarts. I lied earlier because I was angry.'

'I am so confused. How did Ginny find you?'

'Well, like I said, a lot of people know me for my supposed hatred against everyone who isn't pure-blooded. And I get approached a lot in my favorite pub, which is also well known, although I have no idea how.'

'And she came up to you then? On a Hogsmeade weekend I assume.'

'Yes. So although I wanted to take you out for my own reasons, so did she. She put it in my head that you were going bad and were going to go on a killing spree.'

'Holy fuck! I can assure you I wasn't and I never will.'

'Well I know that now.'

'She wanted to kill me because she thought I was in the way of getting Harry. I'm bonded to him and Draco, I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to, besides I'm about to marry a Zabini, he's also a pure-blood, how could you ever of believed her?'

'She's manipulative.' Auror Sampson concluded. 'I didn't stop to think that not all half-breeds, or whatever you are, were all the same. Hunter and his half-breed friends were all horrible, I suppose that's what formed my opinion. I'm sorry. I need to be more open minded, I can tell you're telling the truth.'

'You don't say.'

'So what do we do?'

'You take me out of these chains, apologize for hitting me and take Ginny up against the Wizengamot. If what you are saying is the truth, you won't be punished too harshly for sleeping with someone underage, that's if you truly didn't know. Of course. Plus, they will be able to tell you if Hunter died in the war. I think that will give you some closure. Time to start again, use your Auror skills to hunt down those who need to be hunted down and not me.'

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. What the hell had happened last night? He felt awful and groggy. Not to mention really guilty, for currently un-known reasons.

'Draco?' He called out softly. His blonde wasn't in bed with him and he didn't know who's bed he was in.

'Hey you.' Draco said as he came through the door. He climbed onto the bed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

'Whatever I done, I am so bloody sorry.'

'You didn't do anything babe. It's Ginny's fault.'

'Ginny? Oh shit! Ginny. Oh Merlin, I was spiked wasn't I?'

'Yeah, you could say that.'

'Oh fuck Lea? Is she okay? Where is she?'

'Should be at the house. I'll fire call Blaise and Pansy they should still be there too.'

Draco set the fire in the fireplace in Harry's room and called Grimmauld place. Blaise answered straight away.

'Harry is okay. Is Leanna?'

Blaise shook his head. 'She's been taken to the Ministry for questioning. The Auror is a well known half-breed hater. He's got it in for her.'

'Oh fuck. We'll get dressed at head there now. Get Pansy, Ron and Sirius and meet us down there.'

10 minutes later saw them all stumble into the Ministry of Magic from their allocated fireplaces.

'Oh Harry I'm glad you're okay.' Pansy cried, enveloping the raven-haired teen in a tight hug. 'I was so worried about you.'

'I'm fine, Pans. Thanks. How's everyone else?'

'Yeah they are all okay. Seamus and Dean are still at the house. The Weasleys are here somewhere, except the twins. They are so pissed at Ginny.'

'With good reason too.' Blaise muttered.

_Draco. Why are you at the Ministry._

_How'd you know that Leanna? Are you okay? We're here to rescue you!_

_I don't need __rescuing, but thanks! __I didn't actually know you were here. I just felt you were closer to me then you were 5 minutes ago. __Auror Sampson isn't the prick I though he was, I'm basically getting out. But I have a lot to tell you, as does he. Where are you?_

_By the fountain. _

_Okay. I'll meet you there in a minute._

_'Kay. Bye._

'Are you listening Draco?' Harry said to his fiance.

'Oh no, sorry babe. Leanna zoomed in on my brain.

'I said, what do you think he's doing? But I'm assuming you can answer that now?'

'Not really, but she'll be here in a minute, she'll explain then.'

'Oh Harry you're okay, thank fuck!' Leanna cried as she threw herself into Harry's arms.

'Same goes for you Missy.' He replied as he nuzzled her neck.

'Right, everyone this is Auror James Sampson. He's not as bad as what you're all thinking.'

They all muttered their hellos and Sampson nodded in return.

'So anyway, this is what we know...'

Leanna and James told the others of what happened. Pansy's faced screwed up unattractively. Ron went red and Blaise was holding his wand so tight his knuckles were going white.

'She is no sister of mine!' Ron hissed venomously.

Pansy placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm, and whispered in his ear. He calmed down, but he still held a sneer on his face and a glint in his eye.

'Mum and Dad won't forgiver her for this either, they don't know the full story yet. Will they be able to find out who gave her their magic? Would they even still be alive?'

Both Draco and Auror James shook their heads.

'It's highly unlikely they would of survived. With a Wizard or Witch, their magic is like their life force, you take it away and they will die soon after. That's why it's such an important vow. You would've seen people swear on their magic before the Wizengamont right? Well, it's more than just saying 'yeah alright I'll tell the truth' it's a fact of them having to tell the truth or they will loose their magic and soon after their lives.'

Harry went pale. 'That's a bit shit.'

'It's in the job description, they know what they are letting themselves in for.'

'But..' Pansy started.

'But what?' Draco said looking at his the Slytherin.

'Well I'm sure they have been cases where the person who swears on their magic that they've given the defendant the right potion and dose, has lied about it, trying to get them out of prison. They survived didn't they?'

'Really?' Leanna frowned. 'I've never heard of that happening.'

'I heard it from my Parents when they were, um. You know. Not on our side.'

'There you go then Pans, Death Eaters supporting other Death Eaters. It figures really as the Ministry was taken over.'

'Yes, true. I know that though, but I'm sure there have been other times when the people involved have just been corrupt and not followers of Voldemort.'

'Well, I'll look into it later. What's important now is finding out who Ginny drained and seeing if their dead or if we can help them.'

'And how are we going to manage that?' Asked Blaise, raising his eyebrow.

'The only way we know how. We ask her. I'll pretend to still be on her side.'

* * *

'Ah Miss Weasley. We meet again.'

'Hello Auror Sampson, come to let me out?' She winked an grinned slyly at the brunette Auror.

'Ah, not yet my dear. I still have the other girl in custody. Potter is still under the affects of the potion so he's rejecting all help from his friends.'

'Excellent.' Ginny laughed.

'I need to know one thing know my love and that is, who's power did you take? I need to make sure that they don't remember, and if they're dead, the body needs to be hidden.'

'Theo Nott. I put him under the Imperious. I though it would be funny as he's one of the gay rights supporting group.'

'Meaning, one of Malfoy and Potter's friend?'

'Yes.'

'Well I'll go check it out now. I'll get you out as soon as possible.'

'Okay. I'll make it worth your while.'

James shuddered inside, but he tried to plaster a fake smile on his face. He didn't want to touch Ginny ever again.

'I'm assuming you know who Theo Nott is?' The Auror asked the group as he approached them.

'Yeah, he's a good friend of ours. We went to school with him.' Blaise said frowning.

'Well I don't even know if he's still breathing. You need to take me to his residence now.'

Everyone looked confused, until Leanna cried. 'It was his power she took wasn't it?'

James nodded grimly but din't say anything.

Draco apparated first with James and Harry and the rest followed suite.

'Welcome to the Nott mansion.' The blonde said as he knocked on the door.

An old house elf answered the door.

'Yes, how may Tinky be helping young Masters and Missies?'

'We need to see either Master Nott or his Mother please.'

'Right away, follow me.'

'Mistress, Tinky is sorry for being interrupting, but these have come to see if Master Theo is okay.'

The tall lady stood up. 'How did you know my Theo is sick?' She asked coldly. She had a problem with Harry as if was partly his fault that her husband had been sent to Azkaban.

'We are his friends M'am. Something happened last night and we are led to believe that Theo's magic has been drained from him and if we don't get it back to him soon he will die.' Harry said.

'And what gives you that impression Mr. Potter.' she said glaring him.

'We have a confession.'

Theo's Mother seemed stumped by that.

'Look Miss, we all love Theo, he's a really good friend of ours and we don't want him to die.' Leanna said, clasping her hands in front of her.

Mrs Nott let her cold mask soften.

'I'm sorry dear. It has been a stressful few months, with my husband and my daughter and now Theo.'

'What happened to your daughter? I thought she was safe?' Draco said, his whole body tensing.

'She was.' The older women obviously had tears in her eyes and she tried swiping them away.

'Mrs Nott, what happened?' Blaise said, handing her a tissue.

'Please, call me Lucy. She's in St Mungo's. She was in hiding throughout the war, my Husband wasn't very nice about her so Theo told me you could hide her an keep her safe.'

Harry and the others nodded, but kept quiet, encouraging her to carry on with the story.

'But when the war was over, she came home. Her Father was furious with her. Even more furious then he was with Theo, Merlin knows why as it was Theo who thankfully abandoned the The Dark Lord and not his sister.'

She sighed heavily.

'I tried to stop him but he cast a body bind on me and took my wand away. He made me watch.'

A tear escaped and Leanna put her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Fuck pure blood etiquette she thought, and Lucy obviously though the same as she sobbed into Leanna's neck. Thankfully they were sat down, as Lucy was a towering 5'11 and Leanna was only 5'3. She wrapped her arms around her and patted her back. She looked awkward but soothed the tall lady anyway.

Blaise and Draco looked uncomfortable and Pansy was clutching Ron's arm. She was crying but was trying her best to hide it. Not that anyone cared right now.

'I watched him torture my baby. He made her go mad. She's in the Thickery Ward, probably for life. May he rot in Azkaban.' She said venomously. She shook her head and pushed away from Leanna. She didn't know what she felt so angry towards Harry, she was glad her good for nothing Husband was in prison.

'I'm so sorry.' Harry said sadly shaking his head too.

'Not your fault, you all done what you could. The war was over but he still decided to follow in You-Know-Who's footsteps. Hurting innocent people who have never hurt anyone if their lives. Why he ever wanted to follow him was always beyond me. I tried to stay away from it, and I tried keeping my children away from it too, but it didn't work the way I planned.'

'They never do Lucy, we know that better than anyone.' Draco said. He had known Lucy since he was a child, she was one of the Mothers Narcissa used to enjoy spending time with. She wasn't cold hearted like some of the other Slytherin Mothers, although she felt she had to play the part.

'Don't worry Miss Lucy, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves in Azkaban. I have a friend who is a guard there and he will take great pleasure making his life hell.'

Lucy allowed herself to smile.

'Good.'

'Anyway, we need you to show us where young Theo is, see if we can help him. Can you tell us what happened?'

'It happened about 5 days ago, he was absolutely fine, other than breaking up with his girlfriend and going out with a red-headed girl. She looked a bit like you.' She pointed at Ron.

He was okay until this morning, just tired. But he collapsed. Blacked out completely. The Healer said there was something seriously wrong with his magic core.'

'If what we know is correct, his magical core is dying.' James said quietly. Lucy choked back a sob and let them down a green and silver hallway.

'He loved his Slytheirn colours.' She laughed. 'He insisted we paint the whole Manor, but we negotiated on just this floor.'

'He always was a stubborn git at school.' Draco laughed.

Lucy opened a door which led into a huge, spacious room. Theo was tucked in bed, looking very sick, he was pale and he had his eyes shut tightly.

'Are you awake dear?' His Mother asked him gently.

'Yehoowifyoo?' He asked groggily.

'Your friends. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Ronald, Harry and Leanna. Plus an Auror. James is it?'

'Yes, I'm Auror James Sampson. I just want to ask you a few questions if you feel up to it?'

'Not really but if it helps I can.'

'Okay, thanks Theo. Can you remember what happened?'

'Me and my Girlfriend Becky had a fight and we broke up. I got with Ginny, don't ask me why, must of been drunk, she asked me a few questions an we messed around and then she had to go. I felt really sleepy, so I went to bed and then a few days later I collapse. And here I am.'

'Can I call a Healer in Theo? Miss Nott?'

'Of course.'

Theo just grumbled and James took that for a yes.

10 minutes later a loud knock was heard at the door and Lucy told the house elf to bring the Healer upstairs.

'How can I help you today Mrs Nott? Auror James' letter was rather vacant.' The Healer pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around the room.

'My Son is not well. It might be a possibility that his magic has been taken from him. If that is truth then he will die soon, won't he?'

'And how did you come to that conclusion?'

Auror James went on to explain the situation and Ginny's confession.

'That's extremely dark magic. We will need to use some from of dark magic to transfer it back.'

'But it can work?' James and Lucy asked together.

'Of course.'

Lucy exhaled in relief, she smiled and patted her Son on the shoulder. 'You're going to be okay my darling.'

'Thanks ma, you're embarrassing me.'

Ron laughed. 'I know the feeling mate, my mum is terrible for it. She got my baby pictures out the first time Pansy stayed over.'

Theo laughed. 'Well that's not happened and it won't will it Mother?'

'Of course not dear.' She winked at Ron and he shook his head and laughed.

The Healer examined Theo and came to the conclusion that he was ill because his magic had been taken away from him.

'Poor boy. It's not a nice feeling that.'

'He was under Imperio at the time, so it may not of been too bad.'

'I was what?'

'You don't remember that? She admitted to it plus you show signs of someone using an unforgivable on you. I'm trained to see these things.'

'So what's the plan then?' Lucy asked, biting her lip. She knew her Son didn't have long left.

'Well. We either bring Ginny here, or we take him to the Ministry. She will be forced to give it back, it may be dark magic but it's a fairly simple spell.' The Healer said.

'I'll make arrangements, we will all meet in the Ministry Hospital Wing in an hour. I will take to Minister Shacklebolt and sort this out.'

* * *

AN: What do you think? I didn't want Ginny going bad (for those that love her) but I needed to spice up the story a bit! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for the continued support. All Harry Potter characters belong to the Great J.K.R. This story is written for fun and not profit. Will contain swearing and maybe some slash.

It's going to have to end soon. Sorry to the few that are enjoying it, but I think I've dragged it on too long? Let me know in a review or something what you think, I have loved writing it.. But there are still a few more chapters to come, so please enjoy!

Chapter 38- Back to normal? Nah.

Minister Shacklebolt was both furious and confused. Ginny Weasley is a lovely girl. _Was. _He thought sadly. Molly and Arthur had been summoned the second Auror Sampson had told him what happened. Molly cried and Arthur hissed in anger

'Poor Harry! The boy has been through enough without my Daughter's deluded attentions, making it worse! And poor Theo! He's done nothing to deserve this either! That family has suffered enough too! I know exactly what that sick Son of a Bitch done to his daughter! ' He had said, or more shouted. Molly just cried some more. Arthur had his arm round his wife the whole time.

Like the Healer had said, the spell that was needed to transfer Theo's magic back to him was dark. But he had been granted permission to use it, under the supervision of a handful of Aurors, including Sampson. It was a simple spell, consisting of about 10 Latin words and the full names of the two parties involved.

Ginny threw a tantrum and denied everything at first, but after some Veritaserum was administered she spilled everything. Molly positively howled. How did her little princess turn out to be so cold, mean and totally un-Weasley like? She was trialed immediately and it didn't take long for the jury to vote. She was sent to Azkaban for life. Harry tried to lower the sentencing, and possible get her sent else where but no one would hear it. You don't drug the Boy-Who-Lived, use unforgivables, threaten to kill and try to kill your own family and steal someone's magic without getting away with it. Even just throwing one unforgivable curse got you locked up for good.

'I'm sorry Molly, Arthur.' Harry said sadly, bowing his head. and trying to hold back tears.

'It's not your fault dear, she chose the path she walked and now she's suffering the consequences. After all she's done to you lot, you still tried to lower her sentencing. Why?' Molly was trying her hardest to to burst into sobs again.

'She was still part of my family for a long time and she's still part of your family too and by default that means me. It's weird, but I think it's just because I hate to see people suffer, even if they hurt me. But she hurt my friends too, that's part of the reason I didn't drop the charges against me. But then, it would of been up to Leanna and Fred and Theo too.'

'Oh Harry James Potter. I do love you. You know that? You're basically one of my own, as are the rest of you.' She said looking at Leanna, Blaise, Draco and Pansy.

'You are too kind hearted for your own good sometimes.' The Weasley family Matriarch pulled Harry into a tight hug and he eagerly responded. He didn't know how the parents of Ginny Weasley were going to react when he just got their youngest and their only daughter thrown in jail. This is more then he ever hoped for. He was happy he didn't have to loose his family too.

Auror James Sampson soon became fast friends with the group, especially Charlie Weasley when he came to visit, as they were close in age. Charlie's visits became more and more regular. He was a handsome man and he had some pretty intricate tattoo's on his firm and toned body, which got appreciative glances from the gay men and the women in the room. Much to Leanna's annoyance, he never stopped apologizing for how badly he had treated Leanna in the cells and he bought her many gifts to try and make it up to her.

Leanna laughed and shook her head when he walked up to her with yet another carefully wrapped present. 'No James! No more, you must of spent a fortune on me! Blaise is getting jealous!'. She chuckled again but accepted the gift when he forced it into her arms, and placed a thank you kiss on James' cheek.

The gift turned out to be a book about the Fae. It looked old and expensive but it was very beautiful.

'It's Fae fairy-tales, it's what they read to their children.'

'It's beautiful James thank you so much! Sienna will just adore this'. Blaise looked at the book and started reading. He could never resist an old book. He's such a swot, Leanna thought affectionately. She could just imagine him sat there with their little girl on his lap, reading her stories about her Mamma's heritage. She smiled at the thought.

The next few months flew by as everyone planned and got ready for the weddings. It had been decided that they would have their wedding exactly a week apart, and they would go on their honeymoon's on the first on January, as the weddings were going to be close to Christmas.

Pansy and Luna were bridesmaids for Leanna, and the three were HarryDracoMaids for Harry and Draco. Sienna was to be flower girl for her Mama, her two daddies and Papa. Ron was going to be Harry's best man and Blaise was Draco's. And Draco was best man for Blaise, when Harry and Ron stepped in and were a combination of ring bearers and pageboys, along with Teddy as he is Draco's cousin and Harry's Godson. Sirius was going to walk Leanna up the isle, and he would of done so for Harry too, but Harry being the stubborn Gryffindor he was and refused to walk up the isle like (in his own words) a girl. Draco laughed at this and they came to an agreement that they would both come through enchanted archways on either side of the isle at the same time.

The women were in their absolute element. Shopping, dress fittings and cake and champagne tastings couldn't of been more fun. Leanna, Pansy, Luna, Narcissa, Molly and Zaria spent hours and hours flitting between shops and towns and countries to find the perfect dress, or shoes or decorations.

All was going well until one day, around dinner time Leanna stormed out of the front room and into the kitchen where the men were drinking beer, talking about quidditch and playing some crude card game. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sat down with a thud. She lit up a cigarette and cast a charm on it to stop everyone else from inhaling it against their wills.

'First one to break Lea! Who's pissing you off?' Harry said laughing.

'Shut it you, you should be in there with us really. Fucking women. They are doing my head in!'

Blaise and Neville snorted with laughter.

'You can shut up too! It's your pissing Mother that is causing problems. Go talk to her. She wants a silver and green theme. I am not, I repeat AM NOT getting married in the Slytherin common room!'

Blaise chortled. 'Nothing wrong with those colours love. Let me guess you wanted pink?'

'No I didn't want pink. Thanks. I wanted Turquoise and silver actually. Narcissa is leaning towards a Gryffindor wedding for you two by the way.'

Draco choked on his beer and abruptly stood up and went into the other room.

Leanna laughed. 'Ha bloody ha, serves him right for laughing. What you playing anyway?'

'Cards.' Answered Neville simply.

'Obviously Nev. I'm not stupid.' Leanna replied shooting a dark look at her friend. 'Count me in whatever it is, I can't be dealing with anymore colours and trinkets right now.'

Neville decked the cards out and they started to play a muggle game.

'So what's really the matter with green and silver?'

'I just don't want green babe, I've wanted turquoise since I was little. It goes with my hair and it will look lush with you Italian skin tone too.'

'But sweetie, you're not exactly known for your fashionable dress sense. You are a bit, erm eccentric. Even more than Luna.'

'Doesn't mean my wedding will be. I'm not going to wear this am I?' She laughed gesturing down at her sparkly blue tie up shirt and black and blue leopard print jeans.

'I like the way she dresses. Suits her.' Neville said grinning at Leanna as he took his go making Ron pick up a load of cards.

'It's better than Pansy.' Ron said reluctantly. 'She's boring and classy with her dress.'

'That's how we are supposed to look Weasley.' Blaise replied.

'Hey! We're not all stuck up pure-bloods like you!' Leanna said elbowing her lover in the ribs. 'I wonder how Draco is getting on?'

Harry looked up, as if on cue, Draco re-entered the room.

'You are such a liar Lea! She wasn't looking at red and gold at all!'

'Hehe! I should of got a picture of your face. It was excellent.'

'Bitch! You had me worried then. Gryffindor. Eugh!' He faked a shudder that got him smacked lightly by Harry. 'Watch what you say Malfoy, your surrounded by Lions and you only have one other snake to back you up!' Harry said with feigned anger.

'Oh I've quivering Potter!' Draco shot back.

'You will pay for that!' Harry laughed placing a wet kiss on Draco's pale cheek. Draco shook him off and used Harry's sleeve to clean up the mess on his face.

It wasn't until later on when every one was in bed that Draco was getting repeatedly rejected by his raven-haired fiance and Harry was enjoying every second of it.

'Harry...'

'Nope.'

'Aw babe c'mon.'

'Nope.'

'Please?'

'Nope.'

'Why?'

'Well for starters you are acting like a sex-crazed pest and two, I told you that you were going to suffer.'

'I don't want sex, I just want to snog.'

'Er. No.'

'Harry!'

'Draco!'

'Hmphh!' He huffed and rolled over so that his back was to Harry.

'Drama queen!'

Draco didn't answer.

'Oi blondie.'

He grinned but still stayed quiet although he yelped when The Gryffindor nipped at his ear lobe.

'Now look who wants it!'

'Oh no, I'm just teasing you my dear.' Harry ran his hands up and down the length of Draco's body, stroking his face and pulling at his nipples.

'No, they are out of bounds today.'

'Er, no they're not.' Harry laughed. 'They are never out of bounds for me. Ever. I touch them, when I want and how I want.'

Draco blushed. He liked the demanding side of Harry. It was a proper turn on and he could never resist it.

'Understand?'

Draco nodded.

'Can't hear you.'

'Yes.'

'Good boy.' He flopped back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the little sounds of protest Draco was making next to him.

'I'm only joking babe, I'll screw you if you really want me to.'

'You're so romantic.' Draco grumbled into Harry's collarbone. He gasped when Harry slid a finger in and squirmed when another joined it. Before long he was begging for it, just what Harry wanted from him.

'Harry James Potter!' Leanna shouted when they went down to breakfast the next morning. Harry was already at the cooker making eggs.

'How many times have I got to tell you that when you and your fiance want to bang, please please please use a silencing charm! I do not appreciate being woken up to the screams of Ohhh-.'

'Okay! Okay! I'm sorry.' Harry cut her off before he re heard just what was coming out of his and Draco's mouth last night. It would of been embarrassing.

'So.' he whispered in Leanna's ear later that morning. 'You get any yet?'

'No.' she replied. 'He's getting a bit more open with it all now, and we're messing around a bit, but he still wants to wait until our bonding night. He wants it to be special' she laughed as she mimicked Blaise's voice.

'I really don't know how he does it. He's a major flirt, and the biggest charmer. I'm surprised he wasn't Hogwarts biggest playboy.'

'He would of been if he didn't fall in love with me.' Leanna battered her eyelashes. 'You've told me this before anyway.'

'Yeah well it's true. You're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you. He wants to wait to show you he cares, and he was bought up like it too. It's not easy for him.'

'No I know, but anyway enough about me and my non-existent sex life. Are you excited? We're getting married in 6 weeks!'

'7 for me. But yes I'm very excited and really nervous.'

'Not much difference Harry, but I am too!'

'It's going to be cold.'

'But it's A Christmas wedding, I'm so bloody excited. I reckon there will be snow and everything! And we can always use warming charms. I'm assuming it'll be outside.'

'You are such a child girl. Ooo snow! Ooo pretty sparky things!'

'Just because I see the wonder in everything, doesn't make me a child. So shut up you boring, grumpy asshole!'

'I think you find it does dearest.'

'See who's the child now?'

Harry poked his tongue out at his best friend and she done the same back. They grinned at each other and sipped from their coffee cups in a friendly and enjoyable silence.

Less than 2 months 'till he was married, oh Merlin. Harry thought as he watched Leanna drink her coffee. She was made for it, she was a girl, they loved things like weddings. Well, the only thing I have to worry about is not making a fool out of myself, he thought. His sub-conscience was whispering 'good luck' to him. It was very unnerving.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey! I know the last chapter was a bit short and snappy, but hope you enjoyed it though! Obviously HP doesn't belong to me. Contains swearing. I am also sorry it's taken me so long to update, my laptop has been broken and I've been so busy over Christmas I had no time to fix it! Sorry, much love!

Chapter 39- Cold feet.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy! You want to get down here right this minute!' Narcissa Malfoy broke her usual calm mask to uncharacteristically shout up the stairs. Harry and Blaise were sat in the kitchen and they both laughed. They knew Draco was in trouble and they found it oddly exhilarating. They heard the door slam and then they hear stomping.

'Draco never stomps, he's too classy for that.' Harry whispered to Blaise. The Italian laughed. 'You're right, but he acts like a 5 year old when his mummy shouts at him, be warned this will be funny.'

Narcissa was talking to her Son like he was the 5 year old he was acting like. Blaise and Harry were blatantly sniggering at him and the blonde couldn't concentrate on what his Mother was saying. Even when Sienna came bum shuffling down the stairs with her arms up for Daddy, Grandma picked her up and gave her to Harry instead with words along the lines of 'If you cant even do that right, you are obviously unable to hold a child.'

Blaise wasn't even trying to hide his laughter behind his hands anymore and was holding his sides. Draco went red but Narcissa ignored the commotion. She did look a little bit shocked at Blaise's open display of laughter. She normally saw him calm and collected, unless he's with Leanna and then his face was an open book of love and affection. Too much time with Gryffindor's she thought, and despite what her family used to think, there was nothing wrong with that.

'Hey!' Leanna called as she shook off her coat. 'Hey Cissy.'

'Afternoon Leanna, me and Draco are talking at the moment, the others are just in the kitchen.'

Leanna smiled and went to sit with Blaise, Harry and Sienna.

'What's going on?' She asked as she placed a small kiss on Blaise's lips, one on Sienna's head and one on Harry's cheek.

'We have absolutely no idea. Narcissa just started shouting at him. Doubt he's tell us. He likes to think, that we think he's perfect.' Harry replied, raising his eyebrow at his two friends.

'Hmmm.' She tried straining her Fae ears to try and hear better, but Narcissa, knowing about her hearing super power took the conversation somewhere further into the house.

They were happily eating their breakfast when Sirius came into the kitchen, looking very hungover. A young woman of about 25 was stood behind him wrapped up in Sirius' large, black, fluffy dressing gown.

'Morning Harry, Leanna. Merlin Blaise! Do you never go home?'

The Gryffindor's muttered their 'mornings' and Blaise just glared at Sirius and smirked.

'Nah, more to do here, plus I like eating your food.'

Sirius shook his head. He was looking much better now and his face was no longer gaunt and pale. His hair had been cut and was thick and dark, with only a few strands of delicate silver. His eyes danced with constant mirth and mischief and there was always a smile, smirk, grin or mock leer on his face.

'This is Jane. Jane, my Godson Harry, my Foster Daughter Leanna, her fiance Blaise, and her daughter Sienna.'

'Hello.' She smiled, raking her eyes over Harry and Blaise. Lingering on Harry's scar.

'Hi!' They chorused. Sienna smiled and waved.

'Aw, what a cutie. How old is she?' She asked Leanna.

'3 going on 15.' Leanna replied stroking her daughters auburn hair.

'Oh, but you can't be that old? You must of been..'

'16. I was 16 when I got pregnant with her and 16 when I had her. She was early. It's a long story.'

'Oh! No dear, I wasn't judging you, my sister had a baby at 15. Are you her daddy?' She asked, this time looking at Blaise.

'Errr..' he started to say when his fiance interrupted him.

'No he's not biologically. Her biological Father is Draco, who is Harry's boyfriend. But all three of them are her daddies.'

'Oh.'

'Yes oh. It's long and complicated and it doesn't really have anything to do with you.' Leanna snapped, she picked up Sienna and left the boys with the nosy cow and Sirius in the kitchen.

She really hated it when people tried to pry into her personal life. She hated the judgmental looks she got from the people who didn't know her or her story. All because she was a young Mother. It wasn't just her though, people would harass Harry the most, being the boy-who-lived-twice and all, he was closely followed by Draco and herself, then it was Blaise, Ron and Pansy. Even Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna and The Weasley's got bombarded with the paparazzi on a regular basis.

'Jane! Why must you be so damn nosy? It really was non of your business.' Sirius looked at Jane with a sneer. This was why he never bought a girlfriend home, they just wanted to talk to Harry and his hero friends and get the daily gossip. It was becoming a bit of a piss take.

Blaise and Harry stood up to go after Leanna.

'Sirius is right Jane, you can't come into our house and ask all those personal questions. You've never met her before and it's just rude.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence by it, it's just odd seeing such a young and un-married Mother.'

'How's that not offensive? I was bought up in the most prestigious pure-blood circle but I didn't leave her when I discovered she had to have a baby with another man at the age of 16, when she was still at school. My Mother didn't mind and neither did anyone else. We've been together since we were 13 or 14. You don't know the reasons behind it and you never will. It is odd to be un-married with children but there are exceptions, and I'm fed up of people judging the girl I love for something as menial as having a child out of wedlock.'

'I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just being nosy. I would like to apologize to her. She has every right to be angry at me.'

Sirius' eyes softened. He saw the sincerity in her eyes.

Blaise nodded curtly. He was still feeling angry, although he could tell this woman meant no harm. 'I'll go talk to her. And for the love of Merlin, go and put some clothes on please.'

She blushed. She didn't know there was going to be a load of good-looking teenagers in the kitchen. Sirius had said she wouldn't be seeing them until later as they normally slept in on the weekends.

'Okay, sorry.'

It took about 30 seconds for Harry to find his best friend and his Goddaughter. He just followed the sound of excited toddler chatter and found the two red-heads playing with some soft toys on the floor. Blaise had stomped off somewhere and didn't join Harry in looking for the two girls.

'Hey. You okay?'

'Yeah, I didn't mean to storm off like that, I just wish people would stop being so nosy.'

'Agreed. She wants to apologize. She didn't mean anything by it though, you can usual tell when they are being malicious or just nosy. She wasn't like Sirius' last one night stand, remember the one that went home with him because she wanted to get a private sneak peak picture of me, you and Dray? I felt more sorry for him than us that night. He really liked her. Stupid bitch.' He grumbled. Leanna laughed at the memory. She did feel sorry for Sirius' he was never left alone.

'Okay Harry, tell her I'll be there in 5.'

'Okay sweetie. I'll stick the kettle on. Tea?'

'Coffee please. Can you do Si some juice as-well?'

'Juice please Daddy Haweey!'

Harry chuckled at the little girl. 'Of course gorgeous.' She beamed at him and Harry's heart melted just a little bit.

'Luff you Daddy.'

'Love you too Sienna.'

'What you grinning at Harry?' Sirius asked when he made his way back into the kitchen. He loved seeing his Godson so happy.

'I love that little girl so much. She just told me, she loves me. How cute is that. she doesn't talk sentences much.'

'Very cute. Is Leanna okay?'

'Yeah, just fed up with everyone being so nosy.'

'Yeah we all are. It's just harder for her 'cuz she has Si.'

Harry nodded in agreement and made tea and coffee for everyone. He loved being in the kitchen, it made him feel normal, and he loved to feel normal, even if it was just in the comfort and privacy of his own home. He and Leanna would try and make dinner together sometimes but it would end up in tears and tantrums. They were both hot-headed, stubborn Gryffindors and apparently they didn't like to share spaces or cooking utensils. They loved each other dearly but when it came to cooking they both wanted to rule the roost and would compete and fight on a weekly basis. Sirius, Ron and Pansy would joke about it all the time, affectionaly bringing up the times where Leanna hit Harry round the head with a frying pan, or when Harry tripped her up and she face planted the floor. Draco and Blaise hated these days, yet the others found it hilarious.

He placed several steaming cups on the table and cast a heating charm over them. He then delicately arranged some home made biscuits onto a plate and filled Sienna's favorite princess cup with juice.

'You would make a smashing house wife Harry dear.' Draco said pompously as he swayed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His cheeks with tinged with pink and you could tell he'd obviously been arguing.

'Ha bloody ha. I'll bear your children and eagerly await your arrival home everyday too.' Harry answered sarcastically, sitting down at the table.

'Oooh please. Could you imagine the headlines? HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD PREGNANT WITH LONG TERM BOYFRIEND, SON OF WELL KNOW DEATH EATER. The world will fall to pieces. A pregnant Harry Potter? The ability for a man to conceive is so rare that it's not happened in over a hundred years. The world has only just got used to you swinging the other way, you still receive fan mail and marriage proposals.'

'I didn't know it was possible for men to have babies.' Harry said with a shrug. 'I was only joking anyway, I don't know if I could cope with having a baby in the stomach.'

'Yeah, they are called bearers. A man who has all the manly parts, but he has something similar to a womb and can safely carry a baby full term. But like I said, very rare and hard to come by. You aren't one, you'd be up the duff by now if you were.' Draco said it smugly and puffed out his chest pridefully.

'Wow. You learn something knew everyday. You need to shrink your ego babe or you're not leaving the kitchen.'

'What's that?' Leanna said as she came into the kitchen holding her daughters hand.

'Draco just told me certain men can have babies, but I can't as I would of already got pregnant because Draco thinks he's such a manly man who primps and preens for 3 hours every morning.'

Draco glared at Harry and poked his tongue out. 'True though.' he muttered under his breath.

'Yeah, they are really rare though, there hasn't been one for a hundred years. Well, not one that's come forward anyway. Bearers are rare and special.'

Draco nodded his agreement.

'Why are you talking about that anyway? You know someone who's preggers?'

'Oh no, no. I said Harry would make a good house wife and he joked that he'd just give me children too, thinking it was impossible for men in general to bear children.'

'Oh I see. I'll tell you something, I'd bloody love it if you guys could have some of the babies. It's not fair that the women have to do all the work. As usual.'

Leanna laughed as Harry playfully pushed her shoulder and Draco mocked slapped the back of her head. Sienna though it was hilarious and poked Harry in the eye, as she eagerly tried to slap him.

'Ow.' He said as he covered his eye with his hand.

'Say sorry now. You do not do that, do you understand me?' Leanna placed Sienna on the floor and pushed her gently toward Harry.

'Soweey Daddy. Ouch.' She babbled as she hugged Harry's legs. Harry bent down and swooped the little red head into his arms.

'It's okay beautiful, it was an accident. I deserved it anyway, you was only protecting your mamma weren't you?'

'Yes. Ouchie Mamma?'

'Yes mamma ouchie. But she's okay now.'

'Kiss?' She smiled puckering her lips up to Harry's face. He laughed and kissed her, and got a load of baby drool down his chin for his efforts.

Leanna smiled at the picture they made. 'Daddy kiss?' She said holding her arms out for Draco. He obliged immediately and was rewarded with a loud and very wet kiss.

'Papa?' she smiled looking round the room for Blaise.

'Papa isn't here princess. He's upstairs I think.'

'Sirius and Jane will be back down in a minute.' Harry said. 'I expect Blaise will come down when they do.'

'Anyway, what was your argument about Draco?' Leanna asked softly.

He blushed. 'Nothing, don't want to talk about it right now. It's nothing.'

'Whatever Dray. We're here if you need to talk. Which reminds me, Narcissa told me last night we have to do last minute wedding stuff this afternoon so we all have to keep our schedules free.'

'We have no lives outside this house anyway!' Harry laughed. 'Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna always come here. Ron and Pansy practically live here when they aren't at their homes screwing. We go to the burrow and to Diagon Ally occasionally and that's it.'

Leanna shrugged. 'I have a life thanks. I take Sienna out most days. And we have lots of play dates with Teddy and Bill and Fleurs little ones.'

'Whoope-doo! Haha, you take her to the park when it's warm and you insist of doing food shopping the muggle way, instead of sending the house elves to do it. Great life you lead dear.' Harry said chuckling. Leanna glared at him.

'You have no life when you have children Harry love. I have an excuse. You don't. Except you don't like the publicity. You could always use a glamour, or go to the quidditch pitch we used to go to in the holidays. You and Draco have become boring old men.' She snorted when she saw she was winding the two men up.

'We are not boring old men. It's just more hassle than it's worth.' Draco replied haughtily. 'Besides, we're technically parents too.'

'Mmm. Suppose so. I really want to go out soon. For the day and the night. The parties we have here are great, but going to the pub occasionally is so much fun.'

'Well we'll arrange a day before the weddings. A joint stag and hen do if you will. A hag do, I think the muggles call it?' Draco suggested.

'Sounds good actually. I have the perfect idea! I'll plan it and let all our friends know.' Leanna chattered in excitement.

'Stop bouncing Lea, you'll break something.' Sirius said as he came back into the kitchen with Jane.

She glared at them and frowned. 'How?'

'You have no control over your arms when you get excited honey. You know it.' Sirius chuckled and Leanna blushed, she laughed as she knew it was completely true.

Harry and Draco laughed under their breath. There were things Sirius could get away with, that they couldn't. This was probably one of them. Blaise came in and sat down with a scowl. He was in a bad mood and no one had any idea why.

'What's wrong with you?' Leanna asked as Sienna shuffled over to her Papa for a cuddle.

'I'll tell you later babe.'

Leanna nodded her understanding and handed out tea and coffee to everyone.

They sat sipping their drinks in an awkward silence. Blaise was glaring at Jane, but Harry wasn't sure if it was her who had pissed him off, o just because she was sat directly opposite him. He had sat down so close to Leanna that he was almost in he lap. Hay knew that the Italian was extremely possessive of his lady. He would protect her at all costs, and he seemed to think she needed protecting now.

'I would just like to say I'm so so very sorry for earlier Leanna, I was out of order asking those questions and I hope you can forgive me for being nosy. I promise you I'm not going to open my mouth to all my friends, or anyone for that matter.'

'It's fine. Thanks.' Leanna replied. 'It's just annoying, you know? When everyone is like, oh my goodness, you're way too young to have a child of that age, yadda yadda ya.'

Jane chucked. 'Yeah I could understand that. My sister got it all the time, but I know everyone's reasons are different. I know a full blooded Veela will have the need to have a child the second they come into their inheritance which is normally at 16. They need to find a mate within months or they go crazy. Not that your crazy! That's generally why Veela's live in the same area and have time off their schooling when they turn 16. No, my sister just couldn't keep her legs shut. She was in fifth year at Hogwarts when she fell pregnant. Parents were furious.'

'Oh dear, at least witches have half a brain, there are almost no teenage pregnancies in the wizarding world, whereas muggle girls are getting pregnant all the time. But I suppose it could just happen though, everyone makes mistakes.' Harry said quietly. He realized that he pretty much just called Jane's sister stupid. Whoops, he thought with a inward smile.

'My niece is beautiful though. Golden blonde hair with teal eyes, she'll be a heart breaker.' Jane smiled and the love she had for the little girl showed on her face.

'How old is she now?' Leanna asked.

'She's 6 now. You would of been in 1st year I think, she's not much older then you. She had the baby but went straight back too school, she done well. Mostly A's and EE's. How did you do? Considering you had a baby for your N.E.W.T.S?'

'I done well O's, EE's and A's. I was pretty chuffed. Blaise and Draco done the best though.'

'Slytherins generally do fantastic at school, but they are more 'street smart' than the Ravenclaws, they are more 'book smart'.'

'And the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs aren't clever at all then? We're stupid, careless and sappy.' Leanna grumbled.

'No, no, no! There's is more to life then being clever. Loyalty, friendship, bravery, love. That's what the Lions and the Badgers stand for.'

Jane turned out to be a lovely and very chatty women. Sirius took her out to town when Narcissa and Zaria came over. The next few days were stressful and Leanna, Harry, Blaise and Draco didn't get a say in anything. Leanna and Harry stormed off to the local pub Sirius always wnet to, Draco went for an afternoon jog and Blaise hid out in the library. Molly took Sienna and quietly went back to the Burrow, leaving the two Slytherin Women to battle it out. They were supposed to be friends, but the way they were acting, you'd dread what they would do to their enemies.

Leanna and Harry stumbled through the door very drunk. They had been out for hours and were wasted. No one had noticed they's left. Narcissa and Zaria went furiously writing things down and Blaise was sleeping in the library. Draco had made camp in the biggest bathroom and claimed the bath for his own.

'Harry James Potter, what time do you call this?' Narcissa demanded.

'Hmm about 11? Dunno really.'

'Leanna, it is not becoming for you to be seen in such a state.'

Leanna and Harry looked at each other and started laughing, they had no idea why, but everything became hilarious. They were holding their sides in snorts of loud laughter.

The older women were stood staring at them with their mouths open.

'You won't be doing this when you marry our sons.' Narcissa said angrily, speaking on behalf off Ms. Zabini.

'Course not.' Harry said ersently. 'They gonna be doing it to us.' He spluttered again and The Gryffindors were literally rolling along the floor laughing.

'You two need to stop this now.'

'Our house, our rules.' Leanna said haughtily before giggling again.

Blaise had been woken up and Draco got out of the bath and they were watching the whole ordeal from the doorway.

'Mother, they have a point. You two were arguing about how _you_ want _our_ weddings that we all left you do argue it out between you, they went out to get drunk, we're young, that's what young people do. They're safe and they would be safe where they went too. They were just fed up. Blaise and I are the same but we dealt with it, in a different way.'

'N'aww Dray you're so cute.' Harry said leering at his fiance.

'Harry is he naked?' Leanna gasped, waggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

'Oh yes he is. Mmmm.'

'Oh my goodness stop it. Right Blaise get Leanna to bed then go home.' Zaria said much to Blaise's amusement.

'Mother, I'm staying her with her.'

'What? I think not, I've bought you up better than that.'

'Mother I'm 19 years old. I will stay with my fiance if I wish. Don't worry I respect her, always have.' He said that last bit right by his Mothers ear. She looked at him a bit skeptically but she seemed to believe him as she huffed and left after saying her farewells.

'I trust you can get Harry safety to bed?' Narcissa asked her son, raising a perfect eyebrow.

'Of course Mother.'

'I don't care what you do in the privacy of your bedroom, but I really appreciate that you don't say things in front of other people. People like Zaria take the whole purity thing very seriously, if she had her own way, they wouldn't spend any alone time together at all.'

'I understand Mother, we don't even talk about our, ahem, bedroom activities with our friends. Well I don't anyway. Harry and Leanna probably talk about stuff like that. They are so uncouth sometimes.' Draco blushed and Narcissa hid a grin.

'Goodnight dear.'

'Night Mother.'

'Night Harry.'

'G'night Draco's mum.'

She chuckled and took her leave. They were a cute couple and she was so excited for the up coming weddings. She heard someone trip and the tirade of giggling that followed and she guessed that Harry had fallen over Leanna, or the other way round and again they thought everything they done was hilarious.

'Oh to be young again.' She whispered to herself wistfully. She was in two minds to invite a friend over for a drink. Maybe Molly would share a night cap with her? Zaria would if a handsome man was involved, she was a good friend but they had been arguing so much recently, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She went home and fire called Molly, who thankfully was still awake, with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand.

'Sienna is with Bill and Fleur. Come on in!'

AN: Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoyed it! It will be coming to a close fairly soon. If you see any errors please tell me nicely! Much love x


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to my new followers, it's so appreciated when someone likes my story enough to follow! Contains swearing and a bit oh slash at the end.

Chapter 40- Hours and minutes.

'Holy shit. You're getting married in 2 days Leanna!' Pansy squealed as she floated around Leanna's bedroom in a stunning turquoise bridesmaid dress. Not so different from the dress Leanna wore to the Yule Ball. She looked truly beautiful and Leanna was a bit jealous. That's the dress she wanted to wear herself but Zaria would have none of it. Her pure-blood Son would NOT be marrying someone who wasn't in white, cream or ivory. The elder Slytherin woman had come on leaps and bounds but she was still a pain in the ass.

'I know, don't remind me. I'm shitting myself. I bet Harry is too.' Leanna replied, biting her bottom lip.

'You'll be fine, you always are. Everything is ready, it's going to be perfect. Luna will be here in a minute, she needs to try on her dress too.'

'Yeah, she owled me this morning. She's worried as she thinks her ass has got bigger. It hasn't.' Leanna grumbled as she played with Pansy's hair, trying to get the thick, black locks to fall how she wanted it.

'Stop fussing, we know how we're having out hair. It's the same as you.'

'I'm just playing around with it. You have such beautiful hair.'

Pansy blushed. She loved getting compliments. Ron was rubbish at telling her how nice she looked, he was such a bloke and it was bloody annoying.

'Thanks babe, not as nice as yours though. Yours glows.'

'Only when I'm abnormally happy or angry. It's my Fae blood.'

'Still. I like how me, you and Luna work so well together. Dark hair, red hair and blonde. We are basically Charlie's Angels.'

'What?' Leanna turned round to stare at her female best friend.

'Charlie's Angels. Muggle Film. Powerful women who work for the government. Spies maybe, I'm not really sure.'

'I know what they are. How do you know about Muggle films? Other than the one's I've made you watch?'

'Ron's dad got a T.V and I watched it around there.'

Leanna laughed. Oh how things were changing. Pansy had left her selfish, muggle hating ways behind her a few years ago, when she realized she was going no where with her families 'pure-blood supremacy' opinions. But it still took a lot for her to admit she liked muggle things in public. Her Parents would go mad. She still hadn't told them about her relationship with Ron, they knew she had been seeing him at school, but when they voiced their disapproval, they assumed she'd broken it off and was pursuing someone in her own circle.

'I'm soooo excited.' She carried on talking in fast concession and she left Leanna to her thoughts. She was going to be bonded the day after tomorrow and she was nervous.

Luna turned up with Neville around lunch time and he went off to find Harry and Draco. Blaise had gone to his Mother's for the day, to sort out some last minute things for his wedding.

'Hey Luna! Go up to my room, I'm just getting some bits from the kitchen.'

The blonde girl smiled dreamily at Leanna and swayed up the stairs. Leanna followed soon after and shut the door.

'Oh Pansy you do look beautiful.'

'Thanks dear, put yours on. It's over there.

Luna took off her jeans and shirt and shimmed into her dress. It fitted like a glove. She had no qualms taking her clothes off in front of her best friends, and neither of them were bothered with it either.

'Oh my goodness Luna. Pansy look at her!' Leanna squealed pointing at the blonde girl. Pansy and Luna stood side by side and Leanna couldn't help but snap a quick picture on her magical camera. She felt herself getting teary. Her two school friends looked so grown up and so damn beautiful, it made her heart ache.

'You two are so stunning. Wow, just wow.' Leanna whispered.

'We're not going to look as amazing as you though babe, I can't wait to see the finished picture.' Pansy said hugging the red head. Luna nodded in agreement.

'You need to be careful though, Nargles are attracted to beauty, they will fly round your head making you feel fuzzy and dizzy.' She said in complete seriousness.

'Thanks for the warning Luna, I'll be careful.'

The next day went by surprisingly smoothly. Narcissa, Zaria and Molly were talking amicably with each other and there was no arguing. The Zabini Mansion had been preened, primped, decorated and perfected, as had Malfoy Manor for the boys wedding.

'Leanna.' Blaise called. 'Narcissa needs you for a final fitting for your dress.'

'What?!' She screeched. 'It's meant to be done by now, I'm getting married tomorrow. Oh shit.' She starting to run down the stairs almost pushing Blaise over in the frenzy to see what was going on.

'Oh babe, no, not that one. Your dress for Harry and Draco's wedding.' He grinned evilly, he knew what he was doing and he enjoyed watching his wife to be fly into a tizzy.

'Oh thank Merlin.' She breathed in relief as she playfully smacked Blaise in the chest. 'I'm going to die early of a heart attack if you scare me like that again.'

Blaise chuckled and walked with his fiance to the room where Narcissa was already waiting with Pansy and Luna.

'Leanna about time dear! Come on. Blaise, if you'd leave us please.'

He placed a kiss on the red heads lips and left the room shutting the door behind him. He went to look for Harry and Draco, who he hasn't seen since the night before.

He found Draco in his makeshift potions lab and Harry was snoozing on the sofa. He sat on Harry's feet, waking the Gryffindor up with a start.

'Fuck sake Zabini, give a guy some warning. Get your fat ass off me. You're crushing me!'

'Watch your mouth Potter. My ass is not fat.' Blaise mock glared at Harry and he laughed at the offended Italian.

'You sound like a gay man Blaisey dear.' Draco said casting a static charm on his potion and walking over to the men. He placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips and then he smacked Blaise on the shoulder and ruffled his hair.

'Me? Gay? You both wish you had a man like me. I could defiently show you what's what, if you know what I mean?' He puffed his broad chest out and winked at the two lovers and they playfully leered back at him.

'Anyway, stop pervving on me Zabini and help me with this brew. It's more difficult then I thought.' Blaise raised his perfect, dark eyebrow in smug amusement and strutted over to where Draco wanted him.

'Why are you doing it anyway? For fun? Weirdo...' Harry asked. He muttered the last bit under his breath but the two Slytherins heard him anyway. Harry couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to do Potions for fun. It was a boring, hard and dangerous subject that he was absolutely rubbish at. Snape had bruised his ego by telling him, just how rubbish he was at it.

'Yes Potter, for fun. Us Slytherins, who actually have half a brain like to improve daily, unlike you, who likes to laze around all day and not do anything worth while.' Draco sneered at Harry and laughed, the look on Harry's face was priceless.

'Well if Snape had actually tried to teach me, instead of bullying me for 6 years, I may of ended up a bit better then I am now! Bloody, pissing piss take, that's what it is!' He harrumped and threw himself back onto the sofa and rammed a cushion over his head so he couldn't hear Draco and Blaise laugh at his little hissy fit display. Stupid Slytherins, think they're better than everyone else, he thought moodily.

* * *

'Right dear, I've modified the dress so it should fit you better now.' Narcissa said as she handed the dress to Leanna. It was a deep, midnight blue, similar to her own bridesmaid dresses. She faced away and took her top off, sliding the dress over her hips, she then took her jeans off and zipped the material together. She felt comfortable around Luna and Pansy and even Harry and Draco. But she didn't like getting changed around Narcissa. Or Zaria for that matter. She was scary.

'It doesn't fit me.' Leanna's face fell and she tried to hold back the tears. It was always her and her odd body shape that caused problems for everyone.

'Oh dear.' Narcissa said as she re-arranged the dress and tried zipping it again. 'Ah, it's okay dear. But your chest is going to be a bit squashed.

'Oooh what a surprise, your boobs are too big.' Pansy laughed, looking at Leanna. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and she highly doubted it was the last time either.

'Not too worry, we'll just make it a bit bigger. It can't be helped after all.'

Pansy couldn't help spluttering at the picture her read headed friend made. She did look stunning, but her chest was literally falling out the top of her dress, and she obviously felt uncomfortable. Her face was screwed up in a frown and her arms were crossed over her front. Luna was trying to hide a smile, but she didn't want Leanna feeling worse then she already did.

'Well you might not like it, but Blaise will. I'm shocked you haven't suffocated the poor boy yet.'

'Luna!' Leanna squeaked. A grin broke out on her face and Pansy was trying her hardest not to stop breathing. Luna really didn't realize how funny she was sometimes.

Narcissa came back into the room to be faced with two hysterically laughing girls and one girl stood looking at them both as if they had lost the plot. Narcissa didn't blame her, she though the same thing. Especially when Harry got involved those three were like hyenas. Draco, Blaise and surprisingly Ron were the more mature out of the group. Merlin forbid when that Irish boy, Seamus got involved. The world went into chaos. Neville and Dean were both very polite and quiet boys and Narcissa enjoyed having conversations with them.

Blaise and Draco had finished their potion are were in the biggest front room watching crap Muggle TV with Harry, when they heard the hysteric laughter come from the other room.

'Merlin, what are they doing now? I swear to Merlin, you can't leave that lot alone for 2 minutes!'

Harry didn't wait before he had stood up and left the room. He slowly cracked open the door and waited for the two Slytherins to catch up behind him. All three just stared and watched the two laugh together. They noticed Luna looking very confused and when Narcissa joined them again, she looked as confused as the Blonde girl.

When Pansy spotted Blaise, fresh waves of mirth flowed over her and she almost choked. Leanna, noticing Pansy's discomfort, went to help her, and tripped over a lone shoe and she fell into Pansy and they both toppled into the wall, pissing themselves with more giggles and guffaws.

'Lea- Look- Blaise-You- Ha!'

Blaise caught his name and blushed, they were laughing at him. He stood there and raised an eyebrow. Harry was giggling at the state of his two friends.

'So, is someone going to explain what happened?' Draco asked smirking.

Leanna cleared her throat and tried to brace herself. She still had her arms across her chest and she turned her back to the men so she could throw her shirt over her head and shoulders before standing up.

'Well, as you can see we're trying on the dresses for your wedding and mine doesn't fit at the top. So Pansy, being Pansy decided to crack a joke. It really wasn't that funny, but it was to us, I suppose at the time. Stupid really.'

'You said something about me?' Blaise said. He sounded worried and it made Pansy giggle again. She didn't mean to, it just slipped out. She had known for over 10 years that Blaise Zabini, really hated being out the loop.

'Oh no babe. Luna said she's surprised I haven't managed to suffocate you with my boobies yet. It made us laugh. It's because of this damn dress, they don't fit in it!'

'Oh. Oh, that's okay then! Can I see?' He leered at her and waggled his eyebrows. He felt much better knowing that the laughter wasn't directly aimed at him. Despite his looks and the flirting he received every time he left the house, he was always paranoid of what people were saying about him.

Narcissa chuckled. It was still strange for her to see Draco, Pansy and Blaise act the way they did around their Gryffindor friends.

'No. Perv.' Leanna laughed. 'You all need to bugger off for a bit, we need to get changed.'

Later that evening, Blaise was dragged away by his Mother. It was the night before his wedding and it was 'bad luck' to see his fiance before the big day. Harry, Draco and Ron stayed with him and Luna and Pansy stayed at Grimmauld place with Leanna.

'Do you know how excited I am to be getting my house back for 2 weeks, when you bugger off on holiday after Christmas?' Sirius said as he sat with the girls in the kitchen.

Leanna laughed.

'We're not going Sirius' Pansy said innocently. Luna grinned. 'Yeah, me and Neville will come over and keep you company. You know you'll miss the hecticness of Leanna and Harry.'

'I am not hectic' Leanna grumbled sipping her coffee slowly.

Sirius just looked at her before taking a sip of his own tea.

'No, of course you're not. That's why I'm sending things off to be fixed at least once a week, and asking random teenagers to stop snogging on my settees and...'

'Okay! I get it. I'm hectic. But you're going to miss me. You know it. It's no fun without me and Harry.'

'I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet. You four are banned from coming in while they're away.' He smiled at Luna and Pansy who mock huffed and glared at Sirius.

'Anyway, Zaria said that you all need to be up and showered by 10 tomorrow morning. She's bringing breakfast for us then, and the hair and makeup people will be coming at 10.30. I have to go over to the Zabini residence to sort out the men, before coming back her and escorting you lovely ladies to the mansion. I can't wait to show you what we have planned. Molly is keeping Sienna over night as is going to help sort her out in the morning. You need to be up on time because she's a scary women and I'm not taking the blame!'

Leanna sighed in relief, she wasn't sure how she was going to sort herself and her daughter out in the morning. It was not a day where it was fun to have milk and toast poured into your lap.

Meanwhile, at the Zabini residence. Harry had snuck some firewhiskey in and was making Blaise participate in a drinking game.

'No, no! Harry, you know my Mother will kill me if I wake up with a hangover.'

'That's why I have a relief potion for the morning. I'm cleverer then I look. Honest.'

Draco snorted at that and ducked when Harry aimed a smack at the back of his head. Blaise smiled and Ron shook his head.

Harry Potter was never going to grow up. Draco didn't really blame him. He had a mad man after him his entire life and they all deserved to live a little. He finally persuaded Blaise to drink and he whooped in victory.

Three hours later saw Blaise passed out from too much booze.

'Lightweight.' Harry muttered under his breath as he moved off the bed, so Draco could tuck the Italian in.

'He had twice the amount you had Potter so stop being a dick.'

'What's that about dicks? Mine is right here-'. Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

'I'm sure Ron doesn't want to hear what you were about to say.'

Ron laughed and shook his head. 'Yeah, cheers Draco. You can keep that one to yourself Harry. I'm okay. I'm going to my room now. I'm knackered and I really don't want Ms Zabini on my case in the morning.'

He left with Harry and Draco and they went to their separate rooms. Harry and Draco had a room each, but they decided to share a bed anyway. They were both feeling a bit tipsy and a bit randy. So rules be damned. They just hoped they didn't get caught.

Harry crawled on top of his blonde lover and gently removed his clothes. He placed little kisses all the way up his chest and Draco groaned.

'Merlin, Harry. It feels like weeks since we've last been together. Please...'

'It was 4 nights ago. Not that I'm complaining.' Harry said, his face buried in Draco's pale collar bone.

'Too long.' Draco panted as Harry's hands wandered down his body, tweaking his nipples then gently tickling the inside of his thigh. It wasn't long before Harry had Draco writhing in pleasure, begging him in a whimpering voice. Harry smiled. He loved that he could get cool, collected and aloof Draco Malfoy to act so needy. The cute, delicate blush on the blonde's cheeks made Harry loose the plot. He threw Draco's legs over his shoulders and showed the Slytherin exactly what he done to him. Draco gasped and screwed his eyes shut.

'Harry, fuck!'

'That's the plan love.' Harry grunted as he captured Draco's moans in his mouth. He attacked his neck and nipped at the pale ears, making Draco yelp.

'I love you so fucking much Draco.'

'Love- you- oh!' The blonde gripped onto Harry's biceps as he felt his orgasm rip through him.

'Wow.' Harry whispered as he nuzzled into Draco's hot and flushed chest.

'Sleep now, we have to be ready for Blaise and Leanna tomorrow. I'm well excited.' He said sleepily into Harry's hair.

'G'night Dray.'

'Night Harry. Love you.'


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the continued support. Harry and Co don't belong to me. This is written for fun and not for profit :)

Chapter 41. Wedding number one.

'Wake up.' Pansy said quietly as she shook the shoulder of her best friend. Leanna growled and turned over. The Slytherin had been trying to wake up the red-head for over 10 minutes and she wasn't having much luck. It seemed the half-Fae Witch was stuck in a dream she didn't want to leave. Pansy was unsure if that could actually happen, but even if it could, today was not the day to be running AWOL in one's head. The Zabini Matriarch would throw a fit and chuck the young women out of the window.

'Luna, use your wand to shoot some water at her. I've just done my nails and I don't want to ruin them.' Pansy had been up for the past hour perfecting herself for her best friends wedding. Pre-wedding jitters had seemingly made Pansy forget she was magically enhanced and could use her own want to dry her freshly painted fingernails. And she wasn't the one getting married.

Luna gave in after trying to wake Leanna herself. She aimed her wand at the sleeping face and uttered a quick, quiet incantation.

'Hngrhhhh. Arghhh!' Leanna cried as the stream of cold water hit her directly in the face. She shot out of bed and reached for her own wand.

'Why would you do that? Why? Seriously.' She grumbled as she made her way into the bathroom. She slammed the door and got straight into the shower. She had hours until she got married so she had no idea why she had been so rudely awakened by people who are supposed to be her friends.

* * *

Blaise wasn't having much luck at the Zabini mansion. Draco and Ron had woken him up and he felt _awful. _He was going to kill Harry when the speccy git finally woke up.

'Here, have this. You'll feel much better.' Draco said as he handed the Italian a hangover cure/pepper-up potion that Ron had stolen from Harry's robe pocket. He knocked it back in one gulp and felt his head clear instantly. Thank Merlin for hangover cure, he thought happily to himself.

'Why did I give in to him? Alcohol is his answer to everything!' Blaise mumbled as he dragged himself to the shower, he was feeling better by the minute, admittedly but it would take at least half an hour to get rid of the headache/nausea/bunged up nose and achy back.

Draco just grinned. 'Everyone gives into him, they can't help themselves. His cute messy hair and pretty green eyes are going to be he devils downfall.'

'Not pretty, s'all. Bugger.' Harry grumbled into his pillow. Dear Merlin, he felt awful! And it was all Blaise's fault for getting married. 'Stupid Slytherins..' he murmured.

'I heard that, and it's more stupid Gryffindor. You started it and you're going to have to suffer.' Draco chastised his raven-haired lover.

'C'off.'

'Language dearest.'

'Shove your language up your ass- Oooh Blaise. You look exquisite.' Harry drawled as Blaise came out the bathroom with dripping wet hair and a black towel wrapped around his middle. His chest was smooth and his stomach was tanned and toned.

'Thanks, you look like shit. Ron, on the other hand..' The Italian winked at Ron, who had just come back into the room from his own shower. The mansion had about 10 bathrooms and it seemed most of them were being used by the Zabini's extended family.

Ron blushed but shook his head. Like his friends, he had filled out during the last year of school and he had big shoulders and large muscles which he took care of on a daily basis. His red hair was still bright and it hung to just below his ears, but it was thick and healthy looking.

'Oh guys, I feel so left out.' Draco said mournfully, he sniffed playfully and ran his pale hand through his pale blonde hair.

'You're a God, darling. A pale, blonde, beautiful specimen.' Blaise leered and he playfully tried to pull Draco into a hug.

'Get off my man.' Harry laughed as he tried pulling the Zabini heir off Draco.

'You're just jealous that you're surrounded by 3 ridiculous handsome Godlike men Potter. You can't help that you look like you.'

'Hey. I'm a God too. I'm just hungover.' Harry pouted. The others laughed and Draco pushed Harry toward the bathroom. They could shower together. The blonde was was sure that Ron or Blaise wouldn't tell Ms Zabini about their inappropriate activities. She'd go mad.

An hour later a house elf popped into the room and told them that Mistress wanted them down for breakfast. They had all got changed into clean, but casual clothes. Merlin forbid they got crumbs on their dress robes.

They all sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Harry and Ron dug into the spread of toast, fruit, yogurt, ham and cheeses. They could both murder a fry-up, but that was deemed inappropriate for a wedding day breakfast. Draco piled his plate up and ate delicately, as usual and Blaise picked. He was nervous and his leg was visibly juttering under the table.

'Eat Blaise. You'll pass out if you don't.' Draco encouraged his long time friend, Blaise sent a small smile in the blonde's direction and popped a grape into his mouth and chewed slowly. His Mother would be force feeding him right now, if she wasn't over at Grimmauld place, making sure the girls' were up.

'We're going to be in the same place as you next week Blaise, and a bloody wedding won't be stopping me from eating.' Harry said through a mouthful of jam on toast.

'Nothing will stop you from eating Harry. You'd be stuffing your face even if you were unconscious!' Blaise remarked with a smile. He felt a little bit better and cut some cheese up into little cubes and carefully placed them on a slice of toast.

'You two even eat like pure-blood elitists.' Ron said.

'Just because we're not bottom-less pits, doesn't mean anything, Weasley. We enjoy and savor our food. You are both animals.'

Harry just raised his eyebrows. He was Harry Bloody Potter, starved as a child, so he could eat how he damn well pleased. He shoved half a piece of bread in his mouth and grinned at Blaise. The Italian grimaced and looked away, Draco done the same. Ugh, he was going to bond with that, he thought affectionately to himself.

* * *

Zaria had commanded the girls to eat a light and healthy breakfast, but after she left Sirius was straight in the kitchen cooking.

'It's your wedding day gorgeous, you can have whatever you want, who cares what the Dragon Women says!' He told Leanna. She grinned and sat down, careful not to mess her perfect hair up.

'I want a egg, hash-brown, mushroom and bacon sandwich please!' Leanna said cheerfully. She was nervous, but she was determined that she was going to enjoy the day and be completely stress free.

'Coming right up. Pansy? Luna?'

'Scrambled eggs on toast please, with some sliced bacon on top'. Luna declared dreamily, looking at her freshly done silver nails.

'Fresh fruit and plain yogurt for me please.' Pansy said taking a seat next to Leanna.

Sirius and Leanna just looked at her as if she had just grown antlers.

'Fine, bacon and mushroom on toast please. Merlin, you're going to make me fat!'

'Shut up. You're too skinny anyway. Bloody women.' Sirius mumbled as he set about cooking.

They finished their breakfast Leanna got up and started walking around the kitchen table.

'A bit of light walking stops me from bloating.' She said when everyone was looking at her inquisitively.

She stretched her arms over her head and switched the radio on with a flick of her wrist. 'Can't go wrong with a bit of music.' She twirled around and let her wings unfurl from her shoulder blades.

'Mmm, that feels nice. I don't do this enough.' She said as she floated around the kitchen.

'You be careful of your hair miss.' Pansy said.

Before long the girls were ready to go.

'Oh wow.' Sirius exclaimed as the three women came out of Leanna bedroom. 'You look so beautiful. Oh Lea, I'm going to start crying.'

She was wearing an Ivory, A-line style ball gown with a diamante trim, it was raunched up slightly at the waist, giving her a thinner, more hour glass figure, but accentuate her ample curves. The skirt was full and the sleeves were off the shoulder, down to the wrist and a delicate lace. The back was low and it ended with a large bow at the base of her spine, it had four foot train that trailed behind her. Her long, red hair fell in curls down her back, and a small silver, tiara sat on the top on her head, with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. Pansy had re-done Leanna's makeup, when the women who had been paid to do it, messed it up. She had silver and turquoise eyes, giving Leanna her eccentric edge, but still looking perfect an in tune with her dress, her cheeks were lightly bronzed and her lips were stained a dark, sensuous red. All in all, she looked like a Princess.

'Blaise is a lucky man Leanna, you scrub up well!' Sirius said, as he wiped a tear off his cheek. He really came to view Leanna as a daughter over the last few years and he felt blessed to know such a lovely young women.

Pansy and Luna were wearing matching turquoise dresses that had a similar diamante trim to Leanna's dress. They were fitted to the girls slim figures. Their long hair was curled to match the brides and they had the same, yet smaller tiaras on their heads.

'You look very handsome too Sirius!' Luna said, looking at the older man. He had bought some expensive looking dress robes, in a dark, charcoal grey, he wore a turquoise waist coast and cravat underneath, that matched what the men were going to be wearing. He carried his, and the girls' wands in his pocket.

'Thanks Luna dear.' He smiled at the blonde girl.

Sirius was busy snapping pictures when they had to leave.

'Right come on!' He apparated the girls to a spot that was about a 20 minute walk to the manor. There was snow on the ground, but Sirius had cast warming charms so the girls didn't have to wear coats.

Waiting for them was four beautiful horses and an elegant open topped cart that had been decorated in the wedding colours.

'Ooooh!' The girls squealed as they automatically went to pet the horses.

'Oh no, is there's a single hair out of place of anyone your heads, Dragon lady will have my head.'

They laughed at climbed up into the carriage.

'This is really happening.' Leanna whispered as she stood out the front of an extravagantly decorated mansion.

Molly was already there with Sienna, and after a quick hug, Molly ushered the little girl in first, followed by Leanna and Luna and Pansy bringing up the rear. Zaria stopped them before they entered the main hall and handed out flowers to the girls and she gently pushed Molly into the hall. 'I've got it from here Molly, go and get comfortable.'

'Right sweetie, you need to walk in and walk slowly up to where your Papa is okay? Then sit next to Ron or Neville who are at the front by your daddies.' Zaria said to the young girl. Sienna nodded in understanding and walked through the large doors. 'Love you Mama.' she whispered as she left.

Leanna took her entrance and smiled when she saw how good the men looked. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were wearing the same thing, although Blaise's robes were charmed to stand out a little bit more. He had a rose tucked into his top pocket and a large grin covered his handsome face. He gasped slightly when he saw he wife to be come into view. He heard Harry mutter a quiet wow. Wow indeed he thought.

Leanna's first thought was how wonderful her men looked, but as she glanced around the sea of people, she noticed how well dressed they all were. She could tell that each of the robes on the Zabini side probably cost more than her own dress. She could hear the gentle playing of a piano, and although the music was beautiful, she didn't recognize the tune.

She smiled and took a deep breath, she absolutely hated that all the eyes were on her. She could see Molly was already crying, and both Narcissa and Zaria had dainty handkerchiefs at the ready.

She held on to Sirius' arm like her life depended on it, and when she eventually got to front, she pecked his cheek and he shook Blaise's hand. She beamed up at the Slytherin and he took her hand. 'You look divine, my love. I'm so lucky.'

The Gryffindor smiled shyly and held his hand tightly.

The ceremony didn't last for long, and when they were bonded a subtle golden light surrounded the two. 'You may kiss the bride.' The red head chuckled at how muggle the whole thing sounded. 'They do that so we're married in both worlds.' he explained as he dipped her and planted a huge kiss on her mouth. Everyone clapped, except the Gryffindor boys who whooped and wolf-whistled.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Blaise took Leanna's hand and walked her back down the isle, followed by Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy and Luna. The rest of the guests followed happily, collecting glasses of wine or juice on the way down.

After shaking the hand of the Zabini heir, Harry threw himself at his best friend. 'You done it. 'Bout time to, don't ya think?'

'I know, I can't believe I didn't pass out or something, I'm sure I was going to fall over on the way up.'

'You were perfect. And you look out of this world.'

'Oi Potter, stop chatting up my girlfr-wife.'

'Not his type dear, you have nothing to worry about.' She winked at Harry and pinched him bum and he turned round to put an arm around Draco.

'Leanna, over there for pictures please! Blaise dear, you too.' Mrs Zabini instructed, as she made her way through the crowd of people wishing the newly weds congratulations.

'Harry, Draco- you need to be over there with Ron, Luna and Pansy in 5 minutes. Take Sienna with you.'

'Yes M'am.' Harry replied meekly.

'I feel sorry for Lea, she has the most scary women as a Mother-in-law.' Draco whispered as the tall women walked away, no doubt telling some poor soul what to do.

'Your ass looks fantastic in those robes Draco.'

'Yes, it does doesn't it?' Draco replied as he tried to look at his own buttocks over his shoulder.

'Hey, let me do the looking. Trust me on this, I don't mind staring. Honest.' Harry whispered cheekily and his fiance laughed.

The afternoon went smoothly and Leanna could safely say she had the most fantastic day, she felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people that were invited, but she was always safely surrounded her new husband and her best friends. The pictures went on for well over an hour, as there was so many people, but Harry was sure to get his own funny ones of his small group of friends. While everyone was waiting for the reception to start, Fred and George had put on a show to occupy the guests while the band was setting up. Despite the fact that the guests consisted mostly of pure-bloods from Blaise's side of the family, everyone was in tears of laughter by the end of it. Even Zaria couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped the corner of her mouth.

The show was promptly followed by a delicious 3 course meal, consisting of every single food England and Italy had to offer, plus some odd delicacies that Leanna's Fae family was fond of.

When Sirius stood up, the hall went quiet and everyone looked at him, he shifted uncomfortably, and a red blush began to creep up his cheeks.

'Well, I've been instructed to give a speech. But frankly, I have no idea what to say, but I have to say something, or I'm going be eaten alive.'

That got a few laughs, namely from Zaria's family. They knew exactly what she was like.

'Anyway, all I can say is, although I have only known you since you were 13ish, it has been an incredible few years. I'll never replace your Father, but I've come to think of you as the daughter I never had. I've had the honor of watching you grow up from a happy and cute child, to become a beautiful and confident women, who has the whole world at her feet. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Merlin, you deserve it more than anyone, after all you've been through, you've come out stronger and better for it. And I'm damn proud of you. Blaise, you're not so bad either. You look after my little girl.'

Sirius gave Leanna a hug and he lent over and shook Blaise's hand. 'Of course I will, nothing will ever harm her again.' The Slytherin whispered as a reply.

Draco's speech for Blaise had the whole hall in stitches as he took everyone through a step by step account of Blaise's life. Starting from when he was a young child, and ending in the present. Harry was laughing so hard he had to hold on the the person nearest him, who thankfully happened to be Ron.

'Harry, chill. You're going to pull a muscle'. Ron said as he tried to keep a straight face. He couldn't blame Harry this time. Draco was giving it everything he had, and his efforts were extremely appreciated by everyone.

Blaise was blushing hard. He had a almost dead Harry prod him from across the table, Seamus was giving him funny, leering looks. Pansy was in hysterics. Ron was trying to get Potter to calm down, even though he was having a hard time breathing himself. And all because of his supposed best friend Draco Malfoy.

'Blaise, chill babe. It's the whole point, you're best man is supposed to embarrass you something rotten. He's doing a fab job.' Leanna said as she placed a comforting arm round his shoulders.

That night was hectic. As predicted, Harry, Leanna, Pansy and Luna were first on the dance floor, closely followed by Seamus, Dean and the twins. Some of their old school friends started dancing soon after, and Harry and Leanna finally managed to get their Slytherins on the dance floor. Pansy had a hard time getting Ron to dance, but threatened him with no sex _ever, _if he didn't do what she wanted.

After the fireworks at midnight, everyone started to go home.

Harry fell into bed fully clothed, but drunk and very happy.

'Us next Dray.'

'Yeah, I know. I have no idea what I'm letting myself in for.' Draco joked as he helped his own husband to be get out of his heavy dress robes.

'I'm so happy for them though. They make a perfect couple and today, they looked stunning together. If I wasn't with you I would of tried to hit on Zabini tonight. Hell, if I was straight I would of hit on Lea tonight. What a couple of babes.'

Draco agreed, they did look amazing tonight. 'Blaise doesn't like brunettes and Lea doesn't like women, so you're out of luck there.'

It took Harry a few minutes to understand the insult Draco just through at him.

'Oi, you little shit.' He laughed as he smacked Draco round the head with a pillow.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked that. I know it was a bit cheesy and fluffy, but hey ho! Thanks for reading anyway! Xxx


	42. Chapter 42

Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me. If it did I expect there will be a lot more swearing :P anyway enjoy the next chapter! :D swearing and slash scenes (at the very end!) are in this chapter. I've just been flicking through some chapters to try and find something I wrote ages ago, and I came across some awful spelling/grammer errors. I have tried to correct them all but if you spot any, just let me know and I'll try and correct them. It gets a bit boring when you have to flick though thousands of words that you wrote yourself. :P

* * *

Chapter 22- Wedding number 2.

The day after the Zabini wedding, nobody wanted to wake up. Most of the guests went home between 12 and 1 the previous night. But as usual there was a handful of people who wanted to take the party onto the next level. Leanna had thankfully got changed, much to the insistence of her new Mother-in-law. The clothes she was currently wearing were torn, muddy and beer soaked. Draco had made Harry get changed, and Ron suggested Pansy and Luna wear something else too. Thank Merlin they did, everyone looked like they's been dragged through numerous hedges backwards.

'What'th'fu' Draco exclaimed as he shot upright. He had been sleeping on the floor. In the garden. Shit.

'Harry! Wake up!' He grumbled as he tried to shake Harry awake.

'Hey Draco, don't worry. No one can see us, your drunken state was not witnessed by anyone who wasn't also drunk.'

Draco jumped, he didn't realize anyone else was awake.

'Oh, Leanna. You scared the shit out of me.'

She laughed as she took a drag of the cigarette she was holding between her fingers.

'I cast a load of charms around the gazebo last night, so none of the posh people would see us if we stayed out here all night. Which we did.'

'Ah excellent.' Draco visibly relaxed. 'Cushioning charms?' He asked as he settled back down on the floor with his head resting on Harry's stomach.

'Yep. Cushioning charms, heating charms, disillusionment charms, protection charms, you name it, I done it. I realized that we weren't going anywhere when Seamus and the twins bought out the fire whiskey and the card games. You're bound by magic to complete the game as soon as you agree to play, and you have to agree to everything, including the dares, or you have to forfeit. It's very clever really.'

'Oh no, what did we do? What did I do?' Draco looked extremely worried as he chewed on his bottom lip.

'You don't remember?! Oh this is going to be fun. I remember everything, which I'm glad as I didn't want to forget my own wedding.'

'Just tell me please! And fair point, I'd do the same.'

'Well, we played truth or dare, as usual. But you and Harry got picked on quite a bit last night. Me and Blaise did to, but we didn't really have much to tell. You know, as the first time I was supposed to get laid was last night, ah well...'

'Lea! Just tell me!'

'Okay well. You admitted, that you prefer to bottom, and that you'd be more than happy to let Harry dominate you in bed, well actually that you'd let any man dominate you in bed. You're apparently up for the experience. Um, Harry was a bit pissed off at that and said that he's going to put a lead and collar on you and take you to a club where they specialize in doms and subs. You said something along the lines of fuck you, and then tried to snog Dean. Harry then snogged Seamus and after, you all found it absolutely hilarious. You then got dared to run around naked, so did Ron, Blaise and Neville. So you did and Harry wanted to join if, so he did. Little exhibitionist.' Leanna laughed.

'Next, all the boys got dared to down some whiskey, which resulted in most of you throwing up. You were sick on Blaise, who was sick on Harry, who was sick on Luna, and so on. You get the picture. Neville got pissed off and tried to punch Harry, for being sick on his girlfriend, so you rugby tacked him to the floor and then fell asleep on him.'

'Oh Merlin, what's a rugby tackle?'

'Where you run into another's wait and knock them to the floor.'

'Oh. Carry on.'

'So Neville woke you up, by throwing a snowball at you, which then turned into a huge snowball fight. The twins came up with some sort on invention and annihilated us all. Anyway, so back to the truth and dare, I was dared by Fred I think, to use my wings to fly around the mansion with just my underwear on, but you got pissy and had ago at them calling them perverts. Bless you Draco dear, trying to protect my honor! But anyway, Harry and Blaise were pissing themselves laughing, which annoyed you even more. A couple of or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends left us at this point, thinking you were going to blow everyone up. Your magic was making everything rattle, much like when the all- powerful Harry Potter gets mad and loses control. They were pretty drunk, bless them. But Hannah Abbot stayed, and she was dared to snog Luna. Which she did. She's a laugh that girl is. Anyway, so after the non-gay boys got rid of their erections after that little show, you were dared to shove as many marshmallows as you could in your mouth. You choked and marshmallows came out your nose. You passed out soon after, and Harry become very protective of you and wouldn't leave you alone for a minute. He even growled, _growled _at me! And that's what you done last night. Aren't you glad you came?'

Draco had gone pale, paler than usual.

'But don't worry dear, no one will remember. Blaise and I were the only one's not paralytic, so expect some teasing in his speech!'

'Isit time food plishe.' Harry mumbled as he rolled over and sat up.

'Oh I feel like shit.'

'You look it too babe.' Leanna snorted.

'Shut it, you're a married women now love, you shouldn't even be here.'

Leanna snorted again. 'Well Blaise is in a worse state then me, even though he didn't drink much. Or did he? Harry?'

Harry smirked. He found it a bit _too easy _to break down Blaise Zabini's will power.

'He can't resit my charms. You know that.' Harry pouted as he rested his banging head in the palm of his hand.

'Harry. James. Potter. What. Have. You. Done. To. Him.'

'Nothing he didn't want, I swear!' Harry laughed as he cuddled into Draco, who was still trying to remember what he had done the night before.

'Leanna has just told me what we got up to last night, seems like our dear boy-who-lived likes to flash the neighbors.'

'Huh?' Harry replied.

'You got naked on purpose. Such an exhibitionist.'

'Oh dear.' Harry shrugged. He didn't particularly care if people saw his body, he had nothing to be ashamed of, none of them did.

'Potter I'm going to seriously knock you out!' Blaise groaned as he woke up, he turned over as fixed his blurry eyes on his friends, and when he saw Leanna a broad smile lightened up his face.

'N'aww!' Harry gushed. 'Ikle Blaisey loves you.' he coo'ed as he poked the red-head in the side.

'Shut up you. You spiked my drink didn't you? Bastard.'

He crawled over to Leanna and rested his head on her lap. 'Babe, my head hurts.' he said pitifully.

'Well, we need to wake everyone up and then the house elves can tidy up. I'm sure we can get everyone breakfast before they go home. There's only about 12 of us here anyway.' Draco said as he ran his fingers through Harry's messy, black hair.

Half an hour later, everyone was up and trying to find their belongings, the house elves had made a mini feast for the group of teenagers and ushered them into the kitchen.

'Young Masters and Miss's should learn not to be drinking so much fire-whiskies.' Tiny said, waving a reprimanding finger at Blaise and the others. Tiny was the head house elf of Zabini Manor, and he was the best spoken out of the others. Only he was allowed to tell his Master Blaise off, he did bring the young Zabini heir up, after all.

* * *

Christmas came and went. Harry and the others spent the morning at Malfoy Manor, the afternoon at the Burrow and the evening at the Zabini Mansion. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy joined them in their festivities, and they ate way more then was necessary.

'Ugh. I'm going to explode.' Harry complained as he put his spoon down.

'Please don't dear, this is a rather expensive table and I'm rather fond of it.' Zaria commented as she too, placed her spoon down.

'Mother, did you honestly just crack a joke?' Blaise asked as he raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his Mother. The Zabini Matriarch just smirked at her only Son and looked around the table.

'It's so delightful having a house full again.' She sighed in contentment.

Despite the complaints Harry had just emitted he was making a good job at the chocolates that were making their way around the table. Sienna had fallen asleep in her Mama's arms so Blaise was making a show of feeding her chocolates.

'You two are sickening.' Draco muttered, shaking his head at his best friends.

'Shh you.' Blaise muttered at the blonde. 'Ma, can we put her to sleep in my old room? She's had a busy day.'

'Need you ask Son? She's my Granddaughter too.' She sent a friendly smile at Narcissa, who returned it straight away.

'Now that the little one is asleep, would you care for some elven wine, dear?' Zaria said as her Son and his Wife came back into the room.

* * *

'Holy shit balls. I'm getting married tomorrow Leanna! I'm too young for this. Oh Merlin, what if he gets cold feet! Draco is going to leave me at the alter, isn't he? You know something don't you! Leanna tell me dammit!'

'Shut the fuck up Harry, you're pissing me off.' Leanna grumbled affectionately at the man who was much like a brother to her. She wrapped her arms round his neck and stroked his hair, knowing better than everyone expect Draco, that petting his head calmed him down quicker than anything else.

'You're going to be just fine. Trust me. Draco would never run away from you, you know that. And I bet he's having the same worries at the Manor.'

'No, Draco is too stuck-up to have a mental break down. That right is reserved for Gryffindor's only!' Harry managed a small smile at his own joke.

'Harry! Have to got everything ready for tomorrow? Narcissa is exactly the same as that damn Zabini women when it comes to her precious baby getting married!' Sirius said as he sashayed into the dining room.

'Yes Sirius, it is. I've made sure everything is prepared for him. Ron's upstairs making sure he's all ready and Blaise is at the Manor with Pansy. Luna's visiting her Father at the moment, but she'll be back here soon. Andromeda is going to bring Teddy over in the morning.'

'Ah excellent, you're much more organised than you were at school dear.'

'Only because I can't be dealing with Harry when he's in such a bitchy mood.'

'Oi, I am still here!'

'Doesn't matter. Be quiet.'

Harry just snorted. Damn his make shift family. They are all stup-

His thought were abruptly cut of by Leanna cuffing him round the back of his head.

'We are not stupid. I can tell by that ridiculous expression on your face, that's what you were thinking.'

Harry just gaped.

'Leanna, don't speak like that again, you sound like a Slytherin.' Sirius laughed as he made himself a cup of coffee.

'Well, I'm bonded to two of them, and I have another as a best friend, not to mention my Mum was one and My Mother-in-law is one, plus Sienna's grandparents. Soooo the blame doesn't lie with me.'

'No, not at all.' Sirius scoffed.

'That's a point, Harry have you heard from Theo recently? I had an owl from him apologizing for not coming to my wedding, but that he wasn't well.I don't think he's been doing so well recently.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, other than the owl telling me he wasn't coming tomorrow either, I've heard nothing. We can all go see him in the new year.'

'Yeah.' Leanna said softly. 'Anyway, as much as I adore our dear friend Theo, lets not worry about him just yet. I'm sure he's okay. He always bounces back.'

'Right! You two stop being miserable and cheer up! You can visit Nott when you get home after your holiday. Harry, have a beer and calm down, you're as white as a sheet and Leanna stop jittering.'

'I'm not jittering, I'm just thinking about how good I'm going to look tomorrow.'

'You're definitely a Slytherin deary.'

Leanna just rolled her eyes. 'Come Harry, I want to try and tame your birds' nest for tomorrow.'

Harry whimpered and Sirius laughed at his Godson. The red head dragged Harry away and up the stairs.

* * *

'Do I look okay Blaise?' Draco said as he tried to look at the back of his robes. He adjusted his collar and looked at himself in the mirror

'Draco, you look fantastic. Stop fussing.' The Italian replied as he dragged a comb through his dark hair, he sprayed both himself and Draco with some aftershave that Narcissa had bought him for his birthday and ran his hand down his best friends back, brushing away invisible specks of dust.

'I do? I do. Yeah. I do look good. I always look good. I'm a Malfoy. We don't worry about how we look, as we look good all the time. Yeah.'

Draco, did indeed look fantastic, he had dark tailored robes on, and under he wore a deep midnight blue, silk shirt and fitted trousers with a Slytherin style silver snake buckle on it. His pale blonde hair was styled in an elegant way, the way Harry loved. It was almost natural, and it fell around the fine features of his face.

After a late breakfast that was very similar to the one that was forced upon Blaise, Harry and Ron, they made their way to their allocated places, where they were commanded by Narcissa to wait and not move, in case they messed their pristine outfits up. Pansy hooked her arm through Draco's and was whispering calming words into his ear. Blaise was putting the finishing touches on the hall and Narcissa was fretting around Draco's robes.

'Mother please stop, I'm worried enough!'

'Oh baby, you'll be fine. Today is going to be wonderful. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.'

Narcissa went to let the patiently waiting guests in. They sat where ever they pleased and they mingled with each other much to Narcissa's surprise and Draco saw a sea of colour before he was ushered into the back room. Molly Weasley waved at him when she caught his eye and he waved back. The twins stuck their thumbs up and Draco wondered what they had planned. Nothing good, but something fun he thought.

It wasn't long before he was told by Narcissa to follow Sienna out into the main hall. The young girl wanted to hold the blonde's hand and a chorus of 'Aww' swept through the hall. Pansy and Narcissa followed and they both sat down, and Draco went to stand next to his Italian friend. Harry was doing the same. He followed Teddy out and Luna and Leanna followed him. They went to sit next to Pansy and Harry went to stand next to Ron.

Draco's mouth went dry when he saw how good Harry looked. His hair had somehow been tamed into an acceptable state. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so his emerald eyes were even more prominent then usual. Luna had used a spell that would temporary fix his eyesight. The young Potter heir was wearing almost the same as what Draco was wearing, apart from his robes were a shade lighter and he had dark blue buttons, similar to Draco's silver ones. He also had a special belt buckle that had Gryffindor's Lion on it, instead of Slytherin's snake. Harry couldn't help blushing when he noticed it.

The ceremony went smoothly, as intended and when their vows were made they were surrounded in the same soft, golden glow that engulfed Leanna and Blaise.

'Right, now if the ring bearer would come forth.' The Minister said, looking at Blaise and Ron. Blaise got on one knee and beckoned for Sienna and Teddy to go over to him, thankfully they did so with minimal fuss and he gave them one ring each to give to Harry and Draco. Sienna being a year older than Teddy, grabbed his hand and let the younger boy towards two of her daddies. She lifted her short arm up and gave Harry his ring Teddy done the same following his friends lead.

'Drakey kiss!' He demanded when the blonde bent over slightly to pluck the ring from Teddy's fingers. He chuckled and complied giving the little boy a peck on the lips. 'Haweey too!' he cried, and Harry swept him into his arms and gave him a big wet kiss.

'Sienna too?' Harry mummered as he picked the little girl up on his other arm, she nodded shyly and threw her arms around Harry's neck, before reaching her arms out to Draco for a cuddle with the blonde.

'Well then, you may kiss the groom.'

Harry and Draco both swooped in at the same time, each trying to dominate the other. Harry seemed to win as he held Draco in him arms and dipped him slightly before proceeding to snog his face off.

A loud 'Ahem' got the two coming up for a breath.

'Classy babes. Classy.' Leanna chuckled at she pulled the newly-weds in for a hug. Harry pulled Draco into his side and led him down the isle. Ron, Blaise, Leanna, Luna and Pansy followed. Sienna had already dragged Teddy off to go the sweet table Narcissa had sorted for the children and the adults with incredibly sweet teeth. Mainly Harry. He was over there before the kids were, with a glass of expensive champagne in his hand and a large handful of bon-bons in the other.

Harry felt like a parcel, he had literally been passed around like one. He had to go through the politeness of dealing with the Malfoy and the Pure-blood clans, before hugging his way through his own, which he found much more enjoyable.

Blaise couldn't help but smirk over at his best friend and neither could Ron, they both had stories that they were ready to tell the rest of the world. Both men were stood together talking as they watched Harry and Draco make the rounds before getting shoved toward the camera man. This was going to be fun. Blaise thought as he and Ron took their places on either side of Harry and Draco.

* * *

'So, I was sitting there, not long ago thinking what on earth I could do for my best man speech. I've known Draco, way too long to not pull up some proper dirt on him. So if you can't find me after tonight then I suggest you call the Aurors on my dear friend. Which takes me to the time when...'

Blaise's speech went on for a while, and he managed to draw just as many laughs out of this crowd, as Draco got out of his. Draco had gradually got redder and redder, until Harry was sure the poor bloke was going to stop breathing.

'So anyway, that brings us to to the time when his hair wouldn't sit right. Merlin forbid! I had to leave the room and leave Harry to deal with the screaming mess that was one Draco Malfoy.'

'I can't wait until I get my hands on that prick.' Draco muttered to Harry and Blaise sent a beaming smile at Draco and sat down.

'Don't worry babe, I'm sure Ron is going to be just as bad.'

'Well, I think it's time you say goodbye to Blaise. We will miss you mate, but no doubt I will see you soon!'

Blaise pretended to look wounded and pouted as he sent a sheepish grin over to a still-very-pink Draco.

'So the first day I met Harry was the first day we started school. Me and Draco weren't particularly fond of each other but Harry being Harry forced us to deal with it, or we would both loose him as a freind. We should of known then that his ego was going to be huge...'

Harry went red a lot quicker then Draco, but he laughed along with everyone else, by the end of the speech he had his head in his hands and was snorting into his fingers.

'Oh, but when he decided to hang out of the Gryffindor tower window and shout hexes at some innocent sixth years who were canoodling in the courtyard... I don't think I had ever seen out head of house so furious, especially when he decided to throw up all over her shoes. I'm sure he got a years worth of detention because of that...'

After the speeches and the meal, Harry and Draco led the dancing. They had asked Leanna to play and sing their first dance, and she obliged happily. She sat on the edge of the stage, where the band had been set up and started by playing her guitar. She was proud that she wrote the song herself, she would do anything for the men she was bonded too. Draco and Harry were her big brothers and she would whatever she could to make sure that they were happy and safe always. And she knew they would always do the same for her.

'_Baby when I look at you _

_my world fades into emerald green,_

_looking back I can only see _

_my grey reflecting back at me._

_'Your hair reflects the nighttime moon, _

_nothing ever came too soon_

_you smile, i smile, you smile some more_

_when we open brand new doors._

_'__You were my best friend before I fell in love_

_I always chose you, when push came to shove,_

_you were always there, no matter how i felt, _

_I looked at your lips and my heart began to melt. _

_'Through love and through sadness, _

_through happy and madness,_

_I will never leave your side,_

_not through anger nor pride._

_'I will never let you stumble, _

_not through darkness or war._

_I will stand by you always _

_and I will catch you if you fall. _

_'I will_ cHGatch_ you if you fall,_

_ because I love you._

_ Because I love you.'_

She struck the last cord and the hall descended into silence. She looked up to see the wet faces of Draco and Harry and they rushed over to hug her tightly. She gently kissed their tears away.

'Is wasn't that bad. Surely?' She joked as the halls erupted into cheers and applause.

'That was intensely beautiful. Can you record it for us, I want to listen to it again and cry in the privacy of my bedroom.' Harry said as he sniffed.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his new husband.

'And people think you're then man in our relationship.'

'I am the man, I can just appreciate the beauty of music.'

She linked arms with both men and led them onto the dance floor again and proceeded to make a sandwich of herself. It wasn't long before the dancefloor was packed, the music was blaring and the elderly Malfoys and the other elitists were pissed.

* * *

_'_Goodnight! Don't fuck too hard, you need to be able to walk tomorrow!' Seamus hollered as he left with Dean. Some people tittered and others blushed at that comment, but Dean just cuffed him round the back of the bead and pushed him into the floo.

After saying their goodbyes Leanna and Blaise left with Sienna, Pansy and Ron left with the other Weasley's and Neville and Luna stayed at helped floo all their gifts home. Harry offered them a room, but Neville declined politely, explaining that he didn't want to be kept all night by two sex-obsessed newly-weds.

'So baby. We're all alone. And we're married. Care to seal our new relationship?' Draco mummered softly as he kissed Harry gently on the lips.

'Mmmmm.' Was all Harry replied as he dropped to his knees and unbuckled the snake buckle. Draco groaned as Harry's hot breath ghosted around his already hard member.

'You're ready for me already.' The Gryffindor whispered as he teased the end and licked up and down Draco, making him squirm. It wasn't long before the blonde was begging Harry to take him.

'Harry now.'

'Demanding aren't you?' Harry replied as he slipped a finger into his waiting husband, Draco whimpered and Harry put another one in so he could hear the delicious noises his man was prone to make.

'Harry... Please...'

'Please what Draco?'

'Fuck me.'

'Fuck me what?'

'Please. Fuck. Me.'

'That's better.' He whispered in the blondes ear, he nipped his shoulder and flipped Draco over, so his pale ass was in the air.

'Oh I love that sight.' And he removed his fingers and replaced that with with his own hardness. He thrust in once and waited.

'Move now.' Draco said softly as he got used to the feeling of being completely filled.

He started slowly, but the Slytherin was enjoying pushing back, so Harry built up speed and before long he had Draco moaning and writhing as the first of his orgasms built up in the pit of his stomach.

'Harry. Fuck. More.'

'Gladly baby.' he replied as he lifted the blonde up and placed him in his own lap, he entered him harshly again and swallowed his moans with a hot and very heavy kiss.

'I could just come with you rocking on my lap like that. It's so hot!' Harry groaned as he raked his nails down Draco's milky white back, down to that perfect arse which he slapped. The little jolt Draco gave, only proved to turn Harry on more.

'Shit! Harry again..'

'What like this?' Harry said, as he slapped the other side of Draco's ass, leaving another handprint.

'Mmmmhm. Gon' come.'

'You can wait for me.' Harry growled as he thrust himself into Draco over and over again.


End file.
